


What's a Little Fanfic Amongst Friends

by Mjb



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Oral Sex, Septiplier AWAY!, Smut, egosexbang, jack needs to research, jack writer, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 82
Words: 111,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjb/pseuds/Mjb
Summary: Jack has become complacent with his current situation and needs a new muse. Fanfictions are just the thing he was looking for so why not try his hand at writing his own.





	1. What's a guy to do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic and of course, it's all in the world of make believe so the characters are not the actual people of course. Just my own little world I created so I hope you enjoy. Please go gentle on me, it's my first time....tee hee. Thanks to the wonderfully talented Azlinne for the prompt, seriously check them out!!

"He reached down to grab a fist full of his partners luscious hair, eye contact was made between the two of them. The thoughts running through the younger man's mind were lewd at best. Just watching his erection effortlessly glide in and out of the others mouth, Arin groaned out loud "Oh Danny!" .... "This is complete shite, what the hell have I gotten myself into?" Jack scoffed. The Irishman was struggling to find words for his newest fanfic that he was convinced to write by his newly found fanbase. "There is no way I can write this!" He sat back in his chair and sighed while running his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe so many of them are requesting smut-what the fucking hell do I know about smut? GAY smut at that." Jack has lead a rather vanilla lifestyle when it came to bedroom antics. Yes, he did enjoy sex but at the same time he always stuck to what he knew-which, in his case, was effective but very limited. Despite his loudmouth ways, Jack was rather shy when the camera was off and with not many friends around, he found himself yearning for a new creative release.

*Let's backtrack shall we*

Two months back, Jack had started struggling with the content of his YouTube channel. Concerning comments kept creeping in such as "Jack has become boring" or "This guy needs a life" to which he started to agree with. Recently, the Irishman had broken up with his girlfriend citing "differences". In other words she was pushing him to make her more center stage of his limelight and he didn't like the idea of mixing his personal and professional life in that way. She realized he wasn't going to help her increase her fanbase like she wanted so she gave him an ultimatium "Either add me to the channel or I'll find someone who WILL get me the attention I deserve." Jack's girlfriend said belittling him. Needless to say, the YouTuber came to the realization quickly that this realtionship was way more one sided than he hoped and asked her to leave. It was admittedly an ugly scene once those words came out of his mouth, lots of throwing objects across the room and good old irish temper...man, did that girl have a temper. She finally collected herself and left for her friends house stating that she would send someone for her belongings.  
Granted Jack was glad to be out of the situation he was in previously, he hated to admit that he missed having someone around. He started to quickly long for a partner to play Overwatch with at night once his videos were all edited and done for the day or even to go out to dinner with. The Irishman might have been shy offscreen but he still liked to have another warm body around just to break the silence.  
Jack quickly realized the silence was way too much for him on a nightly basis and with his friends on totally different time schedules and many, many miles away-he decided to turn to the one thing he knew would break the silence. His online community. The tweets and Tumblr posts were suddenly abundant and the folks in his community were eating them up. The Irishman sent funny selfies of himself posing with different hats on- 8 to be exact- as well as snapping pictures drinking down his favoite order at the local Starbucks. On Tumblr, he reposted as much fanart as he could and thanked each one individually with funny or thoughtful comments. The fans were alive! Jack was alive! but there was still only so much emptiness it would fill. He needed something new and exciting to get the creative juices flowing again.  
Scrolling through Tumblr early one morning, the You Tuber came across some art that he really enjoyed so he decided to look more into the artist. "Hmmm, CartoonJunkie?" Jack pondered. He quickly typed the name into Google and clicked on the images tag. He was pleasently met with cartoon renderings of himself holding a game controler or sitting back to back with his friend Mark. "Heh, these are pretty awesome! She has a great style." Jack chuckled. Scrolling down a bit more he was hit with an image he didn't exactly expect but then again, it didn't surprise him. There he was in all his cartoon glory, blushing intimately against the neck of the familiar red haired YouTuber while grasping onto the collar of his shirt. A sudden blush came across his face, did he dare? Of course he did, he clicked on the link to the picture which led him directly to a fanfiction. "Great, looks this artist gets her pictures used a ton as covers for these fanfics." Jack said as he hovered his mouse over the start to the story. "Well, while I'm here I might as well have a peek and see what the fuss is all about." clicking into the Septiplier story, Jack timidly read the first few paragraphs. "This is shite, that's not how it happened at all... I would never say that during a panel!" the Irishman scoffed at the screen. As he neared the end of the page, he noticed a comments section- praises, suggestions, friendly banter....this peaked is interest.

*Fast Forward a little* 

"There, that's how the Pax Panel actually went" chirped out Jack as he finished his first fanfiction. "Now, to upload this badboy and get some feedback." Publishing his work felt good, no, it felt damn good. Writing was just what he was looking for to get his mind off of his lonely nights for the time being. Little did the YouTuber know the readers would suggest things that would stretch him quickly past his comfort zone.  
"This is a great story and strangely detailed and accurate but what about the smut??? You know that's what most of us readers want from a Septiplier story right?" Jack read over the readers comment over and over again. "I...I can't do THAT! Not to myself and really not to Mark." The Irishman decided to respond back to the comment using his new online persona The Green Beacon, "What about other YouTubers? Any of them you guys ship? Maybe I can try my hand at something a bit more provocative next time ;)." He sat back and waited...for what he was not entirely sure. Hell, Jack wasn't even sure he wanted to go down this road but the writing was such a euphoric release for him that he couldn't disappoint.  
"What about EgoSexbang?" a reader suggested. "Welp, what the hell do I have to loose?" Jack said out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have not seen Cartoonjunkie's art then you are missing out...she gives me life!


	2. This is crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a conversation with Jack, well, if you can even call it that. What on earth is that Irishman up to?

Mark was sitting on his back porch early morning with his laptop checking out some of his friends most recent videos to see what games they are playing. As usual, Felix is doing some silly try not to laugh challenge, "Wait, did that toad just shit all over him? Damn that has to smell" Mark chuckled. He flips over to Bob's channel and watches a few minutes of his Outlast play through and then focuses his attention to Jack. The red haired Youtuber sighs and clicks into Jacks video "His commentary has been so off lately, wonder what's up?" Taking in the last gulp of his coffee, Mark decided to call him after a nice long shower of course. Subconsciously, the man always had a slight bit of anxiety when he called his Irish friend so a shower will give him a chance to collect his thoughts. The American let the water run through his hair and down his back, being at a bit too warm of a temperature it left red streaks on his skin. Getting out of the shower, he towel dried his hair and slunk down into his desk chair. 

Mark opened up his Skype app and was relieved to see Jack was online. The line rang 2 or 3 times before the Irishman popped up onscreen "Hey Mark!" "Hi there Jack, how have you been doing?" The conversation was light and relatively informal but still impersonal at best. Why did Mark find it so hard for him to really open up to Jack and ask him more personal questions without making the conversation seem like silly banter. "Mark, what's up? You got something on your mind or did you just call to shoot the shit?" Jack questioned. The American sighed and diverted his eyes to his lap "Well, I was really just wondering how you were doing, I mean, REALLY doing. You've just appeared, I don't know, off lately I guess." Jack stared at the screen for a moment, 'is it that noticeable?' he wondered. "It's nothing man, just going through a bit of a slump but you know me-I'll bounce right back." Jack smiled at the screen, leaving out any details of his latest literal endeavors. "Hey, I do have a bit of an unusual question". "shoot" Mark smirked back. "Do you happen to know if Danny is a morning person?" The green haired man questioned with a light pink color dusting across his cheeks. "I...I honestly don't know but I think he sleeps in pretty late from what I remember. My office used to be there in the Grump space and he was never really there early." Mark said cocking an eyebrow in interest. "You're right, that was an unusual question Jack. What on earth would you want to know something like that for?" Jacks eyes widened and he got a bit of panic in his voice, "NOTHING, I mean no reason really. Listen, I have to go I was actually in the middle of something-talk to you later Mark" and with that he quickly disconnected the call.

"That was weird" the red head said with a question lingering in the air. "What is that man up to?"

Jack let out a loud breath "Shit, why did I ask Mark that? Why would he know about Danny's sleeping habits?" Sitting back up to his monitor, the Irishman opened up his latest literary work and glanced over the chapter he had been stuck on. "Guess I'll have them waking up in bed together in the afternoon since Danny doesn't seem to like mornings." He said adding his newly found information to the story. " I need to find a way to make this more realistic but how am I going to get details without being too obvious. I mean, Mark seemed to question me right away and I can't very well say it's research for my smutty story." Jack became quickly frustrated with his writing and slammed his hands against his desk. "Jaysus chrimney, I'm going to wind up going there and finding these things out myself aren't I?" He paused, pondering the idea of flying all the way to America just to find out about his friends habits to add to his fanfic. "I'm too fucking obsessed aren't I but if I'm going to do this, then I'm going to do it right...I need more information." With that thought, the Irishman opened up another window on his desktop and started searching for flights to LA. "This is crazy"


	3. Is He Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack lets his friends know he's coming to LA and has an interesting conversation with Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, got another one out! This is my first fic and it's a blast to write, These goofs practically write themselves. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please leave comments if there's anything you want me to include. Can't promise I'll get to them all but I will try.

""Why are we doing this, it's not right. Then again, I need you so bad it hurts" Arin panted as he seperated his lips from Danny's. "I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do but this just feels right-you can't deny that" with that said, Danny plunges back into a passionate kiss with Arin as they tumble back against the bed. Danny's fingers ghosted down Arin's body finding their way past his waistband. Grunting softly, Arin leaned his head back totally exposing his neck to be ravaged by the taller man as Danny's hand dove deeper into his pants." 'A few more paragraphs and that should do for this one' Jack thought as he typed away. "They would be shy with each other wouldn't they?" "But they would totally go through with it" he smirked.

The last few chapters were the most difficult to Jack. He truly wanted to write smut but he didn't know the first thing about a gay relationship-intimacy wise that is. The Irishman drummed his thumbs against the desk and thought hard about his next step. "Ok, I'm ending it with just a make out session, I just can't do it yet. I can't write them going all the way-some heavy petting should suffice right?" He questions himself but refuses to push too far without more information on the guys personalities. "I know this is just a world I'm making up but I still want to make it as true to my friends actual reactions as possible. After all, that's what my readers deserve"

Jack uploads his newest chapter and goes to make himself a cup of coffee. Sitting down on his couch to play some Overwatch and clear his mind, the Irishman questions his decision to fly to LA in two weeks. "What am I going to tell them, I'm coming all the way there 'just because'?" He sighs and rubs his hands down his face wondering what he was going to do. Playing for a few hours he decided to call Mark and get a feeling for his reaction to the news of Jack flying out to LA in the next few weeks.

The Irishman opened up Skype and called Mark who showed available....nothing. "Why is he not answering?" Jack questioned. He then eyed the next person on his list, "why not" Jack said out loud. Pressing the button, the call was answered almost immediately "Jack my man, how's it hanging?" Danny's face lit up the screen as Jack fell into a large grin.

"He's coming to visit? When...where is he staying...how long will he be here...why is coming right now?" Mark rambled on to Arin, surprised with the news of his friend coming to LA. "I don't know man, all I know is that he talked to Danny a few hours ago and told him all about it." Arin said trying his best to answer Mark's onslaught of questions. "Why don't you just call Jack and ask him yourself." The red head thought about it and decided he'd call him in a bit, given Jack didn't call him first....why didn't Jack call him first? Why did he call Danny? Did this have to do with the questions he was asking about Danny the other day? "Something is going on in that little Irish head of his and I need to find out what it has to do with Danny." Mark decided.

Silence is not a good thing for Mark, his mind tends to wander to places far beyond his own control. 'Why is Jack so interested in Danny all of the sudden' the American wondered feeling a ping of jealousy. 'Is my little Irish potato going to spend any time with me while he's here or just hang out with his new best friend?'. Now, Mark was in no way the jealous type but in the past Jack had been HIS best friend and now here he is- coming in two weeks to LA without a single word about it to Mark. "Does he even want to see me or is he going to spend all his time obsessing over Danny?" Mark scoffed out loud. "What am I even saying, I'm sure they just are setting up some skit to record or something while Jacks in town-so why do I feel so jealous? Heh, maybe Jack has a thing for Danny..." Mark shook the thought away as soon as it came but unfortunately that thought remained a dark stain on the back of his brain.

Jack was quite pleased with his conversation with Danny, not only finding out all kinds of goodies he could slide into his next chapter but getting to know his friend better as well. "I definitely don't get to talk to that man nearly enough- he is just a wealth of knowledge when it comes to anything music. I never realized how much of the same music we listen to." Jack smiled while heading off to bed.

The next morning the was just no time in the schedule for writing, Jack was way too busy working on videos to edit and upload while he was in LA. Occasionally the Irishman would open up his fanfic to check the comments and respond but outside of that, nothing but YouTube stuff for the time being. "I'm getting close, only a few more videos to go and I should be all set." Jack said out loud desperately needing a break. "Maybe I should try Mark again, he still has no idea I'm coming." The Skype call started ringing...and ringing...and.. "hey" the red head quietly said as he answered the call. "Mark, guess what!" Jack smiled. "Let me guess, you're coming to LA and finally decided to tell me about it-what, have I made my way to the last on the list to call or something." Mark said sarcastically. "What...wait...no, I called you yesterday after I decided to come but you didn't answer. Did Danny tell you I was coming or something?" Jack asked as Mark nodded. "Why are you acting like you're mad at me or some shite?" Mark looked away and then back at the camera "It's nothing, sorry. I'm glad you're coming. So what made you decide to come right now-planning any videos or something with anyone special?" The American said with a slight bitterness in his voice that Jack didn't quite pick up on. "Well, that's not out of the question but I'm really just missing my friends right now...I really miss you Mark...and everyone else there." The green haired man caught himself.

After the two said their good byes, Jack realized how exhausted he was and decided to take a break from the computer for a bit. It was quite beautiful out so he ventured out for a walk and some coffee-you know, normal stuff Jack does. The Irishman sat on a curb by the walkway in the park, he was processing the conversation he had with Mark just a short while ago. 'Why did Mark seem so upset that Danny found out before him that I was coming to LA?' the thought lingered in Jack's mind for a bit as he mulled over possibilities. 'Was he jealous...but why, they all seem to have gotten along in the past. Why was Mark so bothered by this?' Jack downed the last of his coffee and made his way back home, still with lots of work to get done.


	4. CJ and Beanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack puts his trust in his new artist friend and agrees to meet them in LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Kiddos, the updates have been coming fast and furious. I may slow down a bit but don't worry, they will still come.

Jack worked late into the night but not on his videos like he should have been...no, he got struck with the writing bug. He quickly finished up the current fanfic he was working on because he had an idea brewing that he wanted to try out. "OK, ready to publish this one but I feel like it needs something...something more." the green haired man pondered, stroking the hair on his chin when all the sudden it hit him. "I need cover art for this but I don't want to just 'borrow' someone else's work-I need to make it personal. I need to comission it." Remembering the cartoon art of him he saw a while back, he typed in 'cartoonjunkie' in twitter. Scrolling through her tweets Jack realized he could probably just set up a twitter account under The Green Beacon name and contact her about a comission. The Irishman put feelers out by tweeting a quick 'hello, love your work' tweet to CJ under his new twitter name. She responded back with a simple 'Thanks' and that was that. Jack decided to send her a direct message asking about an egosexbang comission to which she agreed. It didn't take long at all to complete and the Irishman was quite happy with her work.

Mark and Jack had spoke several times since the whole 'coming to LA' thing was first discussed and it was decided that, of course, Jack would stay with Mark for the ten days he was spending in LA. The time was quickly approaching for the Irishman to pack up and catch his flight, only a small handfull of days left. All videos are done, the house is in order and Jack actually had a little bit of spare time on his hands. He can't seem to shake the idea of his newest fanfic brewing. "Jaysus, do i actually want to do this. I mean, everyone in the comments keep asking for it and he IS my best friend..." the man is actually considering writing a Septiplier fanfic while staying with Mark...at his home...in LA...where they would be cooking breakfast together and spending late nights gaming together.

Mark was spending some time today recording with the Grumps and for some reason he still had this looming feeling of jealously towards Danny. 'What the hell is this' the red head thought to himself. He thought back to the attention Jack was giving Danny and quickly realized that was the source of this jealous feeling. To be honest, Mark had never lied to his fans-he was certainly not gay or even bi but he did consider himself more of a pansexual. Withholding that last bit of information wasn't wrong, it just wasn't the whole story. The American realized a long time ago that he had feelings for Jack but considering the Irishman was taken, he suppressed them and moved on. Or did he?

"Dude, are you there...Earth to Markiplier" Danny said as he waived his hand in front of Mark's face. "Yeah, yeah just a bit out of it is all. I'm ready to record, what do you have lined up.

CJ, or...CartoonJunkie...or Jack's new artist friend...whatever you want to call her was pounding away at her keyboard "Seriously, what is your hesitation on writing a Septiplier fanfic, they are absolutely adorable!" Jack typed back "that's what everyone keeps saying but they aren't really a couple so it's hard for me I guess". The artist responded "Neither are Arin and Danny but you did pretty great with that story. Seriously, what's your roadblock?" The Irishman sighed, he appreciated having CJ now to talk to about these things but didn't quite know how to explain to her what the true issue with writing this story was. "I guess this is just uncharted territory and I want to do them justice" he typed out. Jack's only form of communication he used with CJ was through typing to help protect his identity, to her he was just The Green Beacon. She dubbed him Beanie. "Maybe we should meet up and talk Beanie, perhaps some face to face discussion would help. There are respectful ways to tell your version of a story no matter who is in it and maybe I can help-afterall I am know as the Queen of Septiplier! LOL" The green haired man hesitated...could he trust this one person with his secret. He rested his fingers over the keys and thought carefully about his choice, "Where do you live?" she replied "Somewhere that is in the great land of America:)" Jack sighed quietly, he needed this...he needed this story to be written in his way, in his voice. "I'm going to be in LA next week, any chance you are near there?" "Consider it done, see you soon Beanie" CJ smiled as she typed.

Alright, I can do this..." with a bit of liquid encouragement and a new commission from CJ, Jack decided it was time to dive head first into the pool of Septiplier fanfics. The green haired man sat at his desk, leg bouncing nervously, and thought about how to start. 'Maybe it could be a convention, or another YouTube summit' Jack thought. 'No, this needs to be more personal...like a random trip to LA.' The idea hit him and he quickly realized that was the right atmosphere for the story he wanted to tell, just them being themselves and Jack could even get some personal quirks from the man himself while staying with him. Of course the Irishman will have to change the situations to protect the 'innocent' he snickered at that thought. The story starts out innocent enough as friends wanting to spend some time together out of the limelight but this is a Septiplier fanfic afterall!


	5. Lunch with Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has come-Jack in in LA and Danny seems to fuel Marks jealousy

The day has come, videos lined up and bags by the front door, Jack gave his apartment one last glance as the taxi to the airport arrived outside. At the airport, things went rather smoothly as the Irishman has traveled so many times in the past couple of years he had his routine down pact. Shortly after takeoff, he grabbed his laptop and opened a new document. Pulling his hat snugly over his head, he leaned back into the airplane seat and started typing away. "The anticipation was building as the day drew closer and closer, soon enough Jack will be in LA with the man he had secretly fallen in love with..." the Irishman sighed as he typed the words out. Shaking his head, he continued typing "the flight from Ireland to LA was long as always but the reward waiting for him in the form of a lingering hug made it all worth it. Jack was excited to reconnect with Mark in person again after a long time coming, he could barely contain himself when he spotted a familiar red floof in the crowd." The Irishman smiled, and thought to himself 'I really am excited to see that doof again'.

The rest of the flight was back and forth between pounding the keys of his laptop and napping which seemed to pass the time quickly. Soon enough, they were preparing for the descent into LAX. Jack packed up his laptop, headphones and anything else he had laying on his tray and braced himself for landing. He hated flying and even though it was a smooth landing he despised it just the same. Danny was easy to spot out of the crowd, his taller than life frame and wild brown hair made him stick out like a sore thumb. The two smiled widely as they made eye contact, "Mr. Septiceye, may I help you with your bags?" Danny said as he pulled the Irishman into a chest high hug. "Jaysus man, It's good to see your face in person again-did you grow another foot since I saw you last?" Jack chuckled. The two gathered Jack's things and headed out to the car "I am absolutely starving, do you want to pick up some lunch?" Danny shrugged his shoulders and started the car, "sure, I know this great little place we can go right around the corner from the Grump space".

Mark anxiously bounced his leg under the table he sat at with the head of a new charity he was working with. Checking the time on his phone every few minutes, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the Irishman who is now in LA. 'God, he is so close right now and I'm stuck here-fuck!' the red headed man thought to himself. While he was truly interested in working with the charity that raised money to care for stray animals, he couldn't help but feel that pang of jealousy right now that was completely occupying his mind. Quickly closing his eyes and shaking his head, Mark tried to refocus on his current task so he can get through this meeting. 

"Soooo, if you feel up to it we can get together tomorrow and hang out or record something for the Grump channel" Danny said as he lazily watched out the window at all of the people walking by. "Sure man, hopefully by then I can get caught up on sleep. I was actually thinking we could all record a game, like 20 questions maybe? You, Arin, Mark, me and anyone else who wants to join in..." Jack trailed off in thought. He figured this would help answer some questions he needed to know for his writing but also put it out there on YouTube for public knowledge. This way it wouldn't rouse suspicion if any of the answers happened to wind up in a fanfic. "Whatever you want man, we are at your disposal" Danny chuckled.

Quickly standing up and shaking the other man's hand with a promise to be in touch soon, Mark bolted from the meeting to his car. 'why the hell am I so fuckin worked up over Jack being here, probably because he's staying with me and I couldn't even pick him up from the airport' he thought as he started up his car to head home. There was surprising little traffic out as he was trying to rush home to meet Jack there. Pulling up in front of the house, Mark took a deep breath and headed inside. The red head swung the door open with a cheeky grin on his face "Honeyyy, I'm hoooome" he shouted to...no one? "Where the hell are they? Danny was supposed to drop Jack off a half hour ago". That, of course, got his mind racing again. The American plopped down on the couch in disappointment and started thumbing through is contacts on his phone landing on Danny's number. Mark press the call button and let it ring several times, the call was answered with a "Heeeeey" and laughing in the background. "Well you sound like you're having a good time" the red head said as Danny was laughing along with Jack on the other end of the line. "Yup, just about to head your way in a few minutes." Mark answered quietly "I'll just see you when you guys get here I guess" and with a grunt he hung up. The red head just slouched back into the couch in a surprisingly bad mood, "this week is going to be interesting" he said outloud to an empty house.


	6. It Happened at PAX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally gets his hug from Jack and the he looks back on his feelings for the Irishman

No more than fifteen minutes later, Danny and Jack came walking into Mark's house- shoulder to shoulder, laughing at some random joke. "Guess who has arrived!!" Jack yelled as he threw his arms open. Mark was sitting on his couch scrolling through his phone, a crooked smile crept up on his face, "There's my little Irish potato" he chuckled as he got up to wrap his arms around the Irishman. The two hugged it out as Danny threw his arms in the air and started to do a little shimmy standing behind Jack singing "Awwwww sookie sookie now!" The green haired man pulled away laughing with a blush rising over his face "Fuck off Danny. Mark, it's good to see you!"

The Grump headed home shortly after arriving, the two remaining YouTubers relaxed into friendly banter until sleepiness started to overcome them. "I set up the spare room for you, unless you want to sleep on this craptastic couch" Mark gestured as Jack started to chuckle. "I think the spare room will do" the Irishman stood up stretching his arms over his head. "If you don't mind I have some work to do on my laptop so I'm going to head to the room" but really all he could think about is starting his next chapter. "yeah...hey, no problem. I'm sure you're exhausted after the flight and lunch with Danny and all..." Mark trailed off adverting his eyes to the ground. Jack cocked his head a bit staring at his friend "Something on your mind there?" he asked. "No, no just some stuff..." the red head shook off the comment.

The two men separated to their own rooms, Jack to his writing and Mark to his thoughts. At the moment, Mark didn't like being left to his thoughts too much. 'I thought I was past this' he thought, plopping down on his bed. 'It's been months now and I can't get it out of my head for some reason'. Truth be told, Mark always had different feelings for the Irishman than he did with his other friends, not exactly romantic, just different. Like he was protective over him or something. Laying on his bed, closing his eyes, Mark's mind drifted to a few months ago when his feelings for Jack were at their strongest. 

*Few months ago*

It was around PAX and the two were inseparable. They ate together, did panels and signings together and even roomed together. Jack even extended his stay in America to return to LA and spend a few more days with the red haired man. Mark let himself get emotionally comfortable with having Jack in his life 24/7 and even opened himself up to imagining a potential relationship with the green haired man. After the convention ended and his Irishman returned home, Mark felt an empty spot that couldn't be filled by anyone other than Jack. His smile, humor, energy and overall adorableness was just irreplaceable to Mark. Only problem was, his Irishman was in reality someone else's Irishman-Jack had a girlfriend. Upon returning home from PAX, the American realized that having the green haired man to himself was completely out of the realm of possibility-that's when he discovered a temporary plaster to cover the hole in his heart. Septiplier Fanfictions...yeah they were unrealistic and sometimes went way overboard but he didn't care. Reading them helped him get through the loneliness left by the other man and soon he was imagining scenarios of his own. Mark was never brave enough to write his own story, but he read his favorites over and over again until one day he realized he had become obsessive over them. It took him months but he finally weaned himself off of the stories of the two men loving each other and even starting families together. Yeah, that emptiness returned but it somehow felt better than divulging in a false sense of love.

*Back to Present*

Mark's eyes shot open as his thoughts stopped flowing, realizing he was oddly aroused by the memories. "What the fuck" the American groaned realizing this was not going away, not with the thoughts of Jack in the next room over. While the feelings he had for the Irishman were not romantic to begin with, reading more and more fanfics of the two of them together started to change that. The mental images of them that were painted out in words on the screen were romantic, erotic and even sometimes lewd- arousing to Mark none the less. The only truly frustrating part of the fics was that he was always judging them and thinking about how that's not the reaction he would really have in a certain situation-thus, his thoughts always wandered to what he would really do. The red haired man recalled some of his memories that were filed away in his own personal 'spank bank' as his hand wandered down his chest and under his shirt. "God Jack, what are you doing to me" he sighed quietly as he lifted his own shirt over his head. Recalling a particular fic that placed him on his back as the Irishman tied his wrists to the headboard trailing kisses down Mark's strong tanned body, the man reached for his erection that was now full blown and started to slowly stroke. Imagining green hair dusting lightly down his chest and Jack lowering himself closer and closer to Mark's member, he started to speed up his pace, enjoying the moderate lubrication of his precum down his member. He thumbed over the head, circling around his slit, the red head's back started to arch off the bed and he let out a loud groan...Mark's eyes shot open and his spare hand slapped over his own mouth. 'Fuck, I hope he didn't hear that' Mark thought to himself glancing over to the shared wall of the two bedrooms. Regardless, he is way too far now to stop. Letting his eyes slip shut, he now imagined Jack laying in bed right beyond that wall- the red head let his hand speed up as his ass cheeks tightened. Mark could feel is arousal intensifying and his climax speeding toward him like a truck. His member now as hard as it's been in a long time and his hand moving up and down the shaft quickly, the man reached up and ran his fingers through his own hair pulling hard. Taking a deep fast breath in and letting a moderately quiet "Jack" slip from his lips while exhaling and imagining a mop of green hair bobbing just below is belly button, he came hard into his own hand. Letting his breathing slow down and the afterglow of his orgasm disperse, the American wiped his hand and belly off with the discarded shirt and let himself drift off to sleep in his big empty bed. Meanwhile, Jack sat still in the guest bed, hands hovering over his laptop, eyes blown wide open and not knowing what to make of what he just heard.


	7. Morning Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lazy morning and some coffee

Jack's fingers were excited, frantic and confident as he typed away, "Mark was in the shower letting the warm water run down his back. He found himself taking extra time to wash his nether region, the slow soapy strokes were...were..." "Damn it! Why am I struggling for words right now" the Irishman groaned out glancing over at the clock on the bedside table. It mocked back saying it was 3:11 am and Jack rolled his eyes in retort. He decided to try to sleep for a bit so he shut his laptop, set it down on the floor by the bed and drifted off to a rather restless sleep. 

"What are you doing in here Mark?" the Irishman questioned as Mark slid into the guestroom through the cracked door. "I just needed to talk to you about something...now, please hear me out" the red head paused and took in a deep breath, releasing it with force. "I...I don't know how to say this so just trust me, ok?" Mark pleaded his case as Jack just nodded his head in response. The American reached his hand out, putting it on the Irishman's cheek and leaned forward closing his eyes as well as the gap between them. Jack's eyes fluttered open and he stayed as still as possible before he assessed his surroundings, "I need to stop writing so late at night" the Irishman said as he stretched his arms and set up out of bed. "Jaysus, what kind of dream was that" rubbing his hands against his face rapidly and shaking off the last bit of sleep lingering in his head. Glancing over at the clock, he realized it was still only 7:23 am-too early for either of them to be up. 

The green haired man made his way to the bathroom pausing in front of the door next to his "ok, if he wakes up I'll just tell him i forgot which room was the bathroom" Jack whispered to himself. In reality, he wanted to see the red haired man sleeping-you know, for research purposes. He pushed open the door, but only a crack, just enough to peek inside and see Mark laying messily in bed. He was laying on his side but mostly on his belly with one leg bent up and the opposite arm under his pillow. Red hair was laying in a mess across his eyes and his mouth was open just slightly breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth with a little rumble of a snore-almost like a purr. The large duvet cover made its way discarded to the other side of the nearly empty bed and the top sheet pooled right at his waist with his knee slightly uncovered. Jack smiled at the sight, taking mental notes of the sleeping position as well as his shirtless torso and soft tanned skin. 

After going to the restroom and making his way back to the guest room, Jack decided to write a little before heading down for coffee. With the sleeping image fresh in his mind, the green haired man typed away describing a scene in Mark's room that took place after a long night of the two gaming. The Irishman was enjoying the story of him and his friend spending time together, at this point it was a purely platonic story resting on details from his real life experiences with his best friend. This is a Septiplier fanfic though, it's about the men discovering their feelings for each other and nursing a blossoming relationship. Remembering the sounds coming from Mark's room last night, Jack decided he was going to have to push a little and get some answers today. He knew good and well what he heard but why would Mark do that now with a guest in the house? 

It was about 9 am and Jack awoke to the smell of coffee brewing, he had fallen asleep still with his laptop open and on his lap. Deciding that he wasn't going to be getting any more sleep at the moment, the green haired man decided to make his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. As he got there, Jack saw Mark leaning slightly forward against the counter, finger swiping across his IPad while sipping a steaming cup of black coffee. The Irishman saw his opportunity and chose to take it, he walked as lightly as possible across the kitchen floor stopping just behind he red head. Leaning in towards his friend's ear, Jack yelled as loud as he could muster without warming up his voice "Top 'o the morning to ya Markie". The American jumped damn near a foot off of the ground splashing a portion of his coffee dangerously close to the electronic device. Mark turned his body half way around, eyes wide open "Holy shit balls you Irish bitch! You scared the piss out of me. I will shove a potato up your ass sideways if you do that again." By time the American got the full insult out of his mouth, Jack was bent over in tears laughing at the reaction he got. "Well, would you expect any less of a wake up call than that from me. You knew exactly what you were asking for when you said I could stay here. I guess next time I'll just come up uncomfortably close behind you and whisper it seductively into your hear." Still giggling, the Irishman poured himself a cup of coffee adding just a bit of sugar and creamer before sitting on a stool at the counter. 

"How'd ya sleep last night?" Jack questioned with a knowing smirk on his face. Mark seemed to stutter on his words as he finally sighed out "Fine...what's on the agenda for today?" He asked to quickly change the subject. "Well, Danny had asked if we wanted to hang out and maybe record a little game or something so I guess there's that. Unless you have something else on your mind you wanted to do" the Irishman asked trying to get a rise out of his friend. The American stared at him over a half raised cup of coffee until his glasses steamed up and he had to lower the glass. "No, no the recording thing is good. We could just make it a lazy morning here and get cleaned up in a bit." he said, removing his glasses and wiping the steam from them. The remainder of the morning was spent shuffling lazily around the house, downing coffee and scrolling through social media. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower, help yourself to whatever you need" with a nod, Mark was off to the shower. Jack remained on the couch until he heard the water start, then an idea popped into his head that he couldn't resist. He bounded up the stairs and to his room to write an adorable scene for his story about the two men making breakfast together 'I'm totally adding in the whole scaring Mark thing, that was too hilarious' the Irishman thought as he typed away. After another chapter or two, he decided that he was in desperate need of a shower so he made his way to the spare bathroom to take care of business.

Mark finished his shower quickly since he had other things on his mind, jumping out and toweling off, the red head threw on some clothes and sat down at his computer. With a loud sigh he thought to himself 'just this once, just to get through the week' as he searched for a Septiplier fanfic to read. 'ok, this one seems harmless' Mark thought as he clicked on the story-little did he know this particular story was going to wind up being anything but harmless. "Looks like it's a work in progress since it was just updated last night" and with that he started reading 'The Visit' by The Green Beacon.


	8. Trip to Maui and 20 questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Mark, Arin and Danny get together for some games and fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to Azlinne, thanks for the inspiration!

Mark and Jack arrived at the Grump space late that afternoon to meet up with Danny and Arin for some games, the two shared a quiet ride there. Arin was first to greet them, throwing his arms around both men and encirciling them in a hug "It's been too long Jack, when the hell are you going to move to LA so you can come over all the time?" Arin questioned as he let go of the two men. Jack just shrugged "no time soon so you better take advantage of me while you can." and with that said Danny entered the room rubbing his hands together "oh, take advantage of you we shall" the tall man said with a wide grin. Mark gave him a quick glare and returned his sights to Jack 'not on my watch' the red head thought to himself.

The four men decided they were going to play a game of 20 questions to record but instead of just making up questions as they went along to guess a particular item, each wrote out questions for the others to answer about themselves. "Alright write out 5 questions each, keep 5 of your own questions then pass 5 to each of the other 3 players so you wind up with 20 total" Arin said with a grin. "Write down questions for the others to answer and you HAVE to answer them-no chickening out you fuckers" with the threat looming in the air, Arin passed out the notecards. After a few minutes of writing, the men each had a stack of cards face down in front of them- a few intense rounds of rock, paper, scissors later- it was decided that Mark was to go first, Arin second, then Danny and lastly Jack.

"Question 1" Mark announced, "What is your guilty pleasure?" he stared at the question for a second before clearing his throat. There was no way on this green earth that he was going to announce his love for Septiplier fanfics so he resorted to the next thing he could think of "Romantic Comedies, I'm a sucker for a sappy love story" the red head said with a crooked smile. So they went on...

"Fourth question for me" Arin glanced at the card before laughing out loud, "Do you like your hair pulled during sex? What the hell kind of question is this guys" every one busted out into laughter "Just answer the damn question you shit" Mark retorted. "Yes, yes I do very much like my hair pulled thank you. Why do you think I grow my hair out like this, for health reasons?" Arin said back while flipping his hair around.

"Question 6" Danny said in his sultry voice "Boxers or Briefs" he chuckled at the question. "Well, when I MUST wear clothes, I guess I would go for briefs... but only the ones with the super heroes on them for obvious reasons. The rest of the table looked at him daring to question his motives as Danny sat back in his chair with a big grin on his face "cuz this dick is super". Rolling their eyes in a collective fashion, the questions continued as Jack made mental notes along the was. 'usually briefs and hair pulling, check' the Irishman thought.

"Alright you bastards, my turn" Jack growled out. "Question 8, what was the most recent position you and your girlfriend had sex in" the smile fell from his face quickly as he sat in silence. The green haired man's voice barely as loud as a squeak "I guess I haven't told you guys about that yet, we broke up a few weeks ago. Turns out all she really wanted more people to like her selfies, call me a chicken shit all you want but I pass on this one." The other men allowed it and decided to edit that part out later.

Several more rounds and the group decided they had enough footage for their video "I'm getting hungry, how about we order Chinese?" Arin suggested and the others immediately agreed. Danny came up to Jack, gently placed his arm around his shoulders and leaned closer to the Irishman to ask a nearly whispered question, "Wanna take a trip to Maui with me?" Jack looked at the taller man puzzled but followed him into the back room anyway. "You look stressed so I thought I could help you loosen up, it's not something I do too often anymore but..." Danny pulls out a small bag and turns to the Irishman smiling. "Maui wowie, it's a strain of weed man." Jack thinks for a minute and then throws caution to the wind, he's with friends so why not have a bit of reckless fun. The two sit in the back room for a bit until Mark is about to burst out of his skinny jeans with curiosity. "Go on back there and see what they are doing, you know you want to." Arin says smirking at Mark. "Matter of fact, I will go with you because I know exactly what's going on" he said as he grabbed the red heads hand dragging him to the back room. Opening the door, Mark was hit with a smell that could not be mistaken and a vision of Danny lounging, sitting in an up right position, on a massive brown beanbag raking his fingers through the Irishman's colored hair with Jack laying on his back resting his head near Danny's thigh and foot propped high on the wall. "Jeeze man you could have invited the whole family, give me that" Arin said grabbing the joint from Danny's hand. "This here little bean looked like he needed to get his mind off of things for a bit so I decided to help with that" the tall man said twirling hisown wild hair around his finger. Mark pulled over the other massive beanbag and plopped down directly in front of Jack "Arin, you might as well pass it this way" and with that the four men relaxed into the comfy chairs and talked for a bit as they waited on their food to arrive. 

Arin jumped up and got the door when the delivery guy finally got there, and good thing they ordered extra because oh my fucking god that Beef and Broccoli was the best thing ever. Still nibbling at the food, Jack thought back to the cards full of questions still to be answered so he got up, went to the other room and swiped a few to return with. The Irishman plopped back down on the beanbag, now sitting up, his knees were touching Marks who was sitting in his own haze of comfort directly across from him. "You're turn" Jack said smiling at Mark. "When was the last time you jacked off?" the Irishman read from the card. The American raised his head which was tilted back resting on the beanbag and said very calmly "last night" he smiled his half smile and let his head fallback to its original position remembering every detail of his personal antics. "thought so" the green haired man mumbled before turning his attention to Danny and Arin "In a relationship between the two of you, who would top?" he asked now pretending like he was reading from the cards. "Definitely me" Danny said smiling as Arin shook his head "yeah right, lanky-you wish" Jack just smiled while listening to the two argue who would be the dominate one while taking mental notes the entire time.

"Let me see those" Mark said snatching most of the cards from Jack's hand. Clearing his throat he turned to the Irishman and asked "who was the last person you fantasized about". Jacks face turned red because the answer was staring him in the face-literally. "I need to take a piss" the Irishman said as he rolled off the beanbag, to the floor and stumbled his way to the bathroom. "Fucking hell"


	9. A Quiet Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward conversation and some ice cream.

The door slowly opens and Jack starts to step out of the bathroom with one exception, there was a roadblock. Mark stood directly in his path blocking the Irishman from advancing down the hallway. The red head had his eyes adverted to the ground, hands in his pockets but managed to mumble out his question "Why did you ask that question?" Jack cocked his head a bit, "What question...the whole masturbating thing? I mean, I was just playing the game and reading from the cards." Mark's face reddened "Cut the shit Jack, I just looked through all of the cards and that question was not there. Why did you ask about me jacking off last night...and before you answer I want to remind you that it's none of your damn business what I do in my own room." Mark got nothing but an eye full of green hair because Jack refused to lift his head and make eye contact. "I don't know what to tell you Mark, I was just playing the game, I meant nothin by it... now if you don't mind..." he hurried past the red head back to his place next to Danny.

Mark was relatively quiet the remainder of the evening but especially on the ride home, he seemed to be stewing in his own embarrassment. "Mark", "Yeah Jack" "I'm not sure why you're mad at me or whatever but I'm sorry" the Irishman mumbled. "I'm not mad at you, just...embarrassed I guess" mark sighed out as his shoulders slumped. Jack looked over at him "It's a natural thing, nothing to be embarrassed about, not like I've never teased the weasel before." Jack said giggling at his own phrase. "Thanks for the mental image, Jesus Jack" the red head said shaking his head. "Just drop it, ok- and keep your weasel in its cage" the American said as he pulled into the driveway. The two men entered the house in an awkward silence and made their way to the living room. 

"Where are you going?" Mark asked as Jack got up and headed towards the stairs. "Just gong to grab my laptop to check some messages and stuff." The answer seemed to suffice as the red head had no further questions, he then thought about getting on social media himself. A short bit after answering a few fan questions, reblogging art and posting a selfie or two on Twitter, the men fell into a comfortable silence with nothing more than a soft lull of the TV on some random show played in the background. The Irishman decided this was a good opportunity to work on some writing, he propped himself up in the chair facing his laptop discreetly away from Mark and typed quietly on the keyboard. "Whatcha doing" Mark asked, "oh, um, just some little project for a friend of mine" Jack shrugged off the question. The red head nodded and went back to thumbing through pages on his phone deciding to see if The Green Beacon had updated their story at all. To his pleasant surprise, there was an update just about 15 minutes ago. Mark shifted his eyes up to Jack who was busy on his computer then back down to the story 'guess I'll get caught up' he though to himself.

'Mark picked up Jack from the airport and collected him into a warm but friendly embrace taking in the coconut scent of the Irishman's shampoo' Mark paused, thinking about how he hugged Jack when he first came in and was reminded strangely of the faint scent of coconut. He shook off the coincidence and kept reading, 'The American was busy in the kitchen making omelets for breakfast as the Irishman snuck up quietly behind him....' Mark stared at the screen blankly thinking 'this writer is pretty good at getting things true to life, lucky guessing I suppose.'

"I would be willing to tie up and sacrifice a badger if it meant I could have some ice cream right now" Jack said shutting his laptop and stretching his arms over his head. Mark chuckled "I don't think any sacrifices are needed tonight, I have some in the freezer. What are you in the mood for?" he said peering into the open door. Jack came up behind the American, peering over his shoulder "Do you know you are my favorite person right now?" the Irishman smiled as he reached one arm over Mark to grab the cookie dough ice cream container with the other resting low on the American's hip. "Yesssss" the green haired man quietly cheered as he trotted over to the cabinet, his container of ice cream raised over his head like a trophy, to retrieve a couple of bowls. All of the sudden Mark was grateful his head was in the freezer because if not he would have broke out into a sweat from the contact.

The Irishman raised his spoon as if it were a pint and proposed a toast,  
"May your pockets be heavy,  
your heart be light,  
and may good luck pursue you  
morning and night...cheers"  
and with a wink, the two men clinked their spoons together and enjoyed the ice cream while standing at the counter in the dark kitchen.


	10. The rise and fall of Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has plans, Jack has other plans.

"Hey babe, when ya coming over today?" Mark could hear over the speakerphone in the front room. "I can be over in about an hour and we can talk about it, ok? I gotta go, later man." Jack responded to Danny before he disconnected the call, turning around to head up the steps to get ready, he finds Mark standing behind him, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "So what do you guys have going on today?" Mark questioned with a slight bitterness in his voice that Jack did pick up on this time. "Oh, Danny and Brian want me to come over to shoot a skit for a new NSP video. Nothing big, it should only take two or three hours. I just figured you had some recording to do and this way I could get out of your hair for a bit. I'm sure you get sick of me being around all the time." The Irishman said now with a hint of guilt behind his voice, he was staying with the red head for the week and now he felt like he was leaving him out. Really, Jack just wanted to spend time with all of his friends and get to know them all better. "Actually, I'm all caught up on recording and was just going to see if you wanted to go do something together, but that's cool man...it can wait." In reality, Mark had gotten up extra early that morning to finish up all his editing and planned a day out with the Irishman to surprise him. Thinking about the reservation he set up at his normal rock climbing facility for two, he made his way back to his room to call in and change it to one. The American was disappointed but now had some pent up aggression he needed to get out, so why not do something active like climbing.

Brian came by shortly after to pick up Jack and Mark changed into his loose shorts and sleeveless shirt to head out to his designation. As the red head was climbing, he wasn't really focusing on the task at hand, rather focusing on the Irishman...HIS Irishman. Mark's mind wandered to the green haired man's smile, his laugh, his beautiful eyes that seemed to have their own glow to them no matter what lighting they were in, his amazing personality that seemed to..."SHIT!" When the red head came to, he was laying flat on his back on the mat below him having missed that last step on the wall. He wasn't out long, really only a few seconds but it seems his shoulder took the brunt of the fall, "Son of a bitch...no, no I'm fine" Mark brushed off the employees trying to asses him for injuries. 

Later that evening, the Irishman made his way back home still on an emotional high from an exhilarating day of filming, dancing, singing to the latest NSP video. He walked through the door to be met with the vision of Mark laying asleep across the couch with a large ice pack resting on his visibly bruised shoulder. Trying his best to quietly shut the door behind him, Jack still managed to wake the red head from his sleep. "Hey" mark mumbled, sitting up slowly "Hey yourself, what the hell did you do?" the Irishman said crossing the room to sit next to Mark on the couch. "I kind of lost a fight with the climbing wall, but really it's nothing." Mark said as he removed the ice pack to reveal a large bruise that covered the back side of his shoulder "nothing my gleaming white ass, you look like hell. Here, give me that ice pack and turn around." Jack took the pack from Mark's hand and held it gently against his shoulder, placing his other hand on the back of the American's neck. "I'm taking it you fell pretty far to get a bruise like this, where else hurts?" "Just a stiff neck and lower back really nothing too bad" Mark said trying to hide the pained look on his face. The green haired man removed the ice and pushed Mark slightly forward so he was leaning sitting up on the couch keeping his upper body up with his hands. Jack proceeded to rub his thumbs into the America's lower back with moderate pressure and as soon as he hit a knot in Mark's back, the red head let out a loud, deep, lingering moan-almost a growl really- that Jack could have easily mistaken for the same noise he heard the night Mark was pleasuring himself in the next room. "Jaysus" the Irishman mumbled under his breath, currently turning close to the same shade as the other man's hair. "Sorry, it's just your hands are like magical or something...thanks, that really helped with the pain from the fall." The American turned back to face more towards the Irishman and for the split second they made eye contact, Mark could have sworn he saw it...'was that lust in his eyes or was that just my wishful thinking?' he quickly shook off the thought and flipped on the TV.

The two spent the remainder of the evening relaxing, eating pizza and doing their own thing but still enjoying the company of one and other in the same room. Mark got a notification on his phone shortly after Jack closed the lid to his laptop, a story update from The Green Beacon. The red head glanced up at his current housemate to see that he was completely absorbed into the episode of One Punch Man that was currently airing, clicked on the link directing him to the story and started reading. 

'...the pair of YouTubers spent the day rock climbing before their planned picnic in the park. Mark helped the green haired man with his harness, taking extra time to ensure it was snug and safe for his climb..." the red head glanced up to meet the eyes of his Irishman sitting right across the room, with a quick smile, he continued reading 'the two shared a kiss before they ascended the wall together, staying close by each others side, sharing smiles and flirtatious glances along the way.' Mark closed his eyes and imagined what their day could have been if Jack would have only spent it with him instead of Danny again.


	11. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has to work out his injured back, luckily Jack is there to lend a helping hand

Jack sat early in the morning eating his bowl of cereal, scrolling through social media, at the counter when Mark came shuffling into the kitchen. 

"Morning" the Irishman said brightly in between bites. "How's your back feeling?"

Mark grumbled, filling the grounds into the coffee maker, "Still really stiff but not too bad, I'm sure I can just stretch it out and be ok. I think I may do a couple laps in the pool before getting dressed for the day."

"Sounds good, let me know if you want me to help you out with any kinks in your back, that knot I worked out last night seemed pretty painful." Jack said as he rounded the counter to rinse his bowl in the sink. "Listen, I'm sorry if I abandoned you yesterday. Danny and I have just been talking about doing the video for a while so I knew it was something I wanted to get done while I was here. I guess I just...I kind of wanted to buy you dinner or something to thank you for letting me stay with you" the Irishman said with a pang of guilt in his voice.

"No problem man, we can talk about it after my swim. Help yourself to whatever games want to play- you know where everything is right?" Mark gestured towards the living room and Jack nodded in response. With that, the men split ways for a bit with the promise of spending time together in a bit. 

Mark changed into his swim trunks, glanced at his bruised shoulder in the mirror and headed down to the pool. He spent a good forty minutes vigorously swimming back and forth along the length of the pool. Meanwhile, Jack finished up some work on his laptop and decided to play a few games on the Xbox to pass the time. The two never even noticed how comfortably they have fallen into a content domestic way of being with each other. 

"Mother Fuckface how the hell did you even make that shot from way back there" Jack shouted at the screen as his character took a bullet to the back. He sat back huffing to himself "fucking hacker". The Irishman got ready to start another round as he heard a commotion coming from the back yard.

"Shit" Mark seethed through his clinched teeth trying to lift himself out of the pool. 

Jack made his was to the back sliding glass door when he saw Mark doubled over in pain, sitting on the ground next to the pool. "Mark, you alright!" Jack nearly shouted as he saw his friend on the ground.

"Yeah, peachy. Just can't fucking move anything from the waist up." the American said oozing with sarcasm. He slowly stood up and made his way to one of the lounge chairs, plopping down into the cushion. "I may actually take you up on that offer from earlier, that is if you wouldn't mind. My back is killing me right now." Mark said, knowing that asking his friend to massage his back- while just a few days ago he was masturbating to the thought of him- was not really the best idea but what options did he have.

"Oh, yeah, sure, not a problem...just aaa...lay on your stomach and I'll be right back." Jack stumbled through the sentence, if you can even call it that, as he ran to the bathroom. He remembered from earlier that there was a bottle of coco butter lotion sitting on the counter, which would work out perfectly to help him work the kinks out of Mark's back. 'Speaking of kinks....' the Irishman shook the thought of his most recent chapter out of his head. "I can't think like that, my friend actually needs me" he said out loud stairing into the mirror with the bottle of lotion in his hand.

Mark was laying on the lounge chair waiting patiently for Jack to return when he suddenly felt something freezing cold hit his back. "Shit, fucking badgers on a stick... I'm sorry about that" the green haired man said as he struggled with the bottle, accidently squirting some on Marks back.

"Jeeze, just warn a guy next time before you squirt all over him" Mark said and then paused, thinking of what he just let leave his lips. The two burst into laughter as Jack started working on the red head's back. 

"I hate asking you to do this but fuck, you are great with your hands- do you know that?" Mark said slowly sitting up after the Irishman worked his magic.

"Yeah, I guess it just kind of comes naturally. My awesomeness comes in many different forms." Jack said smirking back. "I think I'm going to go get cleaned up so we can get out of the house for a bit." and with that the green haired man retreated upstairs to gather some new clothes and hit the shower.

"I knew that little Irish bastard would come in handy some day" Mark said out loud, making his way to the kitchen for some water. He paused out of curiosity when he saw Jack's laptop sitting on the counter displayed for the world to see. The American was not prepared for what came next...

'Mark laid out on the couch, shirtless, displaying his toned slightly tanned back to the Irishman to see. Jack reached down at the request of the other and started massaging his way down the smooth supple skin of the American. He couldn't believe how quickly aroused he had become until he brushed his hand against the growing erection in his......'

"Un-fucking-believable" the red head said out loud to himself. "Jack reads this shit too? Wait..." the man scrolled down the screen, "this is unfinished...is he...is he fucking writing this shit about us?" Mark stood with his mouth open as he read the screen in front of him, worst of all, the three words that seemed to slap him directly in the face "The Green Beacon...is JACK?"


	12. Mark's not too happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering what his Irishman does in his spare time, how will Mark react to all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life, thank you for all of them.

To say that Mark was upset would be totally inaccurate, he wasn't mad...no...he was pissed. How the hell could someone who claimed to be his best friend betray him like this. What the fuck was he trying to gain out of telling everyone the intimate details of their friendship. Is this the only reason Jack was friends with him, is this the reason he wanted to stay here, with him, at his house?

So many questions rushed through Mark's head like the flood gates had opened and he was just a small branch waiting to be washed away in the chaos. "Ok, think this through" the American said to himself "There has to be a reason". 

Yes, there truly was a reason Jack decided to write things about his friends, it was boredom, nothing more nothing less-but to Mark, there had to be a deeper meaning. 'I need to confront him, but how long has this been going on?' the red head thought to himself. He quickly made his way upstairs and to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Luckily, Jack was in his own little world, enjoying an extra long shower.

Quickly powering on his computer, he tapped his foot in anticipation. "This shit has been writing about us" Mark says again to himself as the thought just keeps playin over and over again like a broken record. "Finally" he sighed as his computer loaded up and he was able to connect to the internet. Typing in "The Green Beacon" into the awaiting search bar, Mark hit the enter key like it had just kicked his dog.

Four stories came up under the authors name, one in progress and three that were completed relatively recently. Looks like the Irishman had only recently been writing but man, he had been writing. 'These stories are coming out quick, he must have a lot on his mind...let's just see exactly what that bastard's been thinking about' Mark thought to himself.

He was familiar with "The Visit" which was the green hair man's most recent endeavor, but the one just above it "More Than Friends" was new to the American. Clicking into the story, it hit Mark hard as to why Jack had focused so much of his attention to Danny. The story included very detailed information about the tall man's characteristics as well as details only the closest of friends would know. Mark read on...and on...and on, even blushing quite a bit along the way. "So that's what all the attention Jack's been giving Danny was all about" he huffed out, somewhat in relief, sitting back in his chair and pulling out his phone.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Danny said answering his phone. 

"You are not going to believe this..." Mark started, feeling it was his responsibility to tell the taller man about what their mutual friend had been up to. Directing Danny to the written work, Mark sat quietly as the man read a few pages.

"Holy fuck..." Danny sighed out

"I know, right" Mark said shaking his head.

"Right! This shit is fucking sexy, who knew that leprechaun had it in him." you could just hear the grin in Danny's voice as he yelled for Arin who was sitting at the desk across the room. "You need to see this man" he said to Arin as the Grump quickly crossed the room and leaned over the other's shoulder. Mark could hear the two laughing at the story and then bickering back and forth about who would top and who would bottom. In the case of this story, Arin bottomed, which he sulked about.

"Listen, Jack is getting out of the shower. Don't say anything yet, I need to figure out how to approach this first." the red head asked as he finished up the call 'How are they not mad about this?' he thought to himself.

Jack exited the bathroom, steam billowing out behind him, feeling refreshed and ready to face whatever came his was...so he thought.


	13. Feeding the Fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has plans to get back at his friend.

"You know, I've been thinking about where to go to dinner tonight and I think it might be more fun to cook at home" Mark said getting out of the go karts they had been racing. The two men decided they needed to get out and expel some energy, well in Mark's case, some pent up frustration. So far he had refrained from mentioning anything to the Irishman about his literary work, still contemplating the right way to approach it. Right after the green haired man ran into him on the race track just to pass him up and win the race, Mark decided to take his new found information and have some fun with it. After all, he had earned his revenge, right?

"You sucked all of the dicks out there! There was no way you can take this Irishman down" Jack rubbed it into Mark's face about his go kart win. "Are you up for one more race or should I put the poor baby to bed?" He razzed the American as they rounded back around to the entrance of the track. 

"Oh I was just going easy on you-you bastard potato child. It's on, and maybe a small wager this time to make it interesting." Mark offered up with some new found confidence.

"You're on flame boy" Jack said referring to the red head's freshly dyed hair. With that they entered the line to wait their turn and discuss the wager. "How about the looser has to make dessert for the winner tonight." Jack said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I could totally go for some home made cookies, you better be a good cook." Mark scoffed right back with an air of confidence in his voice. Within a few minutes they loaded into their cars and buckled up, "Get ready for a nice view of my ass greenie" the American laughed.

"Yeah, after I lap your slow ass old man" Jack said with determination in his voice. Then the flag was waived and the cars were off. It was a close race all along but at the end Mark mysteriously had 'car issues' and came in a close second to the Irishman.

Jack couldn't wipe the grin off his face the entire ride home and it just burned Mark up, especially since he threw the race with other plans in mind. "I know exactly what you are going to make me, a banana cream pie, and it better be good. With tons of whipped cream, and you have to serve it to me wearing a frilly apron." the green haired man said just trying to milk all of the bragging out of this victory he can get.

"Fiiiine...I guess you earned it" Mark said rolling his eyes "but I need to pick up some stuff at the grocery, so decide what we are making for dinner, I'll drop you off and run to the store." he finished, giving into the gloating.

The Irishman thought for a second and then decided on tacos, they are quick and easy to make but still one of the most delicious things to the both of them. Mark promised he would be quick at the store as he said good bye to Jack who made his way into the house with thoughts of a story that needs to be updated. 

"Maybe it should be laser tag instead of go karts" Jack said to himself as he worked on the next installment of "The Visit" to post. "I gotta move quick to get this up before Mark gets back". Jack pounded away at the keyboard, fresh inspiration blooming in his mind .

'Going into the final round of laser tag the YouTubers decided to up the stakes and place a bet on who can get a higher score...' The Irishman was quite happy with his most recent work, putting the finishing touches on and posting online just in time for Mark to return home with two large bags of groceries.

"Hey, I'm going to get started on your dessert since it needs to be refrigerated for a while" the red head said landing the bags on the counter. 

"Good, I think I'll just sit here and enjoy the view of you slaving away at my prize" Jack grinned and sat back on the stool at the kitchen counter.

Little did the Irishman know that in the short time between him posting this work and Mark arriving home, the American took some extra time sitting in the drive way catching up on his reading.

Mark grumbled to himself as he made the sweet treat for his friend "Oh, I'll give you something to write about.

The two made quick work of preparing the tacos together as they both reveled in the domestic feeling of the whole ordeal. Both had the same thing on their minds but refused to address the tension between them. It wasn't anger like Mark thought it would be or awkwardness like Jack thought, no, it was just comfortable, warm, happy and dare they say...loving. They moved in a cohesive manner as they cooked the taco meat, chopped the veggies and prepared their plates to be taken to the back patio for consumption. 

Overall the night turned out quite beautifully, Mark had picked up fairy lights which he excused himself during preparation time to string up along the ivy filled brick wall in his backyard. They both agreed that the food was delicious and the company even better. The American almost forgot that he had an ulterior motive that needed to be addressed this evening.

'Now to fuel the fanfic' Mark thought bitterly to himself "Hope you saved room for dessert, it should be ready by now." Mark said as the sun disappeared behind the skyline and the fairy lights were all that remained lighting the now intimate feeling area.

"Bring it on servant man" Jack gloated with a huge smile that couldn't possibly be removed from his face. He sat quietly and oddly happier than he had been in such a long time- as the red head retreated to the kitchen to dish up two small servings of the pie he prepared. The Irishman took a second to consume the feeling of the atmosphere and realized it felt much like a date which brought butterflies to life in his stomach. Not once during the dinner and now dessert did he think of his fanfiction, no, this was too real, too intimate. 

Mark returned with the plates and placed one in front of his own seat and walked over directly in front of Jack with the other. "Am I required to feed it to you as well or can you manage that much yourself?" The red head said in a low sultry voice, holding the plate suspiciously close to Jack's face.

"Why do I have a feeling if I said yes to that I will be wearing more that I eat." Jack said shifting his eyes quickly between Mark and the delicious looking treat in front of him.

"Do you realllllly think I'd be that mean, I did take all that time and effort to prepare this for you" Mark said, taking a step closer and baring a huge grin on his face.

"Oh shit" Jack mumbled to himself as he slowly got out of his chair then took off in a quick sprint. "NOOOOOOOOO get the fuck away from me with that, you are going to pay for this you dick." he screamed as he ran circles around the yard, winding up with his back pressed against the brick wall. 

"Where are you going to run to now Jackaboy huh, look like your backs against the wall" Mark could not rid himself of the evil grin that has plastered itself to his face. He saw his opportunity and took it, scooping up most all of the pie from the plate and chucking it at his Irishman. Sadly, his aim was off and the ivy on the wall took the brunt of the mess.

"Hah, missed me you fucking ball sack" Jack said trying to get around Mark and sprint inside- but he was not quick enough. The American grabbed his arm, pushing him back to his original position against the wall, wiping his own hand across Jack's face filling it with the remnants of the pie.

"Son. of. a. bitch." Jack said just staring at Mark in disbelief, "at least it tastes good" he chuckled licking his lips. 

"Let me be the judge of that" Mark said quickly closing the gap between that two of them, pressing Jack up against the ivy filled wall that glowed a soft white from the fairy lights, kissing him softly. Only briefly did Jack relax into the kiss and return its gentle pressure before he slowly pushed the American back from his close proximity.

"Oh god..." Jack whispered putting his hand to his lips, eyes twinkling breathtakingly in the lights, ducking past Mark and bolting to his room.

"What did I do?" Mark shook his head, dropping the now empty plate on the grass.


	14. CJ the fangirl/CJ the friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack disappears from Marks radar as he decides to get away and confide in a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say how much I love CartoonJunkie and her work so please check her out sometime if you have not heard of her...truth is, if you are a shipper like me there's probably not a chance in hell you don't know CJ! Show her your love anyway! Long live the queen.

"I need to talk to someone, are you there?" Jack typed into his phone, mind running crazy, too crazy to keep it to himself. He knew he'd have to remain discreet about his cunundrum because now Jack had no idea who he could trust anymore.

"Yeah Beanie, what's going on?" CJ responded rather quickly to the seemingly desperate text.

Jack stared at his phone for a bit trying to figure out exactly how he's going to talk about his little issue without actually talking about his little issue. "Ok, say you have a best friend that you may secretly have a crush on but you're not really sure..." he typed away as his breathing started picking up and panic sets back in.

"Go on" responded CJ to the incomplete text.

"then that friend all of the sudden kisses you" the Irishman turned a dark shade of red as he types out the words, still trying to process what just happened a short bit ago.

"OMG, well if you like them and they obviously like you back then what's the problem? Go for it, be happy!" the cartoonist responded happily to her mysterious internet friend.

"shit, I can't explain but it's way more complicated than it sounds. Are you busy tomorrow? Can we meet up?" Jack took a shaky breath knowing she was the only friend in the area he could go to about this, after all it was no secret that she enjoyed the idea of the two YouTubers together. He thought about going to Danny or Arin but they are too close to Mark and would probably force him to talk to the American about the incident before he was ready. Yeah, CJ is definitely the best choice. "One thing, I may not be who or what you expect so I need to know I can trust you with this"

"You know me pretty well by now Beanie, I'm not blabbing anything to anyone-Hell, you could be Markiplier himself and I still wouldn't talk" she responded back not having any clue how ironically close she was to the truth.

Jack closed his eyes and counted his lucky stars his instinct on trusting CJ was right "OK, I'm going to send you a link to a coffee shop near here, meet me there tomorrow at 10am, I'll be wearing a bright blue hoodie and a black hat with Jake the dog on it. More than likely, I'll sit near the back of the shop" he pressed send with the instructions and decided there was nothing left to do tonight but turn in early. Not that he was going to be getting much sleep tonight with his head reeling from tonight's incident but it was a much better option than confronting his best friend.

"Hey, is Jack there?" Mark asked in a rather frantic voice. 

"No, I haven't heard from him since we saw you guys the other day. Why, is he missing or something?" Arin asked with concern raising in his voice.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!....Arin man I screwed up royally and I have no idea what the hell to do. I think I scared the shit out of Jack and I'm afraid he won't talk to me. Can you please try to call him, I...I can't do this right now..." The red head said breaking down on the other end of the line.

"Dude, calm the fuck down. Did you two get in a fight or something?" this time Arin's voice was full of concern but remained calm.

"yeah, something like that. I woke up and he was gone...just try to get a hold of him and call me back" Mark hung up with hopes his recruits could track down his Irishman so he could try to salvage their friendship. "How am I so stupid, I didn't fucking mean for this to happen...god, why do I always fuck things up". Mark yelled to an empty house chucking his half empty coffee mug at the wall, smashing it to pieces and denting the wall.

To be honest, Mark had totally tanked his plan last night. He only wanted to get a rise out of the Irishman to see what he would write next in the fanfiction and then confront him on it. After thinking about the situation, the American really wasn't that upset about the literary work, but he still felt a ping of betrayal. Unfortunately, now that's the very least of his worries since the shit storm he created last night giving in to his deeply repressed urges.

"Jesus, how could I not-he just looked so beautiful under those soft lights. Just... the look in his eyes...I thought maybe..." Mark broke down crying and repeatedly banging his head softly against the wall with the hopes of knocking sense into himself. He loved Jack, he could see that now- now that it's too late.

"I'm here, where are you.. I don't see you" CJ typed away peering around the coffee shop.

"In the back, just come around the corner to the left. Please just don't freak out on me ok?" he took a shaky breath hoping for the best, Jack just needed someone to confide in right now.

The coffee shop Jack had chosen was luckily quiet and rather dark, filled with the musty smell of old books and vintage board games. Each cozy chair was vintage and worn but oddly relaxing, despite his fucked up memory of last night the Irishman quickly fell into a comfortable silence while relaxing in the peach colored, tall back, velvety chair and sipping his coffee.

CJ saw an elbow sticking out from behind the tall back chair facing away from the entrance covered in a bright blue hoodie so she headed towards it. She got a chill down her spine as her mouth gaped open, plopping down into the plush chair across from the green haired man.

"surpriiiiise" the Irishman said quietly doing small jazz hands in front of him forcing a half smile. 

"B-Beanie? OK, is this some kind of hidden camera thing because you cannot be serious with me right now" CJ whispered loudly, her eyes the size of saucers and face as red as Mark's hair.

"Nope" Jack said popping the p sound, "please don't freak out on me I don't think I can take it right now. Oh, and it's really good to finally meet you. Heh, I'm a big fan." He said with the smile slowly returning to his face.

"Ok, Ok, I'm cool, I'm good but can I just fangirl for one quick second?" she asked with baited breath as Jack shook his head yes. CJ let out a small squee sound and hopped up to give a hug to the Irishman. "I really can't believe it's you...you're here...you're...OMG...you...Mark...wait" she said as the situation she walked into slowly started to hit her full force. 

"Jaysus, yes CJ, you're right...you're right about everything." the green haired man said with a slight chuckle shaking his head. "Well, most everything. That's what I needed to talk to someone about..." he trailed off as the smile left his face and he adverted any eye contact.

"oh..OH! Oh god, you were talking about....you...Mark...ok...well, I see how this is slightly more complicated than I thought." It hit her like a load of bricks straight to the face, it was Mark that kissed Jack...oh god, Mark kissed Jack!!! 'Stay calm CJ, he really seems to need you right now' she thought collecting herself, pushing down the fangirl clawing to get out and bringing up the friend that is truly needed. The two chatted for quite a long time, hitting it off well and truly, CJ helped Jack clear his head and get his thoughts straight.

"I love your writing but Ihave to ask, you know, for personal reasons...how much of what you write is true?" the cartoonist asked almost dreaming of the scenarios she had only read about.

"More than you may realize, I mean, I'm staying with Mark right now kind of studying more of his quirks to add something more personal to the stories-but he doesn't know that, actually he might kill me if he ever found out." Jack said with a slight shameful blush on his face. He explained a bit more of what he meant as well as getting to an idea that was eating away at him since the kiss. "Do you think you could do some art for me, it's rather specific?"

CJ's eyes lit up again with creative excitement "Jack, anything you need, I'm at your service."

He described the scene he wanted with great detail, wanting the background to contain a brick wall filled with ivy and lit with fairy lights. Two figures against the wall, kissing softly- the cartoonist sighed imagining the scene as he described exactly what happened when they kissed. Honestly, he did freak out...bad...but he loved it and wanted to remember every little detail. The Irishman knew CJ could help him with that perfectly.


	15. The Conversation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is worried, Jack is missing and Danny just wants them to talk

Mark damn near wore a rut in the floor pacing back and forth between the kitchen and front door 'patiently' waiting for some kind of word from his Irishman. "Fuck, what if he's in trouble, or got lost or hurt. His shit's still here so he couldn't have gone far." The red head said in his worried state.

He decided that pacing was doing him no good and calling Jack over and over has proved to be a fruitless endevor so he chose to try to clear his mind with social media. Popping up his Twitter app, Mark scrolled through his friends random thoughts until he landed on a familiar green eyeball sitting right there in the small box next to the statement "Gotta clear my head for a bit, I don't think things could be any more fucked right now." Jack had posted the blurb merely 2 hours ago, but left no clue as to his whereabouts.

It's lunchtime but Mark isn't hungry, no, in fact his stomach is turning so he decides to call for an update from the search party. "Anything from him yet, I'm gong crazy here?" the red head asked as soon as Arin picked up the call. 

There was a slight pause and an audible sigh before Arin spoke up "Yeah, but now's not really a good time. He's pretty upset over whatever the hell happened between you two. He won't say anything and I've never seen this potato so quiet, it's a bit freaky."

Mark fell into a slouched sitting position on the couch as his eyes started to water. "Can you...can you tell him I fucked up, I'm really sorry and to please come home?" he managed to get out no louder than a mumble.

Arin peeked over his shoulder to the Irishman sitting curled up on the large beanbag chair, eyes closed but not sleeping-almost like he was trying to block out the world. "No can do, not right now anyway. Danny just got back from picking him up about 15 minutes ago and he's barely moved a muscle. He doesn't seem mad, just dazed...Look, just give him a bit and see if this blows over, I'll call you later. Mark....calm the fuck down, everything will be ok." the Grump said as he ended the call.

The two men were at odd with what happened last night in their own way. Mark is silently beating himself up vowing to repress his feelings again and just try to salvage their friendship. Jack on the other hand, is silently exploring a part of him that has remained uncharted territory for quite a while- his sexuality. Yes, both have feelings for each other that break the spectrum of friendship over to romantic and lustful but neither are really willing to fully embrace the idea. The kiss was definitely what the two YouTubers both needed but maybe at a different time or a different universe.

Danny made his way over to Jack, deciding he had enough time to stew in whatever thoughts were running through that green head of his, and plopped down next to him. He pulled the Irishman over so his head was resting on his shoulder and started carding his fingers through the soft green locks. "Do you want to talk?" the tall man asked quietly trying not to rile up the younger man. 

"No...yes....hell, I don't know man. I don't even know how to begin with this one" Jack huffed out in a loud whisper. "I just..I think coming here was a mistake and don't get me wrong, hanging out with you guys has been fun, it's just..." he trailed off not knowing how to complete his thought.

"Jesus did you guys get it on or something, I don't think I've ever seen you speechless like this." Danny said only half joking. Jack looked up at him with his eyes glazed over and then let out a huff followed by a tear or two. "Shit man, I had no idea..."

"Fuck...No Dan we didn't do anything like that...he just...we made dinner together.." Jack started as he spilled the story to Danny about the evening and how it felt like a date and even ended in a kiss. "Is it wrong that I kind of liked it?" he whispered into the taller man's shoulder.

"Not at all, Mark may be an ass sometimes and is shit at thinking things through but his heart is in the right place. If that's what happened, it sure sounds like it was planned out to happen that way in his mind. You're going to need to get your answers from him man, this is out of my jurisdiction." Danny finished, looking at Jack and urging him to go back home and talk to Mark about it.

About an hour later, Jack agreed to let Arin drive him back to Mark's house. He entered the front door to find the American sitting at the kitchen counter, head resting on his folded arms audibly snoring. Jack chuckled to himself at the sight and tried to close the front door as quietly as possible but of course any little noise was bound to wake Mark right now. As the door clicked shut, his head shot up revealing puffy eyes and a slight line of drool running down the side of his mouth. He quickly hopped up from the stool and stood a few feet from the Irishman "Hi" was all that Mark could muster.

"Hey" Jack returned quietly. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go change really quick but I'll be back down and maybe we can chat for a bit." and without waiting for any sort of approval from the other, the green haired man quickly made his way upstairs. He realized that the skinny jeans he was wearing simply would not do, no, he needed to be comfortable since this will probably be a long complicated conversation. With that, he slipped on his comfy pajama pants and gave himself a quick pep talk.

'You can do this...he's your friend first and foremost...don't say anything fucking stupid and just keep it simple. You're leaving in a few days anyway so you can get through this.' Jack thought to himself while lightly hopping around the room almost in a jog trying to pump himself up for what was to come. 'just hear him out, tell him you don't feel that way and move on' the Irishman lied to himself just to get through the remainder of his trip. He really did fall for Mark, hell, you may even say he fell in love with him but the idea of not only a long distance relationship but his first same sex relationship left a lump in his throat that he just wasn't comfortable with swallowing right now.

Mark sat down stairs contemplating how he was going to approach the conversation, how he was going to explain his motive for last night and then address the fanfictions he knew Jack was writing. Fuck fueling the fire for the sake of the fiction, Mark knew they were not living in that story, rather a much more serious story unfolding right in front of his eyes. 

With that thought, Jack slowly descended the stairs, eyes adverted to the ground until he stood right in front of the red head. Mark stood up to face Jack, as the green haired man raised his eyes with a furrowed brow almost questioning out loud where they should start he let out a small sigh and just stared. Instead of the topics Mark had lined up in his head to discuss, he went ahead and fucked the situation up again.

Mark leaned forward and kissed his Irishman, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other softly running though his hair. There was no fight, no running and no denying that deep down they both wanted...no...needed this right now.


	16. So Much for Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they let their emotions take over with the promise to talk about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to ruin the mood or anything, just keep in mind this is not real life. Mark and Jack are just characters in a story-sorry this is so long. As you were.

'Is this really happening? Am I letting this happen? Am I too far in to stop it?' It was hard to just give in and enjoy the moment when Jack had so many questions running through his head. The Irishman tensed up and pulled back, staring with his mouth slightly gaping open, he seemed to physically shake his head when all the sudden- "Fuck it" came out in a loud huff. Jack grabbed mark's face and brought their lips back together in a bit rougher, sloppier and definately more passionate kiss. 

Mark was worried but only for a second, he had no problem melting into the impromptu make out session. There was no smiling into the kisses or grasping at each others bodies, no, it was as if the men were afraid to even move their hands for fear of the other bolting. The red head peeked one eye open while mid kiss to see the Irishman's...HIS Irishman's brows furrowed as if he were almost in pain. Pausing the kiss and leaning their foreheads together "Please say something, I'm dying here" Mark said breathlessly.

"No talking, not yet" Jack said back barely above a whisper as he pulled Mark over to the couch, sitting them down side by side. He ran his hand down the front of the soft red t-shirt of the muscular man sitting beside him, merely ghosting the touch. The green haired man's breath stuttered as he assessed his new playground. "Jaysus Mark, do you know how beautiful you are" he said, staring more at his fingers dancing along the man's abdomen more so than the man himself.

Mark just smiled his half smile not really knowing what to say in fear of the smaller man bolting on him again. He decided to lightly place his fingers under the scruffy chin of the Irishman and lift his sights to meet his own. They sat in silence staring as if to ponder how their worlds are changing right before their eyes, but are they ready for that kind of change to happen?

Too many questions to answer but obviously they are going to have to wait as Jack crawled over to straddle Mark's lap and slowly kiss at his cheek, then his forehead, his other cheek and with as sigh, reconnected to his lips. Mark's hands slowly and gently found their way to his Irishman's waist, creeping under the hem of his shirt and brushing up the soft skin of his back.

Finally, Mark got the reaction he was looking for, Jack smiled into their kiss. He took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss even further licking the man's bottom lip. The green haired man was keen on picking up on Mark's body language as he slightly parted his lips to allow the other's tongue to enter. There was no fight for dominance, Jack knew he could not be trusted with taking the reigns. 

"Can I take this off?" Mark whispered against Jacks lips, tugging at his shirt-Jack just nodded, not wanting to break the kiss for too long. Shortly after, the red head lost his shirt as well which gave Jack a whole new territory to explore with his hands. "I said it once and I'll say it again, and again and again, if you'll let me....your hands are magical" Mark smirked.

Jack snapped his eyes up to meet Marks thinking of the long term intent behind that comment, with a question on the Irishman's lips, he changed his train of thought. "I'm leaving...like, going upstairs...to your room....follow me if you want." He slowly raised himself from the American's lap and made his way to the others room...Alone.

Mark just sat on the couch with his mouth gaping open not really believing what's happening at the moment, if he follows the Irishman, then what? If he stays put does he really convey the message he needs to get across? The red head is not sure how long he's lost in thought of the potential situations that could happen, two minutes, ten minutes, who knows. Panic starts to set in, has he waited too long, is the window of opportunity with his Irishman passed-there's only one way to find out.

Jack sits nervously on the end of the bed as Mark enters his room, his eyes slowly raise to meet the red head's "I was starting to think you weren't coming" he said to the nearly breathless man standing in the doorway.

"Just a lot to take in right now but I'm realizing it's best not to really think at the moment" Mark let his train of thought trail off as he crossed the room to his awaiting Irishman. They quickly reconnect in a passionate kiss as Mark fell to his knees in front of Jack. He wraps his arms around the slender waist of the green haired man and buried his face into his chest.

They enjoyed the embrace for a moment before Jack tugged at his arms, "Come up here with me", Mark followed crawling over the Irishman who was scooting in unison up to the middle of the large bed. Mark looked down at the beautiful blue eyed man below him..."I never thought I'd get to look at you like this" the red head said ghosting his lips over Jack's neck then returning his gaze to Jack. 

Slowly and nervously, Mark ground his hips into the man's below him to which Jack let out a shaky breath. He increased the pressure of the movement until the other met his intensity. They were both moving together, pawing at each other and lightly kissing in between heavy breaths and quiet moans. 

"Stop, stop for a second" Jack said lightly putting his hands on Mark's chest. The American raised up on his elbows to meet the blue eyes of the other. "You have got to loose the jeans, they are really uncomfortable."

"yeah ummm yeah, here, just a second" Mark said as he quickly struggled with his zipper. Jack just laughed at him. The men both wound up shedding their pants, leaving them in their skivvies. Returning to their position before, Jack allowed Mark to grasp the back of his knees and lift them to his side. With Jack's legs now wrapped around the American above him they continued their kissing and grinding with no words but heavy breaths. 

The Irishman was the first to take the plunge, he lowered his hand from the red head's shoulder, slowly trailing it down his chest to his awaiting member. Mark growled into Jack's neck as the smaller man grasped and slowly stroked his erection through his tight purple briefs. 

"Please Jack...god please don't run away again, I need you too much." Mark said rubbing his temple against his Irishman's neck, breathing in his scent. Jack just continued with his movements, now pushing down the waist band of the red head's briefs to make skin contact. Mark returned the favor.

The two men, now pumping effortlessly into the other's hand, decided they were going to need a little help to make this comfortable. Mark paused for a brief moment to reach in his bedside table, fumbling through the drawer he pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. He squeezed some into the palm of his hand and returned his attention to his awaiting Irishman "Let me" he said gesturing towards Jack's hand which was grasped tightly around Mark's erection. 

The American then grasped both of their overly excited members into his lubricated hand, pumping them in unison. They both bucked their hips to the motion, breathing heavy and kissing like their life depended on it.

"Oh fucking shit balls, Mark...I am...oh Jaysus how do you possibly feel this good?" Jack said, finally raising his voice louder than a whisper. "Ahhhh, ssssshit" the Irishman said as his voice cracked like a thirteen year old. "Mark, I'm gonna cum...god, I'm so close" 

The American sped up his hand with the encouraging words from the smaller man below him. "Me too baby, you feel so good against me, I don't want to stop...ever" shortly after, Jack released onto his stomach and Mark's hand. He then batted the American's hand away, grabbing his member and helping him to his own release. They laid there in their own mess and heavy breaths for a few moments before they ended with a soft sweet kiss.


	17. Puppet Master Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, you just need to read on....there's definitely trouble in paradise.

After the evening's escapades, the two men were pretty spent and even though it was still early, they decided to forego dinner for some snuggles and a nap. Jack wound up being the little spoon, to which he was grateful since he was always cold and enjoyed being wrapped in Mark's body heat. They quickly fell asleep around the same time with lingering smiles plastered to their faces.

The Irishman was woken up by an aggressive but not unpleasent feeling behind him, yes, you guessed it, Mark was rutting up against him in his sleep and all his naked glory. His noticeably throbbing erection was slotting up perfectly between the Jack's bare cheeks as he was held in an unconscious death grip. He thought for a moment about just enjoying the moment but it quickly became too intense too quick. The green haired man grabbed the other's forearm pulling it away from him with as much force as it was gripping him back.

"Mark, Mark, no...please stop...it's too much, I'm not ready for this." Jack said in a panic as he made his way to the other side of the bed, wrapping himself in a large blanket seemingly almost full of shame from the situation.

"What...ugh...what's going on?" Mark said in a sleepy daze as he quickly assessed the situation. "Oh, shit! Jack, I'm so sorry... I just...I was dreaming and...I'm sorry." He stuttered out reaching out to touch Jack's arm in a form of apology-to which Jack pulled back.

"It's ok, It's ok, it was just too much...I, I'm going to go lay down in the other room if you don't mind. I'm still tired and just...yeah..." The Irishman said stumbling out of bed, taking the blanket with him to help hide some of the shame, uncomfortable feelings as well as his naked body- he was overwhelmed.

"Jack please, I really didn't mean to...ya know" Mark seemed to plead his case to Jack, motioning to his very noticeable erection peeking through the sheet. who was already out the door. "Guess he just needs some space then...shit.." he said letting his head hit the pillow behind him and just staring at the ceiling not really knowing what else to do. He had fucked up yet again.

The green haired man closed the door to the guest room behind him leaning against it to catch his breath. "What the fuck was that?" He said to himself raising his weary body from his leaning position on the door and making his way to the bed. "I need to clear my head..I just can't...shit..fuck..GOD DAMN IT!" Jack cursed at himself as he grabbed his laptop and opened his latest installment of "The Visit" to drain his brain into. 

The man typed away about issues he knew would be too personal if anyone had the slightest idea of who he actually was. Very detailed information was burned into the screen as tears started streaming down the Irishman's cheeks. Most of the details were happy, that was until he got to the situation that was the most fresh in his mind. He doesn't know why waking up to Mark rutting against him bothered him so much, maybe it was because this is totally uncharted territory that he was being forced to explore against his will, or maybe it was that he liked it too much even though Mark was in a deep dream state and not exactly consenting to the actions either. Regardless, his emotions came fast and full of passion to the pages of the fanfiction as he quickly finished everything he needed to say about the evening. Without a second thought, he published the very personal details of him and his best friend for the world to see.

Jack checked his emails shortly after he published his work and happily saw an email from CJ with a file attached.

"Hope it's what you were looking for, I have to say this is probably my favorite work to date. Thanks for trusting me with it Beanie! CJ" she had sent over the picture he asked her to make detailing the two men's first kiss. 

The Irishman opened the file and let out a deep sigh...it was perfect, fairy lights reflecting in their eyes and all. He added the image as a cover photo for his work, shut down his laptop and laid back into the 'not as comfortable as Mark's' bed and closed his eyes to relax for a bit.

Relax he did, but only for a short bit. "What the FUCK is this shit?" Mark came storming through the door, waking the sleeping Irishman and heaving his phone dangerously close to Jack's unsuspecting head, hitting the wall and shattering it to pieces. "Is this all just a joke to you, Am I just a fucking puppet in your little story?"

Jack honestly had no clue where this aggression came from, no idea what the red head was yelling about. "What the hell, you could have hit me...the fuck are you going on about?" Irishman yelled in retort.

The American was visibly shaking, fists clenched tight and face dangerously red "Don't give me that shit, you know exactly what I'm talking about. That fucking story Jack...how dare you...how fucking dare you put all of our business out there for the sake of your pathetic little fanfiction!" Mark refused to lower his voice much less let go of his temper as he spit out the words through clenched teeth, "I thought you actually cared, I was actually stupid enough to think this was real and not just a pawn in your stupid game" He said as the tears started. "Is your life so pathetic that you have to write about me to get attention? Jack, after this bull shit, you need to leave and just..don't contact me again...I can't...I can't be played with like some toy just to gage my reactions and fuel your little story...I'm not only embarrassed but I'm fucking hurt Jack...really fucking hurt." The tears refused to stop as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Jack just sat in the bed, feeling like a complete unwanted stranger around his best friend...or former best friend "What the hell...Oh my god...he knows, he fucking read the story." he said putting both of his hands over his mouth almost willing his body to suffocate itself out of shame.


	18. Thanks for a good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is hurt and lashes out, Jack decides it's time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came out so soon, there are certain aspects of this story that are eating away at me and I want to get them out ;)

It is no secret that Mark has a temper but with that temper comes the need to hurt whoever has hurt him in return. He know's it's not right and really a trait he needs to work on, but for now, his gut reaction is to lash back out at Jack and make sure the Irishman is hurting as bad as he is. How could Jack use him and lie about actually having feelings for him just to fuel his own guilty pleasure. "bastard..." Mark mumbled to himself stewing in his own thoughts. "Two can play at that game".

Jack had spent a few minutes, that felt like an eternity, sitting on the bed just trying to collect his thoughts. 'Maybe it's best if I just leave and try to talk to him once I get home' he thought as he picked the loose skin around his finger nails-a nervous habit of his. The Irishman heaved himself off of the bed, quickly got dressed and packed his bags, tears blurring his vision the entire time. Luckily there was a small hotel near the airport with open rooms and an Uber surprisingly close by. 

The green haired man made arrangements with both and left the guest room, he was hoping to stop by Mark's room, knock on the door, and let him know he was leaving. Unfortunately he was met with an envelope tapped to door, grabbing it off the door he nervously opened it. There was a fifty dollar bill along with a note that read.

"Thanks for the decent fuck  
Leave my house key on the kitchen counter  
and get lost  
-M"

You know how puppies really don't mean to do things wrong like chew on your shoe or pee on the floor and that look they get when they are confronted about it. Imagine Mark getting that look from a small puppy with big blue eyes and a green floof on its head, then him kicking it while it felt it's worst. Yeah, that about explains this situation.

Slipping the money and letter back into the envelope, Jack just tore it in half, money and all, and slipped it under the door. He then grabbed his suitcase, carried it downstairs, left the key and waited for his ride outside. The crying stopped after this, he was simply numb at this point.

Mark on the other hand had made his way to the shower, almost. He had the water running at the perfect temperature but sat on the side of the bath tub just staring at the ground. He loved Jack so much and hated what he just did but he truly needed the Irishman to hurt as badly as he did. The American just knew it was a one sided love that he thought for sure Jack had reciprocated last evening but no, it was simply to build a scene and get more views on his story. "I can't believe that fucker just used me...selfish prick" he said out loud but sadly there was no one there to listen. He knew the note was a total dick move but he truly needed Jack to feel it, feel how much this broke him.

The Irishman made his way to the newly booked hotel room, home for the next three days-unless he could get a flight home sooner, put the key card in the slot and made his way inside. He needed to really think about this and find out exactly where he went wrong, well, he already knew the answer but he needed to just think anyway. "What the fuck is wrong with me. why do I just fuck things up? I love him so much" the green haired man said resting his eyes into the palms of his hands. His head shot up after a few moments, "ENOUGH!" he yelled, deciding to break out his laptop and search for a return flight to Ireland as soon as possible. It didn't take long for him to find one. Yeah it was expensive being a last minute flight, but it was worth it just to get the hell out of there. 

There was one last thing for Jack to take care of before trying to get a little sleep before his flight in the morning, that was making one last update to his fanfiction. So he wrote: 

"The two YouTubers did not live happily ever after because Jack is an ass that does nothing but ruin things.   
He deserves nothing.  
The End  
Now Fuck Off."


	19. A Video Outs a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's had his hands full lately and Mark doesn't seem too happy with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I'm happy with this chapter, it could have gone many ways but here it is regardless. If anything it is here to progress the story.

Three months have passed since Jack returned to rainy old Ireland bringing with him good and bad memories along with a major self realization. Jack is bisexual. He has always sort of known but never fully embraced it until the incident with Mark. Upon returning home, the thought was fresh in his mind and he had wondered if he was just attracted to Mark or if it was to having a male partner that excited him. For now, the thought became quickly repressed as he healed from not only loosing a potential perfect lover, but his best friend.

Mark had been so cruel to Jack but the Irishman knew he deserved every bit of it. He shared their deepest, darkest, most vulnerable moments together for the whole world to judge them on and really should be punished for that. Still, he loved Mark deeply, not a single misunderstanding was going to change that. Sadly, the American never reached out to him past the point of him leaving and Jack was too embarrassed to try to contact him in return.

The red headed man had not fared much better, he was riddled with guilt, fear and sadness and felt as if his whole world had crashed upon him. Mark kept telling himself that it would pass but it didn't, three months later and he was still hurting...bad. His friend Tyler had just recently moved to LA and Mark immediately found himself clinging to Tyler like a safety net. He filled that best friend roll for Mark quickly as the two became inseparable, filming videos, playing games, even the occasional double date Tyler would set up with girls he met at the grocery. Nothing could ever replace Jack but it was a good distraction.

That was until recently, Mark decided to take some time to catch up on his friend's videos, avoiding the Irishman of course, when he clicked on Pewdiepie's channel. 'Jack's new Bae' was the name of the video, he hovered over it and hesitated to click on it. Curiosity killed the cat, and Mark's heart. The video consisted of Jack's visit to Felix's place, they decided to rent a big hotel room for the three day party. The video started out in the pool at the hotel- Marzia was sitting on Felix's shoulders and Jack was on..."Who the fuck is that?" Mark choked out. There was the tiny Irishman, grinning from ear to ear, playing chicken with Marzia in water and sitting on the shoulders of a very tall, moderately built man.

The four of them were playing in the pool as one of Felix's friends filmed them from the sidelines. Mark literally felt his heart break in a million pieces, he had let him go directly into the arms of another. Mark knew Jack would not wait forever but he thought at least the green haired man would try to contact him and talk things through. "Fucking hell, I guess I was right all along, he never even cared about me" Mark said as he teared up and quickly clicked out of the video.

That night, Jack realized what Felix had posted and decided he needed to explain, especially since he wasn't officially 'out' yet. After about a thousand apologies and an offer to take down the video fron Felix, he quickly set up an impromptu filming area in the hotel to spill his not so little secret in a third video of the day. "My social media accounts have been going mad so I am, just this once, going to address the elephant in the room" Jack took in a deep breath and proceeded. "A few months back I went through....some stuff...and came to the realization that I am in fact Bisexual. This may come as a shock to some of you and I'm sorry I have to be so blunt about the whole thing but I know a lot of you saw Felix's video today and I wanted to quickly squash any rumors. I met Malachi, the man from the video, about three weeks back and we hit it off immediately. He's been there for me while I was going through some really personal stuff and, I don't know, things just kind of went from there. I would really appreciate your support, this is a major change for me and I'm still getting used to it but we really do care about each other so that's that. Before you ask, no Mali is not going to be joining me in videos or anything like that, honestly you won't notice a difference at all, other than me being happier than usual I guess" Jack said looking down at his hands blushing. With that out of the way, he added a few more words about not being afraid to be yourself along with his outro and ended the video.

Jack let out a long shaky breath and closed his eyes, still sitting in front of his laptop. Unfortunately the first image that came to his head was not that of his now boyfriend but that of a red headed American man he still secretly longed for. Yes, Mali was a good distraction and an wonderful man but he could never replace the feelings that still lingered in his heart.

Mark cried, and cried and cried like he never really had before- like a total ugly cry. He tried to be strong but just couldn't do it so he called up Tyler to come over so he could vent. He spilled everything, from the first kiss, to their intimate night, to the fanfictions, there was no holding back-like the Markiplier flood gates had opened upon Tyler and there was nothing Tyler could do but take it all in. Mark wiped his eyes roughly with the palm of his hands, "I just thought that everything we've been through together, we would have come out together too, but I guess not. It's not something I ever thought I'd say but when I was with Jack...it just felt right." At that moment, Mark wished he could drink, just to numb the feelings for now, just so he could forget for a bit, but no, he had to face it-to own it. He let Jack go.

The American fell into a slump which didn't go unnoticed, to which the Septiplier shippers were merciless and having no idea what the two men had actually been through, they pushed Mark to go get his Irishman. He wanted to address it, he wanted it to stop but he wanted Jack to see it at the same time, they should be together-regardless of everything that had happened. Water off a duck's back, he could look past all of the hurt feelings if it just meant Jack really and truly cared about him and it wasn't all a lie. In all reality, he knew it wasn't true, Jack didn't care about him...so he thought and so he would continue to think since his pride got in the way of their true happiness together.


	20. What Did You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Malachi have a conversation

Jack's head lulled back into the soft pillow below him as he shut his eyes enjoying the soft caresses of the man resting above him. "This is...I've never done this before so just, please forgive me if I need to go slow with it." he said in a soft, shy voice. He knew he could trust the other man with this intimate moment so the Irishman willingly gave his body over to him. Lubing up his fingers, the dark haired man slowly kissed Jack as a distraction and started to circle his entrance with his fingers. The Irishman took in a quick breath as he felt the others finger enter him, resting for a moment allowing Jack to adjust to the feeling, then start his slow movements. 

After a few moments of passionate kisses and slow steady prodding, the dark haired man added a second finger, stretching Jack in preparation for his first time. The green haired man tensed at the feeling of being stretched beyond his comfort level "take some deep breaths for me baby, you're tensing up and I don't want to hurt you. Breathe with me love." the man said as he looked lovingly into Jack's eyes. The trust between the two men was unmoving, they breathed together as the motion continued. Finally, Jack let out a low and very sensual moan of approval as the other man hit him in that oh so sweet spot while nibbling at Jack's neck.

"I need you now, I need you in me...please take me, fuck just take me" Jack said in a breathy plead while scratching at the other man's back. The other man propped himself up between Jack's legs, lining himself up with his entrance and leaned down letting his lips ghost over the Irishman's ear. "Before we do this, I need you to know that I love you...I love you so much." Jack leaned his head back to make eye contact, it was the first time someone has genuinely said they loved him. He looked deep into those dark brown eyes and said "I love you too Mark, I always have."

"Hey, hey Jack, wake up.." Malachi said shaking Jack awake from his deep sleep "I think we need to have a talk".

The Irishman was startled awake "Wha...what's going on... what's wrong...what the hell time is it?" he said trying to shake off his slumber to give his attention to his seemingly distraught partner.

"I'm assuming this Mark is Markiplier, right?" Mali asked, clearly not happy with being woken up to the sound of Jack moaning that name. The men had only spent a few nights together with very limited sexual contact that surpassed kissing and touching but this is definitely not the way Mali had planned on being woken up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack said with guilty concern in his voice.

"Mark, you were saying Mark in your sleep...in a...an enjoyable way I guess. I know you guys were friends but I really don't know how good of friends you guys were." Mali said using the finger quotations as he said the word friends.

"Jaysus, It's three in the morning Mali and if I said anything in my sleep I really didn't mean to and it's not like it meant anything to me- it was probably just a dream. Honestly I don't remember dreaming at all, especially about Mark- it's not like we even talk anymore." the Irishman said trying to calm his seeming distraught boyfriend down a bit. "Listen, we will talk about this later, I promise but you have nothing to worry about, I'm with you and I'm happy to have you in my life." With that, Jack snuggled into the taller man's arms and they both went back to sleep.

Jack didn't lie often, it actually made him feel physically ill but in this case, he lied his ass off. He remembered the dream, as a matter of fact, he laid the rest of the night wide awake thinking about it. The longer he was in this relationship with Malachi, the more he got used to lying about his feelings for Mark. He truly enjoyed Mali's company but he really felt like it was more of a distraction than anything but he stayed with it thinking he could maybe learn to love him after all, Mali was a sweet and extremely attractive guy. 

Mali was a nurse in the ER at the local hospital and met Jack after the Irishman had to visit to get stitches in his finger. Jack was cooking dinner for one yet again as his hand accidently slipped, cutting a large gash into the side of his finger. It required two stitches which is where Mali came in, there was an immediate physical attraction between the two. The nurse tall, slender yet muscular with dark brown hair, scruffy yet well groomed face and hazel eyes that at times turned green with changes in his mood. As he stitched Jack up, Jack just stared at his eyes that were so full of concentration and passion for healing him. The Irishman realized that that's exactly what he needed, to be healed. The two talked for a bit, realizing they had quite a bit in common and Mali was even familiar with Jack's channel but not a total crazed fan girl over it. They agreed to meet for coffee the next day and the rest was history. Jack had something to fill the void and wash away the silence-he felt content with that.

Mali was a great cook and told Jack that he would love to cook for him so he didn't accidently cut himself again, noting Jack's rather clumsy nature. The green haired man really liked his sense of humor as well as his cooking, it seemed like a great match with one exception- Mali wasn't Mark. He was like a filler Mark for the void the real Mark left. Regardless, for the most part, it did the trick, Jack mostly felt happy again.

The next morning the two men talked as promised, Mali made banana nut oatmeal for the two of them as Jack made the coffee. It was very domestic, yet nothing exciting which is kind of the story of their short relationship. The Irishman spilled the beans on his relationship with Mark, leaving out a few details he felt weren't important-like their bedtime escapades and the fanfictions he has since abandoned writing for the time being. It's not like he was ashamed of it, it's just he didn't want to bring up that certain memory or make Mali too jealous or mad at him for saying Mark's name in his sleep. 

"So just a kiss huh? So then what happened between you two that made you not talk?" Malachi asked with a suspicious tone in his voice. Deep down he knew he wasn't getting the whole truth but he wasn't willing to push too much right now.

"Yeah, he actually really caught me off guard with it and I sort of freaked out because I wasn't expecting it. Mark always said he wasn't attracted to men and, at the time, I didn't realize I was either. I guess we just felt uncomfortable with the whole thing and just decided not to really talk anymore" Jack said, as he was lazily pushing his breakfast around the bowl but not really eating much.

The conversation seemed to satiate Mali's questions about Mark but not his suspicions. He knew there was more that his boyfriend wasn't sharing with him so he decided to just keep an extra watchful eye when it came to anything that had to do with Mark. Not that he was really the jealous type, actually the nurse was rather laid back and would be pretty much the perfect boyfriend if it weren't for Jack still being hung up on Mark.

Then it happened, the day Jack had been dreading came. He was asked to attend Pax, a convention that hosted lots of YouTubers, including Mark. Every year since Jack had been attending Pax, he had been asked to be a part of the Markiplier and friends panel and this year was no exception. 

"Fuckin hell, why did this come so late, this says it's in two weeks" Jack said as he read the email. 

"What's that darling?" Mali said sitting next to the Irishman on the couch as he was watching tv.

"Oh, umm...just a convention I do every year. I just now got the invite and it's two weeks away. I just have so much shit to do to get ready for these things..." Jack trailed off.

Mali turned to him, resting his arm around the smaller man's shoulder, "What can I do to help? How about you go start doing what you need to do and I will make you some of my world famous cookies. Ok, not really world famous but they're damn good."

"Heh, sounds good sweetness. The videos are only part of the problem though, you know how we had that conversation about Mark...well, I was asked to be on his panel again this year and it just feels, I don't know, kind of weird." Jack flipped close his laptop and crossed his legs on the couch, resting against Mali.

The taller man moved his arm away and just stared at Jack for a short minute "You still have feelings for him, don't you? Is this something I should worry about, I mean, I know we haven't been together that long but you guys have history together."

Jack just pulled Mali's arm back in place, "You have nothing to worry about, that bridge has been burned long before it was crossed." He knew it was another lie but he just couldn't bring himself to hurt the other man's feelings. After all, it seemed there was no chance of ever reconciling anything with Mark ever again.

The nurse sat up quickly with a grin on his face, "How about I come with you, then maybe you can introduce me to Mark and I can put some of these insecurities behind me. I mean, I really care about you and I want to make it work but for some reason, I just can't put these worries out of my head"

"Oh, umm... well I guess that's an option..I...ummm...yeah, sure. That should be great." The green haired man said mustering up as much enthusiasm as possible. He knew this was a really bad idea but it may help distract him while he was around Mark. It was only for a few days then back home to normal...right?


	21. Crowded Lobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pax is just going to awkward at best.

"Fucking damnit all to hell you mother fucking hairy ball sack" Jack yelled as he threw his headphones down and was finishing up one of his videos that would be uploaded for his trip. This was a particular infuriating game that he was struggling with, "go suck a badger..." he sighed, falling back into his chair munching on a rather delicious cookie. 

He recieved a text after the louder than normal (if that's possible) outbreak 'You ok honey, need a break or backrub'. It was from Malachi who was sitting downstairs in the living room reading a book. 

The Irishman opted for both and made his way down to take the nurse up on his offer for a backrub, he did give phenomenal backrubs. "Hey, sorry for that, that game just sucked balls. I couldn't get past that fucking boss for anything"

Mali started laughing "I could tell. So are you about ready for the trip, I'm actually getting really excited even though I couldn't get the whole time off work." He tried his best but has to leave after the second day of the four day convention due to some new training at work that he couldn't get out of.

Jack leaned into the touch of the nurse sitting behind him rubbing his shoulders with his strong hands "Just a little more editing left but outside of that, I should be all done. Sucks you have to leave early but it should be fun" He decided to opt out of saying how nervous he was about the impending trip and what was to come. The thought of facing Mark again left him excited yet so nervous that he felt physically sick at times. To top that off he agreed to take Mali into the line of fire and introduce him to Mark, but who knows, maybe the red head is over the whole incident and has moved on himself. Then he received the text.

"Don't get any ideas, I only requested you to be on the panel because it's what the fans were wanting. Nothing more. -M"

Mark had been thinking for a week now on how to approach the Irishman about the panel, he knew their fans had expected them to be all buddy buddy but he just couldn't bring himself to do it on his own. Although there was lingering bitterness about the situation, he was mostly over it and if he was being completely honest with himself he missed Jack like crazy. As if a huge piece of him was missing that could only be filled with that stupid potato child of a man. The red head knew Jack was spoken for though, so he had to do the one thing he could do to protect his fragile heart-push the Irishman away and make Jack think he hated him.

The red head was the first of the two to arrive at the hotel to check in with his best friend and right hand man Tyler in tow. "You sure you're going to be ok man, you seem nervous as all hell." Tyler said with great concern in his voice, eyes shifting around the busy lobby keeping an eagle eye out for a floof of green in the crowd. 

"For the last time Tyler, I'm fine. I'm just going to stick to my schedule and lay low then get the hell out of here." Mark said, pulling his hat further down over his head and snuggling into his hoodie. He was not looking forward to running into Jack since the wounds were still too new and to top it off, Jack already moved on. Mark told himself it would get easier eventually but damnit, when you fall in love with someone just to find out they didn't love you in return, it's not that easy to just get over. Then he heard it, that loud ass laugh that just bounced off of the ceiling and shot straight through him, that laugh that he loved and loathed at the same time.

Walking through the lobby, running into a small group of fellow YouTubers, Jack and his boyfriend greeted his friends that he got to see not nearly enough. "Hey Ken, Mary, how are you guys. It's so good to see you again" he said with a warm hug to each, "This is Malachi, my boyfriend."

Tyler quickly grabbed Mark's arm and dragged him out of the lobby to the elevator to head to their shared room. Mark was in a daze "I thought he would come alone" he mumbled just staring at the Irishman who disappeared into the crowded lobby.

"Mark, clam down, calm down, it's going to be fine just breathe." Tyler said cornering Mark in the elevator, grabbing his arms and literally shaking him out of his daze. "You're going to get through this, just stick to your plan. You knew he has a boyfriend and there was a chance Jack would bring him now just breathe with me man" Tyler did his best to calm a visibly distraught Mark down as they made their way to the hotel room.

By time the two men made it to the room, it couldn't be soon enough. Mark darted straight to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. "Fucking hell" he sighed out, leaning his face toward the warming water in the sink and splashed his face trying desperately to wash away the image of his Irishman with someone else. For now, all Mark could do was to stare at his dripping face in the mirror and think about how pathetic and love sick he was acting "Get your shit together Mark, just push him away, you can do this" he said to the image in the mirror.

The invitations came flooding in for the evening, Tyler scrolled through them respectfully declining and decided it would be best if they just stuck it out in the room and ordered room service for the night. Can't chance forcing Mark into an unnecessary social gathering and running into Jack. Just stick to the plan, make an appearance or two, do the panel and signings and get the hell out.


	22. The Panel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your hats kids, this is going to be a doozy

The night went by smoothly with only one exception, Mark only picked at a bit of the dinner Tyler ordered him so he decided to put his tray outside the door. Being ready to hit the hay, Mark slipped on his pajama pants, removed his shirt and opened the door with the dinner tray in his hand, sitting it down, he heard a small voice greet him.

"Hey, umm...so you're on this floor too...heh?" Jack said to Mark as the American's head shot up to make eye contact upon hearing him. Jack seemed like a small cornered animal almost pressed up against the opposite wall being caught there when Mark opened his door clinging to the ice bucket.

Mark slowly stood upright keeping eye contact almost as if the green haired man would disappear if he took his eyes off of him. "Yeah, looks that way." 

The two men just kept their distance and eye contact for an awkward moment or two, each secretly wanting to run to the others arms and embrace them, but in all reality they were just trying to avoid any type of uncomfortable contact. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the panel tomorrow then, later." Mark said quickly slipping back through his door locking it behind him almost as if the Irishman was going to follow him in.

No, Jack had no intention on following the American into his room because he had an awaiting significant other down the hall. Unfortunately, the Irishman was frozen to the wall with the burning image of a shirtless, tousled hair, Mark in his mind. "Fuckin hell" he said breathlessly running a hand through his hair as he peeled himself off the wall and quickly made his way back to his shared room. 

"Geeze dude, looks like you've seen a ghost or something" Mali said as Jack sat down the bucket, crossed the room, standing on his tip toes and pulled the nurse into a passionate kiss. The green haired man pulled away after a moment "No, no just, a lot on my mind lately and just wanted to get back and pay some attention to my favorite guy." The two snuggled together lazily kissing and watching tv the rest of the evening, turning in early to prepare for the next days events. 

'Just a reminder we're all meeting back stage in the main hall at 2pm to find out what they have lined up for the panel' Mark sent out a text to Bob, Wade and Jack. Yeah, it seemed like a rather cold toned message he sent to his 'friends' but he really had very few shits to give at the moment. There was a severe lack of sleep and Tyler forcing him to get out of bed on time weighing down on Mark. So he hit the shower, got dressed and drug Tyler with him to arrive at the main hall about 45 minutes early grabbing a quick coffee and bagel on the way. 

"Seriously Mark, dude, you've got this. Just remember you are here for the fans and this is something you love, let this make you happy for a change. Just focus on all of those viewers here to see you." Tyler said trying to pump Mark up so that he can run a successful panel instead of letting his emotions get in the way while crashing and burning.

"Maybe if all goes to hell, you could replace Jack at the panel next year" Mark said trying to make a joke but failing miserably. The two men stopped in their tracks to the sight that met them set up back stage, two large dunk tanks. "Seriously? Well maybe I could drown myself half way through"

A short chubby and extremely bubbly redhead woman stood in front of the four men preparing for the panel, "Now halfway through, we will have an audience vote to choose teams, you'll go backstage to change into the swim trunks and then the fun will begin. You'll have 2 minutes to throw the balls at the target, dunking your partner as many times as possible then swap places. The winning team will get the Markiplier and friends official trophy and bragging rights". She explained the rules to the men giggling and holding up a shiny gold trophy with a large pink Wharfstasche on top. "If there are no questions, then I think we are about ready to begin, looks like we have a full house. Now, over this way to get mic'd up". She led them to the side, lined them up for their entrances and away they went.

The beginning of the panel went off without a hitch, normal banter, although noticeably less between Mark and Jack, but normal just the same. Mark was complimented on his new set up and his coop videos with Tyler while Jack was questioned about his relationship with Mali. 

The nurse was sitting in the second row of the audience and took a moment to shyly wave at the people around him when he was mentioned. Truly he did not like the spotlight like Jack did but he always wanted to be kind and genuine-that's just the wonderful man he was.

It was now halfway through and the big challenge was revealed to the audience. To no one's surprise, the teams were Bob and Wade then Mark and Jack. Team names were decided on and the two teams went to the dressing rooms on the opposite sides of the stage to get dressed, MuyMinion to the left and Septiplier to the right. 

Now here's where things got a little uncomfortable for all involved. The men entered the dressing room and locked the door behind them finally being alone, face to face with each other.

M: "Better not screw this up potato man" Mark tried joking around with Jack.

J: "Suck my dick you red headed bastard" Jack's joke came out a little more bitter than intended.

M: "I thought that was your area of expertise, ya know getting a boyfriend and coming out and all"

J: "What did you say to me? Leave Mali out of this"

M: "Oh yeah, forgot that was his name, Mali. How's that working out for you"

J: "The fuck is that supposed to mean"

M: "Nothing, you just seemed to find a new little play thing awful quickly after supposedly caring about me soooo much"

The conversation was oozing with sarcasm but turning bitter quickly,

J: Fuck you man, you were the one who tried to pay me like a whore and kick me out of the house before I could explain anything."

M: "Well you were the one who fucking slept with me just to set some scene in your sick mind for your little fanfiction you were writing"

J: "Yeah, well you were the one who tried to fuck me against my will in your damn sleep"

M: "YOU SON OF A BIT-"

The banging on the locked door continued frantically as the two men's mics boomed all of the audio through the auditorium after they forgot the turn off the mic pack to get changed. Finally, the sound was pulled and everything went silent. Mali had already been brought to tears, leaving the his seat and heading back to the hotel now completely embarrassed and devastated.

It all happened so quickly but the damage was done, both men had unveiled way more information than they ever wanted to the stunned crowd, without their knowledge. The mess was going to take forever to clean up but could they even stop fighting long enough to come together to clean it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, calm down kids. Let's all take a collective breath...in...then out. Now.....panic!!!!


	23. Behind a Locked Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack remained in the locked room to figure it out.

Bob finally remembered the Find My Phone app he had downloaded to Mark's phone after he kept loosing it in the couch cushions and quickly sent a ping to the phone. The yelling between the two men stopped when they heard the loud ping go off and both shot their sights to Mark's pants now laying on the ground. Between the yelling and getting changed to return to stage, neither of the YouTubers had heard the many text messages, calls and banging on the door that had been going on around them. The sheer volume of the ping finally drew their attention. Since the mic's have been pulled from the sound board, the stage hand gave up banging on the door.

"The fuck is that noise" Jack almost yelled in irritation pausing the fight.

"It's...it's a find my phone thingy that Bob added to my phone....what the hell.." the red head trailed off as he fished his phone out of his pocket, it rang immediately.

Mark answered by the second ring but didn't get a word out, "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY TURN YOUR MIC'S OFF!!" Bob screamed through the phone. "IF YOU TWO CAN JUST STOP FUCKING FIGHTING FOR ONE DAMN SECOND YOU'LL REALIZE THE SHIT STORM THAT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN."

"Wha...Oh My God Bob, what are you saying" Mark said lifelessly plopping down to the bench in the dressing room and shooting a worried and desperate look up to Jack who just stood with his hands clasped over his mouth.

"Everyone man, I mean everyone...They couldn't cut the volume to the mic's soon enough...Jesus man, and the live stream...holy shit man, I don't know what to tell you." Bob was frantic at this point, just wanting to save his friends but he knew that this was way beyond his control.

"Alright, FUCK!, Alright...I'll fucking take care of this, Thanks Bob" Mark let his voice trail off as his phone hit the floor. The American let his head rest in his hands as he roughly gripped his own hair and growled out of frustration. "FUCK, fuck fuck fuck fuck FUUUUCK!!..." He said as he stood up and proceeded to break his knuckles against the metal divider that was attached to the wall.

Jack finally lowered his hands, tears streaming down his face and slowly crossed the room to Mark. He seemed almost scared that Mark would turn and hit him next as he put a gentle hand on the red head's shoulder. Instead, Mark choked out an audible sob, turned but kept his eyes closed, roughly grabbed the Irishman and pulled him into a death grip of an embrace. 

"Shit, Mark.. I think you just broke your fucking hand" Jack whispered into the American's shoulder, then buried his face in the crook of Mark's neck and concentrated on not passing out or throwing up. The two silently stood in the locked room hugging and just leaning on each other for strength as they felt their lives crumble right before them.

Jack was the first to break the silence, he seemed to be the more stable of the two at the moment, he rested his shaky hands on either side of Mark's face. "Right now we need each other right?" Mark simply nodded so Jack continued, "Let's put our difference aside for a moment and assess the damage done. Sit." the Irishman gestured to the corner where a small table sat with two chairs on either side.

"Ok, we need to keep calm for sanity's sake" Jack started, "Now we need to remember what the fuck was said so we can be sure to cover everything and try to save face here. So it's obvious there's some shit floating out there about what happened, like us being together and stuff..." The Irishman froze and all of the color rushed from his face, "Shit, Mali...I'm such an ass."

Mark chimed in, "No, if anything I'm the ass. I don't even know the guy and I was treating him like shit, sorry about that I guess...I'm sure you guys are great together"

"He hates me, I know it. Jaysus, I don't deserve that man. I did nothing but lie to him- I lied about you... Fuck, Mark...how did this happen, how did we get to this point?" Jack said through a quivering bottom lip and bright blue eyes that sparkled with brimming tears that broke and started to stream down his face again.

Mark grabbed Jack's hand with his good hand, nursing his bloodied hand close to his stomach, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you and I'll do whatever you need me to do to get you two back together."

Jack gave him a sympathetic smile which quickly fell, "Really, it goes way past today Mark. I just need to let him go, I need to apologize to him, make him realize that none of this was ever his fault and then let him go." The Irishman rolled his eyes to the ceiling trying to will back the tears and released another loud sigh. "At least something good can come from this shit storm. I finally have you cornered so I can tell you how badly I fucked things up between us...Jaysus, I'm an expert at fucking things up aren't I..." he trailed off shaking his head.

Mark sat back in his chair, releasing Jack's hand. "I think I've said that to myself a time or two as well, guess we have that in common huh? Honestly, I think I get it...I think I just was terrified with everything that happened between us so fast that I freaked out and threw everything on you, letting my shit ass temper take over, chasing you away." Mark sniffled and tapped his fingers on his leg as if he was figuring out where to place the next chess piece, "Alright, if we're doing this right now and talking then here it goes...Were you genuine...like, were you just fucking using me or did you feel what I felt happen between us?"

Honestly, Jack had no idea where to start, so he started from the beginning, "Listen, I need you to hear me out and really understand where I was coming from, like going back to the whole fanfiction thing." He sighed, running his hands through his hair then started, "It's fucking hard being so far away from everyone you care about, especially when you watch all of your friends getting together, playing games together, filming skits together and shit. It's like I'm a fucking unwanted child that has to watch through the window secluded from everyone else and feeling lonely as fuck all of the damn time." He continued as the tears started again, he didn't care, he just needed to forge ahead and hope Mark would listen. "I started writing just to feel closer to everyone, like I was part of the family and not just some outsider, yeah, it got a little out of control once the requests started coming in and, Jaysus, you know me, I just want everyone happy. I felt obligated to fucking write whatever they wanted me to."

Jack let out a shaky breath, "My honest intention was to never even include you in any of that, simply because of the way I felt about you...NO, fuck that, the way I still feel about you damnit. I just, thought you'd never...I don't know...look at me that way. So I wrote it, I wrote about us the way I wanted so desperately for us to be together. I fucking love you so much Mark...I love you fucking egotistical bastard and I'm completely numb to everything right now." The Irishman's entire body was shaking and his voice was breaking, Mark sat in silence just listening but not reacting.

"Then you kissed me...I just didn't... it didn't seem real, I didn't feel like I deserved it and I freaked out, like I didn't know what to do- but please believe me Mark, every single thing I did that evening we were together was one hundred percent genuine. I never meant to hurt you, Jaysus, it's the last thing I ever wanted to do. I just got so confused once I got everything I wanted that I just didn't know how to allow myself to be happy."

"Jack, just stop right there for a second please. When I kissed you, before I kissed you, I knew you were writing about us and I set up that whole dinner together to see what you wrote about that night. You left your laptop on the kitchen counter when you went to shower and everything was laid out for me right there in the open. Actually, ironically, I was reading your story before I knew it was you...yeah, guilty pleasure...heh... It was a pretty shitty thing to do but so was you writing about everything that was happening between us, the only thing I didn't mean to happen then was to kiss you. I think that surprised me just as much as it surprised you. I just wanted to add a little fluff to your story, hell, I even lost that fucking go kart race on purpose just to set the scene for the night. It was stupid and it was wrong...honestly I didn't know what I was thinking but then I let my emotions take over and I fucking acted on them, that's why I kissed you...because it felt right. Why the hell is it so hard for us to just fucking talk to each other about things?"

Mark paused, leaned back in his chair and aggressively rubbed his hands on his face..."OW, FUCK!"

Jack cringed "Yeah, we're going to have to get that hand looked at soon...I know we still have so much to talk about and even more damage control to worry about but Mark...are...are we ok?" Jack asked biting down on his lower lip adverting his eyes to the table.

"Yeah, Jack, I think we're going to be ok...come here." Mark said patting his knee offering the Irishman a seat closer to him so they can snuggle for a moment and draw stregnth from one and other. Jack obliged and sat on Mark's knee, resting his chin in the red floof on top of the American's head and wrapping his arms loosly around his shoulders. It was in no way sexual or meant to be intimate, it was more of the two men bonding and realizing they were in this together and regardless of the outcome, they needed to stay united just for a bit at least. "We just need to stick together when we start addressing some of the questions ok?" he felt Jack shake his head. "Now, I think it may be safe to get the fuck out of this room and get my hand checked, it hurts like a son of a bitch."

Jack sighed, "Can we just stay like this for a minute, I just..." he trailed off when he felt Mark pull him closer with his good hand.

"Sure Jack, sure." The American said rubbing the smaller man's back in comfort. "And Jack..."

Jack hummed in response

The red head whispered out, "I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a nurse that can look at Mark's hand.....kidding, kidding I'll leave poor Malachi alone. He's safe and sound right now, don't worry.


	24. Ken and Mary helped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken and Mary step in to help the only way they knew how. Mark visits the hospital and Jack faces the music.

Mark and Jack made their way out of the room discreetly to get Mark some medical attention for his hand as Jack's phone started to ring.

"Hey, I know you have your hands full but I have something here that needs your attention" Ken was the first to reach out to Jack by phone even though Tyler, Bob and Wade were busy at work doing as much damage control as they could.

Jack cut Ken off "Listen, Mark needs to go to the hospital and have his hand looked at and I..."

The Irishman was abruptly cut off as Mary grabbed the phone out of Ken's hand "No, you listen here you son of a bitch...get your ass to our hotel room now. You can drop the shit with Mark for five minutes to talk to your boyfriend, he is destroyed right now." 

The realization hit him that Malachi really didn't know anyone at the convention outside of Ken and Mary that they had dinner with last night. Of course that's where Mali would turn, "Shit, yeah, keep him there and I'll be right over. Mary, thanks for your help" Jack turned to Mark "I have to do something, are you going to be ok getting to the hospital yourself?"

"No, yeah Jack I totally understand. You need to go to him and explain things, I'll be fine, I'm a big boy and did this shit to myself...I really need to work on this temper huh?" Mark said shaking his head, pulling out his phone to call an Uber.

Jack quickly made his way to the hotel, keeping his head down and ignoring anything around him. Right now he needed to focus on what's important to him, dear sweet Mali. As he arrived at the room, Ken met him at the door, "Jack, I know this sucks and I have to admit, I have no idea how this will all come out in the wash but this man in here cares a hell of a lot about you and he is broken, just, treat him with some respect man."

Nodding his head, Jack ducked past Ken to see Mali and Mary sitting on the bed together, the nurse had his head resting on Mary's shoulder as she comforted him. They looked up when Jack entered the room, "I think that's my cue to step out" Mary said patting Malachi on the back and giving him a sympathetic look.

Mali stood up as Jack walked over to face him and with a deafening ring (SLAP) he brought his hand across the green haired man's face. "I totally deserved that" Jack said rubbing his face. "Can we sit, I think I owe you an explanation" the two men sat face to face on the hotel bed, Mali grabbed a pillow to cling to, it seemed to help him keep his bearings.

Jack took a large sigh and started, "There is no excuse for what I've put you through and please know that it was never my intention to hurt you...ever. I'm an absolute ass and I never deserved you to begin with and I'm hoping that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me but, if not I wouldn't blame you. When we met, I was not in any way mentally prepared to share my life with anyone much less someone as sweet and genuine as you. I threw you in the line of fire and just left you out there to suffer."

Readjusting in the bed and preparing for an uncomfortable conversation, Jack continued, "First off, the things that I kept from you about mine and Mark's relationship with each other, I did it trying to convince myself I was trying not to hurt you when in all actuality, I was being selfish and just trying to push the memory away. I tried repressing the feelings I have for him because of how things ended between us, that never should have effected yours and my relationship but I let it and for that, I'm sorry. Next, if you want, I can go over everything, just lay it all out for you and tell you everything about everything like I should have to begin with. Or, I can save you the details and tell you that you had every right to feel jealous towards Mark because, as much as I refused to admit it to even myself, I love him...shit...and for involving you in this, I apologize.

"You have been nothing but wonderful to me and I would like to believe that under different circumstances, we could be really happy together for a very long time, but even with different circumstances, I would never deserve you. I know that nothing I say can take all this away and even though we are obviously not going to be able to recover our relationship from this, I'm just hoping someday we can maybe be friends again." Jack paused playing with his fingers.

Malachi sat loosening his grip on the pillow and concentrating on the fibers of the duvet cover. He shook his head "I don't know that I could ever go back to being friends Jack, you have no idea how I felt sitting in that audience, by myself, listening to my boyfriend just...just literally tear our life together apart in one swift motion. I'm devastated, embarrassed, heartbroken...you name it and I think I've felt it in the past few hours. I don't regret the time we were together I just don't think I'll ever understand why you kept things from me and then lied to me when I asked you directly about your feelings for Mark. Honestly, I'm glad this all came out so early in our relationship since it was pretty clear you were never going to be honest with me when it comes to him. It's obvious you two have feelings for each other and lots of unresolved issues to work on...I'm going to kick you out of the room so you can figure things out with Mark and board my flight tomorrow night. It may be awhile before we see each other again but I promise I'll check up on you. I'll be fine, I'll move on...somehow in the back of my mind I knew this would end finding out you had unresolved feelings for Mark, maybe not exactly like this but you know what I mean."

The two sat quietly talking things out for quite a while, Jack apologized profusely as Mali listened trying to accept to situation at hand. It was uncomfortable to say the least, Ken wound up texting Mark to update him on what was going on and to check up on his situation. 'Things are quiet here even though you could cut the tension with a damn knife. How's your hand doing?'

Mark pecked at the screen clumsily trying to text back 'hand id broke be bacj to hotrl soon.' He sat back in the Uber trying to just put things out of his mind for a bit, the pain relievers helped with that. Tomorrow is a new day and the two YouTubers had to get their shit together before addressing the issues which had to be done as quickly as possible to minimize damage.  
Mali returned to his room, setting Jack's belongings outside of the door while Jack remained in Ken and Mary's room to wait for Mark. Mary chimed in, "I want to make it clear that you suck at relationships Jack...but we love you and if you need to stay here with us tonight, you are more than welcome. Just promise me you'll start being honest with yourself as well as whoever you wind up with." to which Jack nodded rather lifelessly.

Upon Mark returning to check in with Ken, it never really dawned on him that he would probably be gaining a room mate for the night. The two did need to stick together for the sake of formulating a plan of attack tomorrow so he asked for just a bit to shower then welcomed Jack into his room for the night.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to take the couch, with having to prop my hand up I really need the bed" Mark said gesturing to his bandaged hand.

"Totally understand, don't worry about it. So, should we talk or what?" Jack said as he placed his bag next to the couch, fishing out his pajama pants. "Actually, hold that thought, I need to change really quick." he ran to the bathroom to shed his clothes and hopefully some memories from this devastating day.

Jack returned to the couch to see Mark sitting at one end, phone in his good hand and head leaned back resting his eyes shut. "Jaysus mark, are you as drained as I am..."

Mark lifted his head a bit, "Yeah, plus the pain killers on top of that, it's going to be a rough one." He looks at Jack in his pajama pants and tousled hair, shakes his head and lets it land on the back of the couch again mumbling out, "Any other time Jack, if you came out looking like that something different might totally happen but...I just don't even have the energy to fucking flirt with you at this point so just take it as a damn compliment." Jack chuckled lightly landing at the other end of the couch. 

Seems even in the face of adversity, the two knew how to make each other laugh.


	25. And the Allegations Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two YouTubers have some very serious topics to cover.

Nothing like taking the bull by the horns, that's what the two men decided to do when they opened up Twitter, starting with Mark's. The comments were all over the map:

"Fuck these attention whores, they disgust me"

"Does this mean Septiplier is confirmed, Did you hear that fight?"

"OMG! Did they fuck? I'm dying"

"Jack said Mark tried to RAPE him...WTF, seriously what is happening!!"

"OMGDESODFH....Jack is writing fanfic's, I will pay anyone who can find them"

"So, wait, Mark is gay too...0_____0"

The pair sat and read through handful after handful of comments, yeah, there were some really scary allegations in there that they needed to nip in the bud. They decided of course to make a joint video that will address the major issues at first and then settle into asking for privacy.

"They're fucking calling me a rapist...my family is reading this shit Jack...my family." Mark said in utter panic as Jack grabbed his arm with both hands.

"Calm down, calm down..I'll clear that up first thing. It can be the first thing we address to get it out of the way as soon as possible. Look at me...no one was there but us and we both know what happened ok?" The Irishman did his best to calm the other down but really it just stirred up more questions for the American.

"Why would you say that I tried to force myself on you if that's not how you really feel, do you think I tried to rape you...God, no, I didn't mean that, I was fucking asleep and..I just...Oh my God, really I would never...Jack please believe me." Mark said backing away not even wanting to dare touch the other man.

Jack shot forward wrapping his arms around Mark "DON'T MARK, JAYSUS DON'T DO THIS." he backed up a bit putting both hands on either side of Mark's face to maintain eye contact. "Listen to me good, damnit, you did not try to rape me...I was saying things in the heat of the moment and it just came out. I'm sorry ok, we're going to handle this alright. You and me, ok." His head dropped for a second then he sat back on his knees, still close to Mark but giving some distance. Looking back into Mark's eyes, Jack continued, "Yes, I was scared when we were together but I swear it was the best moment of my life. I never felt so loved or so close to someone...you made me feel wanted and sexy and...then when i woke up and you were holding me so tight and...ya know.... honestly, I wanted to enjoy it, I did enjoy it but you were asleep and just so aggressive so strong and I've never actually had sex with another man like that- much less someone I've had feelings for so long but you were asleep and didn't know what you were doing. I don't blame you Mark, I never should have said what I said."

"You really did care about me didn't you, like, it wasn't just an act was it?" Mark said calmly coming to the realization that the Irishman may have wanted that intimate moment just as much as he did.

"I really did mark, honestly I still do." Jack returned as the two men sat in silence for a moment letting the emotions settle in. "First things first though, let's start a list of topics we need to talk about and get working on this I'd like to have it out first thing in the morning"

They worked side by side for a good hour outlining what all the video needed to cover before they set up a camera to record. The tension was high but the men drew strength from each other and clasped hands just out of view to stay grounded. Mark started out the video with a short recap of what happened just so there were no questions on what they were about to address and apologized for making their fans uncomfortable and airing their dirty laundry in this way. He explained that when they went back stage, the mic's weren't turned off and they had some personal issues that they neglected to address that just built up and exploded at that moment. Jack took over to quickly squash the rape allegations saying that it was something he said out of anger and that was not the case between them and that Mark never once touched him out of consent. Trading off topics, the two covered most everything that was said in the short outburst that caused this chaos and ended the video with slews of apologies and promises of a better future. They also stressed how important communication is in any successful relationship, whether it's friendship or other wise.

A simple video like this was not going to suffice so they took to social media themselves letting everyone know what they were working on, especially sending apologies to the audience in attendance when the incident happened. Jack also wrote a note on Tumblr and linked it to Twitter and Facebook to which Mark also shared:

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**

"Hello all, I want to start out by saying this will be short and I am not going to be answering questions tonight, that will come soon, but I do want to immediately address a very sensitive issue that has been brought up during this difficult time. It has been said through many media accounts that I accused Mark of attempted rape. THIS IS NOT THE CASE. I cannot stress this enough, I said things that I regret and that were not 100% honest in the heat of a very private moment. I know that rape is not a topic to throw around lightly and I truly cannot tell all of you, especially Mark how sorry I am that I insinuated anything like that happened. To anyone that has had to suffer through that kind of trauma, my heart goes out to you. More details will follow tomorrow in a video that will be posted to my and Mark's channels but just know, Mark is in no way guilty of anything like this, he is a very dear friend and even though we have been going through some form of misunderstanding, we are working on our communication with each other and should be able to work through it. Thank you all for listening to this and for anyone that I may have offended, you have my heartfelt apology." -Sean

"It's never going to be enough is it, this is never going to go away" Mark said sighing and running his hand through his hair. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day, we really need to rest."

Jack agreed and went to grab the spare blanket and pillow out of the top of the closet as Mark adjusted the blankets on the bed to his liking. They each settled in before Mark switched off the light on the bedside table, "Jack, you warm enough?"

"Kinda, I'm just too drained of all feeling to really care I guess." the Irishman said trying to get comfortable on the old couch. The room went silent outside of the low hum of the air running.

"Hey Jack"

"Yeah Mark"

"I'm sorry for all of this, I wish I could take it all back...well, most of it anyway."

"I know what you mean and I'm sorry too." with that Jack said goodnight and tried to rest his brain but it just wouldn't turn off.

"Hey Jack"

"Yeah Mark"

"You...never mind, good night"

The Irishman sighed out loud kicking off the blanket, "Scoot over damn it" he said crossing the room and snuggling in next to the red head".

"Fucking balls man, are your feet always this cold" Mark shifted around trying to make room for the green haired man next to him as well as keeping his injured hand elevated.

"Pretty much, it's something you're going to have to get used to." Jack said resting his head in the area between Mark's chest and shoulder, facing towards him as the American laid on his back.

"I think I can manage that, I've dealt with worse" Mark chuckled but then went silent for a moment, "One more thing, I umm...I promise I won't..I won't touch you like...I mean I just, I just kind of need you close right now please, if that's ok"

"I know how you feel, I trust you. Get some sleep, we're going to need it." The Irishman said closing his eyes. The two men actually managed a few hours of rest before attempting to face a new day.


	26. Almost a Calm Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't know any better, I'd think things were almost normal

During the few short hours the men snuggled together in effort relax, Mark's body was like a furnace. The pain medicine he was on made his temperature rise and while it made him a bit uncomfortable, Jack was eating it up. The Irishman reveled in the warm glow which made him snuggle even closer and long for this feeling every night. It's like the American was his own personal heating blanket which made the quiet and comfort of the night even more gratifying. No matter what chaos awaited them outside the walls of the hotel room, inside, it was simply perfect.

The red head was jolted awake by the sound of the hotel room door swinging open, "Shit...Mark are you here man?" Tyler whispered. In the midst of things Mark had forgotten that he was rooming with Tyler who was supposed to be sleeping on the sofa bed. 

Mark blinked his eyes open and raised his head from the pillow, "Tyler? Oh crap, Tyler with everything going on, I totally forgot. Give me a second." With the lights in the room still out and the only illumination coming from the street lights outside peeking through the curtains, Tyler had no idea there was an additional guest. 

The Irishman groaned in his sleep as Mark raised himself out of the bed to talk to Tyler, "Fuck man, what a day huh?" He crossed the room hugging his friend, "Thank you, I have no idea what I would do without you guys trying to save my ass. Listen, Jack's here right now ummm...asleep. His boyfriend...well ex I guess, kinda kicked him out so he's crashing here."

Tyler looked across the dark room to the empty couch, "Oh, OH...are you guys..I mean, I hope I didn't interrupt something."

"No, no, it's just been a long day and we recorded a video explaining things and tried to tackle some social media and stuff. We just...we're just sleeping, not anything...ya know." Mark said nervously shifting back and forth as he nursed his hand.

Tyler noticed Mark's hand all wrapped up for the first time and gestured towards it, "That intense huh, you had to break your hand. So what did you punch this time, a wall?" Mark just shook his head as Tyler let out an unamused laugh, "Maybe I should schedule in some anger management classes for you?"

 

Mark just huffed out in acknowledgment, "Yeah, we'll talk about that later, right now I need more sleep. If this all makes you uncomfortable, I can set up camp on the floor or something..." he trailed off gesturing towards the bed where the slender silhouette of the Irishman sleeping was barely visible in the dark room.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable at all, I'm just glad you guys are hashing things out, but I want to give you some privacy so I think I'll go crash with Bob since Mandy couldn't come." Tyler said as he pulled out his phone to text Bob.

After his friend left, Mark went to crawl back into bed trying not to wake his sleeping Irishman. He failed miserably, stumbling around and loosing his balance as he struggled with his injured hand and falling into the bed.

"Everything ok, do you need me to get you something..what time is it?" Jack said rubbing his eyes and trying to figure out why Mark was flailing around the bed.

"No, no it's just...Tyler...I totally forgot we were sharing a room and he just came in..It's ok though he decided to go stay in Bob's room tonight." Mark said as he tried to find his comfortable spot back in bed.

"Fuck man, I'm sorry, I should be the one staying there, this is his room...now I feel like I totally kicked him out." The green haired man huffed out as he sat up in bed.

"Actually, I'm kinda glad we can stay together and work on things, plus, you're pretty damn comfortable." Mark gestured for Jack to lay back down, making a grabby hand with his functioning digits to which Jack obliged.

"Do you realize you're like a fucking heating blanket, It's really nice." the green haired man said smirking, resting up on his elbow to see the American laying next to him on his back.

"Do you realize you are like a fucking ice cube, so really it evens out" Mark said smirking and running his fingers quickly through the green mess. "Do you also realize how absolutely stunning you are, it's like your damn eyes glow in the dark or something" pausing his hand to rest on Jack's cheek rubbing his thumb back and forth under his eye.

The grin grew wide across Jack's face, "Do you realize that I really like the fact that we are laying here together right now" Mark chuckled as Jack went on "Do you also realize how much I want to kiss you right now?"

The two men paused in the silence of the room, both holding rather stoic expressions, unmoving and waiting to see if the other would make a move. They stared into each other's eyes as if they were searching for answers when finally a sideways smirk crossed Marks face, pulling Jack forward and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Let's sleep for now."

Morning came quick for the YouTubers who were woken up by an onslaught of calls and texts. "The fuck man, what is going on?" Jack said, rolling over reaching for his phone. 

"What is it, everything ok?" Mark grumbled out.

"Well, of course it's not ok, remember, but for some reason my phone just started blowing up" the Irishman said scrolling through his notifications. "Well, guess that answers my question...looks like the fine folks with PAX have put us on the spot and offered us a panel today together via Twitter. The responses are going nuts."

"That was nice of them," Mark said sarcastically, "You think we should take them up on it? It'd probably surprise the hell out of them."

Jack looked at the red head with slight shock on his face "Well, I mean, it's not totally crazy...right? We'd have to lay some ground rules and really filter the questions so we can stay in control of the situation. It could go real fucking bad pretty quick but maybe a smaller audience or something just may work."

"Let's do it, let's just jump in, not think about it and say yes." Mark said just wanting to get everything out in the open so they can start to, hopefully, put things behind them and move forward. Jack agreed and sent off an email to the coordinators setting up the impromptu panel for 3pm today.

"I'm going to try to take a shower, do you want to order some breakfast and have it delivered. I have a feeling we would be bombarded if we left the room right now." Mark said as he laid his clothes out for the day, struggling with the zipper on his bag, things were hard to do one handed.

"Sure, I'll just order whatever and take a shower after we eat" Jack said glancing at the room service menu. While he decided what to order and searched for clothes for the day he heard rustling in the bathroom as bottles crashed to the ground.

"Shit, fucking hell, stupid useless hand" Mark grumbled from behind the closed door.

"You ok in there?" Jack asked through the door.

Mark let out an exasperated groan "Yeah, fucking peachy if I were left handed."

"Ok, just umm...can I help" The Irishman asked.

The red head sat defeated on the lid of the toilet half ass wrapped in a towel, "Whelp, I'm attempting to take a shower so I'm not exactly decent".

"Nothing I haven't seen before....just...if you need help then I'll help, we're both adults here." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, yes, please, I need help." Giving up, the red head opened the door and welcomed the Irishman in.

Jack slowly entered the bathroom "Alright, how do you want to do this big boy." he said smirking.

Mark chuckled and shook his head, the water was already running but freezing cold. "Just uh, if you can make sure the water isn't going to freeze my balls off and then just help me in, I almost fell on my ass last time. Seems like they cleaned the bottom of the tub with fucking butter or something."

The Irishman adjusted the temperature until there was a slight steam filling the room and helped Mark up. As he stood up, the towel around his waist fell to the ground and he stood there in front of Jack in all of his naked glory. "I could be really cliche and say 'Ya like what ya see' but I think I'll skip being a dick right now." Mark said with a slight smirk playing at his lips.

"Good, because I would have had to answer you then...In you go, just be careful." No sooner did Jack get those words out, did Mark slip and almost fall again, pulling the green haired half way in with him and soaking him to the bone. 

"Shit, I'm sorry man...well this is going well." Mark laughed out, "I think the pain killers are making me a little light headed".

"You've got three choices here" Jack said now dripping wet. "You can sit down in this little tub and get half your ass clean, skip a shower and stink all day or I'm getting in with you. What'll it be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost considered giving you guys a vote on which of the three choices you wanted but who are we kidding.


	27. Keep It Clean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, just read it.

Reaching over to the timer on the wall, Jack turned the knob and then flipped off the regular lights in the bathroom. The heat lamp not only gave off a warm cozy feeling but a beautiful low orangish glow. He grabbed the plastic bag out of the ice bucket and tied it around the temporary casting that was on Mark's hand to prevent if from getting wet, then grabbed his arm to help him in the shower.

"Are you sure you're not too light headed to do this right now, I don't want you falling and hurting yourself. Plus, I'm not picking your sorry ass up if you fall." The green haired man said helping the other step under the water. "Alright, don't move too much, there aren't any of those bar thingies to grab on to in here."

Mark had taken a couple of pain pills after getting up on an empty stomach which did not settle well with him, he had unexpectedly gotten pretty dizzy and terribly drowsy.

Jack stripped out of his pajamas that were soaking wet thanks to Mark pulling him halfway in, took a deep breath and stepped in the shower behind Mark who had his head down, letting the water run through his hair and down the front of his face. The Irishman gently placed a hand on the other man's shoulder letting it softly run down the slick, tanned, wet skin. He let out a quiet shaky breath, "Are you ok hun, you still light headed?"

The red head lifted his head back and away out of the water leaning into the gentle touch running down his back, "Yeah, just a little. I'll be better in a bit after I eat something. Heh, I feel pretty stupid with my hand wrapped in plastic like this, guess that's what I get."

"Do you want me to start washing your hair" Jack said running his hand through Mark's wet hair.

"Please" Mark sighed out closing his eyes and willing away an feelings that may or may not be brewing from the mix of the Irishman's hands on the back of his saturated body and the heat of the water rolling down the front.

Grabbing the bottle of shampoo that smelled like a mix of tea leaves and mint, Jack squeezed a moderate amount into the palm of his hand and rubbed his hands together. He then spread his fingers through the fading red mane gently scratching his scalp as worked the locks into a lather. Mark groaned as Jack tested a bit and lightly pulled on his hair as he worked the shampoo through.

"That feels really nice" Mark said as the Irishman continued to massage the shampoo into a lather.

"I think you should be about ready to rinse and I don't want to get soap in your eyes so turn around for me ok" Jack said placing his hand gently on Mark's shoulder turning him around. He held his breath and quickly pushed the red head back under the water to rinse his hair and gaze at the sight before him. The two have had some intimate time together but he never really got to enjoy the sight of Mark in his full glory, water running down his naked body trailed by the suds coming from his hair. It was everything in Jack to keep his focus and his hands in the appropriate place at the moment.

Mark enjoyed the feeling of the green haired man scrunching his hair around under the water, trying to make sure it was thoroughly rinsed out, so he kept his eyes shut and focused on the sensation. He also knew that if he opened his eyes, he would be faced with a very naked and very close Irishman that he longed to touch, caress and kiss. 

"Are you um, are you good with me helping you wash the rest?" Jack asked quietly as he finished with Mark's hair, biting his lip and taking a small step back.

Finally, the American released the breath he was holding and opened his eyes, seeing Jack in front of him, soaking wet, for the first time. "Shit, this is what I was afraid of" Mark said closing his eyes again.

"What?" the Irishman said putting his hands on the red head's shoulders making sure he was steady.

"I can't look at you...I mean, like this." Mark said wrapping his good hand loosely around Jacks forearm, tapping his index finger as he tried to get lost in thought.

"Mark, open your damn eyes and look at me." 

"No"

"Yes"

"no"

"Now" Jack said in a definite back and forth ending tone.

Mark opened his eyes and kept them focused directly on Jack's eyes. "Just do it for fucks sakes, go on...look." The Irishman said half joking as Mark let his eyes slowly graze over his glistening naked body seemingly trying to memorize every inch of him in one glance.

"Fuck, Jack..." the red head trailed off barely above a whisper, then quickly turned back around to face the water.

Without a word, Jack took the liquid soap in his hands, rubbing it around and started to massage it into Mark's shoulder blades. He applied light pressure running his fingers lower down the tanned back gently transitioning his fingertips to fingernails leaving light red lines mixed with soapy bubbles. Repeating this several times, he then rubbed at Mark's lower back, pressing his thumbs in small circles massaging the tension away. The red head just rolled his head back releasing a deep uneven breath.

Jack then leaned his chest into Mark's back turning his head to the side and resting it on the muscular shoulder of the taller man as his hands slowly ghosted around his hips to the front of the strong body in front of him. With a shaky hand he gently brushed his fingers over Mark's half hard cock and felt the red head's breath hitch.

"Please...Jack please touch me." Mark wasn't sure if he actually said the words out loud or just simply mouthed the words to himself but his Irishman did just as he had asked without a second thought. The American felt a soft bite to his shoulder as a hand grasped slightly tighter around his hardening erection slowly stroking it with a soapy rhythm. He felt another bite to his shoulder, slightly harder, lingering into a gently sucking feeling as Jack's hand gained confidence and firmly stroked as Mark started to slowly buck his hips. Another hand trailed up the red head's chest dancing between the muscles and running water making it's way to his nipple running circles around teasing it.

There were no word between the men, just breathing, sighs and small moans as the two enjoyed the heat of the shower against their bodies along with each others touches. As one hand continued to stroke Mark's now throbbing member, the other trailed back down to gently grip his balls and roll them around in his fingers experimenting with different pressures to the sensitive area. Mark started feeling a warm sensation inside of his abdomen as he bucked more aggressively into the Irishman's hand, leaning his head back to rest it against the shorter man's shoulder.

"I can't stop thinking about this, having you in my hands, kissing you, making your cock throb with my touch. Let me taste you Mark, I want to know what you taste like." Jack whispered breathlessly into his ear.

The American turned to face the other man, wrapping his good arm around him and kissed him deeply, passionately, just like he's been dying to do. They kissed for a few moments rolling their tongues together and moaning into each other's mouths until Jack started trailing kisses lower down the side of the American's neck, paying close attention as he got to his collar bone where Mark seemed to get a hitch in his breath. The shorter man knew he had hit a sensitive spot when he felt the red head's dick twitch between them at the feeling so he gently bit and sucked at the spot.

"Fuck Jack, I want you so bad right now, in every way possible." Mark said leaning into the bites to his collar bone.

The Irishman gently pushed the taller man's back against the slick warm tiles of the shower wall, "I need you to lean against the wall and stay steady for me love" he said with a thickening accent, trailing kisses down the other's chest, to his torso and slowing as he reached his hips.

Resting his hands on either side of Mark's hips, Jack knelt down in the shower and gently took the American man's waiting erection into his hand, stroking it slowly. Licking his lips he looked up at Mark with a smirk on his face as if he were waiting for permission. 

Mark nodded his head and rested his good hand in the wet green mess that was now at his hips, bit at his bottom lip and braced himself against the wall. Jack then slowly licked the end of Mark's cock, reveling in the sensation and letting his tongue run up and down the slit before he took the head into his sodden mouth, rolling his tongue around it. He kept a grip on the bottom of the shaft as he took the throbbing cock further into his mouth, sucking and moaning against it. He kept an even pressure with his hand as he bobbed his head back and forth trying his best to please the man standing before him, he wanted nothing more than to make Mark an absolute mess with the feeling of his cock throbbing in the Irishman's warm mouth.

Sucking and pumping his hand harder and faster, Mark gripped his hand hard in Jack's hair willing himself back from just fucking his dick roughly down the small man's throat. He actually remained as still as possible wanting Jack to be in control of the situation, letting him speed up to the point Mark couldn't hold off any longer "Ja..oh god Jack I'm going to cum if you keep...ohhh Jaaaack...please don't stop. Keep going baby...keep going...keep....shit...I'm gonna...ughhh." Mark came hard into Jack's mouth, as Jack kept milking every little bit of cum out of the man he could with his mouth, stopping after a bit to breathe.

Mark grabbed his hand, pulling him up into a lazy kiss and strong embrace. The two enjoyed the high for a moment before finishing up the shower, turning off the water and drying off. Jack helped Mark get dressed and then finally decided to order breakfast for the two of them.

With the planned panel coming up in a few hours, they sat on the bed, preparing for possible questions that could come their way. More important, they remained in each other's arms closer and more united than ever and ready to face whatever came their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bad that these two became intimate so quickly after Mali left Jack but honestly it almost had to happen. These two love each other and need each other right now so if this helps them relax and bond then let em have it.


	28. Clearing up Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men tackle some questions at a panel.

The panel was set up for today at 3pm and at the request of the two YouTubers, it was a rather intimate setting. Small room seating no more than 150 people and a moderator, or in this case Tyler, would field questions along with a live stream. The buzz was alive and the men were suprisingly calm, hundreds of fans lined up to try to be in attendance but only 150 would recieve wristbands. 

"You know, why the hell has this become such a big deal to everyone, it was just a stupid fight. We're just human right..and they're fucking treating us like we're the main attraction in a circus". Jack said as he paced within the small curtained off area, the calmness melting away with each passing minute ticking down closer to start time.

"Hey, hey, listen to me" Mark said placing his hands on the Irishman's shoulders, "I'm right here with you, alright. We can get through these next forty minutes together, then we can go back to the room, get a pizza and just be as fucking lazy as we want to be the rest of the day."

Jack smiled weakly at the man in front of him "Sounds great, I just feel like I've fucking let so many people down...it's so hard being in the public eye and constantly under a microscope... I just want to move forward."

Mark brought his good hand to Jack's face and pulled him forward to place a small kiss on his forehead. "Me too dear, me too." The two stood close, Mark's arm wrapped around Jack's waist as they waited for time.

With everyone seated and an excited chatter filling the room, Tyler stepped on the small stage area to let everyone know how the Q&A session will work. He shifted on his feet anxiously, "I'm not used to really hosting stuff like this so go easy on me guys." he said to which the crowd chuckled, a few yelling out we love you's to Tyler. "Thanks guys, to start off, I'm going to be reading some questions that we selected from twitter and then move to some audience questions, please don't start shouting out questions, we will try to get to as many of you as possible. Alright? Alright...let's bring the guys out and get started. Jack, Mark want to come on out?" Tyler said prompting the two YouTubers to come out to the small stage and take a seat on the rather uncomfortable black hard leather couch they had set up alongside a chair for Tyler to sit in.

The crowd was excited to see the two men, they clapped and some yelled excitedly but the overall feel seemed mostly supportive and positive. They truly had the best fans out there, "Hey everyone, thanks for coming and being so patient with us, I wanted to start out by not only thanking you guys but to let you know that we are terribly sorry if this whole thing has ruined anyone's weekend at PAX. I guess I could get up here and dance around and sing for you but I think that my make your time here much, much worse. Hopefully you all have been able to go around and have fun at all of the other panels and booths but, I guess, with that...maybe we should get started."

For several minutes, Jack and Mark switched off talking about what had happened yesterday at the panel and what all had brought them to this point, well, what they were willing to share anyway. As they looked around the room, the fans in attendance hung on their every word, holding cell phones and cameras, wanting to be the first with the latest information on the two of them. It truly did feel like a circus, but at least the two men were in control. They kept a respectable distance while sitting on the couch, not wanting to be too close and start any more rumors of a potential relationship before they were ready to discuss the matter. Hell, they hadn't even discussed that matter with each other yet.

Twitter questions rolled in left and right so Tyler did his best to select a handful of ones he knew would be easy to start with. "This first question has come up many times on here so I'm just going to ask it, Everyone wants to know if you two are in fact in a relationship." 

Jack stepped in "I think I can take this one...no, in fact we have never been in a relationship together. We have been friends for several years and have grown close to one and other. Things may have happened months ago but I have since been in a relationship with someone else....a very wonderful person that I hurt..." he trailed off with his answer as his eyes fell heavily to his lap.

"Let me...the short answer is no, so next question please." Mark said quickly patting Jack's hand which rested in his own lap for reassurance.

Tyler continued with the questions, "What was the fight about?"

Mark nervously cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat, taking a quick glance over to Jack before he spoke, "Unfortunately a very private matter was brought up and shared with everyone when this whole thing went down. The fight was about us not communicating like normal people should.. it's something that could have been prevented if we would have just ballsed up and talked to each other like adults but outside of that, I'm not going to go there so please respect what little privacy we have left and leave it at that. Just know how important communication is between people, it can save you from hurting each other unnecessarily."

After a few more Tweets, they switched gears "I think maybe we should take some from the audience, ok ummmm....here, what's your question" Tyler asked walking over to a short blond girl that looked no older than 16 sitting to the far left side.

"A big thing that's going around is that you guys...um, well that...Jack did Mark try to force himself on you because we are all here for you and love you." She stuttered through her question as Mark noticeably squirmed in his chair and tears formed in his eyes.

Jack looked over to him, grabbed his hand to squeeze it and smiled lightly to try to reassure him but Mark never looked up with fear of how everyone was looking back at him. The Irishman knew this was a really sore topic for Mark to deal with so he tried his best. "No, he never once touched me in a way that I didn't...that I didn't approve of so no, Mark is a perfect gentleman and would give anyone the shirt off his back if they needed it. He struggles to even kill an ant crawling across his counter, trust me, I've fucking seen it. I need this rumor to stop now, it's hurting Mark and it's hurting me, please know that...that...he would never do anything to disrespect me or anyone else. I love you guys too and I appreciate the concerns but there is nothing to worry about here."

"Mark, what did you do to your hand, I heard you hit Jack's old boyfriend?" a young man asked.

"First off, I've never met Malachi but from what Jack has told me he is a really wonderful person, me on the other hand, I pretty much suck. It's no secret that I have a temper and when all this started and we found out the mic's were never turned off I kinda lost my shit. Imagine all of your personal issues out there for everyone to judge you on and fighting with your best friend at the same time, yeah, sucks huh. I actually took my aggression out on a metal divider thing and would up loosing, it's broken but I think I deserve it. Actually, Tyler here suggested an anger management class which I will probably take him up on." Mark said holding his bandaged hand up in front of him shaking his head at his own stupidity.

The awkward questions pressed on as the men tried to answer to the best of their abilities, it was uncomfortable fielding the questions about a budding relationship when they didn't even understand what was happening between them. The crowd seemed satiated once the time for the panel had run out, yeah, there were still lots of unanswered questions but the men directed them to the video they released earlier that morning. They said their thank you's, shortly hugged it out on stage, mostly for show, and left the stage back to the small curtained area to await the room to be cleared.

"Jaysus, that was a lot harder than I thought but I'm so glad it's over" Jack said running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, but you were perfect" the red head said pulling Jack towards him and lightly kissing him on the lips.

Tyler rushed in past the curtain, "Oh my god guys, turn your mic's off, everyone is listening to you two make out back here!" The two men's faces dropped just as Tyler started laughing at them "Kidding, kidding, god, you guys are so tense right now. The place is almost cleared out so hang tight for a few more minutes."

Mark let out a groan "NOT funny man!"

After making their way out a back entrance and taking the long way to the hotel, the two made it back to their room with only one or two stops from random groups of fans hanging out on the street. They quietly entered the room before relieving themselves of the tension they were holding, in the form of a groan.

"You ok?" Jack asked as he toed off his shoes and shed his jacket.

Mark grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and his pain killers, he popped one in his mouth washing it down with half the bottle. "I think I'll make it, this shit hurts like hell though" gesturing to his hand. "wanna order a pizza and snuggle?"

"Sounds like a dream, I actually feel like I can almost fucking breathe again-I'm glad we did the whole panel thing" The Irishman said as he stripped his jeans off, throwing any previous reservations about undressing in front of his friend out the window, grabbing the remote and sitting on the bed.

"Me too but I can't help but feel it's still too little too late, have you seen my channel? The subscribers are dropping like flies and the comments are brutal calling me all kinds of shit" Mark scrolled through his account just shaking his head. 

The Irishman's account remained strong and had even increased in popularity overnight but the red head didn't fare too well. It was a slow and steady loss but a loss none the less to which he was really hurt. Jack patted the bed next to him, urging him to turn the phone off and just relax for a while. 

"It's just numbers right now, we'll work on rebuilding anything together ok?" The green haired man wrapped his arm around Mark as a red floof hit his chest in the form of a warm snuggle.

The American let out a big sigh relaxing into his Irishman's arms, "This makes it all worth it...like, not that I wanted the fight to happen or anything but being with you like this... It feels good, it feels perfect" Jack said quietly into the red floof, "Mark, do you think maybe we can talk about us sometime soon?"


	29. Pizza and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like the guys can leave their room without being bombarded so they spend the night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think, I'm worried about the pacing...is it dragging on or do you think I'm still on pace? I worry too fucking much

"I swear to all of the gaming gods that may look down upon us, this is the best fucking pizza I've had in months" Mark said as he worked on his third piece. The men were relaxing on the bed watching some random show on Netflix that they've probably already see three times a piece. Phones were slienced, computers shut down, no interruptions-just them being themselves as if this was just another day and they were a happy couple just simply hanging out enjoying eachother's company.

Jack folded the pizza box shut and let it drop to the ground next to the bed with every intention to take care of it later. He laid on the bed, arm folded behind his head, half paying attention to the show playing. 

"So, I have a question for you" Mark said seeming to think really hard about how to word the question. "When we were in the shower this morning, that um, that was really nice...like really, really nice."

The Irishman laughed a short bit "Yeah, thanks I guess but that wasn't much of a question."

Mark tapped his fingers on his leg thinking about how to ask what he wanted to ask, Jack noticed this since the finger tapping was a habit the Irishman quickly picked up on "Come out with it then...you want to know something so what is it?"

"Do you have a lot of experience with stuff like that...like, I've never really done that kind of stuff with another man but what you did, you were amazing, like mind blowing...hah, no pun intended. I just wondered like have you like...ya know, done lots of stuff." Mark fumbled out like he was a teenaged boy asking someone out on a first date. This was uncharted territory for the red head, territory he wanted to forge through head on and not look back. He had to ease into it first since he was a terribly inexperienced explorer.

The other man was a little taken back by what he was asking but not terribly surprised, "Ok, I see where this is going...you want to know about my last relationship, like sex wise right?"

The red head was trying to be gentle about it but the curiosity was killing him, someone else had his Irishman and he just wanted to know about it...without really knowing about it...ya know? "Well, you said when we were together that one time that you had never been with a man before and I've never been attracted to another man besides you. Obviously, having a boyfriend, you have some experience in that department and I just...you know what, never mind, you don't need to tell me about this. Soooo, what's on tv?"

"First off" the Irishman started, "You are terrible at changing subjects and second, if you want to know just ask. Just stop beating around the damn bush".

A huge sigh was let out before Mark built up the confidence to just ask what was on his mind "Did you sleep with him, like, did you guys have sex?"

Now Jack sat tapping his fingers on the bed, a habit he seemed to pick up from being around the other, he sat now with his legs crossed in front of him, "I just..we ummm...damn it, no, we never really did the deed. Mali is really, ya know, traditional in a sense. He liked to take it slow and me, not really knowing what I was doing at all, was really pretty happy about it. Don't get me wrong, we did stuff, just not....you know. Plus, it just never really felt right."

"Gotcha, so what about with me, have you ever thought about...ya know...sex with me?" Mark asked as he scooted a little closer to Jack on the bed testing the waters but not pushing the issue. Yeah, it's something he's thought about for quite a while and being in such an intimate setting with the green haired man, it's something that's been on his mind tonight. 

"Well, I'm human right, look at you, you're fucking gorgeous Mark, of course it's crossed my mind" Jack teased, "but for real, I was nervous getting into a relationship because honestly, I used to think about it alot...no scratch that whole thing....yes, I think about it a lot Mark." he seemed to finally give in and just be honest about it, even when they were not talking he still thought about it. "So, what about you? Is it something you think about?"

Mark hesitated a minute before he answered rather quietly, "The thought of being with you has definitely gotten me through a few lonely nights if you catch my drift....I'm actually thinking about it now". a blush started to cover his cheeks trailing down his neck.

Jack scooted a little closer, "Oh yeah...so, do you think with everything going on and me going home soon that it would be a good idea?"

"Jack, all of our intimate moments were broadcast live to thousands of people and it didn't break us, it only brought us closer and taught us how to communicate better. I mean look at us, do you think a week ago we would even be talking about this right now. We seem to draw strength from each other when we stick together, it's like you make me a better person just being near me. I love you, whether you're here next to me or half way around the world that's never changed. I just...I just want to be close to you and whether that's just sitting here holding you or sex or whatever, I need you Jack and to be honest I want you to be mine. I know it's so soon after your last relationship and I don't want to pressure you into anything but I just...I dont't want to loose you again. I was so stupid to not talk to you and let you go and it damn near killed me to see you with someone else." Mark said as his hand trailed up the Irishman's arm, resting his fingers lightly on his face.

Scooting up fully so he was straddling the red head, "You love me huh?" Jack asked and Mark nodded, "So maybe we should start with whatever and maybe see where that leads us, it's not like we were planning on leaving the room tonight anyway right?" He leaned down placing a chaste kiss on Mark's lips, pulling back and smirking, searching his eyes for any hesitation before he went back in for a not so chaste kiss. 

In between soft kisses, roaming hands and heavy breathing, Jack whispered, "You were so brave today, I'm proud of you baby." He bit down on the other's lower lip sucking gently before releasing it "so strong, so beautiful" trailing kisses to Mark's neck nibbling around the junction between his neck and collar bone. "You make me feel so safe, so loved", his wandering hands gripping at Mark's shirt pulling it over his head and only momentarily getting it caught on his injured hand but working it gently off so he didn't injure it any further. 

Slowly trailing his nails down the red head's chest he leaned forward and bit down on his earlobe, "you are so incredibly sexy, god the things I want to do to you..." Jack experimentally ground his hips against Mark's eliciting a moan and hips bucking in return to meet his own.

With a shaky breath, Mark said against his Irishman's lips, "I need to know you're ok with this, I just...I need to hear you say it's ok for me to touch you." he felt a ping in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't help but think of all of the horrible things he'd been accused of. It scared him, it scared him to think that there was any chance of truth in those allegations.

Jack sat back slightly, placing his hands on either side of Mark's face searching his eyes and realizing the genuine concern and even fright the man was holding. "I love you so much Mark, Jaysus it feels so fucking good to finally say that to you. I really do love you and I want this, I want to be with you...please, I want you to touch me and show me. Mark, I want you to make love to me".


	30. This is no Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good times ahead, if you don't like the graphic smut then you may want to skip this chapter.

Mark's heart stopped, he was no longer breathing, this must be what death feels like because everything was warm and peaceful yet numb at the same time. In all acuality, the feelings came from him processing the words that just came from his Irishman's mouth. Was he dreaming, was he back in his big empty bed in the midst of one of the many dreams he had while the two were apart. It couldn't be real, just a few days ago he had a large looming blackness that was slowly devouring his heart where love used to lie. Now, at this very moment he was given a gift, something that could lighten the blackness, heal the wounds of loneliness and make him whole again. 

The Irishman, his Irishman had offered his heart and his body. 

Still reeling from disbelief, Mark tightened his grip on Jack, closed his eyes while reveling in the warm contact and musky scent of the man above him and asked him to say it again. "I love you with all of me, and I need to show you that. Mark, please make me whole again.. please make love to me." Jack repeated his sentiment in almost a plea now boarder line scared that the red head wasn't reciprocating the feelings.

"Fuck Jack, I never thought...I love you so much. I'm so scared I'm going to hurt you. I don't, I just don't know what to do but I want to do this with you more than anything." Mark pulled the green haired man into the most passion filled kiss he could muster, partially to convey his excitement and partially to hide his tears. He licked the smaller man's bottom lip asking for entrance but instead, as soon as the other man parted his lips, Mark lightly bit down gaining a hiss from the Irishman along with a circle of his hips against his own. 

The two kissed and grinded their hips together in desperate need for friction, Jack was still riding Mark's lap as the red head held tight to the smaller man's hips almost willing him not to disappear. "Hang on, like don't we need some things to ...ya know...help do this." Mark said in between constant kisses from Jack.

"Way to be romantic champ" he laughed into Mark's warm neck, running his tongue back up to his earlobe and taking it in his teeth nibbling lightly. "I think I'm pretty prepared, don't worry...I'll just kinda explain things we go along if you need it. I trust you ok." Mark chuckled and returned to kissing his Irishman, smiling into the small pecks. 

The American sat forward, pushing Jack to lean back, eventually landing on his back, head resting at the end of the bed where their feet once were. Mark balanced on his one good hand, as he landed on top of green haired man flipping them over to swap positions, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "Don't go being a superhero or something, I don't want you to reinjure your hand" Jack laughed at the swift movement.

"May I?" Mark said playing with the hem of Jack's shirt to which the smaller man nodded. The red head slowly pushed up the shirt running the palm of his hand up his stomach and chest until finally helping lift it over his head. He returned his gaze to the bare chested man below him, barely believing that the sight he was taking in was his playground. 

Slowly scratching his nails back down the lightly hair dusted chest and abdomen, Mark rested his finger tips just inside the Irishman's boxer briefs hesitating while taking in a deep breath trying to will away the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You know what babe, why don't you catch up with me", The green haired man said reaching down to push off Mark's soft grey sweat pants revealing tight black briefs that left little to the imagination and nicely enhanced his very erect cock. "Fuck Mark, I need to get on your exercise plan because your body....Jaysus I just don't want to stop touching it."

The distraction seemed to be enough to calm the American man's nerves a bit as he melted back into soft sweet kisses and nuzzling his Irishman's neck. Jack melted into the warm breath on his neck, it actually gave him goosebumps that ran down his arms then he smirked a little remembering where this was headed, "I do need to get something if this is going to go much further". He gently pushed Mark back looking into his beautiful chocolate eyes that seemed glazed over with lust, "I'm going to need to escape for just a second, I'll be quick, I promise." He made his way quickly to his bag sitting by the couch, fished out a small zipper bag full of toiletries and grabbing a small black bottle of lube. Trotting back to the bed, Jack stopped at the edge of the bed right in front of the red head that sat on the edge. A small smile crept up on his face as he started to seductively sway his hips back and forth, teasing his fingers in the waist band of his boxer briefs slowly pulling them down further on his hips. 

Mark placed his hands on Jack's mostly bare hips, grabbed the waist band and lowered the garment the rest of the way down, allowing him to kick them to the side as he stood naked in front of the red head. The American took in a shaky breath and rested the palm of his hand just below his Irishman's bellybutton. Their breathing seemed to be in unison as Mark slowly and gently glided his hand lower, grasping his shaft in his hand and slowly working it in a rhythmic motion. It was sloppy and uncoordinated at best since he was forced to use his left hand but still effective enough to gain a moan from Jack as he grabbed a handful of hair and let his head fall back a bit. 

It would be an understatement to say that Jack simply flinched at the feeling that came next, no, his whole body seemed to buck forward as a purely erotic sound escaped his throat, Mark had taken the head of his cock in his mouth and began to suckle. He rolled his tongue around the head pressing it slightly into the opening before taking more of the shaft down, moaning and sending vibrations straight through to the Irishman's balls. The red head bobbed and sucked the best he could, this was totally new to him so he decided just to do what he thought would feel good and went with that, boy was he right on target. The green haired man tightly grasped onto the red mess of hair below him, willing himself to stay steady and still, he knew this was Mark's first time doing this so he made sure to let the American man stay in charge. Mark only gagged a bit on his member, it was actually larger than expected, especially when it's gliding dangerously close to the back of his throat.

He took as much as he could before Jack leaned down to start kissing him again, it was messy and passionate since the two men were worked into a passionate flurry. Mark flipped Jack around and pushed him so his back hit to the bed, resting near the pillows at the head of the bed. The Irishman was breathing heavy as he raised the small bottle to the red head leaning above him, "Do you know what to do?" he said shaking the bottle back and forth in his fingers smiling at the thought of what was to come.

"You have no idea how bad I want my right hand right now, but I'll do my best" Mark said with a small chuckle. With that he grabbed the bottle and managed to squeeze some onto his fingers, rubbing them together. "Are you sure, because we can stop if you want.."

"Mark, if you stop now I think I will literally fucking explode, please baby, I need you" he said breathlessly lightly scratching the larger man's back.

"I just need you to know how much I love you Jack" the red head said, kissing the Irishman softly on the lips. 

"Mark, do you even know how happy you've already made me...I love you so much now just do it man, I'm dyin here" Jack teased.

Warming the cool liquid on his fingers, Mark reached down between Jacks spread legs and slowly started to encircle his hole. The Irishman pressed his head back into the soft pillow closing his eyes to the sensation for only a moment, he didn't want to look away from the man leaning into him.

Keeping a close eye on his Irishman, Mark slowly eased the first digit into his warm hole watching for any sign of discomfort. He leaned down placing soft kisses around the small man's shoulder and running them up his neck as he slowly pumped a single digit in and out of the man. Jack breathed slowly, adjusting to the feeling, softly moaning and biting his lip in approval. It was so gentle, timid but erotic and exciting at the same time, he adjusted quickly to the feeling as Mark tested the waters and teased with another digit. When he saw a slight smile on the green haired man's face, he entered two fingers which slid in rather easily due to the lube helping them along in their endeavor. It didn't take long for Jack to start meeting the thrusts and gaining confidence in his movements enjoying the feeling as Mark eased his fingers apart stretching him. 

"Mark, Mark, I'm not sure how much I can take...I really need you in me baby...god please Mark...I want you so bad, I want your cock in me" Jack said in the red head's ear as he laced his words with moans and small growls. 

"I don't want to hurt you Jack, I need to make sure you're ready...I just can't hurt you" The red head said into the crook of Jack's neck still slowly working on stretching his partner. He was so anxious and excited but terrified at the same time with his cock throbbing and leaking, it was everything in Mark to keep a level head and make sure he added the third finger to stretch Jack enough.

"Just fucking take me Mark, please" the Irishman squealed out as he pawed at Mark's erection becoming overly stimulated and anxious to feel the man's throbbing member inside of him.

Mark crawled on top of the small man and kissed him, almost forcing his tongue into Jack's mouth exploring, claiming his Irishman. There was no doubt who was the dominate one at the moment since the American seemed relatively level headed and the other a moaning mess that seemed so cock hungry that he could barely control himself. 

Finally, Mark made sure he was generously coated in lube, swiping the head of his solid member over Jack's stretched warm hole before shakily trying to press the head in. The feeling was unlike anything Mark had ever felt, so warm, so tight, almost painful but amazing at the same time. He eased his way into the smaller man, slowly filling him up making them one entity. 

Jack placed the palms of his hands on Mark's chest prompting him to pause for a moment, he felt to full, almost uncomfortable as he strained his soft muscles around the veiny protrusion now firmly planted deep inside of him. The men breathed together just staying as still as possible feeling ever clinch of muscle or ever throb of blood rushing through Mark's member. The Irishman let out a long shaky breath "I think you can move, just go slow for me love". Mark was more than happy to oblige, placing a kiss on Jack's forehead and wrapping an arm around the back of Jack's knee, lifting him slightly for better access.

The American let out a long groan reminiscent of those let out in the world's quietest let's play as he slowly pumped his cock in and out of Jack's tight hole. It felt so slick and warm, almost effortless but nice and tight around him at the same time. Jack bit his shoulder in approval feeling the full feeling of his hole empty and fill again with every thrust as Mark pulled his entire shaft out, letting only the now brighter reddish head of his thick cock remain in before slowly filling him back up just to repeat the motion over and over again. Soon the smaller man was clawing at the tanned skin on the man above him prompting him to speed up his motion, as he fully seated himself in the Irishman with each thrust, balls gently hitting against each other's as they continued their rocking motion. 

Outside of the breathing and moans, occasional small growls the room was silent. As they sped up their motions the sound of their moist skin slapping against each other was added encouraging Mark to shift his position for a better angle. He rested up on one elbow, scooting his knees closer under Jacks spread legs, hitching the Irishman's leg up over his shoulder. Jack's eyes were blown wide with the thrusts as Mark managed to land blow after blow directly into prostate, the small man's voice cracking "ah, ah, ah, god, Mark please, pleeeease don't stop... right there, god right there. I'm gonna....ah, ah, I'm gonna cum." He said reaching down to fist his own member quickly with each thrust.

The man's voice was wrecked, there was nothing left to give as Mark pounded relentlessly into his slick hole, now stretched to accept Mark's thick cock over and over again. Mark found his overly eager voice "I'm right there baby, just fucking take it...god take this cock...fuck I love you so much...I need you Jack.. fucking take my cock baby." at this point Mark had lost his shit, pleasuring his lover as he felt Jack's hole contract around him as the small man released with a shout of obscenities. Mark followed shortly after, sweating, panting and almost frantically kissing at Jack's neck mumbling his undying love into the crook of his neck.

The room fell quiet and smelled of lust as the two men remained tightly wrapped around each other not wanting to move for fear of waking up from an incredibly wet dream, but this was no dream even if it felt like one.


	31. Autographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes on a short walk and the guys agree to an autograph session.

It was pretty early when the men fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms last night, they slept soundly through the night, not even fighting over control of the blanket. When Jack blinked his eyes open in the morning, he was not met with a face full of smooth tan muscles, not even a soft pillow cradeling his head. Nope, his head and half his body was laying face down dangling lazily off the mattress, his legs propped up across Mark's mid section who was laying in a starfish position. 

"Jaysus, I have no idea what we did after we fell asleep but how the hell did I wind up half the way back to Ireland?" Jack chuckled. 

"I think we just slept really hard last night and wound up everywhere, but come back to me babe" Mark said prompting Jack to wiggle his way back into the awaiting arms of his lover. To the two men, the night was a blur, but really it was just extremely peaceful sleep, albeit with a lot of tossing and turning. Yeah, it was that ugly sleep when you wake up with a pillow full of drool but feeling like you've never slept better in your life.

As Mark promptly received a face full of green fluff and cold feet against his legs, he asked his Irishman what was on the agenda for the day.

"I would love nothing more than a proper cup of coffee, after that maybe we could still do the signing we had set up with the PAX people." Secluding themselves to the hotel room had essentially cut off their coffee supply, good coffee anyway so the two decided after a few minutes of snuggling to get cleaned up and head out for a bit. 

Jack stood up from the bed and promptly sat back down, "Nope, nope, nope...this is not happening right now"

Mark chuckled and sat down on the bed next to him rubbing his hand in circles along the smaller man's lower back, "I've heard that standing in a hot shower for a bit can help relax your muscles and get rid of some of that whole 'morning after' pain". 

"Next time I'm fucking you...see how you like it." The Irishman was referring to the pain that follows after anal sex but of course as mature as the red headed man was, he joked around about the irony of the comment then went to start a hot shower for Jack.

While the Irishman enjoyed the way too hot shower that was leaving red streaks down his pale skin, Mark decided to venture down to the lobby looking for Tylenol. He pulled on a ball cap and snuggled into a hoodie hoping for a little obscurity in his endeavor. It was a futile attempt, as soon as he hit the lobby, it was full of con goers that wanted nothing more than to catch a peek at one of their favorite online personalities that may or may not be staying at that very hotel. Being the third day of the con, several groups of people have figured out where most of the internet celebrities were staying and simply hung around to get pictures or autographs without waiting in the dreaded con lines.

The red head stayed close to the wall and tried to practically beeline for the door, he was stopped by one group hanging close to the exit so he signed a few things and made his way out. Just two or three blocks down was a convenience store that was sure to have what he needed so that was the objective.

Grabbing a couple bottles of water and the Tylenol, he headed to the front, paid and left with no problem. Walking back to the hotel was another story.

"Hey faggot, where the fuck do you think you're going." A man about Mark's age stood in the middle of the path purposely blocking the red head's way.

"Not cool man, just move alright" Mark said trying to walk around him... and obviously now his friend. The second man walked up, shoving his shoulder.

"He was talking to you faggot, where do you think you're going?" A considerably taller man stood over Mark rather closely.

"Touch me again and I will have the police here in five seconds, now drop the shit and just let me fucking pass." The red head spoke through his teeth. 

"Fine, just know no one likes you anymore you washed up piece of shit. You should just fucking kill yourself now and do us all a favor" with that, the shorter of the two men placed his hand on Mark's shoulder, wound back and punched him in the stomach...hard. They swiftly walked off before Mark had a chance to catch his breath.

"Fuck..."

Back upstairs, Jack was finishing up with a few Tumblr reposts as Mark came through the door, "Hey, I was wondering where you went. Did ya get anyht....." Jack trailed off as the red head entered the room, threw the bag on the bed and locked himself in the bathroom without a word.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, Mark placed his forehead in his hands and cried quietly to himself. What the fuck was going on, how was he going to deal with this? Was this really how people felt about him? There was a soft knock at the door, "Mark? Babe? Everything ok?" Jack said through the door to no answer. "Mark, if something happened, or something's bothering you, you can tell me...please"

After about ten minutes, the American made his way out of his fortress to sit next to the Irishman on the bed. He let out a deep sigh and leaned in to rest on the smaller man. "Are you seeing much in the way of hate on there?" he asked as Jack had resumed his scrolling on Twitter.

"Not really, so many people are just either excited that we might be a thing or just worried in general...why, what's up?" Jack asked.

"I just, I just seem to be getting a lot of hate right now, whether it's about being gay or fucking abusive or whatever...it's not pretty. I'm not too sure the autograph thing is going to be a good idea." The red head says, blatantly avoiding telling the Irishman of the incident that happened a few minutes ago.

"Well, I already told the coordinators it was a go but if you're having second thoughts then I guess we can call them back. Think about this though, we have put off everything on our schedule and there are so many people that came just to see us, I can't help but feel like I'm disappointing our community right now." Jack was doing his best to reassure Mark that resuming a normal schedule would be best. Mark eventually gave in, suppressing all of the reservations he was having about the autograph session and agreeing to go.

The red head opened the video that him and Jack had posted to their channels to see if maybe it was just one or two instances of hate or it there was more...oh there was more. His community as a whole was being wonderfully supportive and sending lots of love their way but there was still a surprisingly large handful of comments bashing him on everything from his sexuality, to his hot headed nature, and even his lying about being into men. Mark felt a large lump in his throat as he read on a bit more, it scared him. What if there was no coming back from this, what if he was currently facing the end of his career?


	32. Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets overwhelmed

Mark was nauseous. He didn't know whether he wanted to throw up or bolt right out of there and the feeling got worse as he could see the line growing. Loud chatter filled the area as the excitement grew, this was going to be the first autograph session for the two men during PAX this year as well as the first one on one time with the fans they've had since the incident. Yeah, they had the panel but that was controled and safe, this on the other hand, anything can be said-or done.

"Babe, hey..hey are you ok, you look like a fucking Irishman you're so pale right now" Jack came up behind Mark pressing his hands on his shoulders lightly rubbing. "You nervous?"

Hell yes Mark was nervous, his mind kept going back to the comments, all of the negativity being thrown toward him and then being sucker punched on top of that. It was quickly becoming too much for him to handle, but he remained strong and forged ahead.

"Yeah, just some nerves, I'll be fine" he answered turning towards the shorter man and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, breathing in the scent of the green floof in his face.

"I'm right here with ya love, just remember that", Jack said as he place a soft kiss on Mark's lips. They were thankful for the small curtained in oasis they were contained in while the queue filled. At least they could just relax and draw strength from each other up until show time.

The signing went well, so many excited faces, lots of hugs and presents, pictures and of course questions. Jack thrived, he grew happier with each interaction and everyone was thrilled to see their favorite Irishman. Mark on the other hand was way more subdue, and noticeably quiet. He seemed to just be waiting for the shoe to drop when a fan approached him, not wanting a picture, just for an answer. 

"Are you really as mean as you seem, like, the fighting and breaking your hand hitting things and stuff?"

Mark seemed to really think about his answer before he came up with "I..I don't really think so, I don't try to be..it's just...I do have a short temper I guess but I don't know...sorry." He couldn't come up with an answer.

Time was up and the fan needed to move on, a few pictures and signings later he got another awkward question. "Are you going to do any charity livestreams to raise money for the LGBT community to help combat hate, with you being gay and all..."

The red head seemed a little taken back by the question "I mean, I guess I could but I'm not gay."

More and more questions seemed to come in about his sexuality and temper, it's like that's all he's become to people, an angry gay man. Why can't they ask about his channel, or charity work or something good for a change. The last question came in before he started to snap.

"How long have you known you're gay?" a seemingly innocent question to anyone else but not to Mark.

"For the last time, I'm not gay...go ask Jack about it-he's the gay one." Mark said, raising his voice, before storming off out the back door to get some air. This comment, which was caught by the Irishman, did not sit well with anyone. The fan looked like a kicked puppy and Jack looked like he was either going to burst out crying or go and loose his shit on Mark.

The Irishman apologized to the devastated fan that was standing there explaining that they had both been under a lot of pressure, giving them a warm hug and then turning to address the rest of the line that had dwindled down to just a few.

"Thanks everyone for being so patient with us, I'm going to have to run through pretty quickly because I think Mark may need to talk through a few things right now" Jack gave as much attention to the few remaining people in line as he could muster and quickly left to find Mark.

He figured Mark would head to the room for some privacy so that was the first place he looked, Mark was pretty predictable when it came to things like this. He was sitting on the couch, in complete silence when Jack walked in. 

"The fuck was that Mark?" Jack quietly shut the door behind him.

"I don't want to talk right now"

"No, you are not allowed to do this, you fucking threw me under the bus and then left me there. What were you thinking?"

"I just...I'm just tired of everyone making this into a big deal...it's not, nothing has changed, I haven't changed."

"You have changed Mark, for the better, I've seen it." Jack sat down next to him on the couch and grabbed his hand, to which Mark quickly retracted. "Mark, what's happening right now."

The red head quickly stood up with a huff, "Fucking leave me along alright, don't you still have a room to go to?"

Jack sat there motionless, not really understanding what was happening. He did have room to himself since Malachi had caught his flight to Ireland already and was long gone but he figured they would stick together. Just last night they made love, this morning they blissfully snuggled in bed, a few minutes before the signing they hugged and kissed...why was this falling apart. The tears started spilling from his eyes with no other emotion.

"Mark?" he said just above a whisper.

"You don't need me Jack, go please" Mark said staring out the window.

"Yeah, I may not need you but damn it, I want you...just talk to me."

"Take a fucking hint Jack, go, ok. I need to worry about my life, my channel, my fans...I don't need your shit right now. Everything is just fucking peaches and cream for you but I have real things I need to deal with."

With that, Mark refused to look at Jack, he just locked himself in the bathroom giving the other man time to get his bag and go to his own empty room.

Mark had become overwhelmed with the amount of hate, viewer loss, changes in general that have been going on for the past day or two that it was just all coming together and crashing down on him. Just a few days ago, he was able to get through the day, moderately happy, churning out half assed videos and greeting everyone with a fake smile. It wasn't ideal but it got him through a normal day. Now he was on an emotional rollercoaster that consisted of him being called gay, getting sucker punched in the street and having to hide just to be around someone he thought he loved.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this, I'm not fucking gay, I'm not fucking evil...I just... I don't know what the hell I am" he said to himself, running his hands through his red locks, sitting on the toilet seat. He sat up and just stared at the two tooth brushes laying side by side on the edge of the sink. He stared at them for a good ten minutes straight like they would hold the answers to the all the world's secrets. 

Everything just happened so fast, there was no doubt in his mind that he loved Jack, but accepting he was quickly falling into a same sex relationship scared him for some reason. Maybe it was because of the names and the sucker punch on the street, maybe it was because he knew for a fact that his mom would never accept it...he didn't know, all he knew was that it was all happening so fast and there was nothing he could do to stop it except maybe just push it all away.


	33. Is He Scared or Depressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has some stuff to work through but he needs some help.

There was a ping on Jack's phone, a text came through. Hoping it was Mark wanting to talk things through, he quickly fished it out of his pocket, it was Tyler.

'Hey, Jack, it's Tyler. I know we don't talk much but I heard there was a thing at the signing today and I can't get a hold of Mark. You guys ok?'

'No, Mark freaked out on me for some reason, I'm in my original room. He won't talk to me either'

'Shit, do you need to talk or something'

'Actcually yeah, come to room 308'

Tyler made his way to Jack's room, he knows Mark well so maybe between the two of them they can either help Mark or at least figure out what is going on with him. With a short rap at the door, Jack answered and Tyler entered. Sitting on the couch, Jack told Tyler about what happened at the signing and their interactions after he also filled him in on their budding relationship, sparing most of the details.

"He just didn't seem like himself all of the sudden, I'm not sure what the hell happened- he just basically told me to get lost. Jaysus, Tyler...did I fuck up?"

"I have a feeling he just got a little freaked out with everything happening, have you looked at the comments on his videos lately-they're pretty brutal." Tyler pulled up Mark's most recent video and quickly scrolled through the comments:

"Go suck a dick fuckin gay"  
"I can't believe Mark is a freakin faggot....dreams ruined..."  
"Kill yourself looser"  
"Who you going to attack next you fucking rapist"

They went on and on, one insult after another. Now, they were used to rude comments here and there, it was the internet after all, but Mark's comments section had been taken over-it would be overwhelming to anyone.

"Fucking hell, I had no idea how bad it was...I can't believe he didn't try to talk to me about it...shit, I should have been there, I should have forced him to talk." Jack just stopped scrolling, he couldn't see anymore. At this point all he wanted to do was to hold Mark and let him know he wasn't alone in all of this.

"You were there, better than any of us, it's just him man. He thinks he always has to go through things alone, maybe we should try to talk to him together." Tyler had known Mark long enough to see him go through a few issues, but nothing like this.

Mark sat in his room with just a single dim bedside light on, he was numb, he chased away Jack, none of his friends were calling, his fans seemed to have turned on him...he had nothing. He deserved nothing, he was being selfish.

The one person that had been there and that would be there was just a few doors down, crushed...because of him. He didn't want to drag Jack down into his mess, Jack didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve the cruel comments and the hate. No, Mark felt he had to take it all on himself after all, . So that's what he tried to do, until there was a knock at the door...

"Mark, it's Tyler, I have Jack here too. Please let us in"

There was a hesitation, then the door slowly opened. It was dark and the feeling of depression hit hard as soon as they entered the room. Jack stood back, not sure how to approach Mark.

"What's going on with you man?" Tyler pulled Mark into a hug, he could tell that Mark had been crying.

"I don't know, I just...I'm lost" Mark said seeming to have just given up, he had no fight left in his voice, posture, expressions. "and I feel like I'm taking everyone around me down too" He looked over at Jack standing in the corner, seemingly frightened to even make a move.

Mark placed his hands on either side of Jack's face, "and my Jack...my poor, (kiss) sweet, (kiss) innocent Jack. I love you too much to bring you into my shit storm. I don't deserve you and you don't deserve this. I'm so sorry for everything I said, everything I did..." he tried to kiss Jack again but Jack pulled back.

"You're scaring me" Jack said barely over a whisper.

Tyler cleared his throat, "that's something I think we need to talk about Mark, you don't need to do this alone you know"

The three men sat and talked for a bit to figure out a game plan to help with the negativity swirling around Mark's channel but more, the negativity that's currently consuming Mark.

Everything between Mark and Jack had moved so fast up to this point, maybe they needed to be apart for a night to slow things down. Jack didn't want to put any more pressure on Mark, he knew he was struggling with their possible relationship by the reactions he had at the signing. Was he really scared of admitting he was in love with another man? Would Mark run from this simply because he was too scared to face facts?

In the back of Jack's mind, he kept thinking about the flight that was coming tomorrow night. Would he extend his time in America to be with Mark? The him in the fanfictions would, but this is real life. He knew the connection Mark and him had and he craved that every day, but not in this state. Mark was quickly falling into a depression and the Irishman was scared it would pull them apart before they were ever officially together so he decided he had to do something, he had to do something quick or risk loosing the man he loved.


	34. Night Apart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler helped as they spend time playing games and relaxing before Jack told him he wanted to spend the night apart. Smut warning because let's face it, they love each other and they are horny bastards. Enjoy.

A simple talk is not going to fix Mark, far from it. He is overly hard on himself so when something devastating happens, he falls hard. Jack wants to continue to be there to help him up but he's not sure if him being there is helping or hurting. Mark seems to be having a difficult time accepting and admitting to his relationship with Jack and in all honesty he's not sure if he can do it for the long haul but he doesn't want to tell the Irishman that and risk hurting him.

Yup, that's Mark's logic, to not be up front but hope for the best-it rarely works out well for him.

The rest of the evening went by quickly, the three ordered Chinese food watched tv and even set up the console and battled each other to a fighting game. It was just like any normal night, like there were no issues looming over, no hard feelings and no flights tomorrow night.

Jack decided to not bring up the issue of his flight quite yet, he knew Mark needed this evening just to relax and forget for just a bit. Tomorrow is another day.

As the night wound down, Mark and Tyler sitting on the couch with Jack sitting on the floor between Mark's knees, the men were getting tired so Tyler said good night first and headed to Bob's room where he'd been staying. Jack and Mark wanted to enjoy each other's company a little bit longer so the smaller man crawled into the other's lap and nuzzled against his neck.

"I like this, being with you like this" Jack said breathing in the scent emanating from Mark's neck, it was warm and welcoming almost a candied almond scent.

"Whatever I did in my previous life to deserve someone like you in this life, I will never regret" Mark chuckled. "I'm such an ass...I don't know why I do the things I do..."

Jack cut him off "Don't say that! Now don't think I don't agree with you because you really hurt me earlier, but you can't help it. Babe this may not be what you want to hear but have you ever talked to someone about, ya know, your mood swings and stuff? It just seems like you struggle with so much inner turmoil that when you get hit with the shit we've been going through you can't seem to find which way is up."

Mark let his head hit the back of the couch with a loud sigh, "I know, I know...when I get home it's one thing that I've promised myself I'd do and I guess I really do owe that promise to you too." He raises his head back up and puts his fingers under Jack's chin to make sure they are focused on each other. "I want to be ok with this, I want to be a good man for you, I love you Jack. Right now though, I really am struggling, with who I am, with who I'm becoming and not that it's bad, just different. It's a difference that I know not everyone in my life is going to be ok with so I know there's going to be some unpleasant conversations coming up with people in my life but I promise you- being with you makes everything worth it."

Jack shook his head, snaked his arms around Mark's neck and pressed his lips softly against Mark's.

"I love you too, so much. I think, though, maybe we should spend tonight apart just to take some time to think on our own. Not that I don't really want to snuggle the fuck out of you but I have a feeling we'll have plenty of time to do that in the future if we decide that this is really what we want. I need you to be sure you can do this, to be with me possibly for the long run. You've been my best friend for what, three years now and what we're getting into, there may be no turning back." the smaller man fell back into a hug for a moment before raising up from the American's lap. 

"You're leaving now?" Mark asked grabbing Jack's hand

"Yeah, I'm tired and I think it's time"

"You're sure you don't want to stay, we could make out for a bit" Mark said teasing as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Jack leaned forward and kissed him hard and fast, "Just do me a favor love, think about what I asked you to"

With that he left to his own room for the night.

No more than an hour later, Jack received a text:

M: Guess who

J: Pewdiepie????

M: Lol, you ass. Whatcha wearing?

J: As far as you're concerned as much as possible, what are you doing?

M: I miss you

J: Miss you too babe, now go to sleep.

M: Can't, I keep thinking about last night and now I'm all horny and alone.

J: You're a big boy, you know what to do

M: But, but, but...I want you to do it

J: ugh, you hopeless fuck. Just jack off and go to bed

M: all I can think of is your hand on my cock

J: Are we really doing this

M: get me off Jack, I want your sexy little ass bouncing on my cock right now.

J: do you now...

M: yeah, I want to grab on to your hips and just pound into you while you scream my name

J: fuck

M: I want to fill you up with my hot cum, I want to make sure you can't walk tomorrow

M: baby, please touch yourself

M: tell me how good you feel

M: Jack?

M: Jack, you there???

There was a knock at Mark's door, he opened it to be greeted by a messy, breathless Irishman that practically dove into his room. He almost tackled Mark to the ground, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around the American's waist while kissing him with way more tongue than necessary but Mark was not going to complain.

He made his way over to the bed placing his Irishman on the soft sheets. He chuckled "guess it worked huh?"

"Shut the fuck up and get your pants off" Jack said kicking his own pants to the side and lifting his shirt over his head.

Mark was more than happy to oblige as Jack eagerly grabbed his hard member through his briefs starting to pump as his cock. He kisses at tan stomach in front of him before pulling Mark's waistband just below his balls and started to lick at the leaking head. Mark rested his injured hand lightly on Jack's shoulder and gripping a hand full of green hair with the other. Jack took in the head and most of the veiny shaft almost instantly as he hollowed his cheeks sucking as hard as he could. It was sloppy, aggressive and fast as Mark started leaning more on him just to stay upright, knees getting weak and hands shaking.

"Holy shit baby, you feel so good, you're mouth is so wet, so eager..." Mark managed to groan out mostly through clinched teeth.

Jack moaned with approval which went straight through Mark. The Irishman bobbed his head faster wanting badly to please the man standing in front of him, lightly raising off the bed and dropping to his knees to get a better angle. He jacked the man off as he circled his head with his tongue before diving back in to take as much of the hard cock in his mouth as he could.

Grabbing more of the fluffy green hair Mark found himself pulling the man's head back and forth as he bucked into his mouth, basically fucking his face. "Jack, don't stop. You're so fucking beautiful with my cock in your mouth, I could cum just looking at you. Don't stop baby...ugh... don't stop....I'm right there please just....god go faster." 

Jack did the best he could, sucking aggressively and letting Mark fuck into his mouth, drool starting to dribble down his chin. With a loud groan through clinched teeth, Mark came into Jack's mouth riding out his orgasm while slowly lightning the grip on the Irishman. 

Mark promptly fell to his knees, wrapping his injured hand around Jack's neck pulling their foreheads together the best he could. He grasped onto the Irishman's neglected erection and started pumping aggressively. He pulled the smaller man forward kissing him, both face to face on the floor, on their knees. I was a very raw and beautiful moment between the two of them, pouring everything they had into each other as mark pumped faster chasing the Irishman's orgasm. He wanted nothing more than to see Jack's face as he came from his touch. It didn't take long before Jack let out a loud high whimper as he came hard into Mark's hand and partially on his lap.

The two just sat there with their foreheads still pressed together breathing heavily and looking down at the mess they created.

"Jaysus that was different...that was amazing Mark" 

Mark kissed his forehead and chuckled.

"Ok, seriously now, I need sleep." Jack said standing up and helping Mark up as well. They quickly got cleaned up and Mark got into bed. Jack decided to get dressed in the pajamas he came there in.

"I'm still going back to my room, you lured me here with your fucking texts but I'm not staying tonight. We decided to stay apart tonight, remember?" Jack said as he placed a kiss on the top of Mark's head and walked to the door.

"You're an animal, you're not going to snuggle with me at least"

"Nope, night love"

With that Jack left but at least he left a smile on Mark's face.


	35. Last Bit of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack breaks the news that he's leaving today

Today was the day, Jack's final day in America before returning back to his quiet lonely house in Ireland. How would he cope, how would Mark cope...shit, Mark.

Mark has no idea Jack is leaving this evening, he still thought they had one final night together, to which he was making plans to spend some special time with Jack. He woke up alone that morning realizing how much he missed his Irishman by his side so he knew he needed to make their last night for a while together memorable. What exactly could he do to really hit home to Jack just how important he was to him, so he thought...maybe a nice candle lit dinner, or sneak out to see a movie together...no, nothing felt right. Nothing felt like it held enough impact to really let his true feelings known. Then it hit him, he needed to get Jack something to remind him daily how much the American loved him.

Pulling out his phone he quickly scrolled through a few local websites until he found what he was looking for. He made a call to set up what he wanted and then proceeded to make plans for the rest of the evening. Mark decided to take Jack to Dave and Busters for dinner and games, this would also give him a chance to enjoy his Irishman's adorable laugh that he loved so much. They always had a blast at places like this, playing air hockey, challenging each other to skeeball, all of it was light hearted and a great distraction.

Satisfied with his plans he checked the clock, 10am already. After the guys late night, they must have both slept in later than expected so Mark got dressed and headed down to knock on Jack's door. He was pleasantly greeted at the door to an already dressed adorable green haired man waiting on him. 

"Morning babe, you're already dressed." Mark said as he entered the room pecking Jack on the cheek.

"Yeah, had a lot to do this morning...listen, sit down we need to talk."

"This sounds promising, should I be worried?" Mark took a seat next to Jack grabbing his hand.

"No, it's just...my flight...it's sooner than you probably think. I have to leave for the airport here in about four hours." Jack shifted in his seat, not looking at Mark. He didn't want to leave but knew it wasn't practical to stay in America, Ireland is home.

"Shit, Jack, I thought you left tomorrow...I...just made plans for us tonight..I just.."

Jack let out a big disappointed sigh and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner"

"Why can't shit be like those stupid fanfictions where you can just easily move your flight or even just stay with me...." Mark said with a small hint of hope in his voice.

"Heh, yeah, I wish it could but it can't Mark. I have responsibilities, a home to take care of, a channel to look after. I can't just up and abandon everything for weeks or whatever...as much as I wish I could just stay with you." Jack sniffled.

The men went for coffee at a little shop down the street donning ball caps and hoping to not be noticed. They sat side by side in a little booth tucked away in the back, discreetly holding hands under the table. Wanting to enjoy as much physical contact they could in the little time they had left, they also occasionally wrapped their ankles together essentially playing footsie. It was an adorable sight to anyone who knew the men, luckily the time at the coffee shop was uneventful.

They made it back to the hotel but Mark seemed distracted, "What's troubling ya dear?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, just something I need to do, I'll be back as quick as I can." Mark said kissing Jack on the cheek and leaving him at the door.

He was gone for quite a while and it was now an hour before Jack had to head to the airport. The Irishman started to wonder if Mark was trying to distance himself long enough to just say a quick bye before they parted ways. Maybe it would be easier that way, like tearing off a band aid. 

Mark had returned to the room with a small bag and about a half hour to spare, he grabbed Jack's hand and led him to the couch to sit. 

"I had planned on giving you this tonight but luckily they finished early so here, I had this made for you." He handed Jack the small bag.

"You really didn't need to do anything for me, really, you already have. I love you and I hope you realize that distance isn't going to change that."

"You're killing me, just open it." Mark said with a smirk growing more impatient to see Jack's reaction to his gift.

Jack lifted the small black box out of the bag, darting his eyes to Mark and then back down. He lifted the lid to box, pleasantly surprised to see it contained a bracelet. Black leather band with a shiny silver piece in the middle, engraved on the front were the words "You are Amazing". Jack's smile lit up looking at it.

"Turn it over" Mark said

On the back was the rest of the engraving "You are loved -Mark"

The Irishman's smile fell and his eyes automatically watered up. "God I love you so much Mark...I don't want to go."

"Then don't, why can't we live the fanfiction, why can't you just come home with me. Stay a few weeks, few months, maybe a few lifetimes." The desperation in Mark's voice becoming more noticeable, he knew that Jack had quickly become his rock and he needed his strength close.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is. You know I don't want to leave but I have to." At this point the tears were silently rolling down Jack's cheeks as he leaned forward to gently kiss Mark on the lips. "Thank you, for everything. As horrible as I felt coming here and as horrible as this whole thing started, I'm glad it's come to this. I'm glad I have you."

Mark fastened the bracelet to Jack's wrist and Jack crawled into is lap kissing him and enjoying their last few minutes before they had to go their own ways.


	36. Damn Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack returns home to a note.

Jack sat at the gate playing with the bracelet on his wrist, waiting for his flight to be called thinking how easy it would be to just walk through the exit, to not board the flight and to go back to Mark. No sooner did he get that thought in his head did it disappear with them starting to load onto the plane. Row by row, the people were seated, along with Jack. He just couldn't do it, he couldn't run, he had to return home. It was going to be hard but it was the right thing to do...right?

Back at the hotel, Mark sat with Tyler in his room "I miss him already, is that bad?"

"No, I know how close you guys got so quick-it's going to be hard. This time tomorrow he's going to be half way around the world so it's not like you can just go and hug him when you want and you...."

Mark promptly cut him off mid sentence. "Fuck Tyler you are not helping here. What the hell am I going to do, I can't handle the whole long distance thing, it just never works. I give it a few weeks and I'll fucking blow it and loose him."

Tyler rested his hand on Mark's shoulder, "You shouldn't think like that, you know it would a lot for that man to walk away from you. He loves you man, don't worry."

 

"I just can't help but think I should have gone after him, I should have stopped him from leaving." Mark rested his head on his hands.

The flight was long, it seemed way longer than normal. Jack tried watching movies, playing on his phone and yes, sleeping- nothing helped to pass the time any faster. It was early morning when he finally arrived home, he was completely beat and the only solace is his bed calling his name. Jack drug himself up the steps in the pouring rain, even tripping on the third step, catching himself on his elbow.

Now tired, soaking wet and even a bit sore, Jack reached his door to be faced with a note taped to it. He tore the note off and trudged inside, leaving his bags just inside the door. Note forgotten on the coffee table, he sent a quick text to Mark to let him know he made it home and headed straight to bed not even staying awake long enough for a response.

Several hours later, Jack woke up, no alarms, no schedule nothing...just waking up on his own accord. It's a good feeling. He went down to start some coffee, grabbing a bag of pretzels munching away. The coffee finished quickly so taking his liquid goodness with him, Jack went to the living room to watch TV for a bit. He sat down to be faced with the note that he had forgotten about, he picked it up to read it.

'Jack,

I'm probably the last person you would expect to reach out to you   
right now but I'm worried. Can we please talk?  
-Mali'

"Huh, worried?" Jack wondered why on earth Mali would worry about him so he picked up the phone and shot him a quick text.

'I'm home if you want to talk sometime this evening'

Malachi sent back a text surprisingly quick, 'I'll be there in just a bit'

Jack went in to change his clothes and get cleaned up a bit, the flight left him in a terrible state. He threw on his short sleeved black and grey shirt and some black skinny jeans and sat back down to finish his half warm coffee. 

About a half hour later there was a knock at the door. Jack welcomed Mali in who only took about two steps into the doorway. Mali grabbed Jack's chin turning his head from side to side then trailing his hands down Jack's arms, turning them as if he was inspecting them.

"What on earth are you doing?" Jack slowly pulled his arms back.

"I knew it, Jack I knew it." Mali pulled Jack into an embrace sounding like he had started crying.

"How could you let him do this, look at your arm Jack, how could you let him hit you?" Pulling back but keeping his hands on Jack's shoulders Malachi stared into his eyes pouring as much concern into the conversation as he possibly could.

"What the hell are you talking about Mali, no one hit me."

"That's usually what the victim says, it's ok to be in denial, I see it all the time in the emergency room. Look at the bruises on your arm, how could Mark lay a hand on you. I didn't want to believe what everyone was saying but I see it with my own eyes." Mali said pulling Jack to sit with him on the couch.

Jack shook his head in defense "No, no no no...you've got this all wrong, Mark would never lay a hand on me. I got this earlier when I was dragging my bags up the stairs in the rain, my foot slipped and I fell." He turned his arm and saw large bruises on his arm from where he hit the stairs.

"Honey, listen to me, he can't get to you. Let's just call the police and report it and it will be done with. You don't need to be scared, I can help you through this." Mali said running the back of his hand down Jack's cheek landing it on his knee.

"I swear to you that's what happened. Listen, I don't want to sound mean, I care a lot about you and I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Jack sat back with a big sigh, "You may not want to hear this but Mark and I are together now, he's absolutely wonderful to me, but with that said, I need you to mind your own business. This bullshit going around about Mark being violent and shit is false, he's really a sweetheart."

"I'm not so sure I believe you, just look at the breakdown's he has in his videos, then breaking his hand on a wall and that fight....he's a dangerous man, I see it and I'm not going to let you become a victim just because you're too scared to speak up. Please let me help you."

"Seriously, I don't need help, you've never even met him, how could you judge him like that?" Jack said now visibly getting upset.

"Alright, Alright, but if I find out you're lying about this...If I find out he did hit you then I'm turning him in for domestic abuse." Mali stood up and and headed to the door. "Just keep in mind I'm just trying to help."

The door closed behind him and Jack stood there motionless, "The fuck was that?"

Mark arrived back in LA the following afternoon and decided to do a quick video going over the events that had happened and what was to come. He mentioned the fight and that they are on great terms now, apologized for all of the missed autograph and meet and greet sessions and so on. Finishing out, he dedicated the remainder of the video talking about his personal struggles, how he has some anger and depression issues that he will be working through with the help of a therapist.

Satisfied with the video, he made some quick minor edits and started the upload. While waiting, he thought he'd try to skype Jack and talk for a bit. Unfortunately Jack wasn't online, so he texted, Jack didn't text back, he called, Jack didn't answer. Maybe he was sleeping, or maybe he was avoiding him.


	37. Call Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malachi comes over for a walk and some coffee, Mark's not a fan.

Over the next week, Jack and Mark had texed or Skyped a handfull of times, usually as Jack was going to bed. It was nothing really special or intimate, more like how they used to be as best friends but a bit more reserve. Long distance relationship are difficult for anyone, especially to someone who has trouble voicing their feelings and showing their emotions non physically like Mark. Sure on screen to fans, Mark was loud, out going and never at a loss for words. Being essentially a walking meme it's easy to fall into a fake persona to make people laugh but when it comes down to the real thing, peeling back the character and actually opening up to someone it was difficult.

Jack had no problem calling Mark on his shit, keeping him open and honest. Mark loved that about him.

"How did the meeting with the therapist go today, do you like them?" Jack asked to the screen. Him and Mark were in the middle of a skype call just as the Irishman was settling into bed. 

"Yeah, honestly she wasn't too bad. It wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as I thought it'd be. I thought maybe I would feel, I don't know, judged or like I was on trial or something but it was nothing like that." Mark said leaning his arms against his desk nibbling at the chicken and rice he had made himself for dinner.

The two talked for a bit before Jack started to nod off, Mark decided to let his Irishman rest for the night with the promise of more face time tomorrow.

"Sweet dreams baby boy" Mark whispered.

"I'm not a baby" Jack pouted.

"You're my baby and I love you, now go to bed before daddy has to spank you."

"Oh Jaysus, shut it you fucking hairy ball sack. I love you too." Jack chuckled before he disconnected the call.

He shut his laptop, putting it to the side before closing his eyes. Sleep seemed to be coming easy to Jack toni...'BING'...the phone made a noise as the screen lit up to a message. 

'when was the last time you got out of the house? You, me, coffee and a walk in the morning.' Malachi texted him to make sure he was getting out and getting exercise. Jack tended to throw himself into his work and neglect his body, it made him stagnant if he stayed in too long without a good break.

'Sure, see you then' he figured some time out would do him good and he did owe it to Malachi to spend time with him since he promised they would remain friends after the breakup. He was always so nice to him, why not be friends?

Bright and early, Mali knocked at the door, Jack had just gotten up and hadn't even gotten a chance to brush his teeth yet. Actually, he had just finished his shower and was wrapped in a towel. Skidding to the door, he opened it for Mali before running back to his room to get dressed. As he entered his room he heard his Skype going off, it was Mark.

"Woah, you're a sight for sore eyes." Mark said as the image of a soaking wet Irishman wrapped in a towel appeared on his screen. 

"Hey, isn't it like one in the morning there, what are you doing up?"

"Just couldn't sleep so I thought I'd see if you were up yet. Looks like I caught you just in time, I think you got some water on the floor, may want to wipe it up with that towel." Mark said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ha, Ha, very funny. Actually I..."

"Jack, who are you talking to?" Malachi said walking into the room. Just a secret between us, he knew exactly who Jack was talking to.

"Oh, umm... well, Mali, this is Mark, Mark this is Malachi. We were just going out to get some coffee." Jack said biting his lip nervously, he knew exactly how this looked.

Malachi crossed the room and gently placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, "You're tense, we should go for that walk now, ya know, to stretch your legs."

Mark sat dumbfounded.

"Why don't you wait back out in the living room and let me finish up here ok?" Jack said as he shrugged off Mali's touch.

"Ok, I get it, you're busy. I'm gonna go..." Mark's mood had noticeably changed.

"Mark, don't you dare. Don't take this whole thing wrong, you know better..."

"How the fuck am I supposed to take it, you're practically naked with your ex in your bedroom...how would you take it?"

"It's not like that and you know it Mark, he just came over and we were going on a walk before I start recording. It's called getting out of the fucking house, you should try it sometime."

"Is this why you never answer me when I call, you're out with him? He seemed pretty comfortable with his hands on you just then, anything you want to tell me?"

"Not at all, there is nothing going on to tell, we're friends and that's it...damn it, why am I trying to explain myself to you when I've done nothing wrong here."

"Are we even a thing, I mean, we don't talk much and we've never even talked about a relationship between the two of us. So what are we then Jack, boyfriends, dating, open relationship?"

"Fuck off Mark, you have no right......" call disconnected, the internet shut off.

"OH JUST FUCK IT ALL TO HELL, JUST SUCK MY HAIRY BUTT CHEEK YOU MOTHER FUCKER" Jack yelled from his room, face red and visibly shaking.

Mali knocked softly at the door, "You ok, do you need anything?"

"No, no, I just don't really feel much like going for a walk anymore." Jack said quietly.

"I figured that would happen when he started yelling at you so I started some coffee, should be ready in a few. Listen, get dressed and come down stairs and we can talk ok?" Malachi said before returning to the living room to give Jack some privacy.

Once dressed, Jack checked his laptop once again to see that Mark never tried to Skype back so he left it alone for now, they can talk later once they've cooled off. He made his way down the stairs to see a plate of sweet rolls along with two cups of coffee. Plopping down on the couch, Jack grabbed the coffee, it was exactly the way he liked it. Malachi always made his coffee perfect. 

"Sorry about that, I think Mark just kinda got the wrong impression" Jack said tearing a small bite out of one of the rolls.

"So what, now he won't let you have friends or something. I mean, I guess I see where he's coming from but he trusts you right?" 

"Yeah, at least I thought so. It's hard being so far away from each other, then the time difference...communication isn't always easy."

"Especially when the communication consists of him yelling at you, does he do that often?"

Jack started to fidget with his fingers, "No, actually we haven't got to talk much since I've been home."

Malachi sipped his coffee and sat back crossing his legs towards Jack, "We should still go on that walk, give you a chance to clear your head"

"Sure, you're probably right. Let me get some to go mugs for this and we can go." Jack said as he got off the couch, grabbed the coffee cups and headed to the kitchen.

Malachi just stayed on the couch as a small smile crept up on his face. Little secret between you and me again, Mali pulled the plug on the router in Jack's recording room earlier effectively ending the Skype call.


	38. Explanations and Pints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gives his community and explanation about the fanfics.

The last few days were sort of a blur, Jack had poured all of his time and effort into video after video mostly to avoid the reality of his situation. He was having a hard time bringing himself to contacting Mark after their fight, he didn't do anything wrong so why should he apologize.

Reading through some of the comments on his videos, he kept finding the same questions over and over again so he figured it was time to address one of the elephants in the room. Outside of fans asking about his relationship with Mark, which he wasn't even sure of at this point, they were asking about Jack writing fanfictions.

The Irishman sat at his desk and adjusted the camera, with everything set he started his intro and going over some upcoming games that he was wanting to record then right to the meat of it. "I've read the comments and questions and I think it's time I explain myself. A lot of you have brought up the fact that it was mentioned that I was writing fanfictions and I wanted to put that to rest. Yes, it is true that I was writing stories of sorts under a pseudonym that eventually led to me writing fanfictions about some of my friends. Now, I'm not going into any details of the stories or what my author name was, just know that there were works out there that have been since deleted. Sorry folks but they are no longer so don't bother trying to figure it out or look for them. I did this because they became hurtful to some of the people in them since we are all pretty close and I used some pretty personal info that I didn't get permission for. Even though they were fiction, it still hit too close to home in some instances, but they are deleted and I've since apologized to those that were hurt by this. So, lesson learned."

Jack has a bad habit of peeling away at the loose skin around his nails when he gets nervous and well into this video he found himself doing it more and more. Regardless, he trudged on, "There are several reasons I wrote, mostly I became lonely. It's hard being in a totally different country from all of your friends, then add on a time zone difference-I just feel so isolated most of the time. Don't get me wrong, I'm a true Irishman and love it here in good old Ireland dearly, It's just with my job, most everyone I associate with lives in LA. I see them easily getting together for colabs and shit and it's hard from time to time. Anyway I'm rambling...back on topic here, I do want to encourage anyone who needs that creative outlet like I do to pursue what you love but keep in mind who it might effect. I'm actually going to keep writing, this time different subjects and under a different name. Fantasy like midevil times, dragons and knights and shit-that's what I'm really into right now- none of which will consist of any real characters just ones made up in m little brain hole. I'm still not telling my new pseudonym so don't ask!" Jack laughed as he scolded the camera as if it were a child who just stole candy.

After a few more minutes and a very energetic outro, Jack finished up his video. With only a few minor edits it was ready to be uploaded.

Jack sat at the desk, completely spent just staring blankly. He had poured so much energy into stockpiling videos for no reason, well actually to forget the fight he and Mark had, that he had effectively not called Mark or even left the house for at least four days.

"This is bullshit, what am I doing? This is the man I fucking love so why am I pushing him away like this?" He sat forward on the edge of his rolly chair and started typing away. He currently felt someone he loved so much slipping through his fingers- so drastic times call for drastic measures, he was going to LA to surprise Mark. 

"If I can fucking write about myself doing this then damn it I can do it in real life." He found a flight two days from now and even though it cost an arm and a leg and had tons of layovers, Jack knew he had to. "Why am I always the one that winds up going there, ah fuck it anyway."

There was a soft knock at the door so Jack made his way downstairs to answer it, waiting on the other side was Malachi with a container full of his homemade cookies that Jack adored. 

The two sat for a bit talking, "I figured when I didn't hear from you for a few days that something was up and you may need some fuel" Malachi said handing Jack a cookie.

"You do know me pretty well, I've just been really busy with recording and stuff"

"So, have you talked to Mark since that last fight?"

"No, actually...I just don't know where to start." Jack said as he continued to nibble at his cookie.

"And he can't call you and apologize, not like you did anything wrong, right?"

"Right, that's sort of why I hadn't called but I'm just being as stubborn as him right now."

"No you're not Jack, he can't continue to be so mentally abusive to you and get away with it."

"I never said he was abusive, we just had a little misunderstanding. It's really not that big of a deal"

"Seems like every time I hear about Mark, he's yelling at you..."

"Just drop it Mali alright, it was just a fight. Anyway, I just booked a flight to go see him so we can work on this face to face."

"Oh jack, do you really think that's a good idea? Mark seems like such a loose cannon that I'm scared he'll try something." Mali said scooting closer to Jack to show his concern.

"He won't, he never has god, can we just talk about something different, it just seems no matter what I say it's not going to change your mind about Mark."

"You know I just want to look out for my little Jackaboy"

Mali sighed and placed his hand on Jack's knee, "Let's get you out of the apartment for a bit, come on, let's go get a pint down the street"

"Yeah, alright, that sounds pretty good."

The two men went to the tavern that was only about a fifteen minute walk from Jack's place. They sat towards the back area of the tavern, it was heavily decorated with knick knacks, dark wood beams and wreaked of cigarettes but it had a great atmosphere. The waitress came by with their first two pints and the men sat and enjoyed some light hearted conversation. A few pints later, it seemed everything was hilarious and they were ready to head out.

"Hang on a sec, let me snap a picture." before Jack could stop laughing at their last banter, Mali came around behind his stool, rested his chin on Jack's shoulder and took a picture-both of them grinning from ear to ear holding up their near empty pints. 

Shortly after the two men headed out the door of the tavern, more like stumbled out. Mali called for a ride as they stood in the cool night air. He tried to take a step out on the sidewalk, lost his balance and started to go down. He reached out to grab Jack's arm to balance himself. It totally failed, Mali wound up gripping his arm hard and flailing down to the ground in an almost Monty Python fashion, pulling Jack down with him. The two sat on the ground laughing their asses off, they must have been a sight for anyone to see. Legs tangled, half laying on the damp sidewalk- Mali reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone to snap another picture of the two laughing with giant grins on their faces before he helped Jack off of the ground. 

Mali and Jack always had a good time together and Jack knew that if he hadn't fallen in love with that red headed American then they would more than likely still be together. He always saw the good in Mali, he was a caretaker at heart and sometimes that was just what Jack needed-to be taken care of. This was nice though, it was nice to have a friend to go out and just let loose with.

After Jack was dropped off, Mali headed home as well, on the way he signed into his Instagram and posted the pictures of him and Jack. "Out with my little Jackaboy" he titled the pictures tagging jacksepticeye for all to see.


	39. Back Porch Lure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack flies to surprise Mark

"I told you Tyler this whole thing was doomed to begin with, why the fuck did I let myself get attached?" Mark said as he sat at his kitchen table, elbows resting on the table, head in his hands. In front of him laid his phone open to Instagram showing several pictures of his Irishman, happy as can be, comfortably wrapped around his ex.

Tyler peeked over his shoulder, placing his hand on the center of his back, to see what had Mark so upset. He saw one picture that was up on the screen that was of Mali and Jack, beers in hand giving a cheers to the camera.

"Ok, think this through before you make any assumptions here. You trust Jack right?" Tyler said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah, I mean I'm pretty sure I do."

"Then there has to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for...are they laying on the ground together?" Now scrolling through the pictures, Tyler got a bit flustered.

"We haven't even talked in like four days and even when we talked it was a mess. I have a feeling I've already lost him before I even had him. Damn it man, what do I do?"

"Maybe you need to bite the bullet and go to Ireland. Claim your man!" Tyler said raising a fist as if it were a quest for treasure.

It brings a small smile to Mark's face, he wants to just get up and go right now but clearing up his schedule has been harder than he thought. He got on anyway to see what he could maneuver around so he could get to Ireland, at this point he'd do just about anything to show Jack his love. Finally, he found six days he could clear up so he popped on to see if a flight, by some form of luck, would line up.

Mark got lucky! He found a flight that surprisingly had very few layovers and left the end of next week- yeah it was expensive but how much would you pay to show someone how much you love them?

Jack was busy packing his bag for his trip when Mark called on Skype, unfortunately Jack was downstairs at the time and didn't even hear the notification. Mark sat back in his chair to really assess the situation. Jack wasn't calling, wasn't answering, being photographed quite a bit with his ex, and last they actually talked they fought...great.

Mark had started to feel the darkness slowly taking over, he was becoming more and more depressed with each passing moment. He completely blamed himself for the lack of communication, the fights, everything. At a loss for options, Mark decided to set an appointment with his therapist, maybe she can help talk him through his issues. Fortunately she had some available time tomorrow evening, he'd practically take anything he could get. 

Packing his bag into the back of the cab, Jack felt a ping of excitement and a bit of nervousness as he directed the driver to take him to the airport. In a matter of hours, Jack with either be welcomed into the open arms of his lover or hit with the realization that he made a terrible mistake as everything he truly wants crashes down upon him. He swallows thickly and makes his way to the terminal to wait to board the flight.

The evening came and Mark drove to his appointment with his therapist, disappointed that he has still been unable to get in contact with his(?) Irishman. Since early this morning he's been offline, not answering his texts, nothing so at this point Mark was starting to progress from upset and heartbroken to angry. It's been damn near a week and nothing from Jack except a slap to the face via some pictures on Instagram. 

Jack's car pulled up to Mark's house to drop him off, he grabbed his bags, paid the driver and headed to the door. It felt like the longest walk of his life as he made it up the few steps to the front porch, he took a deep breath to steady himself and knocked on the door. Then he knocked again...no answer. Mark wasn't even home and Jack felt like he had the wind knocked out of his sail...now what. So he decided to text Mark to get a feel for what he was doing without giving clues as to the fact that he was standing on Mark's porch right now.

No answer, this is becoming a theme, so he called, the phone was shut off. He wanted to surprise Mark but not have him pull up in the driveway to an Irishman sitting on his front porch. So Jack did what any sane person would do, he climbed the privacy fence to the backyard. Nothing like scaring the shit out of Mark when he got home by being on his back porch.

It took about an hour but Jack could hear a car pull up into the driveway so he situated himself out of sight to the back door at the patio table and waited. The butterflies erupted and he felt like he was about to see Mark again for he first time in ages, when actually, it's only been a few weeks. He did however leave his jacket laying on the patio just outside the back door so it was visible from inside as a lure, hopefully Mark saw the bright blue hoodie.

Mark did indeed see the hoodie almost immediately, he felt a ping of nervousness in the pit of his stomach. Someone had been in his backyard, up by the door. Was someone trying to break in, was it a crazed fan trying to get a picture? He slowly and cautiously made his way to the glass door opening it and peering his head out. Suddenly he felt like he had all of the breath sucked out of his body in one fell swoop.

Crossing the short distance to the patio table, he slowly sat down in the chair across from Jack and just sat speechless and teary eyed.

"Hi" Jack said quietly

"Hi, so it takes you breaking and entering to talk to me?" Mark chuckled out still in complete shock. He spoke softly almost as if the apparition in front of him would disappear if he were too loud.

"Well, I miss you too. Do you think maybe we could go inside?"

"Oh, yeah sure, let me grab your bag for you."

"Damn it, just leave it for a second Mark." Jack stood up extending his hand for Mark to take, he pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and nuzzling his face into the familiar smell of his neck. 

A large sigh was let out, from which man, no one really knows but it was just an overall general contentment that spread through them. They knew there was a lot to sort out but that would come soon, for now, they just enjoyed the familiar embrace that both of them had longed for and craved.

"God, I've missed you so much" Mark whispered into the floof that was attacking his face.

"Me too" the two pulled apart just far enough to get a look at each other just to quickly close the gap for a quick kiss.

Mark stared at Jack, his eyes darting between the beautiful blue eyes staring back, to his soft lips, his fluffy hair then back down to his eyes just trying to memorize every perfect flaw.

Jack backed away, "Come on, let's go in."

They headed inside, Mark grabbing Jack's bag and sitting it in the living room before the two headed to the couch. Before too many words were to be said, they just wanted to enjoy each other's warmth, love and comfort. Mark sat down, pulling Jack into his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"I've got to say, you completely caught me off guard, what made you come?" Mark asked holding Jack's hand, seemingly inspecting every finger while kissing each one.

"We need it, Mark, I feel like we're falling apart. Everything is just too new, too fragile that I don't think we could possibly start any kind of relationship apart right now. I want this, I want you."

"I want you too, Jack I love you so much but I have to admit, I was starting to wonder if you loved me in return. I mean, with the fighting, not talking, the pictures..."

Jack's face fell and he looked at Mark like he was speaking some foreign language, "What pictures, what the hell are you talking about."

Mark pulled out his phone and showed Jack the pictures of him and Mali posted to Instagram. To Jack's surprise, there they were all over, commented on, shared, liked, he had no idea Mali had posted them to the public. 

"Oh, wow, that's something. Well, it's not like I'm hiding anything, we are friends and friends go out and have fun together, but I didn't know he was sharing them around like this. Ok, I can kinda see where these may come across wrong- especially since we've sucked at communicating lately"

"Can I stop you for a second, Jack, you're here now. That means the world to me and I just want to enjoy it for a bit before we get into talking. I have a feeling not everything we need to talk about right now is going to be pleasant so, can I just cuddle you for a few."

A small smile grew across Jack's face, "Yeah, I think I can suffer through your cuddles for just a few....come here ya ass." He pulled the other man into a sweet kiss, which turned into two kisses, which turned into more.


	40. Plans Falling in Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's getting worse before it'll get better. Let's hope the two can stick it out together.

The more the two kissed, the more passionate the moment grew. Jack sitting on Mark's lap, arms wrapped around each other, hands starting to roam. Mark let his fingers trail under the hem of Jack's shirt tracing the soft skin up his back before pulling the shirt up over his head. He took the opportunity to trail kisses down the Irishman's neck, to his chest as Jack gripped tightly to his hair lavishing in the gentle feeling of his lips along with the scratches of his facial hair.

No sooner did Jack let out a large sigh of contentment was there a harsh rap at the front door. It startled the two men to where Jack actually jumped out of Mark's lap as he shot up off the couch.

"Who the fuck is knocking on my door like that?" Mark spit out as he quickly made his way to the door. "Oh, evening officer, is there something I can help you with?"

Standing on the other side of the door were two rather intimidating officers, lights flashing on the squad car parked in front of his house alerting the neighbors that something was up. "We got an anonymous report of a domestic disturbance, is there anyone else home with you" The officer grumbled out.

"Yeah, umm, my...Jack, can you come here for a second?" Mark, in an unbelieving daze, called out for Jack who quickly made his way to Mark's side at the door, mouth slightly hanging open, eyes blown wide, and still shirtless.

The officers took one look at Jack then back to Mark, "I'm going to need you to step outside sir" one of he officers said motioning for Mark to step out.

"Can I ask what this is all about?" Mark said as the officer grabbed his arm and led him away from the front door.

The other officer stayed at the door with Jack, "Can I come in for a minute and ask you a few questions?" Jack nodded his head, glancing towards where Mark was being led to the squad ca and stepped aside for the officer to enter. "We received a call about a domestic disturbance, care to tell me how you got those bruises on your arm?"

Jack got a confused look on his face and remembered the night before his flight when Mali fell and gripped his arm to catch himself. He looked down at his arm to see a large bruise along with some scratches in the shape of a hand.

Oh...OH, No, no this is not from Mark, my friend and I were out drinking and he fell and tried to catch himself on me..." Jack stuttered out quickly trying to explain the bruises.

"Son, you know you can tell me the truth, if something is going on you're safe now." 

"I'm telling the truth, Mark would never lay a hand on anyone"

"Listen, I probably shouldn't say this but I'm aware of who you guys are and kind of what you've been through the past few weeks. I've seen the comments and such saying that Mark is aggressive and has been know to lash out and hit things. I just want to make sure he's not hitting you, make sure you're safe." 

Jack was totally confused at this point, "I'm fine, I just actually flew here to spend some time together...I just...who the hell called in a disturbance, we were inside..the TV wasn't even on?"

The officer outside with Mark had seen the bruises around Jack's arm and had led him to the squad car to search him for any weapons. "We have to take any call about domestic battery serious so I need you to sit in the back of the squad car until we get some answers."

"Answers to what? There was no disturbance, what the hell is going on here?" Mark raised his voice out of panic and confusion.

"Listen, I don't want to have to cuff you, please just take a seat and we will get it sorted out."

As they continued to question Jack, Mark sat rather impatiently in the back of the car. He looked around to see the neighbors pulling back the curtains, stepping out their doors wondering what was happening. His head dropped knowing this could be potentially damaging to both of them.

After several minutes, they determined there was no threat and believed Jack's story explaining the bruises. One officer gave Jack a business card in case anything came up as the other officer explained to Mark that things were in the clear. They released Mark to return to his home.

"What the actual fuck was that?" Jack said rubbing his hand nervously up and down his arm.

"I wish I knew, I don't think I've ever been so scared and confused in my life, one of the neighbors must have called or something." 

Mark stared at Jack, nervous to even pull the smaller man into a hug like he desperately wanted to. Jack finally made the move to embrace the other and the two of them just stood there in a state of shock.

An hour or two has passed, shock starting to wear off, Jack decided he was starting to get hungry "You interested in getting dinner, like a pizza or something. Not too sure I want to go out tonight."

"Yeah, sure.. whatever you want" Mark said leaning into Jack kissing him on the top of the head.

They settled on pizza and some crappy movie on Netflix for the night, not really wanting to do too much more or even really leave the house. They snuggled on the couch trying to enjoy each other's company but still holding onto underlying tense energy.

"So, if one of the neighbors did this whole thing tonight, do you think maybe they filmed it or took pictures or something...I mean, I don't know your neighbors or anything but would they do that?" Jack said as he shifted uncomfortably in Mark's arms to look him in the eyes.

"I...I have no idea honestly, I didn't think any of my neighbors were like that but I did see them looking out when I was in the back of the car." 

"Do you think maybe we should say something on social media, ya know, just in case it shows up on there we can have the upper hand."

Mark sat back and sighed, he really didn't want to relive this evenings events but it may be a good idea, he hadn't really had the best press lately so why not add a little more fuel to every one's fire. "Alright, I'll send something out on twitter I guess..."

'Just had someone call in false report of domestic disturbance on me, had to sit in the back of a police car and all. Really scary but all is well now.' Mark sent out the quick blurb acknowledging the event before anything else showed up.

He received tons of responses from his community wishing him well and saying it was probably haters and such. Then Jack noticed a response from Malachi, 'Isn't Jack there, are you guys ok hope you didn't have a fight or something?'

So far Jack hadn't made it know that he was in America, and being Jack's ex, Mali had quite a following himself so the rumors started quickly. Assumptions were being made that the report may not have been fake so the two decided to send out a picture showing everything was ok.

Mark posted the picture of the two of them comfortably snuggled on the couch together half under a blanket, smiling away with the caption 'All is well, I've got this big strong Irishman to protect me'. Jack automatically retweeted it with the comment, 'Jackaboyman will save you m'lady'. 

The two were happy with the posts and most of the responses...that was until Mali decided to chime in again. 'Jack!! OMG what happened to your arm, are those bruises?? Looks like a handprint or something!' he knew better.

This started the shit storm that Mali was looking for, he was satisfied that all his work was starting to have the effect he was looking for. Good thing Jack left his emergency contact info with him so he had Mark's address to send the cops to. Being hurt and embarrassed was enough, Mark broke up his and Jack's relationship and made him the butt of one too many jokes- now he wanted his revenge on the two.


	41. Snuggle Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys seem to be getting more comfortable with their relationship.

Jack and Mark were exhausted, mentally, physically...everything. They decided on no more social media for the night and just cuddle for a bit. 

"I think I'm going to do us both a favor and go take a shower, it's been a really long day." Jack said as he sat forward on the couch stretching his weary arms over his head. 

Mark stayed sitting back on the couch but reached forward to rub his hand up and down Jack's back. "Help yourself, if you want to use the shower in my room, it's got a stronger shower head, really feels good on sore muscles" Jack gave him a thankful smile and drug his bag upstairs.

Stripping out of his clothes, Jack turned on the water to the perfect temperature then turned it up just a bit more so it's steaming hot. He ran his fingers under the stream to make sure it was comfortable he stepped in letting the water run over his chest and his eyes slipping shut.

He has no idea how much time passed before he felt the gentle touch of fingertips slowly glide down his back. It startled his eyes open but he didn't turn around, he knew who was there.

"Do you mind if I maybe join you? You see, it's been a while since I've gotten to see and touch you the way I really want to...I heard the water running and couldn't get the image out of my mind" Mark said in his best low growl, sliding in close behind Jack, resting his hands on his hips, as he leaned into almost whisper the words into his ear.

*side note* Now, if you were lucky enough to catch Jack's actual Instagram video of him sniffing the bar of white chocolate then letting out a shuttered breath, you'll know exactly what I mean. Purely sinful!

Jack let out a shuttered breath as Mark wrapped his arms around his waist as Jack leaned his head back on his hard tanned shoulder. Mark leaned into his neck just resting his lips on it and slowly rocked their bodies back and forth in a calming motion. Just enjoying the moment, not a word was said.

Under different circumstances, Mark would have been a bit more riled up and definitely more sex driven but he stayed reserved and calm. Gentle touches, light kisses to the neck, nothing overly sexual just sensual and comforting, the two needed to bond and become more comfortable as a couple and this was a step in the right direction.

Now both clean, refreshed and relaxed the two decided to forego pajamas and jumped right into bed snuggling up in each others arms. Jack had rested his head on Mark's chest slinging his arm low around his abdomen and his leg wrapped over the other's.

"There's those cold ass feet again." Mark chuckled as he pressed a kiss into Jack's tea tree and mint scented hair.

Jack sighed in contentment with a small smile teasing his lips. "How are you always so comfortable?"

The two men laid quietly in the dark room under the dark grey comforter just listening to the sound of their breaths and thinking to themselves. 

"Why do you think all of this shit is happening to us? It's like the forces are working against us being together and being happy." Mark said breaking the silence.

"I wish I knew, it's like we're being set up for failure or something. Why can't things be like this, just calm, happy, us together."

"I hate to bring this up right now but do you think Malachi may have something to do with some of the stuff going on? Like him posting the pictures, then pointing out the bruises on your arm that HE put there- plus he seems to comment all the time about me being violent and stuff- like when we are on the skype call?"

Jack sighed and readjusted his head on Mark's shoulder, more to think than anything "The thought actually crossed my mind tonight when everything was happening, but I don't know, I just don't think he's that kind of person. I mean, he does really push the fact that he doesn't trust you and thinks you're going to like hit me or something...god, what if he had something to do with the whole police thing tonight?"

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to get all riled up and upset tonight. Let's just tuck it in the back of our minds and worry about this tomorrow, sorry for bringing it up. I love you and really just want to enjoy this moment." Nuzzling closer to his Irishman, Mark shut his eyes and tried to relax.

"I love you too ya big doof"

Jack woke up alone in Mark's bed the next morning basking in the warm sunlight that was peaking through the closed curtains sending just the right amount of warmth to his back. He was also tempted with the smell of bacon and coffee, if all of life's decisions were this difficult...food or warm bed? The Irishman chose food of course, especially since it was probably where his snuggle buddy went. Jack made a mental note to talk to Mark and see if they are referring to themselves as boyfriends because he didn't think the term snuggle buddy would fly in public.

He threw on some pajama pants and made his way downstairs to a sight that he knew right then and there he could get used to for the rest of his life. Mark was standing at the stove, coffee mug in one hand, tongs in another while cooking bacon. That wasn't even the best part, the rest of the picture consisted of a nice tight bare ass peeking out the back while the front was covered in just an apron that said 'KISS THIS' with an arrow pointing down, to protect the important parts from any flying grease. 'Jaysus this man is going to be the death of me' Jack thought to himself.

So, Jack walked through the kitchen quietly stopping right behind Mark then firmly planting his cold hands on the bare ass in front of him. Mark let out something that sounded like a squeak and jumped.

"Holy shit man, your hands are freezing."

"Yeah, and your ass is hot."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say...here, made you some coffee. Food should be ready in a few."

Mark decided to pile everything on one plate, sat at the table and patted his knee for Jack to sit.

"You do realize I'm not you're bitch right" Jack said happily sitting on Mark's knee. He picked up a piece of bacon and dangled it in front of Mark's face before shoving the whole thing in his own mouth with a cheeky grin.

"I know, just wanted a reason to be close. I'll be the bitch right now if you want." Mark said chuckling as he grabbed his own bacon.

Jack stood up to readjust how he was sitting, now straddling Mark sitting on the kitchen chair. He wrapped his arms around the Americans neck taking one hand and carding it through the messy red mop in front of him.

"So, what is this Mark? I mean, I know what I want it to be but where are you?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"Well, I sure as hell don't want to refer to you as my snuggle buddy, how about boyfriend?"

Mark laughed and shook his head "I'm not even going to ask about the snuggle buddy thing sugar tits, I think boyfriend is good for now." he leaned in and kissed Jack, resting his hands on the Irishman's ass, pulling him forward adjusting their closeness. Jack hummed in approval as he kissed back.

Mark broke the kiss after a few moments, "I have a meeting to go to today so you'll be on your own for a few hours this afternoon. Sorry, it's something I can't really get out of."

"That's fine, I kinda want to check up on Arin and Danny to see what they're up to."

"Buuuut....that's not for a few hours still. So boyfriend, ya got anything you want to do until then?" The red head started kissing at the Irishman's neck slowly rolling his hips up towards the smaller man's above him.

"Mmmmmm...obviously you have something in mind" Jack teased as he leaned into the kisses and pushed his hips forward to meet the other man's motions. He reached behind Mark, with a huge smirk on his face, pulling the strap to the apron, untying it, "So big boy, ya going to fuck me here on the table or are we going upstairs?"


	42. Breakfast is Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just....just enjoy some smut kiddos.

"Honestly, I don't care. As long as I have you."

"Mark, you are so fuckin cheezy." Jack dove back in for a heated kiss, pulling Mark by his hair even closer to him.

"Alright, that's it...you asked for it-table it is." Mark wrapped his hands around the back of Jack's knees, lifting him completely from his lap and practically slamming him on the table.

"FUCK! Well, there went breakfast...and my ass now smells like bacon." The two laughed as Jack landed half on the plate that promptly crashed to the floor.

Mark leaned forward in between Jack's legs kissing his neck and growling, "Mmmmmm, bacon." Still attacking the smaller man's neck and pulling at his pajama pants.

Letting out a high moan as reaction to Mark biting down on his shoulder and grinding into his hips, Jack freed Mark's naked body from the apron and let it drop to the floor. He reached down in between them to grasp onto Mark's hardening member slowly stroking it. 

Suddenly, Mark stood back just a bit not letting go of his Irishman, found a stray piece of bacon on the table and shoved it into Jack's mouth. 

"You move one muscle and no dessert, got it." Mark said in a low commanding voice. Jack complied as he slowly chewed the bacon behind his smirk.

Running upstairs, skipping every other step, Mark practically bolted to his room, fishing out the little bottle of lube in his night stand and hurrying back down to the kitchen to his awaiting Irishman. Once he made it back to the kitchen he was taken back by the sight of Jack sprawled out on his kitchen table, one leg propped up on the chair, the other dangling down, naked as the day he was born and already sporting a semi hard cock. Mark wanted to just polish his rocket right then and there to the sight, instead he sauntered over in front of Jack, palming his own dick staring at the man in front of him.

"Jesus you're beautiful"

"And very horny, get over here" Jack motioned to Mark, the taller man didn't hesitate to dive right in to rough kisses, biting and sucking into each other's skin. 

Mark takes his time to prep Jack sufficiently, trailing his tongue over the head of Jack's penis lapping up a steady bead of pre cum as a minor distraction. As soon as he felt Jack was ready to accept his cock, he lifted the smaller man off the table turning him around and leaning him over the table. The American pressed all of his body weight against his back and slowly eased his throbbing cock into Jack's awaiting heat. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, pinning Jack's arms down, he grabbed onto his shoulders from the front pulling him down on his cock for a deeper penetration. As Mark seemed to slowly slide the entire table across the kitchen with his thrusts, Jack let out a steady stream of curses and moans lavishing in the intense feeling.

"God Jack, I wanna look at your eyes. Come here." Mark pulled out quickly standing Jack up and turning him around, he sat in chair behind him settling his Irishman on his lap, legs straddling and facing him to make eye contact. It took a moment for Jack to ease his way back onto Mark's throbbing cock but once he was fully seated he let out a low groan, adjusting to the new position. He swore he could almost taste Mark's cock- it was so far inside of him.

The American grasped onto Jack's narrow hips to steady the smaller man while his heat stretched for the depth of Mark's protrusion. He slowly helped Jack move as the Irishman started to bounce up and down on his lap, Mark couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the man fall apart in front of him, green hair falling in his face with his movements, rarely loosing eye contact with the other.

Mark was sure he was not going to last long with the intensity of this position so he grasped onto Jack's cock stroking it with the movement. He soon felt himself cum deep inside his Irishman as he sped up the pace pumping Jack quickly to his orgasm. Staying in the same position, Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's neck resting his forehead against the others while trying to catch his breath.

The two cleaned up themselves as well as he wrecked kitchen before snuggling on the couch while waiting for the time that Mark had to leave for his meeting.

"I'm not gonna lie, I may sleep while you're gone" Jack laughed softly.

"Wish I could too but I can't blame you..." Mark sat for a second tapping his fingers on his thigh in deep thought "I can't help to think....you know, that if..." he let out a large sigh, "I just really want this everyday. Not just the sex, that's an amazing bonus, but you here with me."

"Are you saying you want me to move here?"

" No, well, yeah... I guess so... I don't really know what I'm saying I just don't want to be without you."

"Ya think you're moving a bit fast there buddy, we just started dating."

"I know, and I know I'm crazy, it's just we've known each other so long and now to suddenly have you like this... it's overwhelming in a really good way" 

"This is a deeper topic than we have time for right now..." Jack took a heavy and rather nervous breath before he continued, "don't get me wrong, it's something that I'd love, eventually. I just think we have much bigger obstacles to tackle first."

Mark felt a ping in the pit of his stomach, he knew he was being unrealistic but he also felt that if he let Jack return home then he'd be letting him go back to Malachi waiting to tear down everything they built again. He had absolutely no trust in that guy and is now convinced he was the one causing a large portion of the trouble between them but how does he prove that to Jack.


	43. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out some interesting information about Mali that brings up new suspicions.

Living up to his promise, Jack crawled back in Mark's bed after he left, basking in the soft sheets and the masculine yet vaguely cinnamon smell of the American. At this very moment, he didn't think he could be any happier, which brought up another thought. Why on earth would Mark want to move things along so fast, why would he want Jack to up and move to America. Was Mark saying that out of fear of loosing him or was Mark jealous of his friendship with Mali?

Jack shook his head and snuggled back in the blankets to relax for a bit, that was until he received a text from, guess who, Malachi.

'Hey Jack, just wanted to check on you and see how everything was going. I was so worried when I heard about the whole police thing- god, I just worry about you so much being alone with that guy.'

Jack immediately answered, 'I appreciate ya looking out for me but everything is fine. It was just a misunderstanding.'

'Why do you let him do this to you, if it gets out to your fans how he is then what would they think?'

'Everyone knows how he is, he's wonderful, generous and caring- that's why they love Mark as much as I do. Why exactly are you doing this?'

'Doing what? Showing you I care? Being concerned for someone that means so much to me?'

'Seriously Mali, you need to let this go'

'I miss you Jack'

'Miss you too buddy and we can hang out when I get home'

'No, I mean I miss being with you, we're so good together. I'd never mistreat you or yell at you like Mark does'

'Mali, you're a great friend but I'm with Mark now'

'I don't see why, Mark doesn't deserve you like I do'

'You don't know him and I'm not doing this right now, we can talk later Mali'

Jack dropped his phone to his side on the bed "The fuck? What is that man thinking?"

A couple of hours later, Mark came home to Jack sitting on the couch screaming at the TV as his character got blown away, "YOU MOTHER FUCKER, SUCK EVERY INCH OF MY ASS"

"I'll consider that, what are you up to?" Mark said laughing at his own joke and planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"Taking out my aggression on some fucking thirteen year olds online. Unfortunately they're kicking my ass right now, those little shits are good"

Mark looked at Jack in question, "Everything ok?"

"No Mark, everything is not ok. Why..." Jack sighed pausing his game. "What the fuck is happening right now, why is everything so complicated?"

"Sweetie, if this is about what we were talking about earlier, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to pressure you into moving in with me, it was just a thought." The concern flashing on Mark's face suddenly turned to panic.

"It's not that...It's...Mali texted me earlier and it got kinda, i don't know, weird?"

"What the fuck did he say now?"

"He um, he said he missed being with me, I think he wants to get back together."

"And, well..." Mark stared at his jeans as he tapped his fingers against his thigh, "how do you feel about it?" he was noticeably on edge.

"I don't know how to feel...I mean of course I care about him but it's totally different now. I care about him as a friend and nothing more, but I feel like I owe him or something because of how bad I messed things up with him."

"Of course, I understand that...so um, what does that mean for us...like when you go back home and start to hang out whit him again and I'm thousands of miles away and cant be there for you when he can?" Mark's voice broke as he rambled on and continued to fidget.

"Oh, no, no Mark, I love you and this changes nothing between us" Jack crawled on to his favorite seat, Mark's lap, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Jack continued, "What bothers me is that he and I have been hanging out so much and he never said anything...not until now, not until I'm here with you."

Mark wrapped his arms around Jack's waist as the Irishman sat on him like a chair, laying his head back on Mark's shoulder, "Why does that bother you so much, he probably feels like if he has any kind of chance then he had to say it now."

"I know, this may sound weird but the more I'm away from him, seeing things from the outside, the less I trust him. Mali just seems to always throw out negative comments about you to try to make you look bad. I may be wrong..."

Mark chimed in, "Holy fuck, I'm so glad you said that, I've been feeling that for a while now. I was afraid if I said anything you'd think I was just jealous or imagining things. Jack, that man comments on every one of my pictures and videos and it's always negative shit."

"Mark, why didn't you tell me, I had no idea"

The red head leaned in and kissed Jack's neck a few times, "To be honest, I've been so busy with damage control from every direction that one more person making comments about me being abusive or a rapist or whatever is just a drop in the bucket."

Jack sat up and turned towards Mark, "Jaysus, did he really say those things about you?"

"yeah..."

"That bastard... honey, I'm so sorry" he kissed Mark on the cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

Mark let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the attention Jack was giving him, "So what are you going to do about him?"

"Let me worry about him for right now. You have bigger things to worry about like a hungry Irishman you need to feed before these love bites to your neck turn into my lunch." Jack said laughing into Mark's neck as he nibbled away.

"Mmmmmm, you know I like it rough" Mark teased, "Why don't you cook with me, how do fajitas sound?"

"Fajitas sound so good that if I wasn't incredibly sore from this morning I'd fuck them right now"

The two laughed again, "Wow, that good huh?"

"What, you or the fajitas"

"Shut up and come on, you can start cutting the peppers while I handle your meat."

They stood side by side in the kitchen working on their meal as if they had cooked together their entire life. Jack couldn't ignore how domestic it was as he thought about Mark asking him to move in with him. Then his mind drifted to Mali and how comfortable their relationship was, not like his and Mark's, there were no fights or tension and Mali was amazing at taking care of him when he really needed it. How could he have miss judged Mali, was his ex really trying to make Mark look bad on purpose? Was he trying to drive a stake in between them, was he the one causing some of their fights or was he just trying to be a good friend? It was all so confusing. The only thing he wasn't confused about was how much he loves Mark, so if he needed to stand up against Mali to help with Mark's reputation then that's exactly what he was going to do. Afterall, he really did....

"Holy shit Jack you're burning the veggies!" Mark rushed over taking the pan off of the stove, "Everything ok man you were in a total daze there?"

"Yeah, great actually, just got carried away thinking about stuff." He needed to find out some answers to his questions and make sure his new suspicions about Mali were right. After all, he didn't want to start pointing fingers at Malachi if he was wrong and hurt the man all over again.


	44. Little Livestream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack have a livestream together

The two men sat down to enjoy their meal, chatting and randomly brushing hands. They were both pleasently surprised with how good it turned out, "You know, we should throw a little party while you're here, we make pretty good cooks so we could do a dinner." Mark said as he munched on his fajita, trying not to spill it down the front of himeslf...he failed.

"Actually that sounds really fun, I don't get to do things like have dinner parties at home. It feels so, grown up or something. Like we're an actual couple hosting an actual party." Jack perked up.

Mark got up to refill his drink, stopping by Jack to kiss the top of his head on the way, "We could have get-togethers all the time, ya know, if..."

"I know, I know, I hear ya. If I moved here, I know." Jack said almost mocking Mark. 

After they finished, Jack volunteered for dish duty while Mark made a few calls. He wanted to put some feelers out to see if anyone would be available Friday for an impromptu party. Luckily, there were a few folks who said yes so the planning began.

Jack and Mark decided to do a livestream together before they headed out to the store, with a quick tweet out they settled on an answer your tweets session. In no time, there were hundreds of questions. Some were pretty funny, some just cruel, and some in between so they printed out a few random pages and cut out the tweets.

After Mark's intro, they dove right in, "I have a very special guest with me today, the beautiful and talented Mr. Septiceye and he is going to answer some of your questions with me. What we did is print out a few of your questions, and place them in a hat-some nice, some not so nice so what we draw is what we answer and then if we have time we will take some live questions."

"I guess I'll draw first" Jack cleared his throat before he read the first question. "Are you and Mark dating?" Jack laughed a little shaking his head and looked over at Mark who just shook his head, "Way to jump right into it there...To be honest with you all, yes we are. I'm actually here in LA right now with Mark to work on that very thing. It's still so new to us and we hadn't planned on sharing things for a while but I guess it's out now. I think with everything that's happened over the past few weeks that we owe it to our communities to be honest with you."

Mark leaned into Jack bumping shoulders and smiling sweetly at him, "I do have to say that this is the happiest I think I've ever been so yeah... next question." Mark took the hat and stirred the questions up then drawing out a sliver of paper, "What has been your most embarrassing moment?" He sighed and rolled his eyes a bit, "I think most of you all lived through that with me at PAX, it was obviously when our fight was broadcast to the world. I was totally devastated, not to mention I hurt Jack during the whole thing. I'm just glad it's past us now."

"You're so sweet, I hate we went through that but it did bring us closer together" Jack said trying to make Mark feel a little better as he wrapped his arm around Mark's arm and leaned into him. "Next question then." Jack drew out another piece of paper and read it, his face dropped and he sat back up straight. They didn't really read the questions after they printed them but he forged ahead. "How did Malachi react to the breakup with Jack?"

"Malachi and I are still very good friends and he understands that I am with Mark now. It definitely wasn't an ideal situation but he is a very sweet man and fortunately did forgive me after the breakup. We do still talk often and even go out for a pint now and then. I am quite lucky we've been able to work things through and maintain a friendship."

"Ooh, here's a good one, boxers or briefs?" Mark teased at the question. "Well, we should both answer this one, Jack tends to like boxer-briefs, actually purple ones at the moment if I remember correctly," Mark leaned back and popped the waist band of Jack's sweat pants he was wearing so the mic picked up the sound on the live stream, "Yup, defenately purple." Mark said laughing. Jack chimed in quickly with a cheeky grin on his face, "Mark always goes for the little lacy hot pink panties, ya know, the one's that leave little to the imagination and are covered in fucking bows." he blushed at his own words as Mark just laughed at him.

Mark and Jack continued to swap turns answering question after question, covering everything from their relationship to what's next on their channels. Then they came across an oddly personal question, "I heard that Mark was accused of domestic battery, and was cuffed in the back of a police car. Then posted a picture of him and Jack together, but Jack was all bruised up- Can Mark explain what happened that night."

"Actually I'm glad this was brought up." Mark started a bit agitated. "I want to set the record straight, that night was a mistake. I was told that a neighbor called in a domestic disturbance for some reason but Jack had just gotten to my house. No, I was not cuffed but yes they did put me in the back of the car, it's pretty standard. Nothing had happened and the cops just questioned us and determined the report was false and then left. As far as the bruises on Jack's arm, I'll let him explain." Mark motioned to Jack to continue.

"oh, yeah...the bruise that was pointed out was actually left by Mali the night before I came to LA. See, we went out that night and as we were leaving a tavern, he tripped and gripped my arm pretty hard before he took a tumble, it was actually pretty funny and it seems he posted a picture of us on the ground as it happened on his Instagram page. You can even see the bruise forming on my arm in that picture if you don't believe me for some reason." Jack thinks for a second before continuing. "I really want these accusations to stop, they seem to only involve Mark and I and we have both mad it very clear that they are all rumors. Please believe me when I say that I love this man with all my heart and I trust him with my life." Jack leaned in to hug Mark and whispered in his ear out of range of the mic, "I want to fuck you so bad right now," then returning to the live stream like nothing special was said.

After a few more questions, they ended the livestream. "That wasn't so bad, it actually was kind of fun" Mark said with a goofy grin. "And what the hell was with that comment?" Jack shrugged his shoulders, "must have been the thought of you in the lacy panties got me all riled up" he teased as he ran his index finger down Mark's chest landing it on his crotch. Mark leaned in for a kiss, Jack just bit his bottom lip and left him there while he got dressed. 

"Did you notice the comments section?" Jack asked as he scrolled back through the comments after he was finished changing.

Marks mouth dropped open a little then went directly to a smile, "Holy shit, they went from so many insults and hate to excitement and congrats to us being together....wow."

A short while later, the men went to the store to get what they need for the dinner party tomorrow night. Mark got groceries as Jack wandered over to get a few decorations to make Mark's home feel more festive for the fall season. They met back at the front of the store, comparing items and then checking out.

Once home, Mark put away the groceries as Jack excitedly got out strings of pumpkin lights and fall colored leaves to cover the table, mantle and kitchen counter. He placed orange colored candle holders and candles around to help with the atmosphere. When he was satisfied with his work he went to the living room where Mark had just sat down. 

"What do ya think of my decorations?" Jack asked sweeping his hand towards a few of the decorated areas.

"I have to say I love them, they really make it feel more like fall, even if it is 80 degrees here." Mark couldn't help but notice how Jack gave his house those special touches that made it feel less like a house and more like home.


	45. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark throw their party and enjoy the sheer happiness of their current domestic situation

Jack scoots behind Mark with his tray of cookies heading to the awaiting cooling rack sitting on the counter. "I totally fucking nailed these cookies babe!" he said excitedly. The men were getting food ready for their party tonight. 

"So, I talked to Suzy and Arin, they are coming tonight along with Ross, Holly, Danny, Tyler and then didn't you say your friend CJ was coming too?" Mark asked as he counted everyone that would be there tonight to make sure he and jack made enough to cover all of their guests.

"Yeah, I talked to her just a bit ago and she should be here. Seriously Mark, what are you making right now because it smells amazing!" Jack said as he put the cookie sheet in the sink then headed to Mark's side, wrapping his arms around the red head's waist.

Mark leaned into Jack pressing a kiss to his temple, "It's probably just the marinade on these kabobs or something."

"Well, I have one more batch of cookies in then I'm done. So if you need any help I'm all yours" Jack smiled

"I'll keep that in mind" Mark smirked back. The rest of the preparation and cooking consisted of fun and flirtatious banter between the two. Mark ate up every second of it lavishing in the feeling of cohabitation with his Irishman, even if it was temporary.

Jack pulled out his final sheet of cookies as Mark grabbed his phone, "Can I take a picture to share?"

The Irishman smiled holding the tray in front of him showing off his baking prowess, Mark snapped a picture quickly changing it to his background photo as well as posting it to Twitter with the caption, 'Warning: Husband Material! He can bake and is sexy as hell-I'm a lucky duck.'

Immediately the wave of support and gooey adorableness filled their Twitter feed saying how cute they were together, this definitely rubbed one of Jack's followers the wrong way.

Mali sent over his own Tweet in response, 'Awe babe, is that my cookie recipe taught you? Thought you said making those was our special thing, guess you'll have to enjoy them without me this time.'

It was retweeted dozens of times and liked hundreds more, little by little people were starting to side and started hashtags #Team Septiplier and #Team Jalachi. Mali knew any way he could drive a wedge between them the better, this may not be the most effective but he also knew Jack would be home soon so he would have to have a better plan for then.

The men didn't even notice the small storm brewing on Twitter, they were too distracted being a happy couple "Do me a favor, can you finish up here for me? I need to pick up one more thing at the store for tonight that I just realized I forgot." Mark gestured to the almost constructed kabobs he was working on.

"Sure babe, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's ok, just something extra I wanted to get. It shouldn't take but a few minutes and I'll be back." Jack agreed as Mark thanked him, grabbed his shoes and keys and left out the door.

With the men's party in full swing, everyone seemed to be really enjoying themselves. Soft music playing, perfect mood lighting, highlighted with Jack's strands of pumpkin lights putting off a warm orange glow, wonderful food and good company. The group played games like Pictionary and Cards Against Humanity, enjoyed a few drinks and lots of laughs- the party was perfect and Jack was so happy with how everything was going.

The Irishman was standing in the kitchen half refilling drinks and half taking a breather when Mark walked up behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist. The red head took the glass from Jack's hand and sat it on the counter, turned him around grabbing his hand and wrapping his other arm around the smaller man. The two started to sway, slow dancing in the dark kitchen to the quiet music. 

"Do you realize how perfect tonight has been thanks to you" Mark whispered against the side of Jack's face, he felt Jack smile in return.

"You cheeky bastard, you always know what to say and do to make a moment memorable don't you." They shared a soft kiss or two as they continued to dance in the kitchen. The sweet moment didn't go unnoticed by the party goers as Arin pulled out his phone to film a quick snippet of their sweet exchange.

As the evening wound down, most were sitting in small groups chatting-Arin, Danny, Suzy and Tyler sat chatting about some upcoming Game Grumps episodes, Mark, Jack and Holly were talking about charity opportunities for a local shelter and CJ and Ross spoke about animation and a possible opportunity for CJ to work with the Grumps in the future. Eventually the small group dispersed and the two men were alone again.

Mark and Jack worked to gather all the dishes up and corral them to the sink area, loading as many as could fit in the dishwasher and promised the rest to be done in the morning.

"Mark, what did you run back out for earlier?" Jack asked as they headed upstairs.

"Oh that...that's for the after party." Mark said smirking, "I'll be right out and meet you on the bed, ok?" he headed into the bathroom and Jack shook his head, curiosity definitely peaked.

It was a few moments later when Mark called out from the bathroom, "So you remember what you said on the live stream yesterday..." Mark walked out of the bathroom towards the bed, "I think hot pink suits me pretty well, don't you? Oh and they didn't have the fucking bows so I had to improvise for you."

When Jack had joked about Mark wearing lacy panties, he sure didn't expect the sight before him to ever be a reality but low and behold here it is. Mark posed in front of Jack half turning trying to check out his own ass wearing nothing but hot pink all lace women's boy shorts. They barely contained the red head and settled very low on his sculpted hips but contrasted nicely with his tan skin and to top that off, Mark had tied a thin silk bright green ribbon into a bow around his neck.

"Sooo is this what you had in mind" Mark teased walking over and carding his hands through Jack's hair as Jack sat there unable to close his mouth that was hanging open to the sight.


	46. Dem Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark happened across one of Jack's unsaid kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of short and I didn't want to add too much smut but....It's Mark in pink panties, I couldn't resist! Just enjoy the smut.
> 
> Side note: I posted an incomplete version and had to delete it to update, should be complete now.

Mark stood in front of Jack and Jack sat on the bed, legs dangling down. He sat forward letting his fingers ghost over the soft tanned skin of Mark's sides down to his abdomen and on to his hip bones. He lightly pressed his finger tips against the soft skin memorizing every inch and trailing a single finger across the bumps of each defined muscle. Mark's stomach jumped at the ticklish feeling as a smile came across his face loving how his Irishman was seemingly worshipping his body. It was the first time Jack got to just enjoy staring at every inch of his lovers body up close enjoying every scar and every perfect imperfection.

Seemingly uncovering one of Jack's hidden kinks, Mark was quite pleased with himself and Jack continued.

"Jaysus, you have no idea what you are doing to me right now, you are so beautiful" Jack said still tracing the outlines of Mark's muscular figure and peppering it with soft kisses.

Jack led his fingers up his thighs dragging his nails and leaving a white ghost of a scratch along the way as he made his way back up to Mark's clothed hardening cock. He pressed the palm of his hand onto the lacy surface that was covering his lovers member, rubbing and enjoying the throbbing behind the soft fabric.

The Irishman leaned forward and softly mouthed over his cock before he slipped his fingers under the waist of the pink panties, slowly sliding them down just low enough for Mark's erection to spring free. For now he left the panties on, enjoying the feeling of Mark's ass covered in lace and the look of the hot pink contrasting against the soft tan skin. Jack rubbed at Mark's lace covered balls as he placed his tongue flat on the bottom of the head of his penis running it up across the slit to the top. Without using his hands, Jack took just the head in his mouth and sucked before popping back off. Mark's hard cock jumped in reaction as he mumbled "Fucking tease."

Smiling at the reaction he got, Jack grasped the veiny shaft in front of him and swallowed as much as he could bobbing and sucking his best. Mark started feeling his knees getting weak, he loved how good Jack was with his mouth but he didn't want to cum yet so he pulled the Irishman up into a heated kiss.

He stared at the Irishman understanding the connection they've had all day leading up to tonight. Mark whispered into Jack's lips "I want you to make love to me."

"Are...are you sure?" Jack asked as he pulled back a little.

"Absolutely" 

Jack tucked two fingers under the thin ribbon tied around Mark's neck to pull him forward. The two men started kissing again as he turned Mark to lay him down on the soft covers. "I love you so much".

Now, Mark normally didn't like to be submissive but tonight Jack made him feel so beautiful, so safe and cherished. He gave in. Jack sat up on his knees in front of him slowly pulling off the panties unveiling the full glory of Mark's naked body. He knew Mark was very nervous so he took a lot of extra time to prep him getting him used to the different sensation of having something foreign inside of his body. (all the pun intended)

After confirming with Mark that he felt more confident with the feeling, Jack placed Mark's leg on his shoulder for easier access and started to press his lubed member into his lover. Mark screwed his eyes shut and took in a deep breath as the head of Jack's cock passed the tight ring of muscles of Mark's warmth.

His eyes shot open and he pressed his hands against Jack's chest, "Stop, please Jack stop for a second!" Mark tensed...bad, he couldn't take the sensation of Jack's cock stretching him beyond his comfort point, he panicked.

"Baby....calm down and breath for me love. You are way too tense, I don't want to hurt you." Jack said remaining calm as he tried to comfort his partner stroking the back of his hand down his cheek. Mark breathed as Jack remained seated shallow inside of him but leaned forward, peppering him with praises and kisses. He slowly pressed in more as he felt Mark's muscled relax, biting down on his neck as a distraction. It worked like a charm as Mark let out a low rumble of approval, letting his leg fall to the side giving Jack better access to continue his movements. 

Soon, the two were moving in unison slowly kissing and gently running their hands up and down each other's backs as the two pulled themselves closer together. Jack was gently thrusting up into Mark as the red head grew more confident and pushed his hips back enjoying the feeling of Jack pressing deeper and deeper into him with each motion. Soon his Irishman was rubbing against his prostate with damn near every plunge, everything was slow and sensual as they made love, feeling themselves bonding and growing closer as a couple.

They laid in bed after, side by side holding hands and basking in the afterglow of their moment. "Ya know Jack, with everything we've been through these past few weeks to now, this might make a pretty good short story or something." Mark said only half teasing.

"Ohhhh no, no, no, and no. I am not going there again." Jack said back laughing at Mark and his crazy ideas.

"Why not, I give my permission...hell, I'll even do it with you if you want."

"You're serious aren't you" Jack said in slight disbelief.

Yeah, no one could write a better fanfic about us than us right...I don't know why I got so uptight about it in the first place." Mark looked over to Jack pleading with his dark puppy dog eyes.

"Holy fuck you are serious," Jack wiped his whole hand down his face. "I'll think about it, ok."

Mark just smiled and kissed the back of Jack's hand.

A few quiet moments later Jack's phone pinged with a message, "Can you reach that and see who it is for me love" 

Mark reached next to him to see his phone lit up with a message, "You may want to take this one" he said passing the phone to Jack.

The message read, "Don't be mad but there was a fire." from Malachi.

"Oh, fuck" Jack sat up in the bed and read.

A string of texts continued:

'I went to the apartment to water your plants'  
'Made myself a cup of tea'  
'guess the towel was on the stove too close to the burner'  
'God, I'm so sorry'  
\- from Malachi.


	47. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mali calls jack about the fire.

"Mali, what the fuck happened, are you ok?" Jack said in a panic after calling Malachi back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a burn across my forearm but they patched it up in the ambulance...god, I wish you were here with me, it was so scary" Mali had a mixed sound of fear and sorrow in his voice as he recounted the incident. "I left the kitchen for a second then came back and the whole stove was in flames. It just went so quick and I tried to put it out but it was just too much....I'm so sorry Jack."

"It's fine, it's fine as long as you're not too hurt I can replace a stove but I can't replace you."

Mark glanced over and raised an eyebrow to the comment but let it slide due to the circumstances.

"Well, it's a little more than a stove, I got to the fire extinguisher but it didn't do much so I called the fire department. It took them a bit to get there...."

"How bad is it Mali?"

"I can send you some pictures from the outside but they won't let me in...it's pretty bad Jack, I'm not going to lie." With that Mali sent over three photos, one of the outside of the building, one through the living room window and one the kitchen window. He was right, it was pretty bad. The fire quickly spread from the kitchen up the wall to Jack's bedroom upstairs and into the living room. The only areas not touched were half of the living room, the recording room, bathroom, hall and stairs.

Jack slapped his hand over his mouth as he saw a shell of his kitchen and charring of the front room. His eyes started to water as he stared at his phone in disbelief. Even though him and Mark shared an amazing moment not even a half hour ago, all he could think about was going home.

"Jaysus Mali, I can't believe you made it out, it looks so bad. I should be there, I should have been there to help you. Look, I'm going to get on and check flights to see if I can get home sooner, I'll call you back." Jack hung up and immediately got on to look up info for changing his flight. Mark just sat and watched not knowing what to do.

Mark was torn, he wanted to be there for Jack and support him going back home to take care of business but then again he didn't want his Irishman to go. There's really no telling when they were going to be together again so he wanted to savor every moment they had and now it was being cut short. 'Fuckin Mali' he thought to himself with an immediate ping of guilt, afterall, it was an accident wasn't it?

Malachi was sitting in his car as he called Jack, after they hung up he sat back in his seat running his fingers through his hair. "Shit, now he's going to hate me."

Between us, Mali never meant to do anything like this. Yeah, he wanted to get back at Jack for what he put him through but never something like this. Mali may have a mean streak going through him due to being scorned but he wasn't evil, he would never think to actually destroy Jack's home.

Mark gasped as he sat up out of bed, grabbed Jack and hugged him, "Jack, Jack, Jack...I can help you. Like I can come home with you and help you!"

"I'm not going to ask you to do that, Mali can help me, it'll be fine."

"Fuck Mali, I'm your boyfriend and I should be there, I will be there. I forgot until just now that before you came here I bought a ticket to go to you. I actually have a ticket for a flight in two days." Mark pulled the printed ticket out of his night stand and showed it to Jack.

"Holy shit Mark, I can't even begin to tell you how much better this makes me feel. I was so terrified to go home to this mess alone." He reached over and put his are around Mark and leaned on his shoulder pulling the pictures back up. "I can't believe this fucking happened. My life is there in that burnt mess, my clothes, recording equipment, family pictures, everything"

"Hey, you still have me and I'll be there to help you with anything you need. I love you and we can get through this together." Mark placed a soft long kiss to Jack's forehead to help get his point across. "You work on the flight and I'll find a hotel close, we'll worry about a storage space and everything else when we get there."

He quickly pulled up the flight that Mark was on and luckily it wasn't full so he booked himself a seat. He then decided to text Mali back, 'Looks like Mark and I can be home by Wednesday to take care of things. Thanks for all of your help already.'

Mali quickly texted back, 'Mark's coming?'


	48. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack get ready to go to Ireland

Today was going to be a long day, they leave for Ireland tomorrow there were bags to pack, videos to line up, a house to get in order the list felt endless to Mark. Jack already had videos for the next few days so he decided to help line up games for Mark to record as well as a collab video explaining what was happening. Mark wanted to set up someone to check on his house while he was gone so he called Tyler to help.

"Hey, Mark. What's up man?"

"Hey Tyler, so it looks like I'm going to be in Ireland tomorrow and I need a favor."

"First off, holy shit, what's going on?" Tyler sounded pretty shocked, since Jack was here for a few more days he had no idea why Mark would need to fly out of the country.

"Well, Jack got a call last night and I guess there was a fire at his apartment so I'm going to help out."

"Crap Mark, is it bad?"

"From what his ex said, yeah it was pretty bad."

Tyler jumped right in sounding a bit taken back, "His ex? As in Malachi? What the hell does he have to do with all of this?"

Mark really thought about his response and then peered over his shoulder to see if Jack was around, "Honestly I'm wanting to figure that out myself, he was there when it started. Said it was a towel sitting on the stove that caught fire when he was like making tea or something. God, I can't help but think he did this shit on purpose. I don't trust the man, I mean, he seems to keep trying to come in between Jack and I with his shit posts online...am I way off here Tyler, am I crazy?"

"I don't know, the guy seemed ok to me but you know the situation better than I do. Was he in the house during the fire, did he get hurt or anything?" 

Mark sighed, "He told Jack he got burned on his arm, I may be totally wrong here and the guy may be just fine but I just have a bad feeling."

"Maybe you have every reason to worry, then again you may be way off. The good thing is that if something is up, you'll be there with Jack to figure it out. Just try to be nice but question the hell out of him, Jack is going to be blind to anything because of their history so it's up to you to make sure he's legit." Tyler always trying to be the voice of reason and keep Mark level headed.

"Thanks Tyler, you know I always appreciate you keeping me on track, if you could keep an eye on my house for the next few days I'd owe you. Just don't burn it down." Mark chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah...no problem just keep your nose clean and an eye on that little Irishman of yours."

Mark hung up, sat back on the couch to try and think things through. Jack came down the stairs to see if he needed help with anything, "Hey sweetie, what are you doing? Need help with anything?"

Mark patted the seat next to him for Jack to sit down, instead Jack took his favorite seat-in Mark's lap. Jack kissed Mark's temple, "So I was thinking we could record that video talking about what was going on with the fire and stuff."

"Sounds good babe, I just got Tyler to watch the house while I'm gone so that's another thing off the list."

"Speaking of lists, I lined up some games I thought would be quick and easy for you to record. I can help you edit too if you need then work on packing your bag too." Jack said snuggling into his hair and taking a deep breath lavishing in Mark's musky smell.

Closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation of Jack's motions, Mark just smiled, "I think we should just stay like this, fuck everything else."

"You know I won't let you get away with that, we have way too much to do. Once we're done then we can play."

The American just sighed, "You're right as usual, let's do this then."

Jack and Mark sat down to make a video together explaining about the fire and that they may be a slight inconsistency in the schedule until things settled down. Jack showed one of the pictures of his apartment, he chose the kitchen since he's filmed a video or two there and fans might recognize the space. They made a version for each of their channels slightly explaining things differently to shine light on things that would concern their statuses. Mark talked about maybe missing a few videos because he'll be there helping Jack. While Jack explained about the fire and the uncertainty of what will come next but of course promising to keep his schedule as consistent as possible. Making a few edits and both taking turns to render so they didn't log down the internet, they decided to take a break to eat.

Mark came up behind Jack wrapping his arms around him, softly biting his neck and rocking them back and forth. "You need to behave until we get our work done. What do you want to get for lunch besides my neck meat?" Jack laughed at Mark's show of affection.

"Neck meat is fine with me, but if you want a pizza I would be willing to save room for some."

"Fuckin zombie, let's order and work on packing your bag while we wait." Jack tried pulling away from Mark, finally managing to get him to calm his kisses.

"Ugh...you are such a mean boss. I need a raise." Mark moped up the stairs to retrieve his suitcase, Jack followed.

He grabbed Mark's arm and turned him towards him, "I'll tell you what," Jack ran his hands down Mark's chest, "You get all of your work done like a good boy," he took a step forward pressing their bodies together, "and I will personally see to it," he runs his hand over Mark's cock and squeezed lightly, "you get the raise you want." Jack finished by softly kissing Mark's lips then turning towards the dresser to help him with his clothes.

Mark stood with his mouth hanging open, very aroused, not knowing what just hit him. Let's just say he finished packing in record time.


	49. Flight Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys fly to Ireland to check on what's left of Jack's home

Sitting in the terminal waiting for their flight to be called, Mark hooked his pinkie around Jack's and sipped on his coffee. They had been waiting for about a half hour to board the flght to Ireland, already getting snacks and coffee to waste time.

"This is going to be a really long flight isn't it." Mark said groaning in frustration.

"Well, that's why I kept you up late last night so you'll sleep on the plane."

Mark chuckled at the comment, "Here I thought it was because you couldn't get enough of this vitamin D" he glanced at Jack wiggling is eyebrows.

Jack scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself, I could quit cold turkey at any time."

"That's not what you were saying last night. Oh, I'm sorry you couldn't say much with your mouth full huh?"

Punching Mark in the arm he mumbled a "Fuck you" behind a smirk as his mind went to flashes of their not so PG-13 encounter last night.

The steward got on the PA and let the passengers know they were ready to board and called up a few rows at a time. By the third set of passengers, the two men were seated side by side with an empty seat next to them. Jack stashed his laptop under the seat in front of him, lifted the armrest between him and Mark and settled in for the long flight. 

Mark, on the other hand, seemed nervous "You know, I've never been on a flight this long before. I'm a little nervous to be honest."

Jack raised his hand that was intertwined with Mark's placing a soft kiss on the back of his lover's hand, "I've done this a ton, you'll be just fine. We can watch some movies and nap... Hell, if you're a good boy, I'll even snuggle you if you take a nap."

During the flight, Jack was the first to fall asleep while Mark typed away on his computer trying to keep himself busy. The steward came around with the drink cart, not wanting to wake his sleeping Irishman, Mark asked for a ginger ale and a blanket quietly. Mark sat next to the window with Jack in the center seat and an empty seat next to him. This allowed Jack to prop his feet up on the empty seat and rest against Mark which allowed him to easily drape the blanket over Jack while he slept. He always looked so sweet as he slept, face smooshed against Mark's shoulder, mouth slightly opened and his lower lip jutting out in almost a pout. Just the sight made Mark's heart almost break as he thought about what he was going to do when he returned home without his love.

"Mmmmm...What time is it?" Jack asked as he arched his back and stretched his arms out in front of him. 

"Good evening my sleeping beauty, we still have a few hours to go", Mark kissed Jack's cheek as he settled back into his seat.

"Whatcha workin on?" 

"Well, remember when I mentioned the other day that I was interested in working on something with you...I maaaaay be working on something for that. Here, take a look and let me know what you think." Mark turned his laptop toward his Irishman and bit his lip as Jack grabbed his water bottle and read away.

After a few moments, gasps and chuckles, Mark watched on with baited breath, Jack let out a huge sigh, "Well, that was definitely descriptive."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I didn't say I didn't like it. Matter of fact it's sexy as fuck, especially because I know you wrote it about us and you're actually a pretty damn good...and detailed writer." Jack, still wrapped in the blanket led Mark's hand to his lap pressing it against his semi hard clothed cock to get his point across. "It's just, are you sure you want us to write a fanfic together?" Jack squirmed in his seat, wrapping his arm back around Mark's arm.

"Do you want to know why I really want this, it's because every moment I'm with you is beautiful, worth sharing and I don't want to forget a single second of it. Even if these stories never see the light of day, we should write them together anyway so even if we fight we can look back and have reminders of how we can come together and over come odds together. Plus, when we're old and grey and our memories start to go-we will have these so we never forget how in love we are with each other."

Jack stared at Mark for a moment, his radiant blue eyes sparkling holding back tears, he grabbed the laptop and started making minor changes here and there, "Ok, so if we're going to do this then you'll need a pen name to write under."

A large smile spread across Mark's face as he watched the Irishman work, this confirmed several things to him. It confirmed that there was a strong mutual trust between them, Jack did in fact love him and wanted this for the long haul just like he did.

The two went quietly back and forth on the story they were writing, Jack included his point of view and Mark his. Together, they told the whole story of their relationship, good and bad up to this point.

The remainder of the flight seemed to speed by quickly and before they knew it, they were landing in Ireland. Baggage claim was surprisingly quick so they decided take a quick break and get a bite to eat.

"Let's head to the hotel so we can drop off the bags and you can get in contact with your landlord and let him know you've landed." Mark suggested as he munched away at his chicken Caesar salad.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this, what if it's worse than I'm thinking. What if everything is gone Mark?" Jack barely touched his food out of sheer nervousness.

"Baby, I'm here, we're going to face this together, ok. I know it's not easy to hear but what you lost was just material items, we can do out best to replace them, at least you weren't there, at least you weren't hurt. This is another chapter in our story and we will get through this. Whether you replace and rebuild in that apartment or another, the fact of the matter is it's happened and we have to face it regardless how much we may fear the truth." Grabbing Jack's hand, Mark did his best to calm his Irishman.

"I'm so glad you're here with me Mark, you make me stronger-ya know"

He wrapped his arms around his Irishman holding him there for a moment, "Jack, I hope you'll always let me be here for you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	50. *Not a Chapter But a Question*

Just wanted to ask if you guys are still liking this story. I know it's a long story but I do have an ending. 

Question for you all is do you want the long route or short route there? 

Thanks for all your comments!


	51. Meeing a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mali comes up with a solution to Jack's problem

"My landlord said we can go in tomorrow morning and move things out, you set up the storage space right?" As he hung up the phone, Jack continued pacing around the hotel room out of nervous energy from the couch to the bed and back again.

"Shit, I meant to tell you about that. The facility closest to your place had nothing available so I didn't know if you wanted to go further out or what. I promise I'll work on it in the morning when places open back up." Mark silently kicked himself, he knew how stressed Jack was right now and didn't want to add to that.

Jack stopped in his tracks that he had been following back and forth across the room and stared at Mark for a second, "Well fuck, that was sort of important, thanks for letting me know earlier. After we get my shit cleaned up what the hell are we going to do with it? Jaysus Mark this is not good, how could you forget to fucking tell me?" He sat down on the end of the bed and started scrolling through his phone looking up other storage options.

Mark tries to tip toe around Jack at the moment not wanting to push him over the edge, "I'm so sorry baby, do you think your family may have space to store some of your stuff for the time being."

"Don't you think maybe that I've tried that, give me a little fucking credit Mark!"

Putting his hands up in front of him his motion was halfway defensive against Jack's words and half way to calm him down- Mark tried to think of alternate options, "Ok, ok sorry again. I guess as we clean things up and put them on the moving truck we can try to find another place." He sat next to Jack on the bed hoping to comfort and calm his lover just to look over and see his Irishman texting Mali back and forth.

Popping up from the bed as soon as Mark sat, Jack resumed pacing while quickly typing away at his phone. He paused his motion and looked up at Mark biting his lip seemingly to really think about what he was about to say, "Ok, um...I don't...just, please don't take this wrong but I'm going to run out for a bit...by myself. Ok well, not by myself...I'm ummm...I'm going to go meet up with Mali. He said he could probably help with the storage thing so we're gonna talk about that." Jack seemed surprisingly nervous and somewhat guilty for what he just told Mark. He knew Mark and Mali weren't exactly the best of friends and here he was, telling his boyfriend that he just drug halfway across the world that he was going out alone to meet up with his ex...great. 

Mark sat up with his back straight staring at Jack for a moment and taking in what Jack just told him before he let out something that was halfway between a huff and a sigh. Now, there were a few issues Mark had with this. First and foremost, he didn't trust Mali further than he could throw him, second, there was always that feeling deep in Mark that once he was back in America Mali would try to tear them apart again. Then there was the fact that Mark had fucked up and Mali was coming to the rescue. Most of all though, why on earth would Jack want to leave him in the hotel room rather than take him to finally meet Mali in person-this really, really bothered him but he needed to support Jack right now.

"Alright love, if this is what you really need then I'll stay here. I guess...well, is there anything you need me to do while you're gone?" Mark asked as he crossed the room to Jack, placing his hands on the smaller man's elbows sliding them down to hold his hands.

"No, I don't think so. I think Mali and I can fix this-why don't you get some rest and I'll be back in a bit." Jack stared at his feet almost feeling too guilty to look at Mark at the moment. He just knew he needed to face the storage issue quick and if Malachi had a solution he should let him try to help.

Grabbing his toiletry bag, Mark watched Jack quickly brush his teeth and freshen up and....wait, is that cologne? He rolled his eyes as his Irishman finished up changing his shirt and throwing on his shoes, "See ya in a bit, love ya." Jack said as he rushed out the door.

Mark just mumbled under his breath as the door closed before he could fully respond "Love you too....just remember that" His mind was set, there was something on his couldn't stop thinking about that he needed to look into so Mark pulled out his laptop and got to work. 

Jack's Uber pulled up at Mali's house after just a few short minutes, getting out and taking in the new residence. Mali had recently bought a new house that Jack hadn't been to visit yet, it was beautiful. Two story white home donning blue shudders with a wrap around front porch and larger than normal windows that let in the nature from outside. Jack smiled at how comforting the whole place looked, he ventured up the small path and knocked on the door. Knowing he wanted to make a good impression on Jack without making it terribly obvious, Mali threw on a little too tight light blue v-neck shirt with sleeves short enough to show off his slightly defined arms. He also put on pajama pants that rode low on his waist and also happened to be ones Jack had given to him while they were dating.

Before opening the door, Mali reached up and tousled his hair to give himself a slightly 'after sex' look that he knew Jack loved. He opened the door and leaned against it while nursing his burnt arm that was wrapped up more for sympathy than anything, 

"Hey handsome, glad you could come over-missed you. Come in." Mali motioned for Jack to come in. 

As Jack entered, he noticed how peaceful the environment in Mali's new house was. A small fire was lit in the fireplace, lights dimmed but not too dark, soft music on a classic record player and even a couple of beers on the coffee table waiting for them.

"If i didn't know better, I'd think you were setting up a date night here. How's the arm doing buddy?" Jack said trying to break up the slightly suspicious atmosphere.

Malachi motioned for Jack to sit with him on the couch, " I wound up with a second degree burn on my forearm, it's getting better slowly but it still looks pretty gross, and yes, that's a professional opinion" he said joking and giving Jack a sweet smile while winking his way.

"So do you have a plan for everything yet, like, have you even seen the apartment?" Mali asked.

"No, Mark and I just got in town not long ago and settled into the hotel, plus I found out he didn't get the storage unit like I thought..."

"Oh no, he didn't? Did he just forget or something, I mean, that's a big thing to just drop the ball on." Mali enjoyed any opportunity he could get to make Mark look bad in Jack's eyes.

"Yeah, I'll get it figured out I guess" Jack said as he took a large swig of his beer.

"I tell you what, I will solve all of your problems my friend, if you do something for me" Mali smirked and placed his hand on Jack's knee.

Glancing down at his friends hand the back up, he felt a small ping of awkwardness from the slightly intimate touch, but was willing to hear Mali out, after all, he had never given him a reason to not trust him. "I'm listening".

"If you stay for a bit tonight and throw back a few shots with me, I will let you use my garage to store everything as long as you need and if you want, you can stay here in one of the spare rooms until your apartment is repaired. This new house is just so big and foreign to me still that I hate being alone all the time, some company might be nice." Mali gave Jack his best puppy dog eyes.

"Mali, I couldn't put you out like that, I have no idea how long it's going to take to fix the apartment. I could always have my landlord find me another apartment for the time being."

"Why not stay with one of your best friends for free, not like I don't have tons of room. Hell, you could even set up one of the other rooms as a recording room."

Jack sat as he drummed his fingers on his leg while he thought, he knew this would piss Mark off, but Mark should trust him enough by now. "Get the damn shot glasses and we'll talk about it."

Mark slammed his laptop shut and laid back in the bed, he wasn't happy that it was now three in the morning and his boyfriend wasn't back yet. Nope, he was still with his ex and couldn't even bother to call and let him know when he was coming back to the hotel tonight. Hell, at this point was he even coming back tonight?

Then Mark finally got a text from Jack, it included a picture...

'Things are looking up, Mali fixed the storage issues you caused and my living situation! Yay! He's the best thing ever'

The picture was one that Mali took with Jack's phone after quite a few shots were rushed on Jack. The two men sat on the couch giving a cheers with shot glasses, Jack's leg was slung over one of Mali's and his eyes were bloodshot- Jack was noticeably drunk. Mali wrote the text as well- Score one for Mali.


	52. Not a Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up to the smell of coffee, but is it Mark making it?

Jack took in a deep breath enjoying the coolness of the morning along with the smell of fresh coffee. He stretched his arms over his head and reached out to put his arm around Mark, but he wasn't there. The image of Mark making breakfast in his kitchen naked only wearing an apron popped into his head, he smiled and crawled out of his blanket cocoon to find unfamiliar surrounds...Mali?

"Hey, I was just coming to wake you up and see if you wanted coffee." Mali said as he walked into the guest room where Jack wound up crashing last night.

"What time is it? Oh my god, it's morning?" Jack said in a panic knowing he never went home to Mark last night "SHIT, FUCKING HELL..." he looked around for his cell phone finding it on the night stand.

"Calm down, it's only about nine. You were pretty drunk last night so I couldn't just put you in a car and send you away like that." Mali said as he handed Jack the coffee, perfectly made as usual.

Slapping his hand over his face and dialing Mark's phone, Jack hoped his boyfriend wouldn't be too mad at him. "Come on, come on, come on, pick up, pick up...." Mark let his phone go to voicemail. "Shit...he's going to kill me"

"Jack it's ok, if you need me to go to the hotel and get your stuff I will, is he going to be that mad, he's not going to try to hurt you is he?" Mali said exaggerating the situation because that's what he does.

"No, no...it's fine I just need to get back and talk to him, I can't believe I drank that much last night. Thanks for letting me stay here and everything, I've got go." Jack jumped out of bed and called a car while he found his shoes and jacket. Within a few minutes the car arrived and Jack was off, hoping for the best.

When he arrived back at the room, he slowly opened the door and stepped in bracing himself for a pissed off Mark, rather he found an empty room. "Fuck, I messed up" Jack said to himself

He sat on the couch, pulling out his phone and started texting Mark. Before he started to type he noticed the last picture and text that were sent off last night. He clasped his hand over his mouth, once he saw the picture of him and Mali he knew right away that he had fucked up even if he didn't remember sending the text or picture.

So he texted 'Mark I owe you an explanation and an apology, please call me.'

He sat for a few minutes in silence, tears collecting in his eyes and nervous as ever then finally jumped up when he heard a key card slide through the lock. He held his breath for Mark to walk through the door and rip him a new one for being so stupid and selfish.

Mark walked through the door and without a sound or even eye contact he walked across the room to the bathroom shutting himself in. Honestly he was way more upset than he thought he'd be so he chose this path to help calm himself down before he confronted Jack.

Walking back out a few minutes later, he looked at Jack sitting on the couch wringing his hands together looking small as ever.

"Mark, I'm sorry, I just got to talking and then had a few drinks and....."

Putting his hand up to stop Jack from talking anymore, Mark just pulled his phone out of his pocket and held up the picture. "Just answer one question for me...did you sleep with him?"

"What?" Jack said as tears started to stream down his face, feeling like he had just been punched in the gut.

"You heard me Jack, obviously you two got pretty cozy last night and pretty drunk I'm sure... then you didn't even bother to come back to the hotel, much less call me or anything. Just answer the damn question. Did. You. Fuck. Him."

Jack was very taken back by Mark's question, he knew he was upset about the situation but now all the sudden Mark didn't trust him? "Who the fuck do you think I am? Of course I didn't"

"You sure about that, I mean, you were drunk right... are you even sure what happened?"

"Mark" Jack's voice sounded small.

"WHAT JACK...WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Mark started pacing around the room running his hands through his hair and trying hard to remember the things his psychiatrist told him to calm his nerves. "Every single fucking time you are around that man he comes between us one way or another. Why are you letting that bastard manipulate you?"

"What exactly has he done wrong Mark, called you out on your bullshit and violent behavior in the past? Been there for me when you fucked up the storage unit? Oh yeah, he's such a fucking prick..." Jack said now oozing with sarcasm which was just setting Mark off.

"So tell me Jack, did I make a mistake coming here? Five minutes with that man and you just forget all about me, I thought I was the one you were in love with."

Jack just sighed and sat back down on the couch, "Of course I love you Mark, I hope you know that. He's just been a good friend and helped he me through a lot last night...I'm stressed, tired, then...god forbid...I had a few drinks on top of that and now I'm the worst person in the world."

Mark stood in silence waiting for more of an explanation, Jack continued "Guess now's a bad time to tell you I'm moving in with him while my apartment is being rebuilt."

Jack braced himself after he said it, Mark just let out an audible sob and tears started running down his face. "Of course you are, because he's there for you...he's always there for you, unlike me."

He sniffled and wiped his eyes like he was mad at his own tears for falling, "I fucking knew the distance would be what killed us."

"Mark"

"Just...just don't"

"Mark please don't do this"

"Do what Jack, I can't possibly be there for you the way Malachi can unless I move here. Do you even know how difficult it is to get a Green Card to do that because I do. I stayed up all night trying to figure out how to keep us together just for you to not even fucking come home." his voice broke as he was speaking.

"What? What are you saying?"

"I don't even know anymore, I'm so fucking crazy in love with you Jack...." Mark closed his eyes and shook his head trying to figure out where to go from here.

Jack crossed the room, stepping up to Mark and placing his hands on his face, "Then what if I moved in with you?"

"That could take years, especially without a work visa, and it's not like YouTube hands those out." Mark opened his eyes to look at his Irishman.

"Then what do I need to do?"

"Marry me?"


	53. Kick My Ass Jack, I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's one way to relieve stress *Smut Warning*

"Yeah...Yeah? I mean no, no....um...wait, was that an actual question or an option or...what the fuck, I need to take a piss." Mark had never seen Jack's beautiful sky blue eyes so big before, he was in shock. Mark grabbed Jack's wrists to keep his hands in place on his cheeks.

"Jack...it's an option...and a question... I mean...I was reading that if we were married you could stay without a work visa and it just kinda came out." Mark kept hold of Jack's wrists but moved his hands down to cover his heart. 

Jack could feel Mark's heart beating as fast as a rabbit's, "You do realize you just asked me to marry you, I mean, whether that's what you meant to say or not, that's what happened right?" Mark nodded slowly in response, maintaining constant eye contact, his mouth hanging slightly open still mildly in shock from what just came out of it.

The two stood in silence but the thoughts running through their heads was deafening. They seemed to search each other's eyes for the answers to the dozens of questions that we're flying through their minds, seconds felt like hours, they refused to let go of each other but Jack broke the silence.

"Fuck me"

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck me"

"That's what I thought you said, is that a question or a statement?" Mark said in disbelief.

Jack looked down and let out a large sigh, shook his head and half smiled. "I'm...there's just so much....Mark, please, I just need to clear my head. I'm so stressed out, confused, overwhelmed and just....I need this right now. I need this from you."

"Don't you think we need to talk, not that I don't really want to...god, what the hell am I saying right now?" Mark quickly leaned forward and kissed Jack hard, gripping his hair and forcing his tongue in his mouth. He was frantic, hot and very willing to take Jack's mind off of things for a bit. Mark let go of Jack's hair just to trail his hands down to the collar of his v-neck shirt. In one fell swoop he ripped it right down the middle, exposing his Irishman's chest.

Jack pulled back breathing heavy, "I don't know if I want to kick you ass or rip your clothes off right now."

Mark leaned back into his lips and in a low breathy growl, "Kick my ass Jack, I dare you."

The Irishman wasn't nearly as strong as Mark but he definitely made up for it in speed. He broke free from Mark's grip, swept his leg against the back of Mark's knee making it buckle and taking him down to his knees. He grabbed a hand full of red hair, pulled his head back until Mark was forced to look straight up at him, took a step forward so his noticeably swelling clothed crotch was directly in front of Mark's face. Jack cocked his head to the side and smirked, "Challenge accepted."

Flashing his half crooked smile, Mark reached up and palmed his Irishman's erection. Jack smirked back yanking at his hair harder, "Undo my pants...now." Mark obliged unbuttoning his pants then slowly sliding the zipper down, he put his fingers under the loose waistband, also hooking around his boxer-briefs. Painfully slow, Mark started to lower his pants, keeping constant eye contact with his Irishman.

"Don't act like you don't fucking know what to do, get to it. Suck it bitch" Jack said with a huge grin on his face-and as much as Mark may have wanted to please Jack right then and there, he wasn't about to be out done. He distracted Jack by stripping him completely of his clothing, leaving on the ripped shirt, and slowly stroking at his cock that was staring Mark directly in the face.

Jack huffed, "You really think you're going to get by going this slow?"

Mark steadied himself on one knee and at the right moment lunged forward, wrapping his arm around Jack's waist and lifting him over his shoulder. Jack squeeled and started hysterically laughing, "Oh my fucking hell, put me down you red headed bastard." He started kicking his legs and pounding his fists comically against Mark's back.

"You better stop with that screaming before I give you something to scream about" Mark threw Jack onto the bed as he undid his belt ripping it free from his belt loops. "You want to scream like a little bitch then I'll be forced to treat you like a little bitch, scoot up to the top of the bed, now." Mark said very forcefully, Jack got a wide smile across his face with anticipation and obeyed the demand.

"Hands together out in front of you" Jack did as he said as Mark stripped off his shirt and crawled up to him on the bed, he tightened the belt around his Irishman's wrists wrapping it around, tying it off and leaving a little bit to dangle so he can pull him around by it like a leash if he wished.

Grabbing his cheeks in one hand and squeezing Jack into a somewhat forced squishy face, Mark leaned forward and kissed his squished together lips lightly pulling back to whisper, "You need to let me know if I'm too rough with you, ok?" Jack just shook his head in a light daze.

"Now, tell me how you want it?"

Jack paused for a moment, before Mark, he wasn't exactly the adventurous type so he was actually a bit embarrassed trying to answer. "I ummm... ya know, what we were doing was fun and..." he kinda groaned in frustration.

Mark saw him struggling so he took over a bit, pulling at the belt around Jack's wrist he brought him up to his knees in the middle of the bed. "You tell me what you want or I'll take you in any way I please and you will have no say in it-got it Jackaboy?"

Seeming to melt into his words, Jack found his voice, "I want you to fuck me from behind, I want you to make me feel it tomorrow. Pull my hair and make me your bitch- I won't even scream your name unless you earn it. Think you can handle that big boy" He started to meet Mark's dominance, which turned Mark on more than he realized it would.

Satisfied with the answer, Mark stepped back admiring the sight before him, he did that a lot when it came to Jack. Slowly stripping off his remaining clothes, he looked over his Irishman on his knees in the middle of the bed, hands bound with a belt only wearing a lighter colored green v-neck shirt that was now ripped down to just above his belly button and hanging off one shoulder. Hair a wreck from the struggle to get him to this point and breathing heavy in anticipation while his cock throbbed and peaked out just under the hem of the remainder of his shirt. Mark just wanted to ravage this man.

Mark reached forward grabbing the belt around Jack's wrists and yanked him forward forcing him to stumble to his feet off the bed, Mark kissed him biting and nipping at his lip for a moment just to push him back down roughly to his back. He grabbed Jack's ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed and placing the Irishman's feet flat against his chest. Mark then leaned forward over Jack testing the man's flexibility and kissing him again, trailing down kissing and biting his neck. Jack let out a high pitched sound as Mark sank his teeth roughly into his neck, that was going to leave a mark.

As Mark turned to reach for the bottle of lube that he had previously placed on the side table, Jack saw his opportunity and took it. He pushed his feet that were placed on Mark's chest forward landing the red head on the ground, jumped up, straddled Mark, throwing his bound hands around the red head's neck essentially pinning him. Jack started grinding his hips down against Mark's as he took his turn to place rough kisses and bites to his boyfriends neck and chest, sucking a dark mark on his left peck. 

He knew with his hands bound, his upper hand would not last long but fortunately Mark took his time to fight back enjoying his Irishman attacking his neck. Mark made it pretty quickly to his feet as he latched his hands around the backs of Jack's knees lifting him to straddle him while standing, "If you're a good boy I may fuck you like this". Jack could barely control his laughing as Mark threw him around like he weighed nothing. He was essentially riding a fucking Markiplier roller coaster and he was enjoying every second of it.

He got pinned back to the bed as Mark leaned over him, "You need to behave for this, I don't want to hurt you" he said as he lubed up his fingers to prep his Irishman. He quickly pressed one finger in as Jack threw his head back, "Ah, Mark" his voice was already starting to give. It didn't take long for Mark to add a second finger, moving at a fast pace he crooked his fingers toward him searching for Jack's prostate. A large grin came across his face as Jack's voice cracked again and he let out a high sound that could only be described as essentially Jack...."Found it" Mark laughed at himself.

Jack felt he was sufficiently prepped, "Stop being such a bitch and just fuck me already", Mark laughed at him enjoying their playful banter. The men had been going relatively slow since they had started their relationship, so this rough and tumble session has turned out pretty damn fun for both of them.

Mark did take it slow for a moment to check in with Jack, "Hey, I love you Jack, I want to make sure you're ready and ok."

Leaning up to gently peck his lips "I love you too darlin and I'm more than ready." Jack smirked at Mark, the red head knew he was good.

Unhooking his hands from around his neck, Mark flipped Jack over to his stomach and growled in his ear, "Up on your knees and hands against the headboard now." The Irishman moved quickly into position.

Mark pulled Jack's hips towards him roughly to better position him, lining up with Jack's lubed entrance he grabbed a fist full of Jacks hair and thrust into him almost completely on the first pass. Jack hissed through his gritting teeth as Mark held steady deep inside of him allowing him only a moment to adjust before resuming his fast paced thrusts. 

"AH, AH, AH...fuck Mark" in true Jack fashion he didn't hold back the volume what so ever as his love pounded relentlessly into him. Mark leaned back on his knees pulling his Irishman back on him, laying his back against Mark's chest while on his knees in front of him. Jack was like a ragdoll as Mark practically threw him around fucking into him hard.

Pushing him forward and off of him, Mark stood up and flipped Jack over on his back, looping his bound hands around his neck. Leaning over him Mark whispered in Jack's ear, "I wanna try something, just hold on to me ok" with that Mark picked his Irishman up, holding onto the back of his knees. He leaned Jack up against the wall for balance as he grabbed his cock and lined back up with Jack's heat quickly entering him again. Mark backed up away from the wall holding Jack up as the Irishman did his best to bounce on Mark's throbbing cock, he had to admit that this was his favorite position yet. 

The more Jack screamed his name, the rougher Mark got with him. Finally the red head felt himself getting dangerously close to his orgasm and not wanting to cum before he made Jack cum he leaned down dropping the smaller man back onto the bed while he still remained deeply seated in him. On his knees in front of the bed, he put Jack's legs back up on his shoulders, grabbed the Irishman's throbbing member and pumped quickly. 

It didn't take long for Jack to be thrown over the edge, with nothing left, he could barely scream Mark's name as he came onto his stomach and chest. As his muscles tightened with his orgasm, Mark fell apart with the tight clinching feeling around his cock, reaching his orgasm himself cumming deep into his Irishman before collapsing onto his chest.

Jack started weakly laughing "That was fun" he said before kissing Mark on top of his head stroking his hair.

Mark lifted his head to look at Jack, 'You do realize we still have to move all of your shit today right?"

"Fuck"


	54. Moving Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark pack the moving truck and Mark and Mali meet...sort of

Meeting up with the landlord, Jack was allowed two hours to go in and move his belongings. The time limit was set so a safety personelle can be onsite while the men were in the apartment due to the fire damage. So they knew they had to work fast.

Truth be told Jack wasn't moving too fast due to earlier antics, but it was totally worth it. Mark made sure to stop every time he passed Jack to litter him with kisses and promises of a hot shower together later. So much of what Jack had was a loss, the bulk to move being what was in his recording room. Luckily Jack never really kept many things around in the first place so it was easier than expected.

The most time consuming part was the cleaning process, every bit of what they moved wreaked of smoke so Jack had asked Mali to stop and get cleaning supplies before he arrived. Plan was to load what they could into the moving truck in the short timeframe then clean it in the back of the truck before moving it into Mali's garage.

With the storage situation sorted out, the whole living situation was looming over Jack's head. Mark, of course was not too fond of the idea of him moving in with Mali and Jack knew the other options thrown out were unrealistic right now. He knew he had a few days to work it out and while Jack respected Mark's opinion, he knew the decision he was leaning towards.

In the midst of that thought, Mali arrived at the apartment to meet Jack outside sorting through the items in the truck.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" Mali called as he crossed the street from his car to the truck. He was still wearing his scrubs since he had just gotten off work, Jack was always a sucker for the sight of Mali in his scrubs.

"Hey bud, we've gotten most of the stuff out already, thanks so much for coming to help with the cleaning."

Malachi jumped up into the back of the truck to wrap Jack in an endearing but quick hug. The two stood in the truck as Mark made his way back out from the apartment with a few items to ask Jack about. He almost dropped what he was carrying when he rounded to the back of the truck and spotted Mali there. Not that he was intimidated or anything, it's just really the first time the two men have met so it was a bit tense.

Mark was standing like a deer in head lights watching the two interact, Mali had noticed him walk up but Jack had not since his back was towards the rear of the truck. Without acknowledging the other mans presence he made sure to stand a little closer to Jack and run his hand down his arm- ya know, just to rile Mark.

Clearing his throat, Mark made his presence known. Jack jumped a bit, mostly out of discomfort of the situation at hand. He knew he'd have to introduce them and probably be the middle man since they seemed to like each other as much as Godzilla likes Mothera.

"Mark! Hi, hey...um this is Mali, Mali this is Mark....ok who's ready to work, I have the supplies, god, is it hot in here." Jack was nervous.

"Hi, good to meet you but I need to borrow my boyfriend for a second. Jack, dear, can you look over these things for me" Mark did his best to keep eye contact with Mali as he squared his shoulders to try to assert dominance. He didn't realize he was doing it but it was actually matching the actions Mali was doing as well. Jack felt the tension and snuck out of the truck to pull Mark aside.

"The fuck was that?" Jack said in a hushed voice.

"What are you talking about, I just said hi"

"No, the pissing match you two just had, it was like let's compare dick size for dominance there."

"I didn't do anything, let's just get back to work. I'll behave I promise." Mark leaned in kissing Jack, lingering a bit longer than usual. Time was running short so Mark headed back inside to do a final sweep over the property.

"Hey Jack!" Mali called from the back of the truck, "I left a box with rags and stuff in the back of my car, can you grab them for me?"

"Sure, be right there"

Jack crossed the street to the car, grabbed the box and trotted back. 

"Um, Jack...do you need me to look at your knee or ankle, you're limping. What happened?"

Jack looked at him in question for a second then he remembered, "OH, no, I'm fine...Mark and I just....never mind, I'm great." Jack started chuckling to himself knowing he was recovering from their morning together. Mali on the other hand started inspecting everything about Jack. Even if he knew he tended to exaggerate Jack and Mark's issues, he was still a bit concerned about the possibility of Mark being physical with Jack in a bad way. Being a nurse, he's seen it way too many times so the thought was there, especially since he never trusted Mark.

Mali looked Jack up and down noticing a few bruises peaking out, Jack was confused. "I need you to be honest with me, is something wrong?" Mali asked.

Jack sighed, "Mali..."

He moved in closer to Jack placing his hands on the smaller man's face, "You don't need to do this ya know, he can't hurt you if we tell someone about..."

"Am I interrupting something here?" Mark stepped into the back of the truck where the two men were.

Taking a step in front of Jack and making himself seem as tall and threatening as possible, Mali spoke up, "Yeah, actually you are. I was just looking over the bruises you left on Jack again...who the hell do you think you are to treat him like this."

Mark took a step forward puffing out his chest a bit, Jack noticed the muscles in his arms flexing as Mark spoke, "I was going to ask you the same question since every time I see you your hands are all over my boyfriend, maybe if you'd mind your own fucking business..."

Jack stepped in between the two, "Hey, Hey both of you just fucking stop. I know you two don't like each other for what ever reason but can we not do this shit here."

"No, Jack" Mali grabbed Jack's arm, 'You are all bruised up again plus your limping-he needs to answer to what he's doing to you"

"Fine Mali, ya wanna know what those bruises are on Jack. This morning he asked me to fuck him...not just fuck him but fuck him hard- so I did. I gave him exactly what he wanted, exactly what he begged me for over and over again...do you have a problem with that?" Mark said coming closer, with Jack still in the middle of them.

"Damn it Mark" Jack yelled looking at Mark like he had just really crossed a line.

Mali's face was red, "YOU SON OF A BITCH" he wound back and swung at Mark, landing the punch.....to Jack's face.

"Oh you are so fucking dead" Mark, on the other hand, landed the punch exactly where he intended before Jack practically threw him self over Mark to stop the two from fighting.

"GET THE FUCK OUT MALI" Jack yelled.

Mali was in shock from what just happened, especially when he realized he had just hit Jack instead of Mark "Jack, oh god, I'm so sorry...please... just let me..."

"Just leave, don't make this worse right now." Jack made his request very final.

He turned and left without a word, just a shoulder check to Mark on the way out.

"Jack, honey, oh god, I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

"Get the fuck off me Mark, not like I can't take a punch. Can we just finish packing shit so I can figure my fucking life out." Jack pulled away from Mark who was trying to comfort him. 

Mark had noticed a cut on Jack's upper cheek and a bruise already forming. He also noticed that he must have reinjured his hand because it hurt like hell.

The two finished packing in silence, driving the moving truck back to the hotel and forgetting about the rest for tonight. Jack decided it would be best to get online and find a storage unit this evening and then start looking for a temporary apartment. 

Eating some type of lame delivery for dinner, Mark couldn't ignore how much he hated how quiet the room was. He watched Jack frustratingly scroll through one website after another, as he rested his hand in a bucket full of Ice.

Mark decided to break the relative silence, "You know I was reading that you could actually stay in the US for up to three months at a time without having to go through the mess of visas and stuff. I don't know what timeframe you're apartment will be finished in but you could maybe just come home with me."

"No, Mark...no to that and to everything you asked this morning. This relationship will not go any farther until you can grow the fuck up. You can't go around just hitting things...and people, regardless of how they push your buttons."

"I'm sorry Jack, I just saw him hit you and I lost my shit."

Jack sighed and tapped his fingers on his knee, "I know" he sat for a moment in deep thought. "I understand why you hit him but damn it, did you really need to provoke Mali like that. I mean what you said to him...was that really necessary?"

"Damn it, he just wouldn't stop... for some reason that man just loves to push my buttons. I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I need to say it to get you to understand that this is not exactly how I expected today to go. I really thought I could do it, I thought I could meet him and maybe see some of the good you see in him, but I didn't. I don't, I just don't see what you see Jack. All I see is someone trying to tear us apart."

The room went silent for a long moment, Jack was staring at the screen of his phone, biting his lip and trying to figure out what the fuck to do, "Not to upset you or anything but you may want to look at your Twitter. Jack said in a very small voice knowing the fury that was about to erupt from the other man.

"Oh, god, please don't tell me..." Mark fished his phone out of his pocket to open up Twitter, "Shit, that cock sucker it just relentless"

Mali had posted a selfie on Twitter with the phrase, "Finally got to meet the great Markiplier today, he gave me a nice present." The comment was referring to the rather swollen black eye Mali was sporting very evidently in the picture.


	55. The first of Two Twitter Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes a twitter post then goes for a walk...it's actually a lot more entertaining than it sounds

Mark watched the comments as they came in, "Ya know, I'm starting to get used to this shit. It's like I'm destined to be the bad guy."

Walking up to Mark, taking his knee to nudge the red head's hand and phone to the side, Jack sat down on the edge of Mark's knee. "I have an idea that may not settle well with everyone but I think it's something I need to do. Let me take care of this." 

Jack laid down with his back across Mark's chest and the back of his head resting on his opposite shoulder. He held up his phone and snapped a picture of the two of them. Mark only half way in the shot, the picture made sure to show the two men comfortably together and the large bruise and cut across Jack's cheek. He then made his first of two Twitter posts that would happen today, 'In response to Malachi's picture, he received that from Mark after Mali gave me this first.' Jack's face was turned towards the camera ensuring the bruise on his face was showing. Looks like Jack needed to choose a side and the choice was pretty clear.

The second Twitter post will come soon, just not yet.

He laid there for a few minutes across Mark just enjoying the heat coming from Mark and thinking in the silence, everything was such a mess. Life seemed to do that whenever he came back home. Maybe Mark was right with what he said earlier, maybe Mali really was trying to come between them. Mali's post on twitter seemed to hit that home. Jack lifted his phone up to look at the time, realizing it was only five he decided to take a walk.

"I need some fresh air, really just... to clear my head more than anything. I think I'm going to go for a walk for a bit." Mark just kissed his head in the response, he didn't have energy for much else at the moment. "I'll be back soon"

Jack grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes, grabbing a keycard he left the hotel. It was cold grey and rainy as usual, he actually missed the sunsets in LA- he always felt happy letting the sun splash across his face as it settled low in the sky. As he walked he knew that time was running out, he needed a place to stay for the next couple of weeks, months, he didn't even know yet. A couple of blocks from the hotel, Jack took out his phone deciding what number to dial, he found someone he knew he could trust and called. 

"Hey man, how's it hanging"

"Hey Danny, actually not so great. I need some advice, you got a few minutes."

"For you Jack, anything."

The two talked over recent events, Jack told Danny all about the fight, his living situation, even some of the options Mark had offered up. Danny may have been some what of a goof but he had more wisdom that anyone Jack knew. He made it seem so clear cut and easy as to what Jack needed to do. Why the hell had Jack been over thinking so much- he loves Mark, Mark loves him and they're happy when they're together.

"The thing I can't really come to a decision on is do I make it permanent or temporary?"

Danny thought for a moment, "That choice is something only you can make but if I were in your shoes, I think I'd go for it. It may seem like a huge step but like you've told me before he makes you a better person. I see it in you two, it's like the real deal man."

Jack smiled knowing Danny was right, with his mind made up he had one final stop to make before returning to the hotel. Walking through the large glass doors, he knew what he needed so he kept his head down and headed straight to it.

It took about an hour and a half before Jack returned to the room, Mark was curled up in bed asleep, he was exhausted from everything they've been through today. Jack debated on waking him, they really needed to talk but he knew how much Mark needed to sleep. Jack opted to crawl in bed next to Mark resting his head on the other pillow, facing Mark and watching him sleep. Mark was laying on his belly with his face resting on the pillow turned towards where Jack was laying. He had his hand tucked under the pillow and the blanket pulled up to his waist, Mark always ran hot when he slept.

After about ten minutes of watching Mark sleep, his eyes fluttered open and a small grin spread across his face. "You'll never know how much I love waking up and seeing your beautiful face." Mark's statement made Jack blush. 

"That's something I think maybe we should talk about, I was a little harsh earlier when I totally shot the idea of us living together down." Jack said still laying on the pillow, carefully watching Mark's expressions, Mark raised his eyebrows in a bit of surprise.

"Oh yeah...so is the option still out there?"

"Well Mark, I guess that's part of what I'm saying."

The mood was very serene, the lights were dim, the room was slightly cool and mostly silent. Mark and Jack laid face to face in the bed not saying much but more enjoying just being with each other. 

Mark responded in almost a whisper, "Then what's the other part?"

Jack took his index finger and slowly pushed something along the sheet up the bed between them, stopping it at Mark's eye level but keeping his finger pressed on the top of it. 

"I love you and I owe you an apology for everything I've drug you through. Sometimes I wonder why I deserve you, only half of the time can I come up with any kind of answer. Regardless of that, you seem to still love me and still be there for me. I want to be there for you too. I want to wake up like this every morning and fall asleep in your arms every night. I want to cook meals together, have parties together and make love whenever we want. Fuck this distance shit, it's not worth it." Jack took his finger and pushed the small dark blue velvety box towards Mark.

Mark let out something that was halfway between a gasp and a sob...he just remained completely still, with his head still on his pillow, hand tucked under it, tears streaming sideways down his face as he alternated staring between Jack and the box.

Jack raised his brows, "Well..."


	56. Second Twitter Picture of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack posts another picture....just read this short little chapter and enjoy

The two men laid in bed, nearly nose to nose in utter silence. Jack waiting for Mark to make the next move. 

"Really?"

"Just open it Mark"

Mark sat up in bed with Jack following his actions, he held the box in his hand, bit his lip and closed his eyes. Jack sat next to him watching his every move just waiting for him to open the box and respond. Slowly opening the lid Mark took in the sight and laughed, not quite what he was expecting. 

Inside the box was a keychain with an enamel painted silver American flag attached to it, on the back was written 'America, Fuck Yeah'. Jack was so glad Mark was laughing and not killing him at the moment.

"Well if I'm moving in with you I'll need a key to go on that" Jack said with a grin on his face, he knew it was a dick move but he liked giving Mark a hard time.

"You are such an ass, you're lucky you're so cute." Mark said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Truth is he was over the moon when he thought there was actually a ring in that box. They haven't been together long but Mark knew that for him, this was it, Jack was everything to him.

"How about I make you a deal, I'll trade you a key- for this." Jack held in front of him the previous contents of the box. 

The man behind the counter at the jewelry store had moved from America just a few months ago and was ecstatic when he heard of Jack's plans. Stories like this one made his mundane job worth every moment so he was more than happy to help concoct the convoluted plan that was unfolding between Mark and Jack. 

While picking out a ring, the worker asked Jack how he was going to propose. Honestly, Jack had nothing special planned, he was just going to ask. With a playful personality like Jacks's the jeweler knew that would never do so he offered up a plan of giving Mark a keychain that had something to do with moving to America as a distraction then surprise him with the ring. He then remembered his own keychain which he offered Jack, an American flag keychain with a quote from the Team America movie on it. Jack decided to put that in the box instead of the ring-then give him the ring when he was caught off guard. The jeweler and Jack laughed at their convoluted plan as the Irishman settled on a ring.

Mark sat with his mouth hanging open, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful two tone black and silver titanium ring that was presented in front of him. It was stunning, so different than a typical engagement ring he's seen but that seems quite fitting for their whole relationship- beautiful but unconventional. 

"Mark?"

"Mark, I kinda need an answer... Will you marry me"

"I..I'm um just caught a little off guard, sorry. Jack, of course I'll marry you. Jesus jack, you're my best friend and the love of my life, how could I possibly say no."

The two men both simultaneously let out whatever breath they were holding as they fell into each others arms with a mixture of laughing and crying. They shared a few kisses and 'I love you's before Jack asked Mark if he could share a picture. He knew it wasn't ideal since they haven't told their families or friends yet but with all of the shit that Mali started on Twitter, Jack knew they needed to share some good news with their communities.

He snapped a picture of the two of them mid kiss, Mark's hand, sporting a ring, on the side of Jack's face with the caption, 'I'm so glad this stunning man agreed to be mine for the rest of our lives. I love him so much'. That was the second Twitter picture that day.

The rest of the evening was hectic to say the least, first things first they called their families to break the news to them. Mark called his mom, brother and step mom and Jack called his mom, dad and brothers and sisters, most everyone was extremely supportive-with lots of questions of course.

Social media exploded, it caught their communities completely off guard and the positive messages poured in from everywhere. 

Tyler, 'You sly dogs didn't even tell me? Congrats!

Bob, 'You'll never know how happy I am for you two right now, lots of love your way'

Felix, 'I better be invited to the wedding! Congratulations guys'

Danny, 'I knew you had it in you Jack you little leprechaun-way to go!'

The list went on and on, one positive message after another. Of course there were negative comments here and there, even a snide one from Mali that got buried with all of the love their communities were sending.

Finally they decided to make a short video for each of their channels explaining what all this meant, that Jack would be moving to America with Mark, they would be doing a lot more collabs, the look of Jack's videos would change due the change in location...they covered everything. It was a total whirl wind of emotion on top of a physically and emotionally straining day. They didn't even make edits to the short videos, just uploaded them as is.

Mark and Jack laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms taken over by sheer exhaustion. Mark kissed Jack on the top of the head, "I would so make you scream my name right now if I wasn't so damn tired"

"How about I just scream it for fun and get some sleep"

Laughing at his response, Mark tightened his embrace on his Irishman and tried to snuggle up even closer, if that was at all possible. 

"Just save your voice for tomorrow, I'm happy just like this"

Jack smiled and hummed in approval, "Mark, you know I didn't do this just to stay in America with you right? I did it because I love you and I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else, ever again"

Mark chuckled low and quiet, "I wouldn't have said yes if that was the case, I know better"

"I love you so much ya doof"

"Love you too my little Irishman"


	57. Good Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two spend the day together and it looks like things may be turning around

That night Mark had never slept better, he swore everything was perfect. The room temperaure was just right, the blankets were extra soft, his pillow was extra firm and his Irishman was extra snuggly...perfect. Jack laid in his arms having woken up before him, he was playing with the ring around Mark's finger just aimlessly twirling it around. 

Mark, on the other hand, had started to develop a new habit, he woke to find he was playing with something else in his other hand. During the night his hand had found it's way into Jack's underwear to mindlessly play with his balls. Now, it wasn't a sexual thing, just more of a comforting thing, Jack liked it. It didn't arouse him the way Mark touched him but it more of lulled him to sleep-it was a bit strange but neither complained about their new quirk as a couple. It showed trust and vulnerability, plus he just liked the feeling.

Mark noticed Jack was already awake so he greeted him with light kisses to the back of his neck and a nuzzle behind his ear. 

"Morning to you too" Jack smirked and enjoyed the early morning kisses. He turned in Mark's arms for a better angle to return the kisses.

"So what's the plan" Mark said in between soft pecks.

"To marry you and live happily ever after"

"Ok, that sounds pretty fucking great but I was thinking more immediate plans, like what are we doing today?"

Jack thought for a moment before he came up with this gem, "Well, we could lay in bed naked watching anime all day, I could eat cookies and you could suck my dick."

Mark chuckled, "Let's save that for the honeymoon...maybe we should record something, like a game for our channels."

Letting out a big sarcastic groan of disapproval, Jack agreed that prerecorded content was running low and recording would be a good thing. They would just have to suffer through the shitty hotel internet so maybe a simple flash game would be appropriate.

They set up at the small table a make shift recording area for the two of them and recorded a few short games together, taking turns and usually failing miserably. That's what makes it so much funnier. The whole situation felt like a complete turn around from where they were this time yesterday, hell even this time last week. It seemed the comments over night had stabled out, Mark wasn't getting all the hate he had been and things seemed good.

"Jack, I think your laptop locked up, can you come look at it."

While Jack was taking a break, Mark had decided to make a solo video and the crap game he was playing crashed and froze Jack's computer. Jack came over and sat down on Mark's knee to work on the laptop, Mark of course wanted to mess with him and started bouncing his knee. It was like he was on one of those bull rides, Jack was cracking up, hair bouncing around as Mark tried to buck him off his knee. Mark decided to keep it in the video when he posted it.

The communities were eating up everything the men posted together, especially the small clips that gave them a glimpse of their lives together outside of gaming. Everyone ate it up with the exception of one person...

Malachi sat in the emergency room not as an employee but as a patient, he was having his face checked out from where Mark had landed a punch. Turns out he had fractured his cheekbone, not enough for surgery but enough to bruise and swell and put on a good show. 

As they were finishing up his examination, the officer he called entered the small room. Mali shared the info about Mark, as much as he knew anyway- he didn't have his hotel info or phone number so he also offered up Jack's info. Due to Mali's testimony and the injuries he showed, an arrest warrant was placed on Mark. 

After editing and uploading a few videos to their channels, the men then sent out some random pictures and comments to their social media accounts before they headed out for some fresh air. 

Jack had lost most of his clothes in the fire so they decided to head to a retail area to go shopping. The area was set up like an outdoor mall with numerous different types of shops one after another that lined the street, it was decorated with moderately mature trees, benches and some modest landscaping. It was rather a peaceful environment with just a few handfuls of people. 

The two were met on the street by a couple of fans that wanted pictures and autographs so juggling their bags, they happily obliged. Jack held the camera to take pictures of Mark and the two girls then vice versa, they also took selfies of all four of them. It was a great interaction with people from their communities, it's something they really haven't been able to do lately...then the white car with the word GARDA on the side pulls up next to them.

Jack got a nervous ping in his stomach as the officer stepped out of the car and walked up to them. The two fans nervously excused themselves as they approached, "You fit the description of someone we just received a warrant for, can I see your ID."

Mark looked at Jack in confusion and pulled out his wallet, handing his drivers license over to the officer. This confirmed what they needed as they took Mark into custody for suspicion of battery, cuffing him and leading him to the back of the police car. Jack was beside himself, they were taking away his fiance and he really had no idea why, Mark on the other hand knew exactly what was happening. The last things he got to say to Jack was he would call and update him in a bit and to call Mali to see what the hell he did. 

Of course, as expected, the two fans stood off to the side and snapped pictures and took video of the whole incident soon to be blasted all over the internet.

"What the fuck did you do Mali."

"Listen, I have a broken cheekbone from where he hit me, I'm not going to let that violent man just walk around free."

"You do realize that you swung at him first right?" Jack said as his face started to heat up and turn red. "Matter of fact, I could press charges against you not only for hitting me but for starting the whole damn thing."

"I'm not like him Jack, what happened was an accident. Plus, this is the second time since you've been together that he's been arrested- what in the hell do you see in him. Why are you still staying by his side-he's just going to hurt you." Mali half pleaded and half yelled with Jack over the phone.

The line was silent for a moment or two, "Holy shit, it was you...you're the one that called the cops when I was in LA. Mali be honest with me, you fucking called them didn't you."

"I'm just trying to protect you Jack"

"No, you're just trying to manipulate me you son of a bitch. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Honey, you've got this all wrong, I just..."

"Don't fucking honey me, get your ass down to that police station and drop the charges or so help me I will fucking take you down."

"Alright, Alright...just, just give me a few and I'll meet you there."

In the meantime, the officers had made it to the jail area with Mark in tow and started the process of booking him in.


	58. Just for the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets locked up and Jack doesn't let Mali get far.

Jack sat on the steps of the police station frantically tapping his foot and checking his phone about every other second. He really couldn't stand the thought of his poor fiance having to sit in jail right now just for protecting him. Ever since he got off the phone with Mali, his face has gotten more and more red-he is hanging on to his last bit of patience for dear life. There is no way in hell he could ever forgive Mali for what he's done.

As he sat and considered his options, he could just get Mali to drop the charges then tell him to go to hell and that'll be it. Or, he could press charges then hope for the best when it comes to the charges against Mark. There were so many things that could go wrong with this, his main priority was not to get revenge but to get his fiance back.

Once Mali pulled up in his car, Jack stood, gritted his teeth and bit his tongue. He knew once inside they can sit down and work things out...hopefully.

"Hi, I'm here about Mark Fischbach, he was brought in just a bit ago." Jack did his best to remain calm.

The lady behind the counter looked in her system, "Fischbach...looks like he's not going before the judge until the morning so there's nothing I can do tonight."

Jack was devastated, "No, no you don't understand, he's the one that pressed the charges and he's gonna drop the charges." he gestured over to Malachi who was standing over his shoulder.

'Woah, I never said I'd drop the charges, I said I'd talk. In the end he still hit me." 

If looks could kill, Mali would be on the floor dead right now, he would be hanging from the rafters filled with a thousand knives. Jack turned to him quick "What did you say?"

Mali stood his ground, "I said I'm not dropping the charges, he's dangerous and deserves to be locked up."

His eyes narrowed, Jack was out for blood, "Mai, I warned you I wasn't going to take your shit anymore." he turned to the lady at the desk, "I need to report this man for assault and battery." If Mark had to spend the night in jail before he got to see the judge then Mali was going to do the same.

The report was taken and Mali was book in, finger printed, photographed and then taken to the holding cell...to spend the night with Mark.

Jack didn't want to leave Mark there but he had to, not like they'll let him sleep there in the lobby. So he called a car to take him back to the hotel. Once there, he stripped from his clothes, put on one of Mark's Tshirts and crawled into bed by himself. He fell asleep, with tears in his eyes clutching the small blue velvety box in his hand.

Mali was uncuffed at the door and let into the small room, he glanced around noticing three other men in the holding cell with him. All three were wearing the dull grey jumpsuit that was jail issued along with slippers that lacked any sort of fashion sense. The only real difference he noticed between them was the shock of red hair one of them was sporting, he knew it from anywhere. Luckily Mark was laying on one of the flat uncomfortable beds with his forearm laid across his eyes so he hadn't seen Mali yet.

Deciding it was time for the two of them to face each other, Mali sat on the bed straight across from Mark, waiting for him to look up and acknowledge him. It took about fifteen minutes for Mark to say anything, without even moving his arm to look, "Ya think you can stare a little quieter, I'm trying to sleep" Mark grumbled out.

"Well, I thought since we were locked in here together we might as well talk." Mali responded in a very monotone voice, he was putting out feelers to see how Mark would react to him.

Mark raised his arm just a bit and turned his head to glance at Mali sitting here, he gave a sarcastic chuckle, "I guess this is my husband to be's doing, huh"

"Seems that way"

The red head swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up so he was eye to eye with Mali, "I need to know one thing first, what the fuck is your issue with me?"

"Honestly, I was looking out for Jack, you seem so violent and aggressive that...."

"Cut the bull shit, what's really going on here."

"Fine, ok, truth is, when you guys had the fight at PAX, I'm sure you were so worried about how it was going to hurt your careers. Did you even think about how it effected me. I was devastated, embarrassed, I instantly became the ass end of so many jokes. I lost my boyfriend, my privacy, my fucking dignity, everything all at once. I could hear all the whispers around me, all the eyes on me instantly and I was there all alone so I bolted from that crowd as fast as I could, but I couldn't get away from it. I never asked for any of this"

Mark sat just listening as Mali came to a stopping point and sat for a moment in silence, self reflecting on how he made it to this point.

"Why me, why did you target me?"

"Honestly....I wanted revenge. I wanted both of you to feel the way I did, I wanted you both to be humiliated. You just became an easy target, you're hot headed, easily manipulated, ya know, like a little puppet. I've worked around violent people for years, I saw some of the tendencies in you and I exploited them." Mali paused and sighed. "I wish I could say I'm sorry but honestly, I'd be lying."

Mark thought for a long moment then chuckled, he flashed his half smile at Mali, "Ya know, don't be sorry. I'm almost glad you did what you did because look where I am now. Yeah, I'm sitting in a foreign country with... well... you in a fucking jail cell, but when I get out of here, I have the love of my life waiting to marry me and come home with me. I honestly owe you a debt of gratitude. We may not have gotten to this point without you. So, I guess thank you for throwing Jack directly in my lap and helping us realize how in love we truly are."

Mali sat back and let out a huff, "Obviously you're too much of an ass for us to ever see eye to eye so my suggestion is just to steer clear of each other. You don't ever speak my name again and I'll do the same."

"Then what about Jack?"

Shaking his head and letting out a little chuckle, Mali stared Mark down, "Don't you think that should be between him and I."

"Considering much sooner than later, he'll be my husband- that means we share everything, including acquaintances, but out of respect, I'll let him make that call."

It was tense to say the least, the men were talking but it may have been better if they hadn't. One good thing is Mark can now confirm his suspicions were true, Mali was a total douche. Now to make it through the night so he can see the judge tomorrow and hopefully get the fuck out of here.


	59. On trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Mali are each handed their sentences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I only have limited knowledge on how this whole thing works but damn it, it's my world so this is how it goes. Enjoy.

The room was smaller than expected, not like you see on one of those court shows on TV. The blue worn carpet looked horrid against the yellowing cream colored walls, there was a line of uncomfortable looking chairs against the left wall and a large desk on a platform to the right. There were four rows of chairs behind a half wall separating the room, that's where Jack sat waiting on them to bring in the detainees. 

The Jailor led in four men and two women that would be heard by the judge and seated them one by one in the line of chairs. He wrung his hands together nervously, he hated everything about this room, the look, smell, feel, tension, all of it. Jack had hoped Mark and Mali would be seen quickly so he didn't have to wait through the rest.

Jack didn't sleep well last night, he guessed no one did. He tossed and turned and realized how used to having a warm body next to him he was. The alarm went off way after he was already up, he didn't want to face the real world so no social media for him today, nope, nothing but black coffee and his own thoughts. The Irishman realized he was in a much better position than Mark right now so he would really need to take extra special care of his fiance when this is all said and done. Over a cup of coffee, he formulated a plan to be executed later.

As the door opened, Jack's sight shot up eyeing the group of people and stopping when he got to Mark. His fiance sat there in his dull grey jumper, messy hair, bags under his eyes...god he looked hot! Jack couldn't believe the reaction he felt within when he stared at Mark, he liked the bad boy vibe Mark was giving off. He bit his lip and reminded himself why they were there.

One of he women in line was first up, petty theft. No one from the small shop she stole from showed up to contest her innocent plea but with photos of her actually in the act, there was no contest. She was sentenced to a thousand dollar fine and forty hours community service along with returning the stolen shirts.

They had to sit through two more sentences before Mark was up. He had to go and stand before he judge while he was read the accusations against him. Mali was listed as the plaintiff so he was also called to the stand to tell his side of the story. He ran over the instance, telling the judge he was being intimidated by Mark and that Mark was blocking his exit from the back of the moving truck. A bit of a stretch from the truth but not a blatant lie, he continued to the instance where he never hit Mark but was still hit in return.

Mark in retort told his side of the story where when Mali swung, it was meant for him but hit his fiance instead. He explained that he hit Mali in more of defending Jack than out of anger. The judge seemed to understand but asked Mali if, regardless of the ruling, he wished to go forward or withdraw his complaint. Surprisingly, Mali shot a look to Jack then back to the judge, "I wish to withdraw my complaint"

Mark maintained his neutral expression while Jack was glowing, he was so happy that there would be no record, no fines, no penalty or jail time. He couldn't believe Mali stood by his word and withdrew the case.

Next was Mali's turn, since it was a new case, the stories had to be reexplained for the record and this time Jack was called as the plaintiff. Jack told about the argument, the fire and briefly everything that led up to that point of Mali punching him. Mali agreed he did start the physical aspect of the fight before Jack was asked if he wished to go ahead and press charges or if he wished to drop the case. He thought for a quick moment, "I wish to go forward with the charges."

Mali was somewhat in shock, so was Mark. The judge sentenced Mali to fourteen days in jail along with a five hundred dollar fine and anger management classes which he also suggested Mark to take too. The judge then also brought up the last matter that neither Mark nor Mali knew about, the issue pertaining to the restraining order Jack had placed on Mali. 

The judge explained Mali was no longer able to contact Jack online or in person. He covered the strict "no contact" provisions as well as the "stay away" provisions which restricted Mali's contact with Jack to nothing. Jack had made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with Mali after all of this, Mali hung his head but said no words.

Mark was released as Mali was taken into custody, Jack just wrapped his arms around his fiance's neck and planted a kiss firmly against Mark's lips. They were allowed to collect Mark's belongings shortly after and Mark was allowed to change out of his jumper. Walking out of the small changing area, Mark handed Jack his engagement ring for him to return to his finger, Jack happily did so.

Knowing he made the right decision, Jack got in the car with Mark which took them back to the comfort of the hotel so they can put this mess behind them. Now with Mali out of their hair, things can hopefully get back to normal as they plan out Jack's move to America.

Once back at the hotel, Mark was understandably grumpy and wanted a shower. Jack decided to give Mark a bit to relax in the shower as he busied himself with his purchase from earlier that day. After soaking in the hot water and trying to wash the memories of the small cell from his mind, Mark wrapped a towel round his waist and took another to dry his hair. 

Walking out of the bathroom, he dropped the towel he was holding as he took in the sight before him- Jack stood with one hand on his hip in a uniform he had purchased, knee high boots, blue short skirt, blue tight shirt with a star on the chest, on his head sat a police hat and a shock of green hair peaking out underneath, sunglasses and a smug ass grin. He twirled some handcuffs around his finger as he waited for Mark. Jack figured he might as well try to make this memory a good one so why not take a little risk and hope Mark liked it.

"Did I do something wrong officer?" Mark mumbled out at a small sideways grin crossed his face.


	60. Good Cop Bad Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is smut warning...smut smut smut this whole chapter is just a big ole f*%k fest. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember these are just characters in my own little world and not the real thing.

Jack sauntered across the room, still swinging the handcuffs on his finger. God he was uncomfortable doing this shit but he needed to do it for Mark and if he was successful, the reward would be oh so good. Luckily Mark seemed to respond surprisingly well so he went with it, Jack got into character and let it take over.

"As a matter of fact, you did do something wrong, turn around, hands against the wall now." Mark obeyed the orders, turned and placed both hands on the wall. Jack walked up close behind him, "I'm gonna search you for weapons, move your hands and I'll have to cuff you."

Running his hands slowly down Mark's sides, he rested then on his hips over the towel he was wearing. Jack slid his leg between Marks, kicking his feet further apart forcing the American to spread his legs. He ran his knee up the inside of Mark's thigh, keeping his balance with by gripping onto his hips, and rubbed his knee against Mark's crotch. The American let out a shuddered breath.

"Is that a concealed weapon I feel?" Jack ran his hands across the front of Mark's towel gripping his cock and leaning into his ear and whispered, "Feels dangerous". Mark chuckled and relaxed into Jack's control.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you, turn around, hands out front." Mark turned and Jack slowly fastened the cuffs to his wrists, maintaining eye contact the entire time. The feeling of the cold steel encircling Mark's wrist made his cock throb from excitement, Jack reached down and tore the towel away from his lower body. 

Jack grabbed the chain on the middle of the cuffs and lead Mark over to the bed, sitting him down on the edge. "Today is your lucky day, I feel like playing good cop...now, I'm willing to make you a deal. Are you up to trading a few favors for your freedom?" Jack stood in front of Mark, straddling one of his knees and running his hand through the freshly washed red hair and his tight skirt rode up his thigh a bit.

Mark shot his sights down to the skirt then back up to Jack, to which Jack smirked, "Oh, you like what you see?"

Smiling a bit, Mark shook his head, "I like it a lot but what am I being arrested for?"

Jack gripped his hair and pulled it back hard and muttered against Mark's lips, "Because it's illegal to be this fucking sexy."

"How long did it take you to come up with that line?"

"All damn day, now shut it"

He loosened the grip on Mark's hair, "Deal is, if you manage to make me scream your name, I'll set you free...think you can handle that big boy?"

"I think I may be able to fulfill that request." Mark raised his cuffed hands to run a light touch to Jack's hip running down his thigh, lifting his skirt a bit more to brush the back of his hand over Jack's clothed cock. He ran his hands over the lump that was concealed under the tight spandex, gripping lightly moving down to the lower hem of the skirt. 

"Any chance I can have full use of my hands again?" Mark held out his cuffed wrists.

"Nope, that's something you have to earn. In the meantime, I'm sure you can figure something out." Mark sighed, thinking how to earn a little freedom back so he can man handle Jack a bit easier. He raised the skirt a bit revealing Jack's hard member hiding in his tight black briefs. Making eye contact, Mark hooked his fingers under the waistband and paused for a moment, Jack raised one eyebrow to see what Mark would do next, so he lowered them revealing a very aroused Irishman.

Jack put his hand on Mark's chest to push him back a bit, walking to the head of the bed and grabbing a pillow. He took a couple of steps back from where Mark was sitting and dropped the pillow to the ground, "On your knees prisoner" Jack pointed at the pillow. Mark followed orders.

"Earn your freedom, do good and I'll remove the cuffs"

Mark licked the end of Jack's cock before quickly taking most all of it in his mouth, holding the shaft with one hand and lightly massaging his balls with the other. He sucked hard and fast at first, bobbing his head quickly letting Jack slide effortlessly down his throat slowing down briefly to pay special attention, flicking his tongue over the underside of his head. Jack was groaning, lavishing in the feeling, knees getting weak and a bit shaky...Mark was damn good at this. Maintaining his quick pace, he moaned from the sensation sending the vibrations straight through Jack. He had to quickly pull the American off, he was too close to his orgasm too quick. 

"You know exactly what you did don't you...you were going way too fast and I want to enjoy myself. Looks like I may have to punish my bad boy to get the point across, lean forward on your hands." Mark did as he was told so he was now on all fours, Jack circled around behind him, taking his hand and lightly brushing it across Mark's ass cheek, he pulled back and struck. Mark jumped at the feeling and let out a higher moan, he was given a moment to stop it if he wanted but he just waited for the next. 

"Good boy, now count for me...that was one."

He counted to seven before Jack stopped and lifted him back to his feet, kissing him lightly. "You're doing so good for me, now, if you're going to make me scream, you're going to have to prep me. Would you like to do it like that or would you like your hands free?" he gestured to the cuffs.

Mark asked for a bit of freedom so Jack obliged releasing his hands and crawling onto the bed remaining on his hands and knees as Mark grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer. He crawled on the bed behind his Irish Cop and lifted the skirt a bit more to gain better access.

"Damn, you are so sexy like this, as much as I want to rip these clothes off you, I like you in them too much." He placed a few kisses and bites on Jack's ass, leaving a few marks behind before slipping a lubed finger inside of him. Jack tilted his head back almost loosing his hat and let out a satisfying moan. Mark worked his fingers slowly opening Jack wider to accept his cock, as he finally added the third finger he knew his Irishman was about ready.

Jack started bucking back meeting Mark's thrusts and moaning with each movement, finally Mark removed his fingers, gripped Jack's waist and pulled him up towards him. He leaned forward biting and kissing at Jack's neck, "I want you to ride me." Mark whispered in his ear.

The two swapped places, Mark on his back and Jack straddling him. The red head reached down grasping his cock, helped guide into Jack's awaiting heat. The thrusts were even and controlled at first and Jack rode him slowly getting used to the feeling of Mark's cock deep inside of him. 

Mark decided to take control back as he planted his feet on the bed, bending his knees, "Hold on" he raised his hips off the bed lifting both him and Jack, bucking him like a wild bull. He grasped Jack's neglected cock, stroking it with each thrust as Jack leaned back and grabbed Mark's knees behind him for stability. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping and Jack's loud moans of approval. Mark went as long as he could like this but Jack was first to slow it back down, not sure how much more of the harsh pounding he could take.

The American flipped them over, slid off the skirt and slowly unbuttoned the shirt. He lifted the Irishman's legs to get a better angle and returned his cock into the awaiting warmth. With the change of position, Jack was panting and spewing out quiet obscenities in no time. Mark leaned down to kiss him, lifting Jack's leg a bit more in the process when he finally hit it, Jack screamed out.

"Fuck Mark right there, Jaysus don't stop." He repeated the American's name like a mantra. Mark leaned close to him, wrapping both arms around him to hold on tight and thrust as fast and hard as he could. The friction of the two of their bodies together sent Jack over the edge as he released in between them. Mark was close as well and only took a minute or two at the fast pace to reach his own climax. They laid wrapped in a tight embrace breathing heavy and recovering from their bliss. Mark slid out of his Irishman and leaned up on his elbows to look him over. 

Jack smiled back taking the hat off his head and plopping it down on Marks.

"So, am I free to go now?" Mark said as he adjusted the hat on his head.

"Yeah, but you're not going anywhere, the sex it too good."

"That's for damn sure" he leaned in to kiss Jack a few quick times before rolling over to his back. "So what on Earth made you do this?"

"Well, I wanted to take this whole crazy situation and try to make it a good memory. It's the best I could do in a short amount of time." Jack started to feel a little insecure about his decision.

Mark grabbed his hand and kissed the top of it "I swear I'm the luckiest man alive" Jack smiled at the reassurance from his fiance.


	61. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have a quiet evening and a little wedding talk.

"I will owe you three blowjobs if you can magically make food appear in front of me right now." Jack's muffled request could be heard from within his pillow. Mark chuckled rubbing his hand in small circles on Jack's lower back, he knew his Irishman was sore and exhausted.

"How about I run a bath for you then go out and grab something for dinner?"

"I will write the IOU's while you're gone" Jack peeked out one eye from his pillow to shoot Mark a thankful look before returning to his cocoon.

Mark did as he promised, he ran Jack a bath and while it was running he got dressed so he could venture out. "Babe, you're bath is ready, do you want help getting there?" He said with a smile hoping Jack would agree to letting him take care of him.

"You're my favorite person ever, do you know that." With that, Jack was hoisted over Mark's shoulder, laughing all the way to the bathroom. Mark stood him in the bathroom and wrapped his arm's around his Irishman just enjoying being so close for a moment. He planted a few kisses to Jack's cheeks, forehead, nose and lips before nuzzling into his neck. 

"I don't even want to imagine what I'd be without you right now and it's just kind of hitting me that I get this for the rest of my life. I love you so much and I want nothing more than to take care of you and make you happy." Mark was now rocking them back and forth in an almost slow dancing motion. The lights in the bathroom were dimmed and it was warm from the steam of the bath water, if the tub was large enough for both of them then he'd be right in there with Jack but that will have to wait until they get home.

"Alright, in you go." He held Jack's hand as he lowered himself in the tub. "I'll be back in a few, anything else you need besides food?"

"Some freaking painkillers would be nice." Jack chuckled as he relaxed back into the tub. Mark knelt down next to Jack and kissed him softly before he headed out.

While separated, both men couldn't help but think about their current situation. Things seemed so...nice that they wondered what next? Their whole relationship has been such a roller coaster that they wondered what it would be like when things returned to normal. 

The thought actually worried Jack, he was used to such a quiet and calm environment, outside of while he was recording, that the thought of him not being enough for Mark kept flooding his mind. When things weren't going to hell, then they were having sex or sleeping...what happens when they get to LA and live day to day side by side. Will Mark get bored with him? He tried to shake off the thought and relax but the longer Mark was gone the more the negative thoughts consumed him.

Once Mark returned, Jack sat at the small table bouncing his leg with nervous energy while scrolling mindlessly through his phone. "Honey, I'm home." Mark teased as he came through the door before his eyes landed on Jack who seemed to have the pressure of the world on his shoulders.

He dropped the bags on the table sitting across from Jack just staring at the worried expression on his face. "I'd ask you what's wrong but I think I know. You're wondering 'what's next' just like I am." Jack shook his head. "Well, ideally, we go back home, get married and enjoy actually being happy without interruption. You...you're not having second thoughts are you?" Mark started to get a knot in his stomach.

"No, no I don't think that's it. I just..." Jack bit his lip and played with his fingers for a moment, "I just don't think life with me is really what you think it'll be. Like I'm not always bouncing around and full of energy, I'm not always full of jokes or whatever. Sometimes I like the quiet, sometimes I'm in a bad mood..."

Mark cut him off, "Sometimes you're human? Yeah, me too Jack. Those are the times I look forward to the most, learning the quirks that make you, well, you." He placed his hand on the center of the table face up, Jack placed his hand on top. 

The two ate dinner amongst small talk finishing quickly so they can snuggle on the couch and watch TV. Mark was unusually fidgety throughout the movie, constantly adjusting and readjusting to the point where it started to get a bit annoying to Jack.

"Mark, it there a problem? Wanna talk about something?"

"Do you think that maybe we should talk about what's going to happen when we get home? Like are we going to get married right away, or, like wait a month or so?" Mark didn't know why he was so nervous talking about them getting married, he was more than fine with the idea of them being married. The thought of an actual wedding though, made him a bit queasy for some reason. Was it cold feet? Was it just a huge jump? He didn't know, all he knew was that when it came time, he hoped he could actually go through with it.

Jack thought for a second, "Well, not to be insensitive about the whole thing but if I'm going to stay with you then it has to happen sooner rather than later. We have what, three months before it has to happen?"

"Actually we have to have an established marriage by then...so probably sooner. I thought maybe we could just go to the courthouse for the actual thing then maybe have some kind of get together with our friends...I don't know." Mark rubbed the back of Jack's hand that he was holding, Jack could tell he was nervous.

"I have to say this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought of getting married. Not that I thought I'd have a big wedding but you never really dream of going to a courthouse and just signing a paper either." Deep down Jack really wanted it to be something special, he always thought he'd be surrounded by loved ones, flowers, music, romantic atmosphere... he felt by doing this, they'd be missing out on an important memory together.

Mark kissed Jack's hand and held it against his chest, " I want to be everything you want and I want to give you everything you want. I'm not good at this stuff, hell, I've never even been good at relationships..."

"Let me take care of it. I have an idea, let me surprise you."


	62. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick trip home to visit Jack's family before the flight home

Today is their last day in Ireland and if it were up to Mark-good riddance, it's been nothing but one headache after another since he'd arrived. To him it felt more like a rescue mission and now he's rescued his Irishman so it's time to go home.

Jack, on the other hand, is starting to feel it. He's leaving his home, his family and everything he's known for the past twenty-something years. While he realized he was leaving to be with the man he loved, it still felt like he was leaving a small piece of himself behind.

Their flight wasn't until tonight, so with his belongings packed and on their way to Mark's house there was only one thing left to do, introduce Mark to his family. As long as they've been friends, Jack never spoke much about Mark to his family. He didn't really know why, maybe because it didn't come up much, maybe because he didn't get into too many intimate details with them that often or maybe because Mark was the man that made him realize he was bisexual. 

Jack's family wasn't exactly against the idea of Mark whisking him away to America to get married, but they weren't exactly jumping for joy over the whole situation either-especially his dad. Now, Jack's sisters were all giddy with excitement, his brothers were more reserved but seemingly supportive, his mom was hard to read and his dad was...well, he's not too sure to be honest.

The plan was to leave early from the hotel, rent a car, make the two hour trek to Althone, lunch with the family, then back to Dublin to catch their flight-sounds simple right? Well, in Mark's mind he knew it couldn't be that simple, nothing here was that simple. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You look nervous" Jack said as he placed his hand on Mark's knee. They were about twenty minutes out from Jack's family cabin.

Mark was very nervous, "Nah, I'm fine, just thinking about everything we have to do today." but he couldn't let Jack know that.

"It'll be great, you'll finally get to see where it all started for me. Even though my brother lives there now, I still consider it my cabin." Jack was beaming with excitement. 

They pulled up to the cabins to see Jack's sister's waiting outside, two girls similar to Jack's height, both with long brown hair, one with glasses and one holding a little white and brown dog. They both had smiles on their faces as they eagerly awaited Jack and his fiance. As the men got out, they were showered with hugs and congrats welcoming Mark to the family. Honestly, Mark could only hope the rest of the family was as welcoming.

They entered the main cabin to be greeted by the rest of the family, mom in the kitchen with Jack's oldest brother finishing up preparing lunch and his other brother and dad in the living room watching TV. Jack opted to introduce Mark to his mom and oldest brother first. They were welcomed with warm hugs, especially from Jack's mom, and were told to make themselves at home. Then he led Mark to the living room where his other brother and dad were, that meeting was a bit more tense. Overall the day seemed to be going great, until Jack's middle brother got Mark alone for a few moments.

"So you're Mark huh?"

"Looks that way" Mark said joking and trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"You're the one that made my brother gay and convince him to leave the country then."

"Well, I didn't make him gay..."

"I don't like it, I think he's making a mistake. He's not some mail order bride or something- I just hope he sees it before he does something stupid like go through with this whole getting married thing."

"What do you mean stupid, don't you care that he's happy?" Mark was upset but he kept reminding himself that not everyone believes the same things and he really wanted Jack's family to accept him.

"If it were up to me or our dad, Jack wouldn't be going anywhere, unfortunately ma said we need to be supportive- just know, if I ever find out you hurt my brother, I will personally fly to America and make you wish you'd never met him."

"Dually noted, excuse me." Mark slipped away to find Jack and a more peaceful part of the house neglecting to tell Jack about the disapproval.

Even though Jack's dad never said two words to Mark directly, the rest of the visit went smoothly. Jack showed him his little cabin where he used to record, Mark was mesmerized, it was just like he'd seen in the vlogs and old videos. 

Mark sat down in the desk chair next to the small bed spinning side to side, "Just imagine, the first time we met was right here."

Jack smiled and sat down on the bed, Mark rolled the chair across the tiny space to close the gap between them and gave him a soft kiss. 

"Ya know, if we had more time, we could have tried out my old bed." Jack chuckled at the idea.

"I'd be like you were in high school again, you could sneak me in here in the middle of the night and we could do it." Still peppering kisses around Jack's face and neck, Mark almost regretted the idea that they had to leave...almost. 

"So fucking romantic" Jack shook his head.

Goodbye came too soon for Jack, he knew it was going to be a long time before he'd see the old place and his family again. Mark was just ready to go but he understood that it was hard on Jack so he gave him his time and space to say goodbye. 

Driving home, Jack was very emotional, Mark held his hand. 

"How are we doing on time?"

"We're a little ahead of schedule, why?"

"Turn up here, I want to show you something." Mark turned where Jack directed him, it was a smaller dirt path that led directly to a small lake surrounded by trees and tall grass.

"I used to walk here quite a bit when I lived here, it was kind of my personal oasis. No one ever came here." They got out of the car and walked down by the water holding hands. It was quiet, calm, serene. There was a slightly cool breeze that cut through the warm rays of the sun that were peaking through the trees. Jack led them to a bench to sit and enjoy the atmosphere, just like he used to.

"I can see why you like it here, it's beautiful, almost like we're the only two people that know about it." Mark stared out at the water, the breeze made tiny ripples that glittered with the reflection of the sun.

Jack's hand found his way to Mark's knee rubbing up and down and lightly squeezing it, he leaned over kissing Mark's neck.

Mark leaned into the feeling with a little smirk on his face, "What are you up to?"

Breathing into the crook of his neck, nipping and kissing Jack mumbled, "Nothin". His hand started to explore a bit higher sliding to the inside of Mark's thigh brushing against his crotch.

"Mmmmm, that doesn't feel like nothing" Mark said as he pulled Jack into a heated kiss, "Is this a bad time for me to call in one of my IOU's?"

"You read my mind" Jack started to fumble with the button on Mark's jeans as their kissing got more passionate. 

Jack worked Mark's pants down a bit freeing his erection from its restraints, Mark shuddered a bit from the cool breeze hitting his warm skin. Jack nibbled at Mark's neck as he stroked gently at Mark's cock to which Mark let out a soft low moan of approval.

"God Jack, you feel so good, how do you know exactly how to touch me?" He leaned back against the bench as Jack positioned himself to run his tongue over the head of Mark's cock. He took the head in his mouth sucking with just the right amount of pressure to make Mark moan is name letting his tongue circle around the tip before sucking again. Jack started to trail down and kissing along the side of the veiny shaft as he circled his thumb through the bead of precum spreading it on the head, applying a little pressure to the sensitive spot on the underneath of the head. Mark started to massage the back of Jack's neck, squeezing in approval every time Jack did something he particularly liked. 

All Mark could think of at this point was how badly he wanted to feel his entire cock in Jack's mouth, his desire was quickly satiated as Jack dove in taking most of him in as he sucked lightly. Jack wanted to apply enough pressure to bring Mark right to the edge but not to the point of combustion. He used his saliva to help his hand glide effortlessly up and down as he bobbed his head to take in as much as he could handle. Mark's head fell back, he felt the rays of sun hit his face as his fiance worked his cock to the edge of orgasm, his hand gripped the back of Jack's neck as he applied a little pressure pushing Jack to his limit. Not long after he couldn't hold back, this Irishman pushed him past his breaking point, he let out a loud moan as he shot his cum deep down the smaller man's throat. Jack continued to milk every last bit of the sweet nectar from his man that he could before disconnecting with a popping sound.

Mark pulled him into a heated kiss, whispering small praises into his lips. As much as they enjoyed this moment, there was a plane to catch.


	63. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out that his family has their doubts while flying to his new home in LA

Mark and Jack settled onto their flight with ease, with everything being shipped ahead of time, they were each left with a carryon and their laptops. Jack took the window seat this time and Mark the center seat, there was an older gentleman that sat on the isle seat but he was snoring even before takeoff.

Jack felt a buzz in his pocket reminding him that he needed to shut his phone off, it was a text from his brother.

'Don't do it, you're giving up everything and throwing away your life.' was all it read.

He stared at it for a moment before being forced to shut down his phone. Jack sat in silence for a long time, Mark was distracted by take off and watching the beautiful greenery descend below them to really realize. He looked over to take Jack's hand and noticed him sitting with a rather lifeless expression, hands planted firmly on his thighs and tears streaming down his face.

"Jack, honey...what's wrong?" Mark asked hesitantly hoping it was just a bout of home sickness.

"I... Mark..." he couldn't put the words together, he opened his mouth but nothing would come out.

Mark's eyes widened as he saw the struggle, "Jack, I'm here, every things going to be alright, I promise.. can you look at me?"

Jack's eyes just remained forward, he couldn't do anything but think of what his brother had said. What if he was making a mistake, does his family not approve, was everything just moving too fast? The feeling of the plane lifting them to a higher altitude made him nauseous, Jack shut his eyes and sat back into his seat.

Mark placed a hand over Jack's, to which he didn't even respond, "Please talk to me, you're starting to make me a little nervous here."

"My family, they don't approve do they?" Jack knew he was his own person and has the right to make his own decisions but his family was very important to him, then leaving them on such short notice to go halfway around the world to marry someone they don't approve of...

"We should probably talk about that huh?"

Jack shot Mark a look silently questioning if Mark knew something he didn't. "What are you talking about, we need to talk about what exactly?"

"Well, your brother.. not Malcolm but..."

"Lee?"

"Yeah, so Lee may have cornered me at one point while we were there. I thought I was going to get the 'take good care of my brother' talk but it was a much more than that." Mark was now nervously drumming his fingers on his leg.

"More as in how?" Jack felt sick to his stomach.

"As in he didn't like the idea of us doing this, hell, he didn't seem to like the idea of you being with a man in general. He said that him and your father went along with it to appease your mom."

"Mark, I need to know exactly what he said."

Mark let out a sigh and ran his hand nervously through his hair, he didn't want to upset Jack any more than he already was but he knew he deserved the truth. "OK, he said he thought I was treating you like a mail order bride and that he hoped you'd realize you were making a mistake before we got married."

"Shit" Jack sat silent for a minute, "and my dad feels this way too?"

"That's what Lee said although you're dad barely even looked at me the whole time much less said two words."

"And you didn't think to tell me this while we were there so I had a chance to talk to him face to face?"

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you."

"You don't think I'm upset now, finding out like this? Jaysus Mark, do you ever use your brain." Jack was trying to keep his voice down for the sake of the other passengers but he was clearly agitated.

Mark wanted to calm his Irishman down, "Seriously, I didn't..."

Jack cut him off "You didn't what? Think my family was important enough to say something, Mark, I've given up everything to move to America with you and you couldn't even have the decency to just fucking communicate with me? Mark, I'm having so many second thoughts about this that I'm on like my tenth thought, maybe we should have tried this long distance, maybe I just wait out my three months and go home...hell maybe I go home sooner." Jack unbuckled his belt, climbed over the sleeping passenger next to him and made his way to the cramped bathroom. 

They were barely in the air and Jack was already wanting to turn back, Mark had no idea what just hit him. He knew Jack had been going through so much stress that he was on edge but he had no idea how bad it was...he just snapped. To be honest Mark knew that Jack was moving into his house, to his country, near his friends and family and into his life, was he asking too much too quick? Jack had literally given up everything outside of a few boxes they had shipped to Mark's house. He had no idea what to do to make this better, he knew Jack loved him and he loved Jack but maybe they were just being rash and stupid to think this whole marriage thing was a good idea.

Maybe they should have waited out the whole visa process, that would have given them time to really come to terms with this big of a life change. It had been at least fifteen minutes and Jack wasn't back yet so Mark undid his seat belt, grabbed his laptop, crawled over the sleeping passenger and made his way back to the bathroom. He knocked on the door quietly.

"Occupied" The Irishman said rather solemnly.

"Babe it's me, let me in."

"There's not enough room, just go sit down"

"Jack, just let me in please"

He opened the door letting Mark squeeze his way in before anyone else noticed.

They shuffled around a moment to both fit in the small confines "Here, sit on my lap for a second, I need to show you something." Mark sat down on the lid of the toilet seat as Jack sat on his knee, he placed his laptop on the small area by the sink and brought up a file. 

The file was the story of them that they were writing together. "Do you remember this, do you remember what we said about this. This was to remind us of who we are together, how we can make it through anything as long as we talk it out and stick by one and other." Mark opened the file and pointed the screen to Jack, "Read."

With a heavy sigh, Jack read a couple of excerpts from their writing, the tears started again. Mark was right, maybe they can do this. Maybe when they get to LA Jack could skype his brother and talk things out and then even if he didn't understand at least Jack tried. Mark is truly what makes him happy whether they approve or not, they should at least be happy knowing that Jack is happy.

He turned and threw his arms around Mark's neck burying his face in that red floof. "Even if I loose my way, you know exactly how to bring me back, I love you so much".

"I love you too and I'd hint about the mile high club right now but it smells like hell in here, can we go back to our seats please. Maybe we could work some more on our story."

"Sounds good, thanks hon" Jack kissed Mark on the forehead.

"Jack, I need you to do something for me." He grabbed Jack's hand and looked him in the eyes, "I need you to really think this through. I need you to be one hundred percent before we go through with this. Trust me, I know it's a lot and I know it's been nerve wrecking but at the end of the day, I just need to know you have no doubt in your mind that I'm what you want."

They stood in an embrace for a moment before squeezing their way out of the cramped confines. Making their way back to their seats, they carefully crawled over the sleeping passenger that was surprisingly still sleeping, and got comfortable for the long ride ahead.

Jack grabbed out his headphones, turned the volume up, sat back and shut his eyes. He didn't want to sleep but rather think, he wanted to think about what Mark had said and decided if this is truly the right path for them.


	64. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men reach home and decide to wash away their cares

The car pulled up to the house about nine thirty in the morning, the flight took all night but they were finally to Mark's house. Jack and Mark drug their bags into the living room, abandoning them for the lure of the soft bed callig their name. Mark fished out two pairs of his pajama pants and laid them out for him and Jack to change into, which he did in record time. Jack on the other hand was hell bent on taking a shower before getting in bed, he felt like he wreaked of airplane smells.

"Maaaark, we stink, take a shower with me."

"Normally I'd take you up on that but I'm exhausted, you go ahead and I'll take one after. I just want to lay here for a few." Mark plopped face down onto the bed. Jack got on the bed behind him straddling his hips, massaging his shoulder blades.

"But Mark, you're getting the sheets all stinky. Come on baby, you'll only have to suffer through being naked and wet with me for a few minutes."

"Man you drive a hard bargain, go start the water and I'll be right there."

Jack smiled, leaned down and kissed Mark's cheek, "OK, shower or bath?"

"Actually a bath sounds great, there's some bubble bath under the sink."

Rummaging through the items under the sink, Jack found some jasmine scented bubble bath and added it to the hot running water. As the bath filled, he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the large tub. He decided to press the little button for the jets to start, the pressure from the shooting water felt so good on his weary muscles.

Mark was slow to get out of bed until he heard Jack giggling from the bathroom. He walked in to see Jack sitting in the middle of the tub, grinning wildly as bubbles built up to his ears from the movement of the jets. Mark couldn't help but fall in love with his Irishman all over again. The sight was the most heart warming, adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Mark, I had no idea turning on the jets would make this many bubbles, I don't know how to stop it but I'm not sure I want to." He was laughing hysterically.

"God, Jack, the bubbles are overflowing on the floor." Mark shook his head smiling, he shut the jets off and stepped into the mess of a bath with Jack.

Leaning his back against the end of the tub, Mark stretched his legs out to relax into the hot water. Jack settled in front of him laying his body sideways along Marks, resting his head on the red head's shoulder and running circle patterns with his finger on his fiance's soapy chest. Jack let out a large sigh of contentment.

After a few minutes of nothing more than the occasional sound of soft splashes of water, Jack finally spoke, "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"Well, yeah, we smelled like airport and needed a bath."

"You know what I mean, are we rushing into this too fast?"

"Honestly Jack, I don't think so, I want you here with me and really this is the only way to make it happen right now."

"There's a big difference between wanting to live together and wanting to get married. Mark, it's not that I don't love you and I don't for even a second regret asking you to marry me, it's just...what if I'm not sure I want to get married right away. What if I feel like we're being forced into this?"

Mark wrapped his arms around Jack tightly, "Then we'll find another way, we can wait and get married when you're ready."

"So, are you saying you're ready?"

"Jack, I have no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether that's just living together or married, I don't care, as long as I can lay in a bubble bath with you at any time then I'm golden."

Mark thought for a moment trying to find a way to ease his fiance's mind, "You love me correct?"

Jack shook his head, "More than anything"

"Can you see yourself growing old with me"

Chuckling, Jack shook his head again, "Of course"

"Do you think that us declaring our love for each other in front of everyone and signing a piece of paper will change any of that?"

Jack looked up at Mark and stared at him for a moment, "No, no I guess not." a small smile creeped up on his face as he rested his head back on Mark's shoulder.

Mark kissed Jack's head, "I'm getting all wrinkly, let's get rinsed off and in bed for a bit."

Deciding to pass on the pajamas, Jack crawled into bed enjoying the feel of the crisp, soft sheets on his naked body. Mark was quick to follow as he crawled in behind Jack, encircled his arms around Jack's slim waist, resting his hand on his flacid cock.

"I like it when you do that"

"Do what?"

"When you play with my junk like that, it feels nice...like kind of relaxing." Jack laughed as Mark continued his action.

"Mmmm, I just...I don't know, I love everything about you and I just like the way if feels when you let me touch you like this." Mark was now softly caressing Jack's balls in his hand, mindlessly rolling them, applying different pressures and basically claiming them as his own. The action quickly put Jack to sleep, seems Mark found the snooze button to his Irishman.


	65. End of the Month?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys enjoy some intimate time together before they talk about insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut, if you don't like it then skip to almost the end of the chapter.

Waking up late that afternoon, Jack felt a familiar sensation, although this time it was much different than the last time he had experienced it. He laid in Mark's soft, comforting bed, the navy blue sheets were satiny and had a permanent comfortable chill to them. They were a stark contrast to the furnace that was his fiance behind him, holding him tightly, hard as a rock and rutting up against him in his sleep. Mark seemed to have a habit of doing this.

This time, instead of panicking, the motion was incredibly erotic to him. Once Jack was awake enough to make sure he wasn't still in a dream, he reached back over his head and grabbed a handful of red floof lightly tugging. He wanted to wake Mark but not stop his actions, as a matter of fact, he was currently restraining himself from just attacking Mark.

"Oh Mark, Mmmmmm. I swear if you wake up now I will make it worth your wile." Jack tugged Mark's hair again and started to meet his movements.

Starting to wake from his steamy dream, Mark froze remembering the last time he was in this position. "FUCK, I'm sorry, I just..."

"Don't stop, honey please just don't stop. You feel so good right now." Jack said in his best whiney voice.

Hearing Jack practically beg him felt like pure sin and he loved it. "Shit Jack, you keep begging like that and I can't promise I'll control myself."

As Mark continued rutting his length against Jack's tight ass, he leaned into his neck nibbling and sucking while letting his hands roam to his nipples gently pinching and twisting them.

"Uhhh, daddy I want you inside me so bad right now, please I wanna feel your huge cock fill me up." Jack wasn't terribly comfortable with talking dirty, matter of fact he had never really done it before and he was terribly nervous, but feeling Mark's dick twitch with excitement made him throw his nerves to the wind. He was horny as hell and if a little dirty talk would keep Mark doing what he was doing then he was going for it.

"Did you just call me daddy?"

"Shush, just go with it" 

Mark let out a low chuckle in the crook of Jack's neck, "Keep doing that, I kinda like it" reaching down and gripping Jack's cock stroking it lightly. He gave it a squeeze as he bit down on Jack's neck hard. Jack loved it, it was so primal and animalistic almost like he was claiming him, he knew he wanted more as he whispered out "oh, daddy...fuck" urging Mark for more.

Turning almost all the way on his back without letting go of the smaller man, Mark reached for his bedside table trying to fish through the drawer for the bottle of lube. After a minute of being unsuccessful, he grunted and reluctantly got up. He was finally successful in his conquest letting out an almost silent "yessss" as he returned to his position. Jack couldn't help but laugh at how goofy Mark was, yet still so sexy to him at the same time. 

He abandoned the lube next to them on the bed for a few moments returning to his previous action of slotting his member between Jack's ass cheeks while kissing and nipping at his pale skin. Outside of the harsh bite mark on Jack's neck, Mark was careful not to leave marks on his neck for sake of recording some videos later. Instead, he opted to attack his shoulder and back with hickeys and bite marks leaving the sensitive area of Jack's neck to soft kisses and light scratches from his rough facial hair.

Mark grabbed the small bottle and squirt a generous amount on his fingertips, he proceeded to spread the slick substance on his member then proceeded to swipe the remainder between Jack's cheeks. The slickness of the two areas rutting together felt amazing to both of them as they effortlessly slide together. Mark lifted Jack's leg a bit to prod his entrance with the the head of his slick cock, he didn't want to stop to prep Jack so he decided to prep him with gentle pressure. He slowly started to ease his way past the tight muscle, pausing frequently to let his fiance adjust to the stretching. 

Jack tilted his head back against Mark's shoulder with his mouth slightly open, eyes shut and breathing deeply, as he accepted all that Mark had to give him. Pushing in to the hilt, Mark added a bit more lube to his fingers and grasped Jack's cock, slowly pumping and adding pressure to the head with his thumb.

The two moved in unison, Mark whispered in Jack's ear, "You feel so amazing baby boy, taking my cock like a good boy. Tell me how good you feel, tell me you want my cock in you" he continued nipping at his ear and kissing his neck. Mark's hot breath on Jack's neck warmed his whole body.

"God I love it when you talk to me like that. I love it when you make me feel like this, like you cock belongs in me, filling me up, making my whole body shake." Jack pushed back against Mark hard to hold him in place deep inside of him, lavishing in the feeling of the overly slick cock throb inside of him.

Grabbing Mark's hair again and pulling closer, the two moved together enjoying each others touch as they continued to thrust against one and other. Mark's hand sped up urging Jack closer to his climax which came quickly. Mark pulled Jack over onto his back, crawling on top of him. Using a mixture of Jack's cum and the lube, Mark pumped his own cock as he released all over Jack's stomach.

Mark retrieved a warm wash cloth from the bathroom, cleaned up his Irishman and snuggled back in behind him. "Was that ok?"

"Are you even questioning it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I want to make you happy and I want to make sure I can keep you...ya know... satisfied."

"Really Mark, you have nothing to worry about. I've never been with anyone like you, I've never really wanted to try new things and here I am, dressing up, talking dirty, who knows what next. I like trying things with you because you make them amazing..." Jack sat up and started fumbling with his fingers and biting at his bottom lip, clearly nervous with his train of thought.

Marks sat up next to him, staring at his actions, "What's bothering you?"

"I want to marry you Mark, like I really want to do this. I just don't want you to all of the sudden change your mind or get bored then want to leave me."

Rubbing his hand up and down Jack's shoulder, "I could never get tired of you and Jack, we're about to get married, do you really think I would take that kind of step with you just to go and leave you. It's funny that we seem to be worried about such similar things. God, I love you so much- you're my best friend, my lover, my Irishman and soon to be my husband," Mark ran his hand through Jack's hair resting it on his cheek as Jack smiled at the thought of being his husband.

"Mark, I love you... ya, know what, fuck what anyone else thinks, let's get married...like at the end of this month."

"That's in two weeks, are you sure...we have some time if you need to think..."

"No, I'm positive. Let's do it. How about the last Saturday of the month?" he leaned in and planted a firm kiss on Mark's lips.

Mark backed up to look his fiance in the eyes to make sure he really wanted this, "It's a date."


	66. Skype with Ma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack talks to Danny about some wedding plans and then talks to his mom on Skype

"Hey sweet cheeks, good to hear from you!"

"Hi Danny, how have things been?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old. So looks like you've been busy lately...congrats on deciding to become an American."

Jack chuckled at the curly haired Grump's choice of words, "Thanks I think, listen I need a favor."

"What can I do for my favorite Irishman?"

"So as you know Mark and I are getting married..." Jack spent the next half hour talking over potential wedding plans with Danny. He knew that with Danny's creativity and know how, he could help him pull off the plans he had churning in his head.

Jack was excited to think that what he had imagined for their wedding could actually come to fruition. He asked for help from Suzy and Holly as well because, who couldn't use a woman's touch with something like this. Jack was so thankful because he knew that if his plans were going to work, he'd need a good team helping out.

"All this seems pretty doable and actually pretty damn cool if you ask me and I'll help you out under one condition...you let me throw each of you a bachelor party."

Jack agreed to his in a heart beat, he trusted Danny with his life so why not! He also promised he would tell Mark about it and have him call Danny back for plans.

Mark spent a large chunk of the day recording, he started a new long let's play so it was easy to whip out four episodes quickly. It was actually really nice to get back into the swing of things again, it was not only relaxing it was exhilarating all at once. He smiled and sat back into his rolling chair, taking a sip from his water bottle. The one major difference, he thought about as he spun the black and silver ring around his finger, was that now instead of only being happy while recording, he knew he could leave the confines of his recording space and find the one thing that could make him even happier.

"MAAAAARRRRK" Jack called out from the kitchen, "THERE'S NO FOOD IN HERE, WHEN ARE WE GOING SHOPPING???"

Trotting down the steps, Mark made his way to the kitchen to see his Irishman half way in the fridge looking for something to eat. He shuffled through things grunting in disapproval as he stood and shut the door. Jack turned as saw Mark watching his antics smiling and shaking his head at him. 

"What?, Aren't you hungry? I was going to try to surprise you with lunch or dinner or whatever the hell time it is but there's nothing to surprise you with."

Mark crossed the distance to Jack, wrapping his arms around him, "Sorry honey, give me about twenty minutes finish up and we can go shopping"

Jack groaned and went limp like a two year old throwing a tantrum, letting Mark sway him back and forth in his arms. He agreed to the twenty minutes, but no longer or he would start eating the furniture.

While waiting on Mark to finish up last minute edits, Jack took the time to sit down and skype his family to let them know he made it to LA and started to settle in. Lucky for him, his mom answered, "Hi ma!" he said waiving at the screen as his mom's image appeared on the screen.

"Hi Jack baby, how are you doing? How's America, miss us yet?"

Chuckling, Jack knew the answer his mom wanted to hear, "Of course ma, I just wanted to let you guys know we made it home ok"

"That's good, how was your flight?"

"It was ok, that's such a long flight but worth it. LA is so beautiful, I hope some day you guys can come and visit us." 

His mom looked over her shoulder seemingly towards the living room where his dad sat, "I'd like to think that could happen some day, not sure if your dad would want to make the trip..." she trailed off her thought seeming to skirt around a very apparent issue.

She continued, "Listen baby, I'm really happy for you and I'm hoping your dad and Lee will come around eventually but for right now maybe we shouldn't talk about it."

Jack was confused and angry, he didn't want to hide his relationship. This was supposed to be the happiest time of his life yet he can't even enjoy it with his family. "No ma, I want to talk about it. When will they realize that I'm happy...Mark makes me happy. Plus, we've already set a date for the wedding."

His mom perked up, "Oh, when is it?"

"The end of this month, and ma, it would mean the world to me if you could convince dad and Lee to please be there."

"Oi, now, you know we can't all just fly there last minute like that. As much as I want to see my baby get married, it's just not realistic."

"I know, I know, that's why I want to set up Skype during the ceremony for you guys so you can be there too, even if it's over the internet."

Jack's mom was smiling away, "Of course I'm going to be there, Jack honestly I'm so happy you and Mark found each other-you're just lovely together."

Off in the distance Jack could hear his dad, "Who are you talking to?"

His mom called back, "It's Jack, he's getting married in two weeks."

An audible grumble could be heard coming from the living room behind his mom, "He's really doing this isn't he...I kinda expected to see him back here next week realizing what a silly idea this is. Why don't ya tell him to grow up for me"

Jack was visibly bothered by this, his mom could see him fighting back tears, "Honey, don't fret, I promise I'll talk to him and we'll call you back this evening. I love you so much, please just hang in there."

"I love you too ma, thanks for your help, it really means a lot to me" Jack said with a shaky voice trying to stay strong. 

The call was soon disconnected and Jack sat, staring at the blank screen trying to keep his mom's promise in his mind. He knew it was probably for naught, but he had to hold on to the promise anyway.

"Hey, I'm done, are you about ready to go?....Jack?" Mark came in the room that was soon to be sat up as Jack's recording room. Jack's back faced the door but he noticed he was staring at a blank screen so he crossed the room and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"My dad hates me" Jack said just above a whisper as a few tears escaped their confines and streamed down his flushed cheeks.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, it just may take a while for him to come around but he loves you Jack. I'm sure he'll come around eventually." Mark softly rubbed his shoulders and placed a kiss on top of his head. He knew this was an incredibly sensitive subject to Jack, all he could do was offer his love and support so that's what he did. He stood Jack up to face him, looking him in his bloodshot gorgeous blue eyes, Mark swiped his thumb across his cheek to catch the stray tear. They shared a hug for a few moments as Jack relaxed into Mark's shoulder, they parted and shared a quick kiss before they left to go shopping, Mark hoped it would help take Jack's mind off of things- especially with the promise of ice cream.


	67. Living in Comfort and then a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack get used to their daily routines, Jack talks with his dad and there's a party to get to

Falling quickly into the comfort of their own little domestic wonderland, Mark and Jack were happy. Not only happy, they were completely head over heels in love. They barely left the house, only to go to the grocery- who needs to when you have everything you need right here. The days consisted of cooking, cleaning, recording, gaming, soft kisses and passionate encounters- yeah, they were happy.

"So, should we talk about the bachelor parties... I mean, I don't need some 'farewell to being single' party or anything." Mark threw his arm around his fiance as they finished up a round of Overwatch. They snuggled back into the couch as Jack grabbed his cup of lukewarm and overly strong coffee.

"I don't know, it might be fun. I trust you and you trust me right?"

"Of course" Mark smiled as Jack turned his head to give him a quick kiss.

"Then just go out and have fun with Dan and the rest of them, I'll be here when you get home to give you a welcome home present." Jack planted another longer more passionate kiss to Mark's lips as he ran his hand down his scruffy jaw.

"Where did they decide to take you, or do you have any idea yet?"

Jack thought for a moment, "Well they said they wanted to get me trashed but didn't really say where we were going."

Chuckling, Mark rubbed his hand on Jack's knee, "Luckily they can't get me trashed but they keep teasing about a strip club...I'm not so sure so. I suggested something like laser tag or sky diving-ya know, something less painful than a damn strip club."

"I don't know, it could be fun. I don't see any issue with it, although I would rather see you on a pole." lowering his voice, Jack knew it wouldn't take much convincing to get Mark back on a pole to dance for him, maybe at a later time.

"You sure you're ok with it?" 

Jack just shrugged and climbed into Mark's lap, "Sure, then if you're a good boy them maybe I'll give you a lap dance when you get home." 

The plan was to take Jack out Friday night to go bar hopping. Arin had set up a limo to take them around to all of the Irish type pubs they could find ending with the cheesiest one they could find. Mark's on the other hand, was going to be Saturday night starting out at the Grump space then end up at a mixed gender strip club. 

Here it is, one week before the wedding and time for Jack's bachelor party, not much has changed as far as the men's day to day activities. They are still as blissful as ever, even though they've been recording more lately to stock up some extra videos for around the wedding so they could have some free time together. The only major hang up was Jack still dealing with his family, well, his brother and dad. He Skyped them several times to talk to them, even carrying the laptop around the house to show them his new home- nothing seemed to appase them.

"Jack, I will even pay for your flight home if that's the issue."

"Listen dad, it's nothing like that- Why can't you understand that I'm happy, I'm happier than I've ever been. It kills me that you and Lee can't see that because you're so obsessed with hating the idea of me in America and with a man."

"It's just not right, you should be here with your family. You should be able to come home for the holidays and birthdays, have babies and..."

"You know we could adopt eventually" Jack tried to retort to his dad's negative comments but it's nothing they haven't gone round and round on in the past week. Jack's dad just wouldn't listen, he still snubbed Jack and said there was no way he'd be any part of the wedding. 

It upset Jack to no end but it didn't make him change his mind about going forward with the marriage, as a matter of fact he was actually ecstatic. They didn't talk a lot about it in their videos or social media, just mostly amongst themselves and their friends. 

Mark's family, unlike Jack's, were anxiously awaiting the wedding, even making plans to attend. His stepmom Dee and his brother Tom had already purchased their flights and hotel room.

 

Jack didn't have time to think of that right now, he only had a short amount of time to get ready before Danny and the rest were going to be there to pick him up. He decided on his tight black jeans with ripped knees, black t shirt and grey beanie with an adorable floof of green hair peaking out. It was warm enough out that he didn't need a hoodie, plus it's usually pretty warm in bars so he left it at home.

Soon enough, Danny, Arin, Vernon, Ross, Matt and Ryan all showed up to pick Jack up...literally, they picked Jack up and took him outside before he could even say bye to Mark. They forced him to take off his plain black shirt to be replaced with a bright green one saying Kiss Me I'm Irish on the front and Bride to Be on the back. 

"Fuck you guys, you're really going to make me wear this"

Ross chimed up, "You're lucky we're not making you wearing the bridal veil I had picked out".

The group chuckled as they all piled into the limo that would take them around that night. First stop was just a small normal pub, nothing special but it had a large variety of genuine Irish beer on tap. Jack loved it, it's the closest thing to what he'd find at home he's seen since getting to LA, he was sure to remember this one for later. The group all ordered a pint from the rather attractive blond waitress as they chatted away. Moments later a large tray appeared in front of the group with pints ranging in color from light to dark, each man picked out their own holding them up for a toast.

Danny stood up in front of the group, "Our little Irishman is all grown up and getting married, it's a proud day for us all. Not only is he now living here in America with us all but he can also now be our new drinking buddy. We're so happy to have you here, not only to drink and record with but we're never found anyone until now that can shut Mark up the way you can. Here's to all the butt sex to come!" They all clinked their glasses together as Jack turned bright red and covered his face out of embarrassment before taking a long swig from his drink.

The next pub or two they went to was more of the same, they laughed, drank and Jack got kisses on the cheek from tons of random girls and some guys along the way. The group ate greasy food, downed more drinks and even danced to some bad Irish pop music that was playing. Jack had a blast, it was like nothing he'd attended before and it was all for him. The last pub they went to was a little different from the ones before, the women we're falling out of their green shamrock shirts that were cut and tied to hide a little as possible along with too short kilts (Irish, Scottish, whatever, didn't matter to them). The men were donning only tight shorts with a shamrock strategically placed over their crotch along with green flat caps. Honestly it was pretty ridiculous and hot at the same time, so many of the wait staff took turns posing with Jack as they snapped pictures and took videos. The now wasted Irishman ate it up, he loved the attention he got from his loud voice and even louder laugh. 

Mark sat at home scrolling through various social media accounts as random pictures of his fiancé kept showing up, seemingly more and more wasted as the night went on, posing with various people. he thought it was hilarious to watch the group get drunk and have fun from the comfort of his own couch as he looked at a particular picture of Jack getting kisses on the cheek from a barely dressed waitress on one side and an equally dressed waiter on the other . Mark couldn't help but think about what was to come for him tomorrow night, he could only imagine.


	68. Drunk Jack and Party Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes home drunk and Mark has his party.

About three fifteen AM, Jack was dropped off back at home for Mark to take care of. He stumbled in the door trying, as hard as a wasted person can, to be quiet...yeah, he failed. Actually Mark was already up on the couch, he expected that Jack would be home about this time so he simply played a few games and waited for his fiance. 

"Maaaarrrrkkk, you waited up for meeee!!" Jack said in a loud high pitched voice, he genuinely felt excited to see Mark.

Mark could do nothing but just laugh at him, "Yeah baby, I'm still up. How was your night?" 

"It was fan-fucking-tastic. Oh my god...I had..I had so much fun." Jack said throwing himself in Mark's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, leaning all the way back so Mark had to hold him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Are you ready for bed?"

Jack, still laying across Mark with his head practically hitting the seat next to him shot his head up, "Nooooo, I don't wanna go to bed yet," he whined, sitting up and pulling at Mark's shirt. "You're wearing too many things...don't wear too many things...take em off."

"Not happening Jack, you are way too drunk right now. I can make you something to eat if you'd like." He batted away Jack's hands, stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Ya know what I want to eat Markiepoo?" Jack threw himself over the back of the couch and thumped to the floor. Funny thing is it didn't even seem to phase him, he continued to make his way over to Mark in the kitchen.

"Oh, dare I ask....Alright, what would you like to eat Jack?" Mark faced his drunken fiance as he stumbled toward him.

Jack grabbed Mark by the waist of his sweatpants, pulling him towards him roughly. He placed a sloppy kiss on Mark's lips as the red head too completely still not responding. He was amused watching Jack making an ass out of himself. The smaller man then cumsily fell to his knees, trying to pull Mark's pants down with him.

"I don't think so" Mark tried to pull Jack back up but that Irishman was stronger than he looked "Jack, honey, you can do that all you want when you're sober but not like this. Now come here."

"Nope, I'm gonna suck your dick and you're gonna like it"

"Alright, you asked for this" Mark picked him up and threw the Irishman over his shoulder to carry him upstairs.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE...OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING RIDE EVER" he threw his arms out like an airplane, smiling, as Mark carried him up the stairs. Once in their room, he threw the smaller man on their bed and removed his shoes, socks and shirt.

"Mmmmmm, keep going Markie...take off my pants, I have a surprise for you."

"Are you always this horny when you're drunk" Mark laughed at Jack as he crawled up on his knees, only falling over twice.

"Only when I have this sexy of a man in my hands...fuck me Mark, come on baby." He lowered his voice and pulled Mark close to him again.

"As tempted as I am Jack, I can't...just trust me on this ok. Now, I'm going to take off your pants so we can go to bed alright?"

"Mmmmmm baby, take em off already." The Irishman started to wiggle his hips and he was on his knees in the middle of the bed. "Here, I'll do it for you all sexy like" Again, only falling once, and that was off of the bed, Jack stood up, singing to himself and swaying back and forth.

He managed to get his jeans to his ankles then giving up. In self defeat, he plopped down on the edge of the bed and threw his feet in the air. "HUSBAND!! HELP!!!" Jack yelled as he tried to wiggle his feet free from the confines of his jeans.

Right now, Mark never wanted to record anything so much in his life, instead he opted to laugh and help Jack out of his jeans. "Stop kicking and I'll help you, ya doof." He held his hand in front of him inching his way toward the flailing feet, finally catching them and pulling the jeans off.

"My hero! I love you so much spidermark...um markieman...damn it..." He let his head hit the pillow giving up on his nickname.

Jack soon fell asleep, Mark was relieved so he finally laid down to sleep as well. He knew tomorrow night was his night but he'd never come home crazy drunk like his fiance did.

The next, well, afternoon, Jack woke up feeling it. He groaned rolling over to find Mark not there but at least the red head thought ahead enough to leave a large glass of water and Tynelol on the bedside table. After taking the medicine and downing the pills, he wondered downstairs to find Mark.

"Morning honey, how'd you sleep?" Mark asked as Jack plopped down on the couch beside him, resting his head on the red head's shoulder and answering with a simple grunt. "That good huh?"

"Never again....ok, not never just not that much. Holy fuck I hurt"

Mark made them lunch while Jack laid on the couch recovering. After the two ate, jack started to feel much better and perked up to his usual self. The evening consisted of them being lazy, playing games together and just enjoying being around each other.

"What am I going to do without you tonight, I'll miss you."

"You'll manage I'm sure. Plus I don't really plan on shutting down any bars tonight so I'll be home before you know it." Mark leaned over and kissed Jack's temple and pulled him close.

"I just want you to have fun, I'm sure the guys will make sure of it."

"Yeah, I actually should be getting ready here pretty soon." Mark looked at the time on his phone.

After a bit, Mark reluctantly went up stairs to get dressed, he put on a charcoal grey button down shirt and dark blue jeans, nothing special but comfortable. He honestly didn't feel like dressing up to go out so he tried to keep it simple.

There was a honk outside, "MARK, YOU"RE RIDE IS HERE" Jack shouted from downstairs.

Mark ran down, kissed Jack on the cheek with a promise to be home soon and left with the guys. They all headed to the Grump space first to 'loosen up Mark' the best they could since he couldn't drink. 

"Seriously guys is this necessary." Mark asked as he stared at the bong sitting in the middle of the room.

"Hey man, it's legal now, might as well loosen up a bit before we go strippin" Danny said as he did a little dance.

It took them about an hour before they headed to the strip club they planned to take Mark to. The club wound up being about twenty five minutes away so they spent their time in the limo singing, laughing and trying to convince participate in amateur night which so happened to be tonight.

By time they arrived, Mark was ready to go, he was actually excited to participate since it's been a while since he's played around on the pole. He was one of the first to volunteer, still feeling the effects of the events at the Grump space. Within about fifteen minutes of being there, his name was called and he was jumping up on stage. The crowd had their phones ready, snapping and posting pictures like crazy.

The rest of the party stood by the edge of the stage hooping and hollering at him to encourage his antics. He knew he wanted to keep it relatively clean so he decided to only loose his shirt and keep the pants. As the lights blinked and the music pumped, he rolled his chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Arin decided to start throwing money on the stage, Matt on the other hand jumped up and tucked the bills directly in his pants, that was the first picture Jack saw that night.

With his shirt hanging open, Mark took to the pole and experimentally twirled around it a few times, walking in front of it to roll is hips and dip down to the floor, sliding his back against the pole. This time a girl with long brunette hair and bright pink lips tucked a bill into his waistband. That was the second picture Jack received.

He lost his shirt, pulling himself up on the pole and lifting his legs over his head, yup, he's still got it. With the crowd now cheering for more, the girl with the pink lips jumped on stage with Mark, he leaned his back against the pole as he danced with her, rolling his hips close. She wrapped her arms around his neck while they danced together slowly, she leaned in kissing his neck, leaving not only a hickey but lots of pink lipstick. That was the third picture Jack received, he was upset

They proceeded to make out there on the stage as Mark pulled the girl in for a passionate kiss, the rest of the party looked on in horror. Mark's hands trailed down, grasping at her ass and trailed back up to lift her shirt over her head. That was the fourth picture Jack received, he was pissed.

Danny and Arin tried separate Mark from the girl but he wouldn't listen, they kept making out as she pushed Mark up against the wall in the back of the club. That was the final picture Jack received, he shut down Twitter and packed a bag. He left a note...

Mark,

When you get home I'll be at a hotel.   
I'm not sure when I'm coming back, hope she was worth it.

Your Fiance,

Jack


	69. Home Sweet Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They face the facts.

Jack didn't cry, he was too numb. He honestly never thought he'd say it but he did, "Guess my dad and Lee were right". The car stopped in front of a hotel that was about a half hour away- he didn't want anyone coming to look for him. He sighed, stepping out of the car and grabbing his bag and laptop then entering the hotel.

"I called a few minutes ago about a room under the name Mclaughlin" he pulled his beanie down further over his head, the last thing he wanted was for someone to recognise him- after all, he was already embarrassed. 

The man behind the counter typed in the name and quickly found the reservation, "Yes sir, I have you in room 412, do you need one card or two?"

"One is fine"

"How many nights will you be staying with us?"

"Undetermined at the moment"

Jack took the key and headed to the elevator across the lobby, a small group of younger teens were staring at him but by time they put two and two together he had disappeared into the elevator up to his room. Fourth floor, end of the hall, nice and quiet, too quiet. He had gotten so used to having someone else there with him instead of being by himself the silence was almost deafening.

Opening the door to the room, he realized how freezing cold the room was and sadly all he could think about was his missing personal heater...Mark. That, of all things is what made him break, he dropped his bags to the floor by the door, rested his back against the door and slid down. Jack wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to make himself as small as possible, buried his head and cried. He felt hurt, lost, confused, devastated...pissed.

Mark's eyes shot open, he pulled back with a gasp, "What the fuck am I doing?"

"Umm, making out last I checked. So can we like go back to your place or something?" The girl with the smeared pink lipstick asked as she tugged at her bra, not even bothering to put her shirt back on.

"Oh my god no....no no no no no....I'm getting married in a week. I've gotta go." Mark bolted out of the back area to find the rest of the group huddled around a standing table discussing something deep. He slowly walked up behind the group as Arin saw him and elbowed Ryan, then all of them looked at Mark with something that resembled a deer in headlights look.

"Tell me what to do....please...just tell me what to do." Mark pleaded as tears started rolling down his face as he started to hyperventilate.

Matt walked over and wrapped his arm around Mark's shoulder trying to get his breathing to slow, "I have to say, it's not good man. It's already all over twitter and stuff." That was probably the worst thing he could say.

Mark stood for a moment, speechless, with his mouth hanging open, he knew at that point that Jack had to have seen everything. "I'm the worst person in the world, he hates me...I don't fucking deserve him. I...I can't...I'm gonna throw up." Mark said running to the bathroom.

"We need to get him out of here, Ryan, go hold his hair while he pukes." Arin nudged Ryan again.

"Dude, why me?" 

"I'll go, this is probably my fault anyway." Danny chimed in heading towards the bathroom.

Danny walked through the door looking for Mark, all he heard were sobs coming from the last stall. 

"Mark? Mark, open the door." 

He pushed the door open, still sitting on the floor of the stall, Danny knelt down beside him. "You know this floor is super gross right?"

"Yeah, I'm not much better at the moment" Mark's eyes were already blood shot, tears running down his face, he was a wreck. "Here" Mark reached out his balled up fist to Danny, the Grump raised his hand to have an engagement ring dropped in it.

"Mark..."

"I can't"

Danny sighed knowing that this was either going to be an extremely rough road to recovery or the complete end of the cute couple. "Come on, let's get you out of here so we can figure some shit out." He helped Mark off of the ground and led him out the door. Seeing that the rest of the group was missing, he figured they were already outside in the car so he proceeded to drag Mark to the car.

He found the other men standing outside of the car with a circle of lit up cell phones, Matt was trying to contact Jack as the others assessed what was out there for the world to see.

"Ummm, hate to say it but this is a fucking mess." Ryan said as he scrolled through his phone.

"Fuck and look at your neck man, she must have bit the hell out of you" Moving Mark's head to one side, Matt said as he checked out the hickey on his neck. At this point the red headed man had stopped talking or really reacting to anything at all. His world was crashing down before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He'd already fucked up.

The phone rang and rang...it would not stop just fucking ringing. Jack reached into his pocket to see that Matt and Ryan had both tried to contact him several times, he didn't dare listen to the messages. After about an hour of hearing his phone ring, notifications ping over and over again, he finally texted Danny.

'Tell everyone to just stop'

Danny tried texting and calling back but Jack turned his phone off. "We need to get Mark home now, it's bad."

They all piled in the car, the ride back to Mark's house was quiet and very tense. It seemed like it lasted forever, Mark just stared out the window watching the blur of lights pass by as he stared out the window. The only time he looked away from the quickly passing scenery was to wipe his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt that Danny had luckily retrieved.

"I can't do it, I can't face him... I've completely destroyed the most important thing in my life." Mark mumbled, refusing to even look at his house.

Danny, in the meantime, had jumped out of the car running to the door and knocking, hoping Jack would answer. He knew the Irishman had to be in pieces so he wanted to try to comfort him the best he could- there was no answer. The rest of the group met him at the door, dragging Mark along and dismissing the driver, they could call for rides home later. 

Entering the house, they noticed how eerily quiet it was until Arin spotted a note on the counter. "Mark, I think this is for you" he handed the folded paper over to the red head.

Mark stared at Arin's out stretched hand with the paper that determines so many things in his life to come in it. He took the note and read the few short lines.

He let out the breath he was holding mixed with a sob, "he's gone..." Mark said in barely a whisper. "I've lost everything" he fell to his knees onto the hard wood floor, sitting almost lifeless.

Arin pulled Danny aside "I think I'm going to stay here tonight, I don't think he's in the best frame of mind and I don't really trust that he won't... ya know... try to hurt himself or something. He's not exactly in the best frame of mind." Danny nodded and agreed to staying also, he wanted to be there to help out if needed. 

"I'm going to start calling hotels to see if I can find him" Danny said as he pulled out his phone.

Matt and Ryan helped Mark to his room, he went giving no reaction what so ever- he was in too much of a state of shock from what he had done, from the mess he had caused, from the heartbreak he caused Jack. He fucked up, he always fucks up.

Mark crawled into bed. He hated how empty it was.

Jack crawled into bed. He hated how cold it was.

Jack grabbed onto his pillow tight, burying his face in it wishing he could just forget who he was.

Mark laid on his back holding a pillow tight to his chest wishing he could just erase what he did.

Mark hated himself. Why did he do it.

Jack hated himself. Why did he trust him.

Mark contemplated what he had to live for.

Jack contemplated what he had left.

"Mark, how could you" He said to an empty room.

"Jack, what did I do" He said to an empty room.

Mark crossed the room to the closet grabbing one of Jack's shirts to hold- cried himself to sleep.

Jack crossed the room pulling one of Mark's shirts from his bag to hold- cried himself to sleep.

It was a dreamless and restless sleep but at least when you're asleep, you don't have to face reality and you don't have to feel, you don't have to hurt, you don't have to slowly die inside.


	70. Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little communication

For two days, Jack has been silent. He had backup videos on uploaded that he released like normal since he had been recording extra for the wedding but no Twitter, no Tumblr not even a response to any of his friends. He thought to himself that he wasn't going to be needing extra videos anymore, at this point he felt too betrayed to go through with the wedding any longer. Even if Mark were to apologize, which he has not, he'd not let himself fall for it again.

It's not like Mark hasn't tried to apologize, he's spent his time driving from hotel to hotel trying to find Jack. Unfortunately, LA has a ton of hotels and his endeavors were coming up empty. He couldn't just idly stand by and he's exhausted so many of the hotels in the area, most of which wouldn't give him any information, which is standard. Mark decided to do what he did best, make a video.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and today I want to make a video, not as Markiplier but simply as Mark. I've fucked up, I fucked up bad and I need help. I'm sure many of you have see the pictures circulating of me dancing at a club. Well, some of them were a bit more than dancing but that's not the point. 

Something that Jack and I haven't talked about in our videos is that we're getting married next week...well, we were getting married...I'm not so sure anymore. The party I was at was actually supposed to be my bachelor party." Mark sighs and sits back in his chair for a second. He tapped his fingers on his leg, set back up and flashed a naked hand to the camera. "I actually removed my engagement ring, I don't deserve it, I don't deserve him...god, as in love with Jack as I am...I just...I could never explain what I did. I wasn't in my right mind and I made a huge mistake that I can't take back, I never should have even gone out that night. Going out like that is not what makes me happy, sitting on the fucking couch, holding Jack and just watching tv...that's what makes me happy.

I would beg him to forgive me, I would try to make it up to him, but he's gone. All I have is a note that he left two days ago when all this happened. I haven't seen or heard from him since and I'm worried...not just that I lost the most important thing in my life but I'm worried because I know he feels hurt, betrayed...I know what I've done and I just want to know that he's ok."

Mark continues to fight back tears but he quickly starts to fail as they escape their confines and roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry to post something like this, I'm sorry that I have to post something like this but I just...I'm at the end of my rope, I don't know how to feel or what to do anymore. I didn't realize how easy it was to just be myself when I had Jack in my life but now, I'm really struggling, not just to find any kind of happiness but to find a reason to just...a reason to just be, a reason to feel, a reason to..." Mark trailed off as he bowed his head crying.

"Jack, if you're watching, and I hope so much that you are, I'm a fucking idiot. I love you and I miss you but I understand...I understand why you would hate me and I understand if you want to go back to Ireland and leave me. I've given you every reason to hate me, hell, I hate me. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you and I'm...I'm so sorry. I would give anything to tell you that in person, please, please just call me and tell me you're ok...I need to know that you're alright...please Jack."

He quickly posted the video before he lost his nerve, not like he had any pride left to damage. That's not what's important to him, no, getting his message out and making sure his love was ok was way more pressing. Now all he could do was wait, so that's exactly what he did. 

He sat at the the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, he couldn't really bring himself to eat anything so coffee would do. Pulling up the file on his laptop he read the story the two men wrote together over and over until every word was engrained in his mind. He didn't want to forget a second of what he threw away, it was sort of like a punishment, dangling his single source of happiness just out of reach.

All Mark has done over the past few days is sleep, sit at the table with a warm mug of coffee and cry, there was not much else he had the energy or will for. Then he got a chime on the phone-

'Skype'

Mark scrambled out of bed making it to his computer in record time, opened up skype and waited. 

Jack took a deep breath, made sure he had himself grounded, and pressed the button. Almost immediately Mark answered and his image popped up on the screen.

"Ya look like shit Mark."

Mark stared for a moment with wide red eyes and his mouth just hanging open in disbelief that Jack was staring back. He found it in himself to try to speak, "Jack...my god I miss you so much...I can't even tell you how sorry I..."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it."

"But I am, I made a huge mistake, I truly hate myself for doing any of this"

"I just called to tell you...I'm fine, I'm at a hotel and I'm fine. I umm...I'm actually pricing tickets back to Ireland, I don't think I can stay. You just, you really have no idea.."

"Jack please, don't do this....I love you, just...just please let me see you." Mark was touching the screen as if he could actually reach through and touch Jack.

"Mark, I can't..." he let his head fall towards his lap for a moment letting out a large sigh. "Listen, I'm always going to love you no matter what, but my dad is right and I see that now. This was a mistake, just a childish fantasy that would never come to be and the thing that happened... it knocked me out of that fantasy and back to Earth."

"It's not, Jack, this is real...you and me, what we have is genuine and we can work through this, just like we have everything else." Mark stopped fighting the tears, "I can't see myself with anyone else, I made a mistake and I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me but I'm begging you to, here," Mark rolled back his chair and got on his knees so that only his shoulders and head were showing over the desk, "I'm on my knees begging. Please just see me and if you can look me in the eyes and say you still want to leave then I won't try to stop you."

Jack sat for a moment in silence, "Fine... alright, I'll be there in a bit but I'm not making any promises."

"That's all I can ask, thank you."


	71. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack talk, Danny and Jack talk

Mark could swear he was wearing a rut in the floor from as much as he was pacing just waiting for Jack to arrive. He walked from the front door to the kitchen table, running his hand along the table as he went. That very table held so many memories in just a short amount of time, from breakfast and lunch, to playing on their laptops together to..ahem..other things.

There was a soft knock at the door, Mark stopped dead in his track and made his way quickly to the door. He swung it open to be met by a fluff of green hidden behind a knit beanie, Jack had his eyes diverted to the floor as if he couldn't even look at Mark.

"Hey"

"Hi, please come in"

Jack squeezed past him making his way to take a seat at the kitchen table, it felt more formal to him. Mark followed, pausing for a moment since he wanted nothing more than to pick up Jack in a strong embrace and never let go, instead he opted for the chair across from him.

Jack kept his eyes down and rested his hands on the table neatly folded in front of him. "So, talk".

"I just want to know that you're ok first. I know I fucked up and hurt you but I was so scared not hearing from you and I was worried something had happened."

"I'm fine, I'm at a hotel so it's fine." Jack said with a very low, cold tone to his voice.

"Ok...I'm glad you're safe." Mark tapped his fingers on the table for a moment thinking where to start.

"I really should start out by telling you how incredibly sorry I am, I really never.."

"Cut the shit Mark, I don't want to hear it. Did you sleep with her?"

"No...no, we kissed but that was it. Not that it's not bad enough but once I snapped out of whatever over came me, I stopped... I know it was already too late but, I stopped." Mark let his head drop in shame as he remembered the events of that evening. "God, I feel like shit."

"You should. Tell me exactly what happened- all of it"

"Ok...well, we went to the Grump space and got pretty fucked up...that was my first mistake right there. Then they took me to a strip club that was having like an amateur night and convinced me to get up on stage and dance. I did just to be fun, ya know, and once I was up there, the heavy beat of the music, flashing light, the crowd screaming and everything it was just overwhelming. Once the girl jumped up on stage, it was like a sensory overload and I caved, I wasn't myself, I wan't thinking. I fucked up...I really fucked up. Jack, if I could take everything back I would in a heart beat. I love you so much and I'm fucking miserable without you."

"Is that it, is that everything that happened?"

"Yes"

"Do you have anything else to say?"

"Yes"

"Well, go on with it"

Mark sighed and hesitantly went to put his hand on top of Jack's to which Jack pulled back and placed his hands in his lap, still looking down. The red head let out a shaky sigh and proceeded, "I've made stupid mistakes before but never like this, I don't really know how to fix this or make it up to you. I don't know what to do but I feel like my very sole has been ripped to shreds and I've been given a roll of tape and told to fix it. How? Where do I start? I love you more than I even love myself and I'm sorry. 

I would do anything to see your smile or to hear your laugh and if that means I need to let you go, then that's what I must do. I love you so much that I would face ten lifetimes of loneliness and misery just to make sure you never have to shed a tear. I'm so sorry...I don't know how else to say it or to show you. There's just no excuse for how I acted, but Jack, just please tell me it's not too late for me to make things right. I still want to marry you, but I understand if you don't feel the same." Needless to say the tears were streaming down Mark's cheeks landing in puddles on the table, he paid them no attention as he desperately searched for Jack's eyes, which finally met his.

His eyes were cold and emotionless resting under his knit brow as if to question Mark's very existence. "Very well, I'm leaving, like, I'm gong back to the hotel. I have some stuff to think about but I'm not making any promises that next time you hear from me won't be from the airport. It hurts Mark, you'll never understand how it feels because I would never do this to someone I truly loved."

With that Jack got up and went to the door, he left the car waiting for him outside since he knew he wouldn't be there long, in an instant he was gone. Mark stood at the door almost paralyzed as he watched the car disappear around the corner with his entire set of emotions sitting in the back seat. He didn't feel anything as he shut and locked the door, made his way upstairs and laid in bed, alone.

Mark was jolted awake to the sound of his phone ringing, it was loud and sudden and terribly confusing, when he laid down not long ago it was light out and now it's pitch black? He looked at the phone to see it was nine PM, he had been asleep for almost ten hours. Quickly answering the phone he knew right away who it was,

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey Danny, just sleeping"

"Well, I'm on my way to talk to a certain tiny Irishman, anything you want me to tell him for you?"

"We talked earlier, I told him what I needed him to hear. Just...it was all my fault, there are no reasons or excuses...it was all just me being a total dick."

"Alright, take it easy and let me know if you need anything. I'll call you when I leave."

"Thanks man" Mark hung up, he wanted to get up and fix dinner but due to lack of motivation and want to do anything, he just fell back to sleep.

"Jack, come here and sit on the couch," the two men sat on the couch," Now rest your head on my lap and close your eyes.

He laid across the small couch resting his head in Danny's lap, the taller man started carding his fingers through his green floof moving it back off his forehead.

"Now, close your eyes and relax" Jack trusted Danny so he had no problem at all relaxing into his touch and directions.

Danny talked in a low monotone voice, almost a whisper but loud enough to paint a picture for Jack to imagine, "Picture yourself on Christmas eve, at your family's house. You're all gathered around the tree with hot chocolate, it snowing outside lightly but it warm inside with the fireplace going. The room is darkened to just the glow of Christmas lights coming off the tree, you look around to see your mom, dad, sisters, turn to your left who do you see?"

"My brother Malcolm and his wife and two kids. I also see my brother Lee and his girlfriend." Jack had a little smile dancing on his lips.

Danny continues stroking Jack's hair, "Do you feel happy?"

"Yeah, I really do"

"Now, look to your right, who do you see?"

The smile slipped as his bottom lip started to quiver and a tear rolled down the side of his temple hitting his ear, he took in a breath and let it back out while saying "Mark".

"Jack, when you see him do you still feel happy"

He opened his eyes and sat up, "I don't want to do this anymore".

"Really you have two options here, you can forgive and let him into your life or you can forget and move on. The decision is completely yours but I have to say, I've known Mark for a long time and I've never seen him as in constant pure comfort and bliss as he is when he's with you. That man is so in love with you it's ridiculous."

"I know, and I love him too. This, though, isn't something I can just turn a blind eye to."

"Understandable man, I feel bad too, I should have kept an eye on him. I even stayed totally sober that night to be the responsible one and I let him slip. I guess I owe you an apology too."

"Nah man, Mark is an adult, he makes is own choices and this is what he choose to do."

"You're right, but Jack, give the man just a little slack... he's beating himself up pretty bad. I was actually kinda scared to leave him alone the other night. Not to put that on your shoulders, I'm just saying talk to him. Tell him how you feel, what you're thinking."

Staring at his fingers as he nervously picked at the loose skin around the cuticles he let out a breath, "I don't know what to do, I mean I know what I want but I'm not sure how to handle this part of it."

"Let me know in the next day or two because I have the space for the wedding waiting plus I wanna know whether or not I got ordained for nothing." He smiled elbowing Jack in the side. When they were discussing wedding plans, Jack was nervous on who to choose to officiate the wedding so Danny volunteered to go online and get ordained to conduct the ceremony. He also pulled Mark's ring out of his pocket and handed it to Jack.

Jack let a small smile slip once again, "I'll let you know once I decide" he wrapped his fingers tightly around the ring and held it close to his chest.


	72. Jack's Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks to talk more, he may forego the hotel

The nights were especially hard for Jack, unlike Mark who did nothing but sleep, he couldn't sleep at all. He stayed up all night just watching reruns on Netflix, playing mindless games on his phone and just simply staring at the ceiling lost in thought. What the hell else can you do when you're stuck in a hotel.

Here he is, four days until the wedding and he wasn't even sure he was going to go through with it. Did he really want to dedicate the rest of his life to his best friend that he was deeply in love with but had one major flaw? He just didn't know if he could trust Mark to not do this again in the future, they've only been together a short amount of time and Mark's already cheated on him. What would be the difference between now and five years down the road, would Mark show restraint then when he couldn't now? Was the risk worth it?

Jack chose to make a pro and con list, yeah it may seem silly but he just couldn't keep thoughts straight in his weary head any longer.

Pros:

I love Mark  
Mark loves me  
Mark makes me laugh  
We're comfortable together  
The sex is fantastic  
Mark challenges me   
Mark pushes me to be a better person  
Mark makes me whole

Cons:

He cheated on me...

Jack stopped his list there, that was enough to upset his stomach just thinking about it. He felt his skin crawl every time he thought about Mark running his hands down her back or biting her neck, especially because he felt those things were promised to be reserved just for him. Will he be able to let Mark do those things to him again without picturing what had happened? 

If he does take Mark back, that opens a whole new set of questions. Does he go right back to trusting him again assuming this was a one time mistake? Does he still live with Mark? Does he marry Mark? Does he move back to Ireland right now and work on this from a safe distance? The questions just kept coming and they all involved Mark so maybe he needs to hear more from Mark's point of view.

He picked up the phone and stared at it for a moment, then he thought to himself, 'fuck it' and he dialed the phone. Mark eagerly answered with a breathless "Hello".

"Can we talk again, I have some questions that I want your point of view on."

"Of course, anything you want. Should I come to you or would you like to come here?"

"I'll be there"

"Any chance of you bringing your bags back with you.. I mean, you can even stay in the guest room if you want. I just...I just miss you so much." His voice was shaky and was lacking that normal confidence he always has.

"Let me think about it" Jack knew how bad he wanted to be back there, not only because of Mark but just the surrounds are comforting to him.

Mark tried to busy himself while waiting on Jack to arrive, he washed the dishes which only consisted of one coffee mug after another, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair about thirteen times, in short, he was a nervous wreck. Not only did he clean but he made sure the temperature in the house was warmer than usual like Jack likes, he put out cookies, he got Jack's favorite blanket and laid it on the back of the couch. Mark tried to think of anything that would be comforting to Jack and had it readily available.

There was a soft knock at the door, Mark was there in an instant to answer, he saw Jack standing there and couldn't help but smile. Looking up, he caught the tail lights of the car Jack came in disappear around the corner so he turned his attention back to Jack who had his bag sitting on the porch behind him. 

"Can I... can I take your bag?"

"I got it, thanks" Jack picked up his bag and disappeared upstairs for a moment before he returned to the living room. 

Mark had been curious as to where the bags wound up but he knew he'd find out when they went to bed. "Can I make you something to eat, here, I have cookies."

"Are you trying to lure me in with cookies?"

"well, maybe" 

"Just give me a damn cookie and let's talk"

Mark managed to snag a small smile from Jack as they made their way to the couch. Sitting together again felt odd to the two since they are always so used to being wrapped in each other's arms. It was silent for a few moments, Jack kept thinking about how bad he wanted to climb in Mark's lap and Mark kept thinking about how much he fucked things up to make it feel this awkward.

Jack and Mark both acquired the same habit which they just now noticed as they sat together drumming their fingers on their thighs. "Heh, looks like you're just as nervous as me." Mark said staring at Jack's hands drumming away, he suddenly paused his action.

"Jack, please don't feel nervous, it's just me. I know I fucked up but I haven't changed, I'm still the same person you fell in love with...I just hope you still see me as that."

Jack shook his head trying to figure out exactly how to describe what he was feeling, "I know you're the same person I fell in love with but you're also the same person that was up on that stage."

"What can I do Jack? I can't take it back so all I can offer is to make it up to you and beg for your forgiveness. Please, just tell me what to do to make this better."

"I don't know Mark, every time I look at you all I see is that mark on your neck. How could I want to... I just..." Jack sighed in defeat, "I can't help but think that if you did this now then what'll be the excuse next time. I gave up everything to move here and deal with this shit, seriously?"

Sitting in somewhat numbness, Mark thought, licked his dry lips and decided to push his current comfort level, "Is there anyway... can I hug you?"

"Ummm...yeah, sure." Jack stood up facing towards Mark, Mark did the same.

The two men stood and stared each other over, pausing when they met eyes, Mark stepped forward placing his hands gingerly on Jack's hips. Jack ghosted his hands slowly up Mark's arms as he rested his hands around the back of his neck. They equally pulled together for an embrace, Mark was the first to let out a huff of air that was starting to burn in his lungs. He pulled Jack a little closer and held him a little tighter, just in case it was the last time. The thought brought tears to his eyes as he nuzzled his face in Jack's hair.

The embrace was short lived, Jack broke it off first almost lightly pushing Mark back from him. His hand was caught by the taller man to be held for a moment of desperately needed contact.

"Is it really just that easy for you to fall back into what we had." Jack sat back down on the couch.

"Of course, just because I had piss poor judgment for a moment doesn't make my feelings for you change, it actually made me realize not only how much I love you but how much I need you in my life. I wouldn't dare do anything to risk what we have again, I just need you to trust me on that."

The troubled couple continued talking things out for a bit before Mark noticed Jack fighting off sleep. "Have you been sleeping at all, and don't lie to me because I can see it in your eyes."

"Not really, ok...not at all."

"Then off to bed with you, we can continue this tomorrow"

They went upstairs, Mark letting Jack lead the way. Jack stopped exactly where Mark expected, at the door of the guest room, he turned to the taller man.

"I'm gonna stay here for right now until I decide what I'm going to do."

"I understand, good night."

"Mark" Jack placed his hand on Mark's shoulder, leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good night"


	73. Now is as Good of Time as Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess Jack needs to tell Mark...

Once again, Jack laid in bed staring at the ceiling, as tired as he was he just couldn't sleep. The guest bed was comfortable and the room was surprisingly warmer than usual, which he loved and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Jack stared at the window, the blinds were slightly open so he could see the colorless sky, it looked as lonely as he felt. He let out a sigh and shifted in bed trying to find a comfortable spot that was warm enough to lull him to sleep but still cool enough that he wouldn't overheat in the middle of the night. Really, he was just passing time since he realized it was going to be another sleepless night.

He reminisce about the last time he slept in this bed, before him and Mark were together, he remembered the stories he wrote which brought him to think about the stories him and Mark wrote together as a couple. His head was just going in circles, the silence seemed louder than ever and all he wanted to do was sleep. Then he heard a very familiar sound, he'd been in this same predicament before, right in this very bed so he listened carefully to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

"Mmmmmm..."

Yup definitely heard that, "Fuckin Mark". He knew exactly what was happening on the other side of that wall so he threw the covers off of him and padded his way to the door. He waited outside of Mark's door for a moment until he heard it again, "Ugh, Jaaaack."

Right on queue, Jack quietly opened the door and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. The room was dark, the only sound came from the rustling on the bed which didn't stop when Jack came in, guess Mark didn't hear. He walked over to the bed where Mark laid in the middle, lifted the covers and slipped in. 

It startled Mark to put it lightly, especially when Jack's hand ran up his bare chest. Mark stayed still not really sure what to make of the predicament he was currently in. 

"So you called my name and then didn't expect me to show up?"

Mark laid propped up on a few pillows, stark naked, still holding onto his hard cock and utterly in shock as Jack crawled half way on top of him. He brought his face close to Mark's, making sure he would catch every word he was about to mutter.

"Jack, I just..."

"Shut it Mark, I want you to listen to me good. It's going to take a while for me to trust you again but I forgive you. I want this to work but there are a few things you need to understand." He pressed his finger against Mark's lips, "these lips are mine." He pressed a firm kiss against them then ran his hand across his neck, "This neck, is mine" softly biting into his neck then trailing his hand down Mark's chest across his abs then running his nails up his thigh. "Everything else here, is mine," He grips his erect cock firmly in his hand "especially this". Jack slowly strokes him as he continues whispering close to Mark's lips, "and if I ever hear of you letting someone close to any of my things again, you will loose me forever." He sped up his hand as Mark lulled his head back, he was already close but now with Jack on top of him, it was damn near impossible to hold off any longer.

"Oh, Jack...baby please."

Jack tightened his grip on Mark's cock as he kept stroking him, "Tell me who you belong to"

"I'm all yours."

"Say it"

"I'm yours Jack"

"Again"

"Oh god, I'm all yours Jack"

Mere seconds later Mark released into Jack's hand as he reached up and griped a handful of green hair trying to catch his breath. Jack slowly kissed down Mark's neck while he crawled over him to the other side of the bed.

He held up his soiled hand towards Mark, "You see this?" he wiped his hand in a straight line down the middle of the sheets, "This is a do not cross line, stay on your own damn side for tonight, got it?"

Mark shook his head still trying to process what the fuck just happened, honestly he didn't care, he had Jack next to him he was happy.

The next morning, Jack decided to get up early and make breakfast for the two of them. Finally getting some sleep, he felt energized so he needed to burn off energy. Coffee, eggs, cinnamon rolls and bacon, he ran around the kitchen cooking away as Mark was still upstairs sound asleep.

When Mark smelled the sweet cinnamon coming from downstairs, he woke up taking in a huge breath. The sun came through the window, peaking around the curtains and right into his eyes. This made Mark lazily slap his hand across his eyes, "Ow, shit."

Something hard his face that he wasn't expecting, sometime during the night, must have been while he was asleep, Jack slipped his ring back on his finger. Mark took a few moments to clear up the happy tears that were damn near refusing to stop before he made his way down to the kitchen.

He paused for a moment to take in the sight before him, Jack stirring eggs in the pan, shaking his hips to what ever song was playing through his headphones. To Mark, it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He crossed the kitchen until he was standing behind Jack, he hesitantly put his hands around the small man's waist and started to sway with him. 

The sudden hands scared Jack but he kept his motion going once he realized it was Mark dancing with him. It felt almost like nothing had happened, like everything was just normal but they both knew that wasn't true. 

"Good morning beautiful"

"Morning Mark"

"Should we talk?"

"After breakfast"

They sat down to breakfast, Mark moved his chair over beside Jack's so he could hold his hand while they ate. Jack ate quietly as he basked in the warm, peaceful feeling of the morning, he was happy. This is what he wants, this is how he sees the rest of his life. As long as he can just let go of the feeling of insecurity he just may be able to do this.

"Thank you for breakfast, I don't think I've really eaten the past few days."

"Yeah, me either. Mark...can I trust you?"

"You can, I promise"

"If you were in my shoes, would you trust me?"

"That's hard to say but in all honesty, it would be difficult but I know how much I love you and that would really drive me and keep me grounded. I know how hard it is to earn trust from someone, especially once it's broken but I think we can make it through this."

"I think you may be right" Jack searched Mark's eyes for whatever answers he still needed, for now those answers could wait, he just wanted to enjoy the morning.


	74. I'm Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets settled in before Mark takes him on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it I deserved a happy chapter for my birthday, oh, and to my American friends- Happy Thanksgiving.

Home is where the heart is. Home is where the pants aren't. Home is...this doesn't feel like home. Jack stood in the semi empty room staring at the boxes that contained what was left of his belongings. Since the decision was apparent that he was going to be staying for a while then he needed his own space. 

Mark had taken the liberty to assemble some shelves that were similar to what Jack had at home and since his recording room stayed pretty in tact after the fire, he wanted to recreate something similar to what he had in Ireland. Jack is all about consistency but he also knew it was time for change. 

Jack eyed two large boxes that contained momentos from fans, artwork from his favorite games and small sentimental trinkets he had collected along the way, trying to decide what made the cut. He arranged and rearranged the menagerie until he finally settled on a setting he liked. He then sat at the desk that contained his recording equipment and checked out different angles to get the perfect one to coincide with his background.

Just as he was finally getting satisfied with his work Mark knocked on the door to see his progress. "Wow, you've been a busy little bee." He said as he crossed the room examining the bookshelf arrangement, "Looks fantastic." Mark smiled as he eyed the middle shelf which set right over Jack's shoulder in the video, it contained two hand made vinyl figures of himself and Jack standing side by side arranged carefully so they were holding hands.

"Thanks, I think I finally got it to where I want it, but then again it'll probably change again knowing me. So what are you up to?" the smaller man stood wrapping his arms around Mark's waist.

"Actually I have an appointment here in a few that I was about to leave for, I just wanted to see you before I left." Mark returned the action by placing one hand on his Irishman's shoulder and carding the other hand through his hair.

"Anything fun?"

"Not unless you think spilling my inner most thoughts to a trained professional is fun. Actually, maybe you could go with me sometime."

"I'll do that, just tell me when you want to go. Maybe it'd be good for us."

Mark pulled the smaller man in for a kiss to the forehead before leaving for the appointment with his psychologist. Jack knew he'd have the house to himself for a bit so he worked on unpacking and trying to feel more at home. Hoping that Mark didn't mind too much, he separated the red head's clothes to one side of the closet so he could hang his own on the other, then doing the same with the dresser drawers. He thought about hanging a few of his favorite pieces of art but opted to wait for Mark and decide on that together.

Satisfied with the progress he's made, Jack chose to sit down and record a vlog showing off his new set up and surroundings. The tour started with his favorite area, the shelves with the fan made statues and trinkets, Sam dolls and a few other random pieces. He then showed off his desk area with the computer, monitors and other recording equipment then finally sitting down to talk about his living situation. 

"Some of you may have seen some unrest in mine and Mark's relationship lately but I want to assure you that we are working things out. We love each other very much and even though there may have been a hiccup in the road, we are still together and still strong." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing, "No relationship is perfect, as humans, we are all imperfect in some way. We make mistakes sometimes, but it's what you do after the fact that shows character. Yes, what we go through may not be ideal and it may hurt sometimes, but as long as you learn from your mistakes and work to regain that trust then that's what building a relationship is all about."

Shortly after Jack finished editing his video, Mark returned home in a rather excited mood. "Jack, what would you say if I asked you on a proper date tonight?"

"Nah, I'm seeing someone, but thanks for asking."

"Hmmmm, is he hotter than me?" He asked as he slid his arms through Jack's to wrap them around the smaller man's waist.

"Oh he's so hot, he's got dark hair, built like a Greek god, part Korean, gorgeous eyes and a pink mustache."

"Oh god.... Leave Wilford out of this. Seriously, tonight, I want to take you somewhere special."

"Where'd you have in mind"

"It's a surprise"

Around nine thirty that night, Mark was ready to go, "Come on Jack, I don't want to be late"

"Hold your horses, I'll be there in just a second"

Mark had set up everything for their date tonight surprisingly quick, down to what Jack was wearing. He left notes along the way,

A pair of medium blue faded skinny jeans, "I chose these for you because, damn, those hips don't lie."

A light blue shirt, "I chose this because I love the way it makes your eyes sparkle"

A grey hoodie, "I chose this because it's mine and I think you look incredibly sexy in my clothes."

A blindfold, "This is to be used on the car ride there and maybe later too."

Jack walked down stairs with the blindfold in his hand, "Seriously Mark?"

The red head just grabbed his hand, placed the blindfold over his eyes and led him to the car so they can start the night he had planned. They drove for a bit and after a few "Are we there yet's" they finally arrived. Mark circled the car to open the door and help Jack out before he raised the blindfold.

"The Griffith Park Observatory?" Jack said rather surprised.

"Yup, just follow me and you'll see."

Mark led a very inquisitive Jack through the entrance, past the domed room as he stared at the beautiful painted murals on the ceiling and to the planetarium. 

"It's like ten at night, isn't this closed?"

"Hey, I have connections, just follow me"

He led Jack through the door to the dark round room, inside they walked down the center isle to find a blanket and a basket sitting on the floor near the end of the isle. The surrounding cushy reclining chairs all empty, the only light coming from the large projector elevated in the center of the room lighting up the dome with a simulation of the twinkling night sky above them along with soft instrumental music playing in the background.

"I thought you deserved a picnic under the stars"

Jack stared in awe wondering how Mark was able to pull off such a setup in such little time. He motioned for them to sit on the blanket as he pulled several small containers with snacks and drinks from the basket. The two reclined on the blanket side by side nibbling here and there as they watched the stars slowly rotate above them.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did this but it's lovely, thank you." Jack leaned in and placed a soft kiss or two to Mark's lips smiling behind each one. In that moment he truly felt loved.

"I'll do anything to see you smile, I don't think you have any idea how much I love you Jack."

"I love you too."

"Honestly, I did bring you here to ask you a question. I know we've been through a lot lately and something like this will never fix what I put you through but I'm hoping it's a start. I want to show you what you mean to me and if I could give you the moon and stars I would"

Jack smiled and let out a small laugh "Ya kinda did tonight"

"Huh, I guess I did. Jack, in all seriousness, I want to know if you'll please be my groom this Saturday? Make me the happiest man alive and let me call you my husband."

It felt like all of the air was suddenly sucked out of the room, Jack knew they needed to talk about what was planned to happen three days from now but hearing the words come from Mark's beautiful blush lips seemed like a dream. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, "Let's get married." He exhaled the breathe he was holding with those few words and a smile.


	75. Two Days to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack work on wedding stuff

Now, two days before the wedding, Jack has come up with a list of things that need to be done. Mark on the other hand still has no idea what his Irishman has up his sleeve when it comes to the big day.

"So can I at least have a clue."

Jack forms a shit eating grin on his face, "Nope. Your only jobs are to write your vows and show up that day."

You could see the wheels in Mark's head turning with all of the things he really needed to do, "So I don't need to pick up my mom, brother, Felix, Robin, Wade, Molly, Bob, Mandy or a suit? Cool then, I'll just kick my feet up and play a game then."

The nervousness flushed over Jack with the list of people coming, this prompted in his mind more and more things to add to his list of things to do. Then it hit him what Mark had said, "Oh shit, we need suits don't we?"

"Unless you wanna just do this naked?"

"There are tons of things I like to do with you naked but this is not one of them. Ok, we need to get this taken care of, do you want to go together or..."

"Thought I wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding?" Mark, now wrapping his arms around Jack's waist to keep him grounded, placed a kiss to his temple.

"Alright then, separate it is. I have a little more editing to do then I guess I'll go out shopping. Honestly, I probably won't be home until late, Suzy and Holly have me busy this afternoon."

Mark makes a small whining noise, "Well, guess I'll go out this evening then. How formal are we going, like three piece, tux, casual... what should I look for?" He tilts his head and softly kisses his groom to be as Jack hums into the kiss.

"Formal but not exactly a tux is what I had in mind, like a three piece would be good."

The two men spent a few tender moments just enjoying the warmth of each other's arms as they both stood barefoot in the front room, neither wanting to tear their attention from the other. With the sun coming in the windows casting streaks across the floor, it formed a comfortable glow surrounding them. Alas, time was ticking down and there was a lot to be done in the next two days so reluctantly they parted ways to attend to their own tasks. 

Mark decided to retreat to his recording area to work on his vows, although he said it's something we wasn't good at, once he sat down and starting writing, the thoughts spilled onto the page with ease. There was so much about Jack he loved that it was easy for him to put it into words. As he turned his feelings into words, warmth radiated throughout his body, a smile toyed on his face and his heart fluttered, he knew without a doubt that no one could ever replace Jack in his life- Mark was indeed in love.

Arin and Suzy pulled up outside to pick Jack up, they were going to be his judge and jury when it came to the all important suit selection. "Mark, I'm leaving. See ya tonight?"

"Of course, but if you leave this house without kissing me then we're going to have an issue." He smirked and saved the file he was working on as Jack entered the room. They met one more time for a few tender kisses before Jack left.

"Why am I so fucking nervous, it's just a suit." Jack, Arin and Suzy walked into the shop that Suzy had found online. He had an idea of what he wanted, it was just a matter of finding it. Arin sat on the waiting couch as Suzy sifted through the rows of suits trying to find that perfect look for Jack. 

"Something slim, and traditional but with some kind of flare to it" Suzy practically hummed as she held two in front of her deciding on one for Jack to try and putting the other back. Once she had a arm load of different suits she lead Jack to the dressing room with the instruction to model each one for them.

The first suit he came out in was a dark blue slim fit suit with a black vest and thin black tie. The blue made Jack's sky blue eyes pop, they shined with intensity as Arin motioned for him to do a twirl. "That one is a definite maybe"

Suzy's second choice was a darker grey fitted suit with an almost shiny sheen to it, paired with a matching grey vest and bright green tie. Jack came out with a grin, "I look like hot shit in this one, what do ya think?" 

Arin and Suzy both gave a thumbs up before he went to try on a third and fourth suit. It was hard work changing over and over again but he was actually having fun, knowing he was selecting something with the sole purpose of impressing Mark.

Finally making a decision, the three left the shop to head on to the Grump space, there Suzy and Holly almost overwhelmed Jack with all of the details they had been working on. Everything from the seating to flowers, even the best angle to put the camera so that the ceremony could be recorded. Jack was impressed with the amount of work his friends were willing to put in for them.

Mark had been out for the past half hour with Tyler searching for a suit, unlike Suzy the men were not at all prepared with stores to visit. "Ok, here's a place, turn left at the next light." Tyler gave directions as Mark drove, pulling up to the small shop Mark parked as Tyler paused for a moment, "Are you nervous about this whole wedding thing?"

"Honestly, not at all."

"Really, you think getting married just to keep him in the country is the right thing to do?"

The red head let out a frustrated sigh, "Please don't tell me you're against this too. Listen, I love Jack more than anything and it's not that I'm marrying him to keep him here, I mean, that's part of the bigger picture but we want to be together.

"No, no I understand and I'm not against it...it's just all so sudden and I want to make sure you've thought it all through." His friend tried playing devils advocate even though he knew the nearly unbreakable connection the two men had but Mark was unwavering in his insistence.

Quickly finding exactly what he had in mind, Mark was in and out with his suit in no time flat.

After hours of shopping, planning and even picking up Bob and his wife Mandy, Mark and Jack finally met back at home just in time to get some rest. Tomorrow would be another very busy day, being the final day before their wedding. Shedding his clothes, Mark crawled into bed waiting on Jack who opted for pajama pants.

"What's all this about?" Gesturing to Jack's choice of bed wear in semi frustration. He was used to them going to bed in full glory, he loved being able to feel Jack's skin on his and have even become fond of his cold legs and feet.

"Nothing, just decided to wear pants, I'm saving myself for marriage. Don't you realize I'm a delicate flower." Smiling, Jack slid in bed beside Mark cuddling into his arm and resting his head on Mark's chest.

"You have no idea how bad I want to defile that flower right now." He said leaning in to kiss his Irishman gently as he tested the waters.

Jack kissed back lazily, letting his hands roam but still behaving himself as he noticed Mark's clear excitement. "Slow your roll big boy, I'm serious about what I said about waiting but I am willing to snuggle the shit out of you."

"Always the romantic one aren't you? If that's what you want...or don't want then that's fine with me." He kissed Jack on the forehead as they snuggled in for the night. "I was thinking of something, aren't we supposed to pick out a song for our first dance?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right...got anything in mind?"

"A few... I was thinking about it quite a bit today actually."

Jack hummed in approval, "You gonna tell me?"

"Have you told me anything... I think I'll keep it a surprise" Mark said with a smirk knowing he finally had control over something.

"Brat"

"I know"

"I love you regardless"

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throw out some ideas for me, I need suggestions on suits for Mark and Jack as well as a first song. I have all this in mind but I'd like to know what y'all think.


	76. One Day Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has some trouble sleeping and Mark has just what he needs to help

At three AM, most people would be sound asleep cozy warm in their beds with still hours left before their alarm would wake them. Silence of the night, not even the slightest hint of dawn in the sky, only the crisp cool air and the twinkling starlight. Jack was not most people tonight, here he was staring at the clock on the bedside table trying to distract himself from the warm breath brushing across his neck, the low rumble and occasional moan from the man behind him who was deep in his own dream land. 

Mark's arms encircled Jack's smaller frame as normal, he loved being the smaller spoon with Mark. He always felt so safe and warm but tonight he couldn't ignore how incredibly aroused he was, fire would ignite under his skin with every soft movement his fiance would make in his sleep. Jack knew he promised himself he was going to hold off until their wedding night but for some reason, he was all hot and bothered and craving attention.

He slowly shifted his position as he struggled internally between waking Mark or trying to will his little issue away and returning to sleep. Now, with his new sleeping arrangment he nuzzled his face in the crook of Mark's neck breathing in his naturally intoxicating musk. This definitely was not helping with his dilemma, he thought to himself as he softly pecked at Mark's neck while teasing his fingers lightly down his side.

Jack shifted again slightly sliding his knee in between Mark's which gained him a deep drawn out moan from the red head, now he did it.

"What are you doing?" Mark whispered as he raised his chin, baring even more of his neck for Jack to enjoy.

In between kisses and nibbles Jack replied in a low breathy voice, "I'm not doing anything, you're just dreaming, go back to sleep".

As Jack shifted closer and increased the intensity of his attacks to Mark's neck, Mark couldn't help but chuckle and hold his Irishman a little closer, "I fucking love dreams like this"

Wanting to stay true to his word of holding off, Jack was finding it harder and harder to keep his hands to himself as his breathing increased along with his grip. Mark did not make things easy on Jack with his stupid hard body that was pressed up so deliciously close to Jack's and his stupid sexy voice that just went straight to Jack's dick with every moan.

"Jaysus why do you have to be so damn sexy all of the fucking time" he was now pushing Mark onto his back and crawling on top of him, still gently attacking his neck but also moving to his shoulders and upper chest.

"Jack"

The smaller man was pressing their hips together making his arousal very noticeable as his body started to dry hump his fiance all on it's own. "It's so hard for me to keep my hands off of you with your fucking incredible moans and sexy bed head, I just want to fuck you so bad right now Mark." Jack was almost whining at this point just wanting to cave in and claim his prize.

"Oh god Jack, baby...please"

His hips started to grind faster and harder against Mark as he threw any sense of caution to the wind, at this point he just wanted to get off. Mark had him past the point of no return as he met Jack's motions while grasping onto his ass and pulling him into a firm grip against him.

Jack grasped his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss as he scratched his nails across Mark's chest and sped up his grinding motion letting out small whimpers along the way. Still in his pajama bottoms, he could feel Mark's naked and very alert cock slotting up against his as their bodies moved as one.

They both needed relief as Mark's hand found it's way into Jack's loose fitting pants palming his erection and letting the smaller man buck into his hand. As Jack's breathing picked up almost as fast as his hip movements, he pressed his forehead against Mark's shoulder, gritted his teeth and let Mark take him over the edge. He let out a loud low moan as he released into the red heads hand and on his stomach, riding out his orgasm in the other's grip.

After catching his breath for a quick moment, he freed himself from Mark's grasp as he quickly trailed down his torso almost immediately swallowing Mark's entire cock in one go. He sucked hard and fast catching the other man off guard and making him cum in no time at all. Finally slowing down to milk the remainder of Mark's cum before releasing him with an almost comical popping sound from his lips.

Mark laid silent breathing shallow through an open mouth as he tried to collect himself. "Holy shit Jack..." he whispered under his breath.

Jack laid back next to him on his side holding his hand and quickly falling asleep. 

A few short hours later, Jack woke up to an empty bed outside of a note sitting on Mark's pillow. He sighed as he picked up the note, 

'My darling,

I'm sorry I'm not here when you woke up. I have so many things on my mind that I need to work on before tomorrow that I needed to get an early start to the day. You looked so beautiful as you selpt this morning that I didn't have the heart to wake you. I love you so much and it's going to kill me not seeing you today but trust me, it'll all be worth it tomorrow.'

Jack couldn't help but smile, wondering what Mark was up to but that was short lived since he had pressing issues of his own to attend to.

"Beanie! I'm almost finished with everything so I should have it over to you within the hour. I'm so excited for tomorrow, how are you hanging in there?" Jack had contacted CJ to work on a few things for him. She was currently working on a program for the guests as well as some digital art for Jack's special project.

"Thanks, I owe you big time. You'll be here right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world" CJ said with a brightness to her voice.

"Thank goodness, I've gotta run but I'll see you tomorrow." Jack knew he had to be at the airport to meet Felix and Marzia within an hour so he rushed to get dressed and out the door.

Periodically throughout the day, more guests showed up from out of town all being housed at the same hotel. The only guests still coming in tomorrow were Mark's family and even though the whole ceremony and rather impromptu guest list was small, it still started to feel overwhelming for Jack-guess you could say he was a nervous bride.

The group decided to all get dinner that night as a sort of rehearsal dinner without the actual rehearsal. Details of the ceremony were pretty much kept under wraps, including the location of the ceremony. Before dinner, Jack knew he had one last thing he wanted to tackle, talking to his family again to try to convince them to attend via skype. 

"Hey Ma, how are you?"

"Aw Jack, I'm wonderful- how's my baby holding up? Ready for the big day tomorrow?"

He grinned at the question but let the expression fall thinking about the next question, "Have you talked to dad and Lee at all, have they come around yet?"

"Lee is pretty headstrong, almost as much so as you darling. Your dad on the other hand has actually asked me to record it just in case he wanted to watch it later." She said with a wide grin on her face.

Jack started to tear up, "Seriously, he...he said that? You have no idea how much that little bit helps, Ma I owe you so much because I know this is your doing. Thank you...I wish you could be here."

"I love you baby, and you know you're dad does too." They continued their conversation for a bit until Jack heard the front door, he ended the call knowing it was Mark. They needed to get ready for dinner.


	77. Dinner Then a Show for Danny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They host a dinner for their friends before Danny and Jack go shopping for something special.

Mark came up the stairs to find Jack in his recording room with a smile on his face, "That happy to see me?"

"Well, yeah but I got some encouraging news. I had a talk with my ma and she said that my dad may be interested in watching." Just that simple idea had Jack in a great mood, maybe his family would come around ater all.

"That's amazing babe, I hope he does" The red head said as he ran his hands down Jack's arms, cocking his head. "Everything else go ok today for ya?"

"Nearly perfect, and even better now that you're here." Jack ran the palm of his hand down Mark's cheek before he leaned in to kiss him gingerly on the lips, lingering just long enough to leave Mark wanting more.

"I ummm, I have a request...that is if you want to...and you can say no but I just thought, ahem..." Mark switched his stance from one foot to the other as he tried to think of how to approach Jack with something he just couldn't get off his mind. He grabbed Jack's hands and stared at the ceiling for a moment, "You know Tyler right?" Jack shook his head as if to say 'duh' and flashed a grin as if he kind of knew where this was going.

"Ok, so he's bringing a date with him tonight that I want to introduce you to, she's really a sweet girl and she ummm...she owns a clothing shop." Jack realized quickly he had no idea where Mark was going with this now.

"Oh, ok...I thought you were nervous about it or something the way you were stuttering over that. Sure, of course I'll meet her." He was puzzled why Mark was acting funny.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe after dinner she could like, show you her shop and see if you find anything... interesting there." He was now playing with the bracelet on Jack's wrist that he had given him a while back.

"Maaaaark, what the hell are you getting me into here?"

"Just...if you don't want to...ok, she owns a lingerie shop and I wanted to see if maybe you'd...."

Jack busted out laughing at Mark struggling to ask him to dress up on their wedding night, "Oh my god Mark, are you asking me to dress up all sexy for you?"

Mark let out a small whine and rolled his eyes, "How the fuck am I supposed to ask my husband to do something like that for me...I mean, shit, Jack when you dressed as a cop that one time...you just have no idea what that did for me. You were so fucking hot and I thought that maybe we could, I don't know?"

"Ok Mark, listen. You should never feel nervous asking me for something like that, just ask. I mean, seriously, you stick your dick in my ass but you can't ask me to wear some panties for you?" He busted out laughing again as he agreed to go with Tyler's date after dinner.

"You are so fucking hot" Mark slapped Jack on the ass as he walked to their bedroom to which he jumped and let out a comedic squeak then another hysterical laugh that filled the whole house. Mark couldn't help but feel the sound all through his body, it's one of the reasons he fell in love with Jack.

The dinner was held at a small Korean restaurant the men had been to recently and had quickly fallen in love with. Arin and Suzy had promised to go early to make sure everything was set up and everyone attending was greeted promptly. The fact that the place was a little bit out of the way and hidden ensured the group plenty of privacy, plus the owners chose to allow the party to take over the entire restaurant for the night. It was a quiet and serene place with lots of bamboo plants wrapped in fairy lights adorning the center of the seating area surrounding a babbling water feature. The lighting was simply copper lanterns with ornate patterns cut into the sides that hung from the ceiling leaving a low, warm glow. The men knew the place would be perfect because of it's calming atmosphere and delicious food.

With a crowd of just over twenty, the two men were cheered when they came though the door as everyone raised their glasses. They rounded the long table dolling out hugs one by one to the crowd, some of their friends that arrived today they hadn't even been able to see yet. Dinner was served family style with a selection of the men's favorite dishes. Passing around serving dishes of Bulgogi, Japchae, Gimbap along with other popular dishes, the group laughed and shared stories about the two men as they all enjoyed the evening's events. 

Dinner passed way too quickly for Mark's liking but all too soon, it came to an end. He was on edge for two reasons, one, he felt bad that he was unable to spend more time with his large group of friends and two, this is where him and Jack part ways until tomorrow. Not only was Jack being taken to the small lingerie shop by Tyler and his date but he was also spending the night at Danny's place. 

Not many things about their wedding was traditional but they thought it would be fun to not see each other until the actual wedding. They transferred Jack's suit and bag to Danny's car and said their goodbyes for the night.

Mark let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, resting his chin on the top of Jack's fluffy hair. "Do we really need to do this, what on earth am I going to do without your cold ass feet to keep me company."

Jack chuckled, "Wasn't this your idea? Don't worry, absence make the heart grow fonder and all that shit. Plus, next time you get to enjoy my cold ass feet, I'll be your husband, then you can enjoy them every night for the rest of our lives." He looked up at Mark with a huge grin on his face, searching his eyes for comfort.

"I love you so much Jack, after this, no more nights apart." 

"Promise, I love you too." They shared a few tender kisses before Jack was being pulled away by Danny to go shopping.

"Wait, you're going too?" The Irishman was a bit nervous about Danny going to help pick out something sexy for his wedding night.

"Come on man, sexy is my middle name." Danny wrapped his arm around Jack and lead him to his car to follow Tyler to the shop.

After about a fifteen minute drive they arrive at a small store that is nestled in between and essential oil shop and a nail shop. The blinds are drawn on the windows and the lights are out with the exception of just a few dim ones. Jack's face immediately turned red at the sight of what was in store for him.

"Feel free to look around and try on anything you want, just let me know if you need help." The soft spoken brunette said as she and Tyler sat down in a couple of chairs that sat to the side. 

Danny, on the other hand was like a kid in a candy store, "So are you wanting to go all innocent virgin or experienced dominatrix?"

Jack covered his face, "Oh my god" he groaned into his hands, but after having several items thrust into his arms, he retreated to the safety of the dressing room.

"Come out, come out where ever you are..." Danny sang as he entered the area just outside of the dressing room that was filled with full length mirrors.

"There is no fucking way I'm coming out in this"

'But I worked hard picking these out for you"

"Damn it, alright one...but that's it" Jack peaked around the corner before shyly coming out from behind the curtain. He chose to show this particular outfit off to not only shut Danny up but it was the least revealing of the bunch.

He stepped in front of the mirror in a white sheer babydoll slip adorned with small blue flowers lining the bottom edge that rested just at the top of his thigh. The front was slit open to mid chest letting the light blue silky panties peak through, he made sure to strategically place his hands to somewhat hide his shame.

"Jaysus, I can't believe I'm letting you see me like this, If you mutter a word of this to anyone I will personally castrate you."

"I gotta say, Mark is a lucky man-you look hot! I do have to make one suggestion, we've gotta stop at the store on the way home and get some wax or hair remover. Those legs are the hairiest I've seen since mine."

Jack laughed at this but wound up giving in to the idea, he tried on a few more things before making his selection. Mark should be pretty happy with this one.


	78. Morning of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the wedding, Mark has cold feet and Jack has boundless energy

"OW, HOLY FUCK!" Jack screamed as Danny pulled the wax strip from his leg.

"You're going to have to sit still or it's going to hurt twice as bad" The taller man chuckled watching the smaller one squirm.

"Why are you enjoying torturing me?"

"Because I'm a sadistic fuck, come on now we're almost done."

Jack took another long swig of his beer to help dull the pain before a text came in.

'I'm taking over your side of the bed tonight' Mark wasn't even in bed at this point but he wanted to talk to Jack so much he was willing to make up anything- this is just the first thing that popped in his head.

The text brought a smile to Jack's face, he knew Mark was home alone so he was probably going stir crazy. 'Just don't get my side all dirty and stinking like you'

'I'm rubbing my bare ass on it right now.'

'LOL, I need pictures or it didn't happen' Jack rolled his eyes as he sent the text, then let out a yelp as Danny pulled another wax strip from his nearly naked legs. A distraction came across his phone a few minutes later in the form of a picture. Low and behold, Mark was sprawled out on his side of the bed naked as a jay bird with only Jack's flat cap stratigically placed to keep his dignity hidden. It's the best use of a selfie stick Jack had ever seen.

"Fuckin hell" Jack breathed out as he took in the sight, he was such a sucker for Mark's beautifully tanned defined body. He didn't even flinch at the pulled wax strip this time.

'Are you really trying to make me pop a fuckin boner while I'm sittin here with Danny?'

'Maaaaaybe ;). So did you find anything interesting at the shop?'

'That's for me to know and you to find out. We really need to talk more about these kinks, anything else I need to know about?'

'I'll start a list'

'A list??? You are really going to be the death of me aren't you?

'Do you have any food allergies?'

'The fuck????'

'LOL, Just kiddin with ya, we can talk more if you want.'

'Save it for tomorrow loverboy, good night' Jack had to cut him off before he could send more pictures or give him anymore ideas tonight, not that he would have minded too much.

'Alright then, good night my love'

Mark suffered through a very restless sleep that night, he groaned and stretched as the morning light hit his face, he moved around on the bed, shifting for a more comfortable spot. He laid for a quiet moment before the realization hit him...he was getting married today. He buried his face in the pillow grinning, there was no way he could go back to sleep now so he opted to just relish in the comfort of the sheets as his mind started to wander. 

His expression went from ecstatic and grinning from ear to ear to staring blankly at the ceiling as he ran through probably every emotion known to man. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to marry Jack but he couldn't help but let his mind wander to past relationships and what all he was giving up. Biting his lip, he realized he'd never be with a woman again- the thought hit him in an awkward way.

Jack undoubtedly did things to him that words couldn't do justice, but he was also the only man he had ever been with so Mark really had nothing to compare the experience to. What if it was just men in general that he could attribute the difference he felt between the two sexes and not just his feelings for Jack. Was sex with all men this intense? Would he miss being with a woman?

Yeah, Jack made him feel amazing in so many different ways but there's just nothing like being with a woman that he couldn't help think he'd miss. The confidence he felt with a beautiful woman on his arm, the feeling of a woman's soft skin as he kissed them, the sex...oh god the sex... shit, what was he thinking.

He sat up in bed as panic started to set in, for some reason the realization that he's bisexual and entering into a gay marriage just hit him hard. It's not that being gay is a bad thing, he just never really thought he fit the description that had always been forced on him when he was younger. Mark didn't consider himself feminine or flamboyant, he didn't enjoy show tunes or decorating...wait, what was he saying?

Rubbing his hands aggressively across his face, he realized where these thoughts were coming from... he sounded like his dad who had limited knowledge of the gay community as well as pretty old fashion values. Deep down he had a feeling that his dad wouldn't approve of him being with a man, but he'd never get the opportunity to know. Remembering back to his teenage years and conversations he had with his dad about the topic, he couldn't help but worry about the stereotypical image his dad painted as they spoke.

Would he have liked Jack if he had gotten to meet him? Mark shrugged to himself, of course he would, everyone loves Jack. Mark loves Jack. He let out a frustrated sigh as his eyes started to water, why? Why couldn't his dad just be here to talk to? It didn't seem fair, it wasn't fair, his dad was taken from him at such a young age. Getting married is such a huge event in his life and he couldn't help but miss his dad more than ever. 

Mark sat for a few minutes reminiscing about his childhood, how his dad would take him fishing, teach him how to ride his bike and mow the lawn. He thought about the conversations they would have when Mark felt down and how his dad could always make him feel better. It hit him then that his dad would be nothing but accepting of this marriage simply because he loved him, his dad trusted him to make the right decisions and Jack was his decision.

He thought to himself that this may be what getting cold feet felt like, the roller coaster of emotions he was going through in just a short amount of time made his head spin. It all was so overwhelming but it all boiled down to one thing, he was more in love with Jack than ever and he couldn't wait to become his husband today. The thought washed over him like a cool breeze calming his every nerve, like he could go out and take on any obstacle thrown his way-as long as he had Jack by his side he'd be happy.

Now getting out of bed and putting those feelings at bay, Mark was more than ready to face the day knowing he was making the best decision of his life. 

Jack bounced out of bed bright and early to the smell of pancakes, making his way to the kitchen, Jack found Danny and Arin in the kitchen making a variety of pancakes. 

Danny flipped a blueberry pancake as he glanced over at Jack still in his pajamas "Come on man, get dressed. People will be here in a few."

"People? Who's coming?" Jack questioned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, Bob and Wade are coming after they drop off the girls at the Grump space. They're setting things up with Suzy and Holly.

Jack hopped in the shower, taking his dear sweet time while he ran today's events through his head making sure everything was planned out. He wasn't in any way stressed but excited to get things started. By time he was out of the shower and dressed, Bob and Wade were already enjoying breakfast.

"What's up Jack, you excited for the big day?" Bob mumbled through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Of course I am" he said stabbing a pancake.

"Not nervous at all?"

"Nope" Jack grinned through his first bite of blueberry pancakes.

Unlike Mark's morning, Jack had no nerves, no cold feet, nothing but energy...tons and tons of energy. As a matter of fact, he felt like running laps around the block. Instead, Bob and Wade decided to distract him with a few early morning games.

There was a soft knock at the door, Mark sat down his coffee to make his way over to answer it. Opening it he was pleasantly surprised to see Tyler who had just picked up his step mom Dee and his brother Thomas. Dee was first to throw her arms around Mark to congratulate him, quickly followed by Thomas.

"Hey guys, come in...god, if I knew you all were coming I would have actually made breakfast." Mark motioned for them to come.

"No need, you're mom's coming baring gifts." right on queue, Mark's mom came through the door lugging a cooler of food that had made the trip all the way from home.

"Seriously mom, let me get that for you." Mark ran over trying to take the cooler from his mom's grip.

"No, no, you sit. I have a surprise for you." She pulled out a few dishes to be warmed up for breakfast. 

"Oh, Mark. I come baring a gift too. Jack wanted me to give this to you." Tyler handed over a manila envelope with some papers in it. 

Mark cocked his head in question and opened the envelope, Jack had continued their story they were writing together and sent over the pages he had written recently for Mark to read. He flipped through the pages and realized it was about the work Jack had done on the wedding, he grinned and stepped into the front room to read it. It gave him some much needed details about where the wedding is and a little more of what to expect. He loved every second of it as Jack's words brought a great calmness over him.

After a few minutes of her bustling around the kitchen Mark smelled it..."Oh my god, is that chicken and dumplings from Cracker Barrel. He grinned and hugged his mom from behind as she warmed up his favorite dish.

"It's not home made but I know it's your favorite" She smiled knowing Mark was happy with her present.

It was a great morning for both of the men after all as their small groups distracted them from any nervous feelings, surrounding them with happy comforts.


	79. The Wedding

Today is the day, against so many odds, through hardships, anguish and trials, Mark and Jack get their day-today is the day of the wedding. Mark at home steaming his suit and Jack at Danny's starting to fix his tie, the two are itching to be together once again which will happen soon enough. 

"Are you about ready to head over?" Danny asked as he slipped on his suit jacket.

"Yeah, I think so"

Jack was anxious to arrive early to make sure everything was up and working in proper order so the two headed out earlier than expected. Arriving at the Grump space, Jack was pleasantly surprised with the progress the girls had made. Everything in the space had been cleared to make way for a beautiful wooden pergola laced with white organza. The front was partially covered with sprays of green hydrangeas and red roses and along the back hung long streamers threaded with white orchids highlighted with small red spots. The centerpiece sat in front of two half circles of chairs containing three rows of six then a camera in the middle. The lighting was familiar to Jack since it was the normal lighting the Grumps used to record their skits but it was also accompanied with candles on taller stands of varying heights surrounding the pergola and chairs. 

It was beautiful, exactly what he had in mind, Jack headed behind the camera to the laptop image catching the moment to assess how it looked on video. Once happy with the details he met with Ross and Brian who would be in charge of the recording duties to see what they had set up. There was a desk with two more computers on it, one to skype Jack's family and the other Jack had requested for his final guest. 

"Hey Jack, Mark just pulled up outside, do you have everything ready?" Arin called from the doorway.

"Give me about five minutes and I'll be good to go"

While he was checking the setup the guests were arriving and mingling around the seating area, the sound of the chatter made the butterflies in Jack's stomach spring to life. He quickly signed into his YouTube account to set up a video he had put together, he launched the recording software and got the window's set up to livestream the whole event. He sent out a quick tweet,

'To all of our wonderful communities, please join Mark and I for the most important live stream of our lives. I'm so excited to invite you all to be a guest as I marry my best friend and love of my life.'

The tweet was immediately retweeted by all of the guests in attendance so the surprise live stream could reach as many as possible. He set the video up so that all Mark had to do was to press play and then went to the other room to stay hidden until it was time.

Arin gave Mark the go ahead to come in and have a seat at the desk, once in place he started the video. He immediately recognized the song to be 1000 years sung by Christina Perry, he smiled softly as the images rolled in front of him. It was a slide show of pictures Jack had collected, some of them were fan made, several that CJ had created of actual memories between the two the Jack has special requested and then some that they had taken together. He glanced at the recording to see his reaction being recorded and broadcast then returned his gaze to the pictures, during the line 'Every breath, every hour has come to this' it showed a cartoon image of the two of them dancing in the middle of their kitchen which the two have come to do quite often now, especially early in the mornings.

The song played on as Mark let a few tears slip down his cheek, he couldn't believe Jack had done all of this without him even knowing. He watched on as the song started to come to a close, noticing a reflection in the monitor he turned to look behind him to see Jack standing there. He walked up to Mark and put his hands on his shoulders to watch the end of the video.

During the final verse a picture popped up to end the video, it was one of the pictures Jack took when he proposed to Mark of the two laying in bed. The image was out of focus except for Mark's hand with the ring on it but you could still make out them kissing in the background.

Finally Mark had collected himself and stood to look over his fiance, Jack chose a dark blue slim fitted suit with a dark blue vest. The vest had small bright green dots along with a bright green tie.

Mark, on the other hand, had chosen a black suit with a silk lapel, black vest and thick, silk, deep red colored tie.

The two stood and observed each other for a moment before meeting in the middle for a soft quick kiss and a hug. They lingered in one and other's arms whispering compliments and basking in the simple intimate moment before turning their attention back to the camera to address their awaiting communities. 

Jack started as Mark took a moment to make sure the stream was live on his channel as well. 

"Top of the mornin to ya laddies, my name is Sean and welcome to a very special event. Today Mark and I share with the world our special moment as we become husbands. We want to thank all of you for joining us, it was important to us that we share this with you all because simply, without you there would be no us. We met through the YouTube community and have had the chance over the years to spend time together at conventions and such because of the love and support of you guys so thank you." Jack glanced over to Mark and planted a peck on his cheek as Mark decided to finally address the camera.

With a large grin on his face he started, "Hello everybody my name is not Markiplier today, it's just Mark and like Jack said, you all are amazing and I'm glad you're all here to join us. I never would have met my best friend and my love without these communities so I am forever in your debt, thank you all. Now, without further ado, should we get started?" He looked over at Jack who had the biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen from the man and shook his head yes. With that, the screen faded into an image CJ created to look like the setup with the two standing in the middle of the pergola holding hands.

Once Mark and Jack were in place, Ross faded the image out to show the real setup with the two face to face in a similar fashion. Danny, who had gotten himself ordained online stepped up in front of them to officiate the ceremony.

It was surprising to most of the guests since they didn't know Danny was officiating, "That's right bitches I got ordained so I can marry any of you now" everyone chuckled before he turned serious to get started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today as not only friends but family as we join two of our own in matrimony. This wedding truly got me to look at what a marriage should be and while it's not, in some eyes traditional, to me it's perfection. May your marriage be a never ending edit of beautiful imagery for as long as you both shall live. I believe both of you have written vows so Jack if you'd like to start."

"Thanks Danny, Mark, for as long as I've known you, I've always been a fan and even now standing in front of you preparing to call you my husband, I'm still your biggest fan. Everyday you bring light to my life, put a smile on my face and never fail to make me the perfect cup of coffee. Words could never begin to cover the love I have for you but I will spend the rest of my life searching for the perfect ones to whisper in your ear. I'm proud to be standing here with you right now as your best friend and lover to share this moment with the whole world. I love you Mark and nothing will ever make me doubt that." He squeezes Mark's hands, never loosing eye contact.

"Jack, my love, I can't imagine another day without your laughter filling my life and our home. You are the brightest star that I thought would always be the one I wished on and always just out of reach, yet here you are willing to share your life with me. I am forever grateful. My promise to you is to never let you shed a tear out of sadness or anger, I want to always be there to be your rock, your inspiration and your strength. I love you with every speck of my being and will always be yours as long as you will have me, and this time yes, I will share my subscribers with you." He made it through with only a few tears escaping.

"Who has the rings?" Danny looked around as Mark's brother stood up to walk the rings over, he handed them to Danny and gave both of the men a quick hug before returning to his seat.

Danny held the two rings out in front of him, Mark's ring given to him by Jack which was the silver titanium ring with a black band around the middle that contrasted Jack's black titanium ring with a silver band across the middle- seperate a contrast but together a whole.

Mark grabbed Jack's ring first and placed it to his finger, "I Mark Edward Fischbach take you Sean William Mclaughlin to be my partner in life. With this ring comes a promise to be forever faithful and true and to represent my undying love for you." he placed the ring on Sean's finger as the Irishman glanced over his shoulder to see his mom, two sisters and one of his brothers blotting away tears from their mom's face with tissues. He looked a little closer to see his dad standing off in the background watching expressionlessly. It meant the world to Jack knowing his dad wouldn't even watch if he did truly not approve.

Sean then takes the ring from Danny and placed it at Mark's finger, "With this ring I give you my promise that from this day forward you will never walk alone. I have no greater gift to give. As we face this world together may you always feel deeply loved and cherished because you are my everything."

Danny's face lights up as he bounces on the balls of his feet, "Then through the online community and by the great state of California, I am please to announce you as partners in life. You may now kiss your husband."

Mark grabs Jack by the lower back and neck and dips him down to kiss him, everyone stands and cheers for the newly wed couple as they stand back up and clasp hands to face the crowd and camera. 

"Ladies and gentlemen and online communities, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce the new hottest married couple on the internet, Mark Fischbach and Sean Mclaughlin-Fischbach" They raised their clasped hands together as the small crowd threw white and red rose pedals in front of them. The screen for the online audience faded to a still image of the two men with the note "We will be right back".

They took about a fifteen minute intermission to set up the space for the reception which would also be broadcast live for their communities. After removing the pergola centerpiece and candle holders, a small stage area was set up for a live band, TWRP was playing with Danny as the lead singer for most of the reception- the remainder to be Dj'd by Brian.

Once the festivities resumed, the men went to cut the cake which was a four layer cake covered in red and green fondant flowers donning small versions of the men in pop vinyl form in tuxes on the top which would happily be added to Jack's shelf later. They cut the cake together and Mark was the first to try to shove it in Jack's face, to his surprise, Jack was able to actually eat most of it. Mark on the other hand wasn't as lucky as the entire right side of his face got covered. Jack cracked up with his signature loud laugh as he helped Mark clean it off then sharing a soft apologetic kiss after.

The lights were dimmed outside of a small side light shining on the couple as they stood in front of the camera for their first dance as a married couple. It honestly, to them, felt like any other morning while cooking breakfast. They were so comfortable in each other's arms as the music started, Mark's choosing of course. He chose for Danny to sing the song, the band played softly behind him.

'Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you"

Jack loved the choice, he had held it in all night but the song made him cry, he knew it was a perfect description of their short courtship and decision to quickly marry just to be together instead of long distance.

"Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you"

They swayed back and forth sharing kisses and quiet confessions of love just loud enough for the two of them to hear, like a beautiful secret.

The remainder of the guests danced and mingled as the music played, Mark and Jack taking turns to dance with several of the guests. The atmosphere was bright and lively full of laughter and love- everything the men wanted from their night.

Mark had one more surprise for Jack, he pulled a chair up the center of the make shift dance floor for Jack to have a seat clearing everyone else off to the sides. Danny handed him the microphone, "I'm sorry to have disappeared the other day but I was working on a song that I want to sing for you." He counted off the beat as the band started to play,

"I can only give you love that lasts for ever  
And the promise to be near each time you call  
And the only heart I own, for you and you alone  
That's all, That's all

I can only give you country walks in springtime  
And a hand to hold when leave begin to fall  
And the love who's burning light will warm the winter night  
That's all, that's all

There are those I am sure who have told you  
They would give you the world for a toy  
All I have are these arms to enfold you  
And a love time can never destroy

If you're wondering what I'm asking in return dear  
You'll be glad to know that my demands are small  
Say it's me that you'll adore for now and ever more  
That's all, That's all"

As he finished singing, he crossed and offered his hand out to Jack, who of course accepted, helping him up to a lingering kiss and warm embrace. They decided last minute to do a bouquet toss which they both did together. Grasping the bunch of flowers they counted to three and tossed it behind their heads, luckily everyone steered clear of the carnage that Felix made of the bouquet as he flung his entire body on top of it to be sure to claim his prize. He stood, straightened his jacket and presented the mangled gift to Marzia who gladly took it from him with a light blush on her cheeks.


	80. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men celebrate their wedding night so of course....there's smut

Mark and Jack said their goodbyes as they made their way to the car. The two were having trouble keeping their hands to themselves as Mark opened the back door to toss Jack's bag in then opened the passengers side door.

"Such a gentlemen" Jack smirked as he planted a kiss on the other's cheek sitting in the car.

"Don't worry, after the whole honeymoom phase, I'll be back to the same grouchy ass I always am" he shut the door, circling around to the drivers side.

Driving home, Jack kept his hand on Mark's thigh running it up and down the surface of his upper leg, it was a nice distraction until he trailed his hand a bit higher.

"Jaaaaack, don't make me wreck this car"

"Mmmmm, but husband, I don't want to wait."

Mark smiled at the name and chuckled, "We'll be home in a few then I'm all yours" he grabbed Jack's hand and kissed it, "Promise".

Jack pulled their hands to his face, still holding on to Mark, taking the man's pointer finger in he mouth licking and sucking at it like it was the tastiest piece of candy he's ever had. Mark sighed and let his head hit the head rest as he patiently waited for the light to change. God he wanted to be home now, he could barely contain himself and now with Jack sucking at his fingers, he couldn't help but let out a low moan. The reaction made Jack smile as he treated the finger like a phallic object wanting to entice Mark even further.

"Seriously Jack?"

"It's either this or road head and I don't think you can handle that" the smaller man laughed at the reaction he got from a simple gesture as Mark pressed the gas a little more.

They arrived home shortly after, "Don't move" Mark said as he got out of the car. He retrieved Jack's bag from the back and opened his door and held his hand out for Jack to take. Making their way up to the door, Mark fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked it. He pushed the open the door and picked Jack up bridal style as the younger man yelped and let out a loud belly laugh, carrying him inside.

"Welcome home Mr. Fischbach...I still can't believe you're using my last name. That's going to take me a while to get used to." he sat Jack down in the living room to kiss him.

"Honestly, I'll probably use my own for professional stuff, that's why I signed it hyphenated... Mark, I can't believe we really did this." Jack stared in the taller man's mocha colored eyes trying to make sure he was in reality.

Mark smiled back, "I know, it's hard to believe you could actually tie this down... speaking of tying down..." he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

Jack chuckled, "Before any of that, I do have a present for you but it'll take me a few minutes."

"I've got a few to spare, how about I get a few things ready upstairs and you do what you need to do and meet me there"

"Sounds good love" 

The two parted ways, Jack grabbing his bag and heading to the ensuite bathroom and Mark collecting some glasses, champagne and strawberries then heading up stairs.

Pulling the lingerie out of his bag, Jack slipped off his suit, laying it across the counter for him to deal with later. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he ran his hands up his bare legs enjoying the smooth finish before slipping on the white stockings. Jack slowly pulled them up to his mid thigh one by one then reaching for the lacy light pink garter belt, sliding it in place around his waist. Finding the frilly pink panties next he shimmied them on before fastening the straps of the garter belt to the stockings over them.

He sat for a second enjoying the look of his thin but shapely legs in the stockings before he picked up the corset. He stood holding it against his chest, looking in the mirror admiring the beauty of the garment. The corset was white silk with small light pink flowers and a small line of lace along the top, coming to a v in the front. Taking his time to build anticipation, plus Mark needed to work for this shit, he slowly laced up the back before slipping it on and tightening it around his waist, resting just above the garter belt.

Jack stared at himself in the mirror again tracing his hands over the tight corset, down his hips snapping one of the straps on the garter belt. He smiled, surprised how comfortable it was and how confident he felt in the beautiful garments. Slipping on the sheer, short light pink robe over his outfit, he took a deep breath and called out to Mark,

"Husband, are you decent? Can I come out?"

Mark was in their bedroom trying to uncork the champagne bottle, he had shed his suit jacket, shirt and tie. He stood bare chest with the bottle in hand as he turned to face the bathroom door. Out stepped Jack in his sexy outfit he picked out especially for Mark, his mouth dropped open and eyes widened at the sight. He didn't realize he was still pulling on the cork of the bottle as it popped comedically loud and some bubbles came flowing out.

"Oh, oh shit, sorry" He fussed with the bottle setting it down to cross the room and get a better look at his husband.

Taking Jack's hand, holding it over his head, "Turn" he commanded.

Jack slowly turned around and as his back faced Mark and told him to stop there. Mark took a deep breath as he traced his free hand down the smaller man's back, lifting the sheer robe and placing his hand on his ass squeezing at the ruffled rump lightly.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but damn you are the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on. Seriously Jack, marrying you is the best decision I have ever made" The red head leaned forward breathing heavily in the crook of Jack's neck, "You look amazing".

"Awww, thanks honey. I hoped you'd like it." He finished turning as Mark wrapped his arms around him bringing their faces close together to rest his forehead against Jacks. The two swayed back and forth as they reveled in the feeling of peace and comfort before things become more heated.

"Can I get you some champagne?"

"You trying to get me drunk?"

Mark chuckled, "Maybe" He poured the two drinks handing one to Jack. They clinked the glasses together and enjoyed the bubbly refreshment.

Sitting the glasses by the bedside, the two faced each other again, "Why the fuck do I feel so nervous?" Mark asked as he slid his hands under the sheer robe, moving it off of Jack's shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. 

Jack stood breathless as he let the others fingers ghost down his arms and trail back up. He let out a small laugh, "Me too, not like we haven't done this before. For some reason this feels so different." He reached down and unfastened Mark's pants pushing them down off his hips, lower to his knees and pulling the pants the rest of the way down with him.

The smaller man raised his hand to palm the front of Mark's black boxer briefs, enjoying the feeling of the red head getting more and more excited under his touch. He softly kissed the erection through the material, snaking his hands around to grip Mark's ass making the older man groan from the feeling.

Mark grabbed Jack's hands, pulling him back to his feet.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Jack asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, no, you're absolutely perfect. Just, just lay down for me." He said turning the other to the bed, laying him down then crawling on top of him.

Mark kept himself raised up, placing his hands on either side of the smaller man's head. Looking into his eyes, he seemed to be searching for some kind of answers.

"I love you so much Jack, really. I just hope I can keep you happy." He leaned down to place a few soft kisses on Jack's lips.

"Oh sweetie, I love you too and I don't think we're going to have any issues there. Now, are you going to take me or am I going to have to do this myself."

Mark laughed kissing Jack a few more times before lingering into a more passionate kiss. He ran his tongue along the smaller man's lower lip before sliding his tongue into his Irishman's mouth letting it explore the warmth. Jack moaned into the kiss enjoying the intimate moment as he slowly lifted his hips against the man above him.

The red head broke this kiss to lick a stripe up Jack's neck, littering kisses over his collar bone and his upper chest as he ran his hand along the taught fabric of the corset. "Shit Jack, you are so sexy all dressed up for me like this." Jack hummed in approval as Mark resumed peppering his chest and neck with kisses and soft licks. He sat back on his knees and stared at his husband below him, the soft rise and fall of his chest and the blush across his cheeks, before starting to undo the garter belt from his stockings.

Fiddling with the clasps for a moment he managed to free it from it's restraints before shifting his focus on the frilly pink panties. Mark ran his hand along the soft fabric feeling Jack's hard member below as he put light pressure on his cock gaining a shuddered breath in reaction. 

He hooked his fingers under the waist of the panties, "I think pink is my new favorite color", Jack let out a small giggle before he lifted his hips from the bed allowing Mark to liberate his hardening cock from it's restraints. Mark quickly leaned back in to kiss Jack's hip bones as he ran his hands up the green haired man's stocking covered legs. He looked down in question then back up to his husband, "Did you shave your legs?"

"Funny story, Danny actually waxed them for me, hurt like a bitch." He said through heavy breaths just wanting Mark to continue.

Mark almost growled deep in his throat in approval as he worked his soft kisses along the smaller man's lower abdomen, just around the lingering garter. He worked his way back up to plant a firm kiss to Jack's lips before grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table along with a plump red strawberry. Laying to Jack's side so he had a front row seat to the show that Jack puts on in his aroused state, he sat the strawberry on Jack's chest as he lubed up the fingers on his other hand.

Reaching down, he made small circles around Jack's warmth spreading the liquid and teasing the sensitive area before he pushed a single digit in. Slowly working to stretch the smaller man, he distracted him by placing the strawberry to his lips, swiping it across before nudging it between his lips for Jack to bite. As he bit into the juicy berry, the sweet juices dripped on his soft lips, Mark leaned in to lick the remnants off before sliding the fruit across his lips again. 

The berry worked as a distraction as he inserted a second finger, slowly pumping to relax his Irishman, preparing him to comfortably accept his cock. With every swipe of the sweet berry, more of the juices covered Jack's lips as Mark took the opportunity each time to enjoy the mix of taste between soft lips and sweet juices. Before Jack realized, Mark had three fingers in him softly rubbing against his prostate, that caught his attention as he moaned into a kiss.

"Please Mark," the smaller man whispered, "Please make love to me".

With a final firm kiss, Mark removed his fingers and crawled between Jack's legs to assume the position. He rubbed extra lube on his cock before lining himself up to push in slowly, allowing Jack time to adjust. Tonight wasn't about being rough or quick, it was about cherishing each other and conveying their feelings through physical contact and that's exactly what Mark intended to do.

He wrapped his arms around Jack as he rocked slowly into him, breathing heavily into the smaller man's neck and shoulder. Only small sounds were heard, mostly from mark as they moved together slowly, feeling every bump of his veins and every throb and twitch of his cock from the arousal of the passionate movements.

Jack buried his head in Mark's chest but didn't make a sound outside of heavy breathing, it wasn't like him, usually he was much more vocal. Mark pulled back to look at Jack and noticed tears streaming back on his cheeks leading into his hair.

"Hey, hey what's wrong, am I hurting you?" Mark paused in a moment of slight panic.

"No, god no Mark, please don't stop what you're doing. They're happy tears, I just...I just can't believe everything that's happened, I love you so much...I can't help it." He placed his hand on the back of his husband's neck and pulled him in for a kiss as they resumed their slow yet incredibly passionate pace.

After a bit of the slower pace, Mark placed both hands on the sides of Jack's face, leaning his forehead against Jacks as he picked up the pace. Jack wrapped one of his legs around Mark's back, giving him better access. Their heavy breathing almost in unison as they moved together, Jack reaching down starting to pump his erection.

"Jack you are so fucking beautiful, I swear, nothing in my life as ever felt this amazing" he whispered against the green hared man's lips.

"Mmmmmm, oh Mark....I wanna ride you...I wanna be in control, I wanna make you feel good." he pushed Mark onto his back and mounted him, lining up the older man's cock to his hole and slowly sinking down. He sat all the way back until he rested flush on Mark's lap, taking a moment to get used to the feeling of the hard cock deep inside him. Jack ran his hands through his own hair then down his body, feeling the tight corset clinging to his body as he started to bounce on Mark's cock gaining a loud moan.

He rolled his hips back and forth slowly as he closed his eyes letting his head fall back, starting to pull at his own hair. 

"Oh Mark fuck...how do you make me feel like this. Fuck, it's like I don't have control over my own body...it's completely yours. Come on baby, make love to me...own me...make me call your name." He leaned back over Mark, planting his hands on either side of the red head looking into his eyes again as Mark thrust up into him, "Mark, make me know I'm all yours."

"Jack, you're gonna make me cum baby... everything your saying... everything I do is all for you." He flipped them back over, not stopping his movements as he thrusts into him deeply, wrapping his hand around Jack's leaking cock, using the precum as lube, urging him to completion. Jack started a high pitched moan in between each breath as he bucked into Mark's hand so close to his orgasm. 

"Uh...Mark...fuck, I'm gonna...uh, Mark...shit..." He wrapped his arms around Mark's neck holding him tightly as he released between them, breathing heavy, body shaking. Mark felt the tightening around his cock as he grabbed onto Jack's shoulders by wrapping his arms around under his arms and gripping from the back as he grit his teeth and moved quickly chasing his own orgasm...he came quickly from feeling Jack contract his muscles as he spasmed from his orgasm.

The two of them remained wrapped in each other's arms, breathing quickly, reveling in the heat from their bodies pressed together. Mark looked down at his husband smiling back up at him, he leaned down to kiss him a few soft pecks before whispering an 'I love you' in his ear.


	81. The Bath Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sluff and smut

The whole day has been exhausting both physically and emotionally for the two men. Right now they were laying in bed basking in the glow of their own bliss. Mark had his head resting on Jack's shoulder running his hands from his thigh, up his hip to his belly and back as he enjoyed what his husband had left on of his lingerie. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are because, fuck Jack, you are just stunning-especially like this."

Jack sighed as he stroked Mark's red locks, "Actually, no. You're the first one- honestly you're the first one that's ever asked me to dress like this too." he said almost shyly.

"You don't think it's weird that I enjoy you dressing like that do you?"

"No..no not really, it's just different. I'm not saying I don't like it...it's just different-I don't really know how else to explain it. S-so have you ever, ya know, asked someone else to do this before?"

Mark sighed as he twirled the strap on Jack's garter belt that still dangled across his thighs, "Well, I've asked one or two people and they did, somewhat. Trust me, you have gone above and beyond my wishes. Plus I am a sucker for anything silky so this corset...I could touch you in this all day." He ran his finger up and down the white silk area of the corset enjoying the soft slick feeling.

This brought a smile to Jack's face, he actually felt beautiful like this for some reason. Probably because his everyday wear of ripped jeans, t shirts and hoodies was so relaxed that the soft frilly fabric felt like such a juxtaposition against his skin.

"Want me to help you out of this and join me in a bath?"

"Sure" Jack sat up so Mark could unlace the corset from the back, as he did he slowly kissed down the pale skin of the Irishman's back.

Jack hummed as he felt the warm lips trail lower, it brought goose bumps to his skin. Once he was freed from the material around his torso, he laid back and raised one of his stocking covered legs. Mark took ahold of his ankle, placing it on his shoulder as he kissed his way down. He curled his fingers under the sheer fabric as he slowly pulled the stocking down Jack's smooth leg then trading to free the other one as well. Mark's favorite part was the lacy pink garter, he sat on his knees between his Irishman's legs and stretched his arms forward to grab hold of the garment that rested low on Jack's waist. Instead of removing is right away he let his fingers explore the area around it, teasing his lower abdomen, making Jack's stomach jump at the slight tickle. The red head leaned forward to kiss the smaller man's belly before sliding the lacy garment down and off, still lingering kisses to the area.

As Mark worked his way up Jack's body trailing kisses, Jack wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him close. "Mmmmm... At this rate we are never getting to the bath."

"It can wait, we're just going to get dirty again" Jack smirked as he pulled Mark into a kiss making his intention very clear.

Mark chuckled at the comment as he continued to slowly and thoroughly kissed his husband. Jack pushed Mark back just a bit as he scooched his way under the red head, down his tanned chest making his way to his hips and resting his hand on either side. Mark was only moderately hard until Jack, laying under him as he held himself up in almost a plank position, started to run his tongue around the head of his cock.

"Oh god Jack, you sure you trust me like this." He rested his forehead on the pillow in front of his as he awkwardly looked down at his partner under him.

Jack just hummed as he took more of Mark's hardening member in his mouth using his hand on the red head's hip and urging him to move just a bit. Mark let out a large huff as he timidly moved hoping it wasn't too much for Jack to handle. He got his answer as Jack slapped his ass wanting him to move more as he sucked below him. Resting his weight finally on one elbow and one knee, Mark finally got to a motion Jack was happy with, he reached down and brushed Jack's hair out of his eyes admiring the show he was putting on for him. Mark thought he was going to loose it when Jack opened his big beautiful blue eyes, making eye contact with him as he ran his tongue along the bottom of the shaft up to the head then teasing the slit of his penis. It was everything in Mark to not grab his hair and fuck into Jack's mouth but he knew his Irishman couldn't hold back his gag reflex so he tried to maintain his pace and let Jack do the rest. Jack took his hand and started stroking quickly and a bit rough as he hollowed his cheeks sucking harder. 

Mark let out a whimper enjoying the feeling of control he had over Jack right now, yet he wasn't in control of the situation at all. Jack made sure to keep one hand on his hip to keep a comfortable depth from Mark's thrusts as the man above his started to speed up the closer he got to his climax. Through a string of curses, Jack could tell Mark was close so he removed the hand from his hip and let Mark fuck into his mouth as much as he wanted. Mark knew he was pushing Jack but he was so close and Jack's mouth felt so good, he thrust a bit harder and deeper than before as he felt Jack suck harder. Watching his husband below him was a beautiful sight as his eyes fluttered shut, slight drool ran back the side of his face and he took his dick like a champ. It only took a moment before he'd cum into Jack's mouth, Jack took as much as he could before pulling back letting some hit his cheek.

Falling down to his side, Mark couldn't hold himself up any longer, he was completely spent. Jack retreated to the bathroom, ran a washcloth under warm water and washed his face before returning to wash Mark off as well. He threw the towel to the side of the bed to take care of in the morning and snuggled up into Mark's arms.

"Was that ok?"

"Why do you ask questions when you know the answer?"

Jack laughed at the response, "Why do you answer questions with questions."

Mark just sighed and held his husband closer, "Ya know, for an old ball and chain you're not so bad"

"Oh fuck off" Jack slapped his chest.


	82. A Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, we're finally to the end of this chapter in Mark and Jack's life together but to them it's only the begining.

Waking up early, Jack decided to jump in the shower before Mark woke up. He let the warm water run down his back for several minutes before even begining to wash up. The water helped relax his muscles, not that he was tense, more sore than anything- but in the best way possible. This brought a smile to his face as he scrubbed his short bitten nails across his scalp and through his hair. 

The steam had cleared, he had dressed in pajama pants and made his way downstairs to cook before Mark had even moved a muscle. Hearing dishes rattle and light humming coming from downstairs, Mark stretched his arms over his head, smiling and remembering last nights events. He made his way down the stairs seeing Jack in the kitchen happily swaying back and forth at the counter as he hummed some random tune and cut up some fresh berries. 

"I used to never be a morning person but the sight of you makes it all worth it. Whatcha making for breakfast?" Like usual, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, swaying with him.

"I was making some parfaits, yogurt, berries and granola. Not sure if that's really your thing but I thought I'd try." Jack turned in his arms to proceed with their semi normal morning routine. They began to slow dance to music only they could hear between them early in the morning, enjoying the rays of light heating the floor beneath their feet.

"Sounds perfect, you're hair smells so good, like mint or something." Mark rested his cheek in Jack's hair, relishing the sweet minty scent of his shampoo. He raised Jack's arm and twirled him before resuming the slow dance with a small peck to the green haired man's lips.

Jack leaned in to length the kiss a bit longer, running his hand through the red locks that were begging to be washed. "I'll tell you what, you go take a quick shower and I'll have everything ready when you're done."

Mark agreed, making his way upstairs as Jack resumed his attention to the berries that were previously forgotten on the counter. He layered the granola and other ingredients into a couple of tall glasses, preparing a few pieces of toast and honey along with coffee and retreated to the table. Realizing Mark was taking a bit of extra time this morning, he pulled out his laptop to find some games for them to record. They had planned ahead but not too far and if they were talking about a honeymoon in the near future then they needed to keep on top of things.

He took out his trusty notepad, writing a few games down- two each for them to record and then a multiplayer so they could record something together. Mark trotted down the stairs after a bit, hair still damp, clad in his boxer briefs and smile. He placed kiss to the top of Jack's head before sitting down at the table opposite the green haired man, "You find any good games?"

"Actually I found a few of them, I wanted to get a good stockpile so we could go away for a few days."

"Sounds good to me, so where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Morocco or Greece... I know you don't like the ocean so I guess placed like the Caribbean are out."

Mark chuckled, "Jack, just because i don't like the ocean doesn't mean we need to rule out all tropical options. I don't know, with your glowing white skin I'd be scared you'd turn into a lobster the first day."

Jack rolled his eyes and kicked Mark under the table, "There is such thing as sunscreen ya jackass. What about you, where would you like to go."

"Maybe... Jamaica, or Japan. Actually, I think the idea of spending the week with you, lounging around a pool in our shorts is pretty enticing don't ya think?"

"Yeah, actually, that sounds pretty good. How about Tahiti, we could hike the waterfalls inland and I heard their night sky is so clear you can see millions of stars..."

Smiling away and pulling up a few things on his phone, "It's settled then, Tahiti it is."

They clink their spoons together before they dug into breakfast, now instead of kicking Mark under the table, Jack ran his toes up and down his lower leg as they ate. The conversation was light and fun as they spoke about their honeymoon, games and even who was going to do the dishes. 

Mark found an interesting article on his phone which consumed his attention and gave jack some time to pull up a blank document. He wrote about all of the things he loved about Mark, their beautiful and tender mornings as they danced in the kitchen as well as the steamy passionate nights. He briefed on so many topics seemingly reminding himself of what all they had been through to get to the point they are at now. He glanced up at his husband sitting across the table, nibbling at his toast and sipping his coffee like this was just any other normal day. To Jack though it was much, much more...Jack realized that all the times he had written stories of the two, they never seemed complete. 

This time was different, he typed away realizing that today was indeed a special day. Today was the start of their live together and they had finally gotten their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was so unsure going in, being my first fanfic, but with all your wonderful comments and encouragements I'm pretty darn pleased with how it turned out. Stay tuned for more from me soon. Thanks!!


End file.
